The Chronicles of Naruto
by snakeoflegend
Summary: My version of the story after Naruto returns from his training with Jiraya.
1. Chapter 1

**The Chronicles of Naruto**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters in it.

This story is set in the current time line of the manga, however none of the events have occurred as they did in the manga

**Chapter 1 The Beginning of a New Journey **

It was a beautiful morning in the village of Konoha. The sun was shinning brightly, the birds were singing their song, and the streets were buzzing with activity. Like any other morning in the village over the past month and yet it was so much more than the rest. For this was the day after the completion of the chuunin exam. All around the village various shinobi and lords from their separate countries were moving about. Most preparing to leave for their home country, some simply doing their morning exercises, and others just waking up as the first rays of sunlight came through the windows. One of the people who were just waking up was Uzumaki Naruto, and this day was a very special day for him because he was one of the 2 genin to pass the chuunin exam, the other person shall remain nameless as they are not important to this story.

For the first few moments of consciousness he moved slow and sluggish, that is until he remembered what day it was. After that his body sprang to life and his eyes became very focused on the green vest that was hanging right in front of him. Naruto smiled and then let out a cry of cheer loud enough to wake the neighbors 3 blocks away if they were not already. Several people outside even looked into his window only to see a young man jumping up and down screaming " I did it!" and " I'm a Chuunin!" over and over again. Some smiled and laughed as they continued walking while others scowled and mumbled to themselves.

When Naruto had finally calmed down he looked at the vest again smiled with genuine happiness; which soon turned to a look of confusion as he noticed a note sticking out of a pocket. He took it out and read "No this is not a dream. You are now a chuunin. I need to have a little chat with you. Meet me at the baths at 10:00 AM. _'The Great Frog Hermit'_ ". Naruto folded the note back up and looked at the clock. "WHAT? It's 9:45 already? Damn, I slept too long". With that he through his clothes on, put on his head protector and vest, and went charging out the door.

_Sigh. Did it have to be at the baths? Couldn't he have chosen a more convenient spot like right outside? He's probably just doing some of his "research". Jeez, why do I always have to do things by HIS terms? It was like this the entire 3 years too. We never once did anything the way I wanted to. Well, that's not exactly true i guess. Awe screw it,he's still going to get it for this._ growl _ugh. I should have grabbed and instant ramen on the way out. Oh that's a good way to get him back. I'll make him pay for ramen, but then again knowing him he'll probably just leave after he finishes talking and leave me with the bill. Grrr. There has to be a way to get back at him._ On the way down Naruto had thought of several different ways to get revenge on his perverted teacher, but when he saw him doing his 'research' he got a new one and threw the rest away.

_**evil smirk appears on his face**_

When Naruto was sure he was close enough he shouted "Oi, PERVERTED HERMIT! I'M HERE WHAT DID YOU WANT." This, of course, cause Jiraya to panic and his 'stealth jutsu' was thrown off a bit. He turned around to see the annoying blonde boy running at him screaming about the meeting they were supposed to have. "Damn you Naruto!" Suddenly Jiraya felt a large amount of danger surrounding him. He slowly turned to find several young women with towels wrapped around them starring down at him. Each had the usual 'KILL' look in their eyes and all of them seemed to be cracking their knuckles for some reason. Naruto just cringed and laughed as he watched his teacher receive yet another beating from a pack of women at a bath house. He recognized a few of the girls as participants from the exam. _They look cooler in their uniforms_. he thought.

After the beating was finished Naruto received the usual lecture about how he shouldn't interrupt a man while he is doing research. Naruto had heard this same speech several times over the years, and had learned to just tune it out. He also knew exactly when and what to say during the entire ordeal without even listening to what he was saying. The lecture concluded with "Good." from Jiraya and Naruto mumbling "Like clockwork.". They then proceeded to the nearest ramen stand since Naruto would not shut up until they did.

Jiraya - "Hey, Naruto. Now that you have been granted the rank of Chuunin you will have a lot more responsibilities pushed on you."

Naruto nodded in confirmation. "Another bowl."

Jiraya - "You will be expected to act like an adult and a rational leader of shinobi. The missions that you will be receiving will also be harder from now on. All of these things come with the new title that you have been given. Do you understand?"

Naruto – "Yes." he said in a slightly annoyed tone. "You do know that I got a very similar speech for old lady Tsunade right after I finished right?"

Jiraya - "Yes, but I could tell then that you didn't really understand what was being. You had the look of an idiot who just agrees with everything so you can get what you want."

Naruto - "You mean like the look you get when you are talking to the women in the red light area of those towns we visited?"

Jiraya - "SHUT UP! DON"T COMPARE THOSE TO THIS! I"M BEING SERIOUS!"

Naruto - S_o was I_ "Well, anyway I do understand what is to be expected of me with my new title."

Jiraya stopped for a few seconds to study Naruto's reaction.

Jiraya - "Good. I wanted to talk to you to confirm that for myself."

With that Jiraya got up and started to leave.

Jiraya - "Oh yeah. Naruto, Tsunade said that she wanted to see you at 3:00 today she has your first assignment as a chuunin already lined up."

Naruto - cough "What? already?"

Jiraya - "Yep, and if I could suggest something." He moved back towards Naruto and whispered "You may want to be a little more serious about this one than the previous missions that you've done with me. There are a lot of people who are opposed to you becoming a chuunin and they are just looking for a reason to put you back where you were. You must understand Naruto that because of this promotion you have begun a whole new journey for yourself. You will be tested like few others simply because there are many people who don't like the fact that you exist, let alone that you are moving up in status. Another thing you will have to watch for is Akatsuki. I have heard reports of several Akatsuki sightings in countries right around the same time as various shinobi abduction cases, and I doubt that it's just a coincidence. They have probably already gotten wind of your new title, as well as the ease in which you got it. They may come at you harder and sooner than they would have otherwise. They fear your growth, as do many in the village You must be more careful form now on."

After finishing he placed a hand on Naruto's shoulder, smiled, and left. Naruto sat there for a while pondering over the new information that he had just received. After a few minutes of contemplation he payed the owner and left. The owner frowned and looked down at the near full bowl of ramen that was left on the counter. "Did he not like it?" he wondered.

Author's Notes:

Well this is my first attempt at writing a story and I would appreciate any comments you have (helpful only please). Thanks.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Chronicles of Naruto**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters in it.

This story is set in the current timeline of the manga, however none of the events have occured as they did in the manga

**Chapter 2 Old Friends and New Realizations**

Naruto - _Was what the perverted hermit said really true? How could my life be so different from before? All I did was become a chuunin. Is that really enough to cause all of these things to happen to me? Am I really feared that much by other people?_All of these questions were going through Naruto's head as he slowly walked toward the Hokage's office. He knew that he looked more than a little downtrodden as he continuously got looks of concern and pity from the people he passed. He would look up at the ones that looked particularly worried and would force a smile to let them know that he was fine, but he knew they didn't really believe it. His mind was too busy with the new realizations that had been implanted within him just a little while ago to care too much about those people though. Most of his outside senses had been put on hold, and he didn't even notice that he was going to wrong way until he walked right into a tree.

Naruto - "Huh?" He picked his head up to look at his surroundings. "I don't remember all of these trees being on the way to old lady Tsunade's office." He continued to examine his surroundings until he noticed a small area with no trees. Instead there were three small logs in a large field of grass next to a monument of some sort. As the area became more familiar to Naruto he smiled a smile half of happiness and half of pain. This was the place where team 7 had begun its journey together. He walked over to the log where he was once tied up to and let the happy memories flood his mind. These memories brought a sense of peace and ease to Naruto's mind, but they also brought pain and anger, and this tore at him. He wasn't sure how he was supposed to feel. Should he should be happy or sad, content or disturbed, calm or angry with everything that was going through him right now. His will of Iron began to break down at the constant barrage of senses and tears started to form in his eyes. Then, Danger! The only sense that he never turned off was flaring now. "You're slow as usual Naruto." came a voice from behind him.

Naruto - _I know that voice!_

At the last second before his attacker slammed into him Naruto side stepped, pulled out a kunai, tripped his attacker, and pinned him to the ground with the kunai at his back.

"HEY. Get off me." Was one of the cries that came Naruto's new captive.

Naruto - "Jeez. How many times do we have to go through this Konohamaru."

Konohamaru - "Shut up! Lemme up! Get off of me!"

Naruto - _sigh _"You will never change." He got off him and put the kunai back into his pack.

Konohamaru - "What were you doing out here anyway? Don't you have a meeting with the Hokage soon?"

Naruto - "Yeah i know, I was just thinking and before I knew it I wound up here."

Konohamaru - "Oh? You shouldn't think too much. Bad things happen when people do that." he said in a scholar like voice.

Naruto - "Like you would know." he mumbled.

Konohamaru - "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN!"

Naruto - _You know exactly what that was supposed to mean _"...Nothing."

Konohamaru got angry at the last statement and charged at his leader again, but was stopped short by Naruto's arm on his head. "DAMMIT! LET ME GO!" Naruto smiled his first genuine smile since he got the information and then began to laugh.

Naruto - _This is funny as hell, but I should get going._

Then Naruto released his hold, stepped to the side, and watched as Konohamaru went straight into the dirt a few feet past where he was just standing.

Konohamaru - "Dammit. Why you..."

Naruto - "Thanks Konohamaru. You made me feel a lot better, but I need to get going now."

At first he looked confused, but it soon changed to happiness "Alright. I'll play with you again later." With that they both left the training ground of Naruto's past and went their separate ways. Neither of them noticed the figure hiding behind one of the trees watching the events unfold since Naruto arrived there. Out of the tree's shadow stepped Hinata andshe had a worried look on her face. "Naruto?"

Naruto was walking through town again. This time however he was actually heading toward his destination and his mood had improved significantly since his last trek through town. He no longer received the worried glances from random people, he didn't have to fake his smile anymore, and this time he was using all of his senses to their maximum. Which is why he wasn't surprised when he noticed a kunai heading towards him. Without slowing his pace and in one motion he caught the kunai and threw it back at its owner. He then heard a startled cry and then a thump of metal against wood. He stopped moving and looked up to see a very surprised Chouji, Kiba, and Akamaru laying down flat on a roof top. "Oh, it's you. What do you want?"

Kiba - "Did you have to throw it back at us?"

Naruto - "Did you have to throw it at me in the first place?"

Kiba - "Shut up, we just wanted to see if it was just a fluke that you did so well during the exam." _So he really is that good now. _"Hey, what did you the two and half years you were gone?"

Naruto - "You wouldn't understand even if I told you." he said with an arrogant voice.

Kiba - "WHAT WAS THAT?"

Naruto - "Nothing, nothing. So what's the real reason you two got my attention?"

Chouji - "Sakura wanted us to find you. Something about you being late. She said that she would be at the flower shop waiting for you."

Naruto got a worried look on his face after hearing the second sentence. _I hope she's not angry at me again. I used all the ice I had the last time she hit me._ "Thanks, Ibetter hurry then."

Chouji then held out his towards Naruto "Before you leave. Give it to me."

Naruto - "Huh? Give what?"

Chouji - "Don't play dumb. Just hand it over. I will get it one way or another"

Naruto frowned and pulled the last snack out of his pack and threw it to Chouji who immediately ate it. _Damn you Chouji. That was going to be my lunch. No time to worry about that now. If I don't hurry Sakura's going to hit me again._ With that he took off running down the street and made it to the flower shop in what could be considered record time for the distance he ran. He didn't see her outside so he went inside the shop.

Naruto - "Hello?"

"Naruto? What are you doing here?" came a voice from behind the counter that belonged to Ino.

Naruto - _I forgot that this Sasuke obsessed freak owned this place_. "Hi Ino, have you seen Sakura? I was supposed to meet her here."

Ino - "Yeah, she's in the back right now. She should be back in a couple minutes."

Naruto - "Ok, I'll just wait here for her then if that's alright."

Ino - "Sure it's fine"

Naruto started to walk around the store and look at the variety of flower decorations. He didn't know what each flower was or why some spots had different looking flowers in a bundle. His knowledge of flowers is almost as limited as his desire to look at them right now. _This is boring. I hope Sakura gets here soon._ He turned to look in back room hoping to see Sakura, but saw nothing except for Ino resting her head in her hand which was propped up by her elbow on the counter and she had a look on her face that Naruto thought resembled the perverted hermits look when he saw a beautiful woman. Naruto got a confused look on his face. _What does she want? I hope it isn't my money._

Ino - _Damn he's looked good ever since he got back from his training, and he looks even better with that vest on. I don't look to bad right now. This outfit isn't very flattering, but I still think I can get him, and besides I don't have the time to go change anyway. I should try something before Sakura gets back. _

At that very moment Sakura walked in from the back room and saw Ino's look of desire and then followed it to Naruto who looked completely dumbfounded. It took her a few seconds to understand what was going on, but when she did her reaction couldn't have been better if she had seen a cow talk. _What?_ _Ino pig? Why you little... _She then calmed herself and right before Ino was going to start on Naruto she walked in.

Sakura - "There you are Naruto. You do know that you are awfully late, right?"

Ino - _Wide forehead girl!_

Naruto - "He he yeah. Sorry about that." he said in a very nervous tone.

Sakura - "Don't worry, it's no big deal. Well lets get going then."

Naruto - _Something is not right here_. "Hey, why are you being so nice?"

Sakura - "What do you mean? I'm always nice!" she said in a 'hurry up and lets get the hell out of here' voice.

Naruto - "R-right. Sorry."

As they were leaving Sakura turned around and stuck her tongue out at Ino. _I'll get you for this wide forehead girl. Next time I'm going to be better prepared._ Naruto and Sakura then proceeded down the street together towards their meeting with the hokage.

Author's Notes:

Well here's the second chapter hope you enjoy it. Please review if you liked it or have suggestions.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Chronicles of Naruto**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters in it.

This story is set in the current time line of the manga, however none of the events have occurred as they did in the manga

* * *

Chapter 3 **First Mission as a Chuunin with an Unexpected Member**

The rest of their walk through town was uneventful and they arrived at the building just 10 minutes before the meeting was supposed to start. "You two are late." They looked to their left and saw Kakashi leaning against a tree reading his book apparently wait for them.

Naruto - "That's funny coming from you."

Sakura - "It's all his fault. He was late in meeting up with me." She then turned to Naruto "It's all your fault. We're so late the even Kakashi sensei beat us here."

Naruto - "What, but you said that you weren't mad back in the flower shop."

Skaura - "I just said that cause it was the quickest and easiest way to get away from that Ino-pig. Honestly, you are almost as bad Kakashi sensei sometimes. Eh? What's wrong sensei?"

Naruto then looked over at Kakashi to see him in a rather downtrodden mood.

Kakashi - _I wonder if I have any face left with these two. _"Nothing. Well since I didn't have the chance earlier, congratulations on achieving the rank of chuunin Naruto. I have apresent ready too, but I can't give it to you yet."

Naruto - "Awe, why not?"

Kakashi - "I'll tell you after the meeting. Did you like Sakura's present?"

Naruto - "Eh? Sakura's present?" He turned to face her.

Sakura - "What? Uh... it...it's not ready yet." she said while blushing the whole time.

Kakashi - "Really? That's a shame I would have liked to see it before we leave on the mission. Well we should hurry to Hokage's office before we really are late." _I hope she's in a good mood today._

With that the three went up the stairs towards the their meeting. Just before they got to the office they saw that team Guy was standing just outside, and they looked like they were waiting for something.

Naruto - "Hey guys. Is there somebody in there already?"

Guy - "Ah! My eternal rival has arrived with his youthful companions in tow. Congratulations on your promotion in rank Naruto, and I must say your performance in obtaining it was rather brilliant. You must have felt your youthful energy flowing threw you the whole time. What an amazing thing the energy of youth is. Oh yes! I have a present for you as well."

He reached into his pack and pulled out one of his trademark green body suits. "Here! Your very own combat suit. It will allow your body to perform at its peek. I guarantee it." He then ended with his usual good guy pose and the sparkle from his teeth. Naruto's eyes were about as bright as a child who had just got his first puppy and he slowly moved to grab the garb. Only to be stopped by Sakura putting her hand between him and the suit followed by a simple "No." Naruto frowned and retreated back to his original standing position.

Kakashi - "Sorry, but we really need to go meet with the Hokage or else I'm going to get it." he said with an amused and concerned look on his face.

Neji - "Alright, sorry to have kept you so long. We are just waiting for another shinobi to join us and then we leave." He turned to Naruto "Congratulations on the rank of chuunin. I also have a gift for you, but it can wait."

Naruto nodded and then team Kakashi walked into the Hokage's office. There they found what looked to be a very annoyed Tsunade sitting behind her desk and tapping it with one finger.

Tsunade - "...You're late."

Naruto looked at the clock on the wall which said 3:02. "Only by two minutes it's no big deal. Right?" he looked to Sakura who had a very frightened look on her face and she was bowing as low as could go and apologizing for her tardiness and Naruto's stupidity.

Naruto - _...What's wrong with Sakura._ He then turned to see Kakashi apologizing himself, but in a much less respectful manner than Sakura was. Naruto looked back at Sakura and then at Kakashi again. "What's wrong with you guys. We were only two minutes late to see old lady Tsunade."

Sakura - "SHUT UP!" which was then followed by a punch that sent Naruto straight into the ground almost breaking the floor.

Naruto - _I'm going to need to buy more ice._

Tsunade - _sigh _"Never mind. Let's just make this quick."

Kakashi - "Alright." He said with a worried look on his face. _She's in a bad mood._

The three then went up and stood in a straight line awaiting their mission.

Tsunade - "Here." She handed Kakashi the paper with their mission on it, and he silently read through it.

Kakashi - "This is an A rank?"

Naruto - "What is it?"

Kakashi - "We are supposed to capture a bandit who has been causing trouble for a small community up north."

Naruto - "That's it? I don't want to?" He then felt a sharp impact on his shoulder.

Sakura - "Shut up! So why is this an A rank mission?"

Tsunade - "The report was pretty vague about most of the details, but from the information gather from eye witnesses we can deduce that the bandit uses some high level jutsus." The three just stood there silently for a few minutes. Each analyzing the situation in their mind.

Naruto - "Fine. Fine. I'll do the mission." He let out a sigh _Why am I giving in so easily? "_So when do we leave?"

Kakashi - "Tomorrow morning at 4:30, but I still have one question about the mission."

Tsunade just held up her hand "I know. There are a couple more details that I must add. First as you know team Guy is waiting for their final member to show up right outside. That person is a special medic-nin who's skills will be required for the mission. Normally I would send Shizune, but she is currently out on an assignment and this can't wait for her to get back." She turned to Sakura. "So I am sending you with them instead."

Sakura - "Eh? Me? Why?"

Tsunade - "Because you meet all of the required specifications, and it is most convenient time wise for me."

Sakura - "So why don't you just send our team to complete the mission instead of team Guy?"

Tsunade - "No." she said bluntly and gave a stare cold enough to freeze water that said 'drop it'. Sakura was silent for a few moments and then replied with "Yes. If you will excuse me then." and left. Silence filled the room until Kakashi decided to end it.

Kakashi - "So are Naruto and I supposed to complete this mission with just a two man group then?"

Tsunade - "Even though I know you two are capable of doing that I have already arranged for another member." _Or rather he arranged it himself. _"You can come out now." Out of a shadowed corner in her office walked a tired looking young man. He had red hair, a gourd on his back, and a forehead protector of the sand country tied to the strap of his gourd.

Naruto - "Gaara!"

Kakashi - "Huh? The Kazekage? So if I understand this correctly you want me, Naruto, and the sand's Kazekage to go do an A rank mission correct?"

Tsunade – "Yes."

Kakashi just stared at for a few moments, studying her. He then sighed and nodded in understanding.

Tsunade - "Good. That is all."

The three bowed and left Tsunade alone in her office. "Who am I kidding? Those three could probably complete most S rank missions I get without much trouble, but this will be the best way to start Naruto off." She looked over at the picture of the third Hokage. "You sure left me with a bothersome task." She glanced over to the picture of the fourth Hokage and smiled. "You too."


	4. Chapter 4

**The Chronicles of Naruto**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters in it.

This story is set in the current timeline of the manga, however none of the events have occurred as they did in the manga

* * *

Chapter 4 **Anger Born of Confusion and Jealousy**

The wind was rushing past them as they sped their way north. It had been a day and half since the three had set out from Konoha and they had almost reached the settlement. Naruto had been thinking about the mission since last night. _This whole thing doesn't make sense. First we have Kakashi sensei who has received and completed several S class missions before. Then we have Gaara. The Kazekage of Suna. The most powerful Shinobi in their village. Finally there is me. The newly promoted chuunin who has one: beat the current kazekage in combat and two: has trained with the perverted hermit, one of the legendary sannin, for two and half years. Why did she send us on an A rank mission? Kakashi sensei could do this alone. Sending me and Gaara along with him seems like overkill to me. So why the low rank mission? She wouldn't do it for sensei. He has proven himself capable more than once. So that leaves Gaara and me. She could be doing this to protect Gaara, but I doubt it. If it would have been a S rank mission then I could understand it, but this is an A rank so both me and Kakashi sensei seems a bit overprotective to me. So she must have done this for me, but once again overprotection is the problem with that situation. I also doubt that even she would consider **using** the kazekage for a purpose as simple as protecting me. Could this be a test of my abilities? No, she could have easily set that up herself without having to go through the trouble to do something this elaborate. So it isn't a test or for my protection which leaves me right back to where I started at, being way to damned confused! _By this time Kakashi had noticed that there was something wrong with Naruto because he had been doing various movements with his body that seemed out of the ordinary, and he was clearly getting frustrated with something.

Kakashi - _Can't you even think quietly Naruto? Jeez, you really are the noisiest shinobi. _"Calm down Naruto. We're almost there."

Naruto - "Kakashi sensei...why?"

Kakashi - "huh?"

Naruto - "Why this mission? What is the reason we are here?"

Kakashi - _So that's what he's been thinking about _"We are here because this is what the Hokage has ordered us to do."

Naruto scowled at his response _does he think I'm an idiot. _"That isn't what I meant. I meant what was the reason in assigning us this mission? It doesn't make sense." He said with obvious anger in his voice.

Kakashi - _sigh. This isn't going to turn out well. _"Naruto, it is a shinobi's duty to accomplish the task given to them whether they like it or not and without asking unnecessary ques..." He would have finished, but Naruto cut him off.

Naruto - "DON'T GIVE ME THAT BULLSHIT!" He made a sudden stop which forced Gaara and Kakashi to stop as well. "I know that this mission is about me, but I don't know why it's about me! I know that you know what this is about, and I want an answer!" signs of the Kyuubi were starting to form on Naruto's face.

Kakashi - "Calm down Naruto. There's no reason to angry and I do not know the reason why were assigned this mission. I'm just doing what a shin..." He was cut off again.

Naruto - "DON'T LIE TO ME! I know how smart you are and how good of a shinobi you are! You know the reason that we are out here and I deserve to know it too! And why shouldn't I be angry at you! What reason have you given me not to be angry! Ever since we started team 7 you didn't do anything for me! Sure, you taught the entire team a few times, but you never took me aside for one on one instruction! You trained Sasuke for almost an entire month! I even saw you explaining a few Genjutsu techniques to Sakura once. When I asked you to train me you just blew me off and sent me to train with that closet pervert! Oh, and just in case you didn't know, I met the perverted sannin there and he trained me one on one for about three weeks. The very first time I met him he trained me. I was your pupil for over a month before I even met him and yet you never took me aside before or after I met him like you did them. NOT ONCE! You only trained me because it was your duty as a sensei and shinobi! So tell me sensei, what reason do I have to be calm right now? Why shouldn't I be angry at you?" Tears were flowing freely from his eyes by this time, but his voice didn't falter once throughout his rant. Kakashi didn't even lift his head.

Gaara - _That was a bit harsh._ he finally turned around so he could properly asses the situation, but he did not expect what he saw. Gaara's usually calm and cold visage turned to one of shock. He had never seen Naruto like this before. _What's happening to him? It looks similar to what used to happen to me with Shukaku, but...gasp._

_(Flashback)_

_Naruto - "I have a real monster inside of me. I wont lose to him."_

_(end flashback)_

Gaara - _You weren't kidding were you? You really do have a monster inside of your body. You really did understand exactly what it was I went through. This is starting to make more sense. _His face returned to it's usual calm look and he turned to look at Kakashi. _I take it back, it wasn't harsh at all. This guy deserves it. _

Kakashi was quiet for sometime before he picked up his head and spoke, and when he did he had the look of a stern warrior who was trying not to show their pain. "Is that how you think of me?" he asked in a very cold voice.

"Hey! You people up there! Shut up. I'm trying to sleep."

Gaara - _There isn't a village around here. _

Gaara jumped down to meet the voice. Followed quickly by Kakashi then Naruto who was still practically raging. They landed and soon found the man laying down in the middle of the forest. He didn't look much older than Naruto was, but he had scars all over his body indicating his experience.

"What do you guys want?" he said.

Kakashi - "There aren't any villages around here. Who are you and what are you doing out here?"

Man - "I could ask you the same question."

Kakashi - "We asked first so you answer first."

Man - "Hmmm?...Fair enough. I have no obligation to tell you my name or my reason for being out here. Alright. Your turn." Kakashi's eye narrowed at the answer.

Kakashi - "Same answer to you." He examined the campsite the man had made. "You also have a lot of equipment and food here for just one man. You wouldn't have heard about a bandit named Yasuke in this area would you?" This question made the man tense up a little.

Man - "That depends on who's asking."

Kakashi - _That seals it. _"Bandit Yasuke. We are shinobi under orders of the fifth Hokage to apprehend you."

Yasuke - "Sorry, but I'm very good with big words. Could you..."

Kakashi - "You're under arrest."

Yasuke - "Ah. That's much clearer. Thanks, but I don't want to. I'm pretty tired right now so if you could leave that would be g..."

At that moment Naruto charged, and Yasuke just barely jumped out of his reach before Naruto slammed in to the large trunk of the tree where he was laying down. He landed on a large branch nearby. "Well aren't you the impatient one?" When the smoke started to clear Yasuke saw Naruto standing in hole where part of trunk once was. "Wow. That's some impressive power you have there kid, but you just destroyed my bed and you're going to have to pay me for that before you leave."

Naruto decided that he'd had enough of this guy's cocky attitude. He bent down and picked up some loose chips of wood and bark. He squeezed them in his hand then threw them at his target. "Oh my, what a childish attack." Yasuke said and started to laugh. When the objects got about half way Naruto started to form some hand seals. "Bakuretsu Suuko no Jutsu" By the time he finished the pieces of wood were practically on top of Yasuke. His laughter abruptly ended when heard the jutsu. The wood began to explode all around him and he had to jump so he wouldn't get caught.

Yasuke - "Whew. That was rather unexpected."

Naruto - "Then you'll love this!" He then leaped after him.

Yasuke - "Sorry, but I don't really feel like playing right now."

He kicked off a tree to try and get away from Naruto, but it was clear he wasn't going to get away. _Damn this kid is annoying. Guess I'll have to use my..._"mphf". He had slammed into something before he could finish his thought. "What the hell is this? Sand?" He followed it back to silent red haired kid's gourd. _Damn. Now that other kid...oh no. _He then turned just in time to see a ball of chakra hit him in the chest. Yasuke went flying through the sand that Gaara had put up and crashed at the base of a tree stump.

Kakashi - "Well Naruto finished him rather quickly didn't he? Was he really worth an A rank?"

Gaara - "He's not finished yet." He stated rather bluntly.

Kakahi - "huh?" He look at the crumpled body near the stump. The fight was very clearly over, but Naruto was still attacking. He couldn't stop yet. He was still angry and he needed to vent it on something, anything, and he chose Yasuke. Before he could get there however he felt a sharp pain in his back and then the ground was suddenly coming straight up at him. Naruto picked himself up ready to change the target of his rage only to have it shift to complete surprise when he saw who hit him.

Naruto - "S-S-Sasuke?"

Sasuke - "Hello Naruto." He said coldly.

Author's notes:

I don't know Japanese. I'm using an English to Japanese dictionary for the technique names. If anybody notices any mistakes in the jutsu names please feel free to e-mail me and I will try to correct it.

Techniques

Japanese/English

Bakuretsu Suuko no Jutsu / Exploding Objects


	5. Chapter 5

**The Chronicles of Naruto**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters in it.

This story is set in the current timeline of the manga, however none of the events have occurred as they did in the manga

* * *

Chapter 5 **Brothers of the Leaf. 3 vs 5. a Fair Fight.**

After the initial shock of the meeting Naruto's expression quickly changed from confusion to stern contemplation, and he began to stare Sasuke down. Kakashi wasn't sure, but he could swear something had just started pushing down on him. _The wind's picking up. This is an intense moment for these two._ Gaara was looked as though he wanted to do something, but Kakashi put his hand on his shoulder to stop him. Gaara turned his hair and glared at the Jounin. Kakashi just looked at him and shook his. Gaara's expression softened a bit at this, and nodded in understanding. _This battle isn't mine to fight_. Nobody knew how long they were standing there. Just staring at each other. It could have been seconds. It could have minutes. Time wasn't an issue to them. This was Their battle. A battle between two rivals. A battle between two brothers. Their souls were locked in combat, and no sane person would even consider interfering with it. Kakashi could feel more pressure on him now, and wanted to reposition his feet so he would have a more stable stance, but he dared not even move. He glanced at to ground to see that various objects were rising from their position on the forest floor. _Are these two really that powerful already?_ He looked back up at Naruto and Sasuke. They hadn't even moved one muscle. Their souls were still raging. Their blood was still boiling. The air between them had almost literally turned into a giant rasengan at this point. There was so much debris that spinning between them that they could hardly see each other anymore, and yet the battle continued.

Kakashi - "This is going to become very dangerous soon." he whispered to his companion. "We should find a safer loca..." He stopped suddenly as the pressure was lifted from his body. "SHIT!" The rasengan had just exploded and sent a large amount of debris and violent wind towards them. "We need to find cover!" and started to turn.

Gaara - "Don't move." he said simply. No sooner had he finished did a dome of sand cover them. "We should stay in here until the wind dies down." Kakashi just nodded in agreement.

The instant the rasengan began to explode both Naruto and Sasuke began to form identical hand seals. "Kyokan Ketatamashii Ru-tsu no Jutsu" they said in unison. Immediately after the ground around both of them fell apart and the tree's roots shot out at each of them. The roots collided and snapped before they could reach the intended target. The two did not slow. "Yurasu Misairu no Jutsu" Naruto called. A large rock emerged from the ground and flew at Sasuke. He jumped to avoid it "Goukakyuu no Jutsu". Sauske then spat a giant fireball out towards Naruto, and started to form more seals immediately after. Naruto jumped to the sided and kicked off of a tree towards Sasuke while starting to form the rasengan. "Chidori" Sasuke growled and charged at Naruto. They were about to collide in mid air. Less than a second away from recreating the scene from nearly 3 years ago. Until a kunai and spear like object seemed to appear out of no where. The kunai headed for Sasuke from one side and the spear heading for Naruto from the other. Both were forced to release their jutsu and then flew by each other. They grabbed the projectile heading for them and threw it at the person who had thrown the other weapon.

Naruto - "Hey! You stay out of this sensei."

Sasuke - "What is the meaning of this? Why did you interupt me?"

"My apologizes Lord Sasuke, but if you continue then you would endanger our target." came a voice from one of the shadows. Sasuke glared at the person for few more seconds.

Sasuke - sigh "I suppose you're right." He turned to look at Kakashi, who had a look of intense hate in his eye. "What's with look Kakashi? Do you really hate me that much, or did you do that for Naruto's sake?"

Kakashi - "..."

Sasuke - "Well, it doesn't matter either way. I have what I came here for. Hey! Bring him out here." With that five figures stepped out of the shadows and into plain view. One was carrying the body of Yasuke. They were the sound 5.

Naruto - "You guys? You should be dead."

Kimimaro - "Yes we were for a while actually, but Lord Orochimaru brought us back to life with his forbidden jutsu. Although we aren't as complete as his previous revi..." Sasuke cut him off.

Sasuke - "Quiet! He doesn't need to know that."

Kimimaro - "It doesn't matter if he knows. There's nothing he can do."

Sasuke - "True, but I would still like some discretion on this subject."

Kimimaro - "As you wish."

Naruto looked at Jiroubou who was carrying a rather pathetic looking Yasuke over his shoulder. "What do you mean your target? Him? What sort of interest would Orochimaru have in him? He's weak."

Sasuke - "So was I." Then he touched his shoulder.

Naruto scowled. "He's going to give him one of those things too?"

Sasuke - "..."

Naruto - "Why?"

Sasuke - "...There is no reason to continue this discussion. Give me target." Jiroubou handed Yasuke to him. "We should do this again sometime Naruto." He said then started away from the scene.

Naruto - "WAIT!" and leapt after him only to have Jiroubou and Sakon get in his way.

Kakashi - "This is going to be troublesome."

"Kyokan Sabaku Hando" An enourmous amount of sand in the shape of a hand rushed up from under Kimimaro who was quickly engulfed by it. "Sabaku Puresu" and the sand constricted tightly. A few moments later out jumped Kimimaro in his stage 2 seal, and Gaara gave chase.

Kakashi - _What the hell was that? _He looked down at the remaining two of the five. "Well, I'm guessing you two aren't going to let me pass will you."

Tayuya - "What a stupid question shit head." Then activated her seal to second stage.

Kidoumaru - "Hmm. He should be fun to play with for a little while." He smirked and activated his seal to second stage.

Kakashi - _So that's what happened to him. This could be difficult._ He thought while sliding up his forehead protector.

* * *

Naruto - "Dammit! Get out of my way." He said as he did an open body backwards flip to dodge another attack from Sakon. Naruto's feet came through the motion and kicked Sakon hard in the jaw. Naruto landed and moved again just in time to avoid another crushing blow from Jiroubou. _This is getting annoying. Fine I'll finish them first._ Naruto turned around and kicked Sakon's brother Ukon, who had been trying to sneak behind him, over into a charging Jiroubou which sent him flying back as well. Naruto landed and performed a few seals ending with his fingers crossed in front of him. "Koudo Kage Bushin no Jutsu" The ground that was inside Naruto's shadow then began to move and meld together eventually forming an exact replica of Naruto standing back to back with him. "Right, now lets go." With that both Narutos pulled out a Kunai and attacked.

* * *

Gaara was standing on a branch searching for his opponent. _Where did he go?_ He saw a slight movement to his left and attacked. _No! This is.._ he turned his head and saw Kimimaro coming at him. Gaara attempted to mount a decent defense. "Too slow!" Kimimaro stated as he crashed through Gaara's sand shield and slamming into him which sent Gaara flying backwards. _That hurt, but he's not getting away_. Kimimaro realized that there was sand wrapped around his legs just long enough to understand how he got pulled off his feet. Gaara did a mid-air flip and landed on the side of a tree trunk. He then took control of the strands of sand that held onto his target's legs and swung him hard into an ancient looking tree leaving a fair sized crater, but the Kazekage wasn't finished yet. His sand held Kimimaro to the tree and soon it covered the entire area around him. "Sabaku Reikyuu" he said and the sand compressed tightly enough to cause the ancient tree to snap. Gaara watched as the top half of the tree fell into the forest below. As soon as he heard it strike ground Kimimaro burst from the sand. "You cannot kill me like that." He yelled as he crashed into the Kazekage. _That may be true. So his bones are too hard for my compression to work huh?_ He looked to his left and saw something that inspired him. _Yes. That will work nicely._ he thought right as he crashed through the base of a tree causing it to topple. He quickly stood up and saw his prey approaching very rapidly. Too quick for his plan. _I'll have to slow him down first_. He did a few quick seals. "Sabaku Ami" then from the trees that Kimimaro passed sprouted thick strands of sand that tried to stop him, but his speed and power were too great so all they did was slow his movement a little. However, on the last few trees more strands had grown and they were stronger. Kimimaro made it all the way through to the final section right before Gaara. Then he was caught by the net and he was once again enveloped by the sand. 

Kimimaro - _This again? He really doesn't understand._ Kimimaro then broke the sand prison with ease and charged forward. "I told you that you can't kill..." He would have finished, but for some reason he couldn't speak anymore. He also felt like he was up against a tree. _Wh-Why is my neck so c-cold?_ What he couldn't see what that a large spear made out of ice had gone through his neck and pinned him to a tree.

Gaara - "This is my 'Aisu no Yari'. If you think that sand is my only type of attack then you were never an opponent worthy enough to fight me." He stated as if it was simple logic. "I should get back to the others."

* * *

Kakashi - _Good thing I read that report Shikamaru submitted about his fight with this girl._ He thought as he avoided another attack from one of the three monsters she summoned. _If this goes on much longer I'm going to be in a bad position. Guess I'll use 'it' now. Behind me!_ He dived to the side as quickly as he was able to, and he only got scratched from the arrow that went flying by. _Dammit. I have to end this now!_ With that he went on the attack, while he continuously dogged the attacks from the summoned monsters. _These guys sure are annoying. There!_ He had found her. Alright_, this needs happen fast,_ he thought and aimed his sharingan at her. 

She knew he had one of those damned annoying eyes, but she also knew how to counter it. She moved one of her summons between her and Kakashi so he couldn't see her, and therefore rendering his eye useless.

_Kakashi - Hmm. Good insight, but it's useless now that I have your position locked. Mangekyo!_ The sharingan in his eye then shifted from three small marks to one large symbol. The mangekyo sharingan. Kakashi had the most evolved level of sharingan, and he was aiming it at Tayuya. He focused for a few seconds, dropped below the summon, and activated it. Her playing came to an abrupt halt. She looked down and to her horror she found that half of her midsection was missing. "H- _cough_ h-how?" She felt a sharp pain at the back of her neck and heard the word 'dojutsu' before she died. Kakashi then fell to his knees and deactivated the mangekyo. _Come on dammit!_

Kidoumaru - _What the hell did he do to her? Whatever it was it looks like it severely weakened him. Now is my chance!_ He made his arrow and set it in the bow. He took a couple seconds to aim. _100 percent _he thought right before firing it at his target. He watched as it flew towards Kakashi with a smile only to have it disappear when he saw that the arrow had just caught his side. Kakashi then turned around and pointed his one open eye at Kidomaru, who was still stuck with surprise. He looked directly into his left eye and saw three small symbols that were spinning inside of it. _Something is wrong. Ah._ He bit his lip which caused the illusion that had been placed upon him to be dispelled just long enough to see Kakashi about to hit him with a ball of chakra.

Kakashi - "RRAAAGGH!" He let out as he slammed the chidori into his opponents chest causing it to cave in on itself. Kidoumaru fell dead off the tree branch, and Kakashi fell down on the branch exhausted. _I should meet up with the others, but I think that I'll rest for a little while first. _

* * *

Naruto and his clone were slowly pushing their three opponents deeper into the forest. They had just reached a clearing and he was busy surveying the area when he wasn't fending off attacks. _Hmm? This place will do._ He just barely dodged a punch from Jiroubou. _Phew! That was close._ He brought his knee up into his opponents stomach followed by an uppercut to the face while he was doubled over in pain, and finished by kicking him into the middle of the clearing where is clone was fighting Sakon and Ukon who were currently on either side of him. "Now!" Naruto shouted and his clone looked up and nodded. He then jumped back, put a foot behind both Sakon's and Ukon's heads, and slammed them together. By this time Jiroubou had gotten up again and readied himself for an assault, but what he got was just a cloud of dust. _What's this?_ He could hear the Narutos moving around and attacking what sounded like trees. "Kinjitou Kanmon no Jutsu" he heard and immediately knew what they were doing, but he had realized it too late. He was trapped. When the dust settled the three of them were trapped inside of a barrier in the shape of a pyramid. Ukon went up and touched the wall only to recieve a shock for his efforts. They saw one Naruto holding one seal and concentrating. _Must be the one holding this barrier up_ thought Sakon. He turned to see the other Naruto outside performing several different seals. "Kibaku Kazan no Jutsu" he said after he finished. At first nothing seemed to happen, but a couple seconds later the earth opened up beneath them and it looked as though a volcano had just erupted inside the barrier. When the jutsu finished Naruto began another set of seals. "Aisu no Kisoku no Jutsu" The clone release the barrier and Naruto blew ice all over the lava to prevent spreading. Naruto then looked over at this clone and dispelled it, which instantly became a bunch of earth that crumbled to the ground. 

Naruto - "Well that was a workout. Damn, now Sasuke's got a good head start on me. I should hurry."

"Just a minute Naruto." came Gaara's voice from woods just behind him. Naruto turned around and saw a dirty Gaara carrying Kakashi on a bed of sand behind him.

Naruto - "What happened to him!"

Kakashi - "Don't worry Naruto. I'll be fine. I just wore myself out in that fight."

Naruto - "You used your sharingan too much again, didn't you?"

Kakashi - "...Yes."

Naruto - "Dammit. We can't go after Sasuke with you in this condition."

Kakashi - "Sorry."

Naruto - "Forget it." he said with obvious annoyance in his voice. "Hey, Kakashi sensei. You did never told me why we were given this mission."

Kakashi - _Not this again._ "...You will learn the reason in time. You must believe me when I say that is for the best that you don't know it yet."

Naruto didn't respond right away, but he eventually replied with "Fine." Which was all that Kakashi was hoping for.

Kakashi - "Well, at any rate we have to get to the settlement so we can explain to them what happened. We will figure out what to do from there. Gaara and Naruto just nodded in agreement and off they went.

* * *

Sasuke had just reached the compound. "You're late." came a voice inside one of the rooms. 

Sasuke - "We ran into some trouble, and I decided to have a little fun."

The man's eyes narrowed at the last statement. "Was it the Kyuubi kid?"

Sasuke - "...Yes."

The man just laughed. "Well, I see that you are fine and you have my new subject, but I don't see your escort."

Sasuke - "I left them to a battle that they couldn't possibly win."

"Is that so? Oh well. Their usefulness was nearing an end anyway." Sasuke nodded in agreement.

Sasuke - "How did your meeting go?"

"As well as any meeting should with those people, but I do believe that we have come to an agreement that fits my plans."

Sasuke - "Good. Well I'm going to go drop him off. If you will excuse me." and the man waved him off.

After Sasuke was gone another figured stepped out of the shadow. "Is it really alright to let him move about so freely like this Lord Orochimaru?"

Orochimaru - "You worry too much Kabuto. I know Sasuke's personality very well, and in the end he will make sure that everything goes as planned."

Kabuto - "As you say. Then I shall get the preparations started." He said and left.

Orochimaru - _Everything. Everything is flowing nicely. _

* * *

Author's Notes: 

Well that ends chapter 5. Hope everybody likes it so far. The next few updates wont come as quick as the first five. I'm going to be really busy with Thanksgiving coming up, but I'll try to get another chapter up before I get too busy.

I don't know Japanese. I'm using an English to Japanese dictionary for the technique names. If anybody notices any mistakes in the jutsu names please feel free to e-mail me and I will try to correct it.

Techniques

Japanese / English

Kyokan Ketatamashii Ru-tsu no Jutsu / Giant Piercing Roots

Yurasu Misairu no Jutsu / Rock Missile

Goukakyuu no Jutsu / Grand Fireball

Kyokan Sabaku Hando / Giant Desert Hand

Sabaku Puresu / Desert Press

Koudo Kage Bushin no Jutsu / Earth Shadow Replication

Sabaku Reikyuu / Desert Coffin

Aisu no Yari / Spear of Ice

Kinjitou Kanmon no Jutsu / Pyramid Barrier

Kibaku Kazan no Justu / Exploding Volcano

Aisu no Kisoku no Jutsu / Breath of Ice


	6. Chapter 6

**The Chronicles of Naruto**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters in it.

This story is set in the current time line of the manga, however none of the events have occurred as they did in the manga

Due to an error inthe formatthat has been brought to my attention.The previous chapters (1-5) have been changed to fit the format that will be used from now on.

* * *

Chapter 6 **What Konoha Really Is**

A couple hours after the battle team Kakashi arrived at the settlement. It was much smaller than Naruto had thought it would be. _I bet there aren't even a hundred people living in this place._ He thought as he passed by a small wooden house. The family inside was starring at them as if they were shocked by the group. _It's probably because of Kakashi._ This was a very reasonable conclusion considering that he was being carried on a bed of sand, walking by people who have lived a very sheltered life to the outside world. Naruto looked over at the people inside the house who immediately hid their faces and closed the blinds._ This is gonna be a long day._

As they continued down the road they were given similar greetings from every house that they passed until they reached what appeared to be the town center of town.

Kakashi - "That is our employer's house." He said pointing to a house that was larger than the previous houses that they passed. Not in a drastic way, but still noticeably larger and nicer looking. They walked up to the house and Naruto knocked on the door. About half a minute later the door opened and they were greeted by an attractive middle-aged woman. "Oh! Hello. You must be the shinobi that my husband and I hired." She looked behind Naruto. "Oh my! One of you appears to be injured. Please come in." She then stepped aside and beckoned them to hurry inside. After they were all in the house she closed the door and took them to the guest bedroom were she had Gaara set Kakashi down on the bed.. "Is there anything I can do to help? My husband and I are doctors. We have a wide variety of medications in the storeroom."

Kakashi - "Thank you, but that won't be necessary. I'll be fine after I get some rest."

Woman - "Are you sure? I'm sure we have something that could help."

Kakashi - "I appreciate the offer, but the best thing for me right now is to just rest."

Woman - "As you wish." She said reluctantly. "Then you shall have it Mr..."

Kakashi - "Kakashi ma'am"

Woman - "Kakashi. Alright if you two boys would come with me then Mr. Kakashi needs to get his rest."

Kakashi - "Wait a moment. I would like to speak with Naruto for a minute."

Woman - "Alright." She turned to Naruto and Gaara. "Is this alright with you?" They both nodded. Gaara walked past Naruto and out the room followed by their hostess. "When you're finished we will be in the living room at the opposite end of the hall." She said before closing the door. The room was silent for a few minutes. Naruto could feel the tension building under his skin and he was about to say something, but Kakashi went first.

Kakashi - "I know that you are still angry with me. You have every right to be, but I still have no answers to give you at this time."

Naruto - "Then why are we having this conversation?" he said in a demanding tone.

Kakashi - "To try and alleviate some of the stress that you are carrying around with you. Remember when I said that I had a gift for you yesterday morning?" Naruto nodded. "Open my backpack and you'll find it." Naruto walked over to his pack and opened it. Inside he found a dark green, almost black, jacket similar to his own orange one, but more fashionable. He pulled it out to get a better look at it.

Naruto - "What's this?"

Kakashi - "That was the coat that my sensei, the Fourth Hokage, wore when he was your age."

Naruto - "WHAT? REALLY?"

Kakashi - "Yes. You two are actually very similar." Naruto's face lit up at that statement. "Only he was praised a genius while you are considered to be a dropout."

Naruto - "SHUT UP!"

Kakashi - "He gave it to me when I was your age, but I never used. He..." He stopped to think for a few seconds. "I think that I will pass it on to you now. Hopefully you will be able to wear it as proudly as he did." This made Naruto smile.

Naruto - "Thank you sensei. I'll have to go through my clothes to find a good outfit for this when I get back." He then put the present in his backpack

Kakashi - "I was going to give it to you later, but I thought you at least deserved something for crap you've had to deal with today. Oh, and I have another gift for you."

Naruto - "Eh?"

Kakashi - "You were right when you said that I never took you aside to train you, and I would like to apologize for it."

Naruto - "Oh that. You don't have to apologize I just said that because I was angry, and I needed to vent it. You had your reasons why you weren't able to right? Whatever they were it isn't my business to judge. So lets just drop the whole thing." They just stayed silent for a little while digesting it all until Naruto piped in. "Well if that is all I should go explain the situation to our employer." He bowed to his sensei and left the room. Kakashi watched as he left and smiled. _The Fourth's legacy huh? He's acting more like he really is every day.

* * *

_

Naruto walked down the hall to the living room and found Gaara sitting with their hostess having some tea.

Woman - "Oh, hello Naruto. Gaara told me your names and the events that you three have gone through. Oh, where are my manners." She stood up and faced Naruto. "My name is Yumi. Nice to meet you." She finished with a bow. "Please sit down and have some tea with us." Naruto walked over to the chair next to where Gaara was sitting and sat down. "First I would like to thank you taking care of the bandit. He was a plague to the community and, being the wealthiest family, we felt it was our duty to help put an end to it."

Naruto - "Where is your husband right now?"

Yumi - "He is out right now at one of his patients houses with our daughter. She wants to become a doctor like us. Who would have thought?"

Gaara - "I have a question about our reception."

Yumi - "What?"

Gaara - "After we entered this community all of the houses we passed have acted as if they were afraid of us. This seems odd since we were hired by the town to aid in the removal of your problem."

Yumi - "Well...The truth is that this town doesn't like outsiders very much. This is a very enclosed community that does not accept new people very well."

Gaara - "Then why did they hire us?"

Yumi - "They didn't. We did. My husband and I. As I said before we paid for your services because the rest of community refused to offer their money. My husband sent a letter with the job and enough money to hire shinobi for an A rank mission inside of if."

Gaara - _Well that explains why it was an A rank._ "That was an outrageous sum of money to pay all on your own. Especially considering the financial state of the community."

Yumi - "Yes it was a large amount, but we had most of it in savings so it didn't really hurt us financially very much." At that moment the door opened and in walked a tall man and small girl. "Dear. You're home."

Man - "Hello honey." He looked over and the two young men sitting on his furniture. "Who are these two?"

Yumi - "These are the shinobi that we hired for the job."

Man - "Oh? Well then I shall have formally greet you." he took couple steps back and bowed. "Hello, my name is Akado. And this." He grabbed the child next to him and gently pulled her next to him. "Is my daughter Yuki." He put his hand on her head and pushed it down so she was in a bowing position with him. "We are grateful that you have come to our small community to aid us, and are pleased to have you in our residence." He picked up his head and turned to Yuki. "Alright, you can go outside and play now."

Yuki - "Thank you papa." She said with a smile before running out the door.

Akado - "Don't hurt yourself." he called after her before turning to the shinobi. "Now let us discuss business." Naruto and Gaara explained the situation to him and he listened diligently.

Naruto - "...Then we found your house and here we are." He finished.

Akado - "Amazing. You finished the job before you even got here. It looks our money was well spent. Right dear?"

Yumi - "Yes."

Akado - "We are truly grateful for what you have done for us and I'm sure the rest of the community is too. I apologize for their lack of manners. I'm afraid they fear that which they do not know."

Naruto - "It's no big deal. I'm used to feared." He finished in a somber tone. Gaara looked at him and was about to say something, but Naruto went first. "Well if you will excuse me. I would like to go outside and get a breath of fresh air for a bit."

Akado - "Of course." He said getting up to escort him out.

Naruto closed the door behind him and sat down next to the fence post outside the house. He was about to move into another state of depression until he noticed a group of kids standing outside the next house getting ready to play a game. He saw that Yuki was among them. He couldn't hear what they were saying, but it was clear that the biggest kid, probably the oldest, was explaining the rules to the rest. Naruto smiled as he remembered when he would play those games. The biggest kid looked up as if he had just noticed Naruto. The rest of the kids looked with him and their faces turned sour when they saw him. They just glared at him for a few seconds before they started to move in opposite direction. Yuki started to follow them, but they stopped her. The biggest said a few words and then they continued on down the road leaving Yuki alone. She started running back to the house crying the whole way. When she reached the gate Naruto stopped her.

Naruto - "Hey wait a minute. What's wrong?

Yuki - "You are! It's your fault! You and your friends! They wouldn't let me play with them because of you!"

Naruto - "So they wouldn't play with you because your family hired us strangers, right?"

Yuki - "uh huh." she said sniffling.

Naruto - "Listen. You don't need to play with them."

Yuki - "huh?"

Naruto - "Anybody who doesn't want to play with you because of us isn't worth playing with, right? I'll let you in on a little secret." He stopped looked left then right and then back to Yuki. "I brought a friend with me who would just love to play with you." he said in a whispered voice.

Yuki - "Really!" Her face brightening up.

Naruto - "Yep. Now close your eyes and I'll bring him out for you." She closed her eyes and a few seconds later she heard a kind of popping sound and some smoke. "Alright, you can open them now." She opened her eyes to see two Narutos standing in front of her. "What do you think? Isn't he great?"

Yuki - "Wow! How did you do that?" Naruto leaned in closer and whispered "It's a secret." and retreated back next to his clone. "No fair. I wanna know."

Naruto - "Sorry, but I can't tell you. What's important is that he is here and he has a few games that you might like. Isn't that right?"

Clone - "Yep. I have a great game that I used to play with all my friends when I was about your age, but we need a more open area. Do you know of any?"

Yuki - "Yes."

Clone - "Alright. Lead the way then." Naruto just watched with a smile as they moved down the road together. "What is it?" he said suddenly.

Gaara - "Well that was a nice thing you just did for that little girl."

Naruto - "It wasn't that big of a deal. I just hated it when I was shunned like that as a kid and I didn't want her to have to go through the same thing." Gaara simply nodded at statement in agreement. "I've been meaning to ask you." He said then turned to face Gaara. "Why do you think that you were assigned to this mission?"

Gaara - "I requested it."

Naruto - "What? You requested to go on this mission with me and Kakashi sensei? Why?"

Gaara - "I owe a big debt to Konoha. One I'm not sure that I will be able to pay off."

Naruto - "Well there are better ways to pay off your debt than to go on a mission with a newly promoted chuunin."

Gaara - "You don't understand."

Naruto - "Huh?"

Gaara - "I don't mean that I owe a debt to the village. They have done nothing to earn a debt from me. I mean that I owe a debt to you. You are Konoha."

Naruto - "What? What's that supposed to mean?"

Gaara - "You represent everything that your village should be. You are the ideals of Konoha placed into a man. I realized it after you beat me 3 years ago. You had gone through the same hell that I had, but you came out a better person because of it. You gained strength from that experience as did I, but what you also gained that I did not was compassion and a determination. You have saved several lives, even before you saved mine, in your lifetime. You showed me the way out of the hell that tormented me for so long. That why I say I owe Konoha a debt. Not the man lying on the bed in that house, not the Hokage back at the viallge, nor the village itself. I owe you a debt. You are Konoha." Both of them just stood there in silence for a little while. Then Gaara spoke up. "We should go inside. Akado wanted to ask you about what has been happening at Konoha."

Naruto - "Alright." Gaara started to walk back inside. "Hey Gaara." he stopped not bothering to turn. "...Thanks." They both then went inside the house.

* * *

Sakura slammed her fist down on Tsunade's desk

Sakura - "That was the reason that I had to go with team Gai. Because that snot nosed brat of a prince wouldn't allow anybody to escort him until he was treated by a 'pretty' doctor?" Tsunade had a stupid smile on her face and just shrugged.

Tsunade - "You fit requirements and it was the most convenient thing at the time. Anyway you don't have anymore missions until team Kakashi returns so you are free until then." Sakura turned away and walked out of the office with a crazy angry look on her face. _Damn that old bag! I'll get her for this._ She thought as she stalked down the hall hitting the wall leaving several large holes in her wake. _Well I guess this does give me time to finish Naruto's present.

* * *

_

Author's Notes:

Well here is chapter 6. Hope you enjoyed it. Sorry for the long wait of the update. I got busy over the holiday.

Please remember to review so this story will continue.


	7. Chapter 7

**The Chronicles of Naruto**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters in it.

This story is set in the current time line of the manga, however none of the events have occurred as they did in the manga

* * *

Chapter 7 **A Friendly Rivalry Born Anew with a New Contestant**

The next morning team Kakashi was getting ready for their return trip home.

Yumi - "Are you sure your going to be alright? You still don't look very good."

Kakashi - "I appreciate your concern, but I'll be fine. I need to get back and give my report to the Hokage as soon as possible."

Yumi - "If you insist then I cannot stop you." She bowed low. "Thank you for everything that you have done for us."

Kakashi - "It was our pleasure ma'am. Thank you for your hospitality towards us."

Yumi - "It was the least we could do. I wish my husband could be here to see you off, but he got an emergency call and had to leave early this morning."

Naruto - "It's alright. Just let him know we said bye."

Yumi - "I will do that." With that team Kakashi left the small community and headed for Konoha.

* * *

Their return trip lasted nearly three days since Kakashi hadn't fully recovered yet. The trip was a quiet one with only five short conversations the entire time. When they finally reached Konoha Kakashi turned to Naruto and Gaara "You two can go ahead and relax for what's left of the day while I go and give the report to the Hokage." Naruto looked at his sensei skeptically until Kakashi added "Oh, and here is the second part of your graduation gift." he said handing Naruto a small slip of paper that read 'One free all you can eat meal' from Ichiruka Ramen stand. Naruto looked about as happy as he could be and said "Thank you sensei." in a half crying voice before he ran off. 

Kakashi - "I wonder if knows how much I was charged for that when I told the owner who it was for?"

Gaara - "I doubt that he is even thinking about it now." he said and then walked off to his hotel. The jounin then went to the Hokage's office to give his report. When he got there he gave the mission report.

Tsunade - "So your team accomplished the mission assigned to you. Good. Now that the team mission report is over I want to hear your mission report."

Kakashi - "Alright. The people we thought would attack did not show up, but we did run into somebody else who was very interesting." He then gave the entire report of Sasuke and the sound five appearing to the Hokage. Tsunade just sat there and listened quietly the entire time. When he finished she leaned back in her chair and thought for a few seconds.

Tsunade - "That is some very interesting information you have just given me, and I will need to think on this longer before I can make a proper judgment on it. As for the other matter of importance, the fact that they didn't attack during the mission means that it's going to happen soon. I have too much work to do this mission myself, and you haven't fully recovered yet, so I want you give this mission to these two." she said pointing to a piece of paper. "Once you give them the mission I want you to go to the hospital and check in for the next three days." Kakashi frowned when he heard that part.

Kakashi - "Do I have to?"

Tsunade - "Yes! Now go." Kakashi left her office to do his duties. She looked out the window at the clouds. "I have a bad feeling about this."

* * *

Naruto was charging at full speed towards Ichiruka _Free ramen! All you can eat ramen! Free all you can eat ramen! What a great present. I forgive Kakashi-sensei for everything he did during the mission. Almost there._ He rounded a corner and could see the stand up ahead. He was almost there when he got hit by an open air tackle and was suddenly sent flying into an adjacent alleyway with his attacker. When he stopped rolling he noticed that his attacker was on top of him pinning him to the ground. He looked up to see a certain female chuunin. Her hair was hair blond and tied in a ponytail in the back. It was Ino. She had tackled him into this alleyway and was pinning him to the ground in a very suggestive way with a similar look on her face. "Hello Naruto." she said in a sultry voice. 

Naruto – 'H-hi I-Ino." _What's with her? This is starting to feel a little uncomfortable._ "Um Ino. C-could you get off of me please?"

Ino - "What? Why? Is there something wrong?"

Naruto – _Other than the fact that you are sitting on me, no. _"No, not really. It's just that I'm starting to get uncomfortable."

Ino – _Alright. Phase 1 of operation pull-him-away-from-forehead-girl is a success._ "Oh I'm sorry." she said and got off and helped him up.

Naruto - "Why did you jump me?"

Ino - "I was just so happy to see you." she said in a cheerful voice and latched onto his arm and started pulling him back towards the street.

Naruto – _Just Great. Now I can't eat until she lets me go._ He turned to look at her face. _Sigh. I'm not going to get to eat for awhile._ Then a figure jumped around the corner at the entrance to the alley. "N-Naruto!" the figure stuttered out.

Naruto - "Huh? Hinata? What are you doing here?"

Ino – _Damn! Why is she here? Did Sakura send her?_

Hinata - "I-I saw you get tackled a just a second ago and I was worried." she had finally registered that Ino was holding onto him and she turned red. "Oh! I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be a bother." she started to turn away as she finished.

Naruto – _NO! Don't leave me with her! _"Why would you be a bother? Come on lets go have some fun."

Ino – _Shut up you idiot! She's going to ruin my plans. _Hinata turned around to look at them and saw that Naruto had an almost pleading look on his face and Ino had one of killer intent.

Hinata – _Sorry Ino but, I just can't say no to that look of his. _"S-Sure. Naruto looks hungry so why don't we go to the ramen stand just down the street." At that moment a look defeat passed over Ino's face and one of sudden and complete happiness washed over Naruto's.

Ino – _Damn! Another set back._

Naruto – _Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! I owe you a big favor._ The trio then stepped out of the alleyway and walked towards Naruto's favorite food stand. They had almost reached it when all three of them suddenly sensed imminent danger. They jumped out of the way as a pink haired figure landed her fist where Ino used to be leaving a two meter crater in the street. "Damn you Ino-pig! She scowled.

Ino – _Not another setback. _"Well aren't you rather ferocious today Sakura."

Sakura - "Shut up! I'll break you in half!"

Naruto – "Umm...Sakura?" Her look softened and turned to Naruto.

Sakura - "Oh! Hello Naruto. Welcome back."

Naruto - "Umm thanks. Hey, why are so angry at Ino?"

Sakura - "What? I'm not angry. I have no reason to be angry." Naruto just stared at her then just let it drop. "Well your present is ready so let's go give it to you. I left it at my house." At that point a little light bulb went on inside ino's head.

Ino – _Oh no you don't!_ She then charged and grabbed his other arm and started to pull the other way. "Sorry Sakura, but Naruto and I have already have the day booked full."

Naruto – _We do?_

Sakura - "Yeah right. Why would he want to spend a day with you?"

Ino - "Because I'm a fun person to be around!"

Sakura - "Fun for him or fun for you?"

Ino - "One coincides with the other." At this point both girls were pulling very hard on Naruto's arms and he looked like he was in quite a lot of pain. The two girls continued to increase the intensity of their pulling without noticing him and then they were both suddenly sent flying back and Naruto fell to the ground. Both looked up with a shocked look on their faces at an equally shocked look from Hinata.

Ino/Sakura - "What did you do that for?"

Hinata - "Y-y-you were hurting Naruto."

Ino - "Huh? He looks fine to me."

Naruto – _My arms feel longer._

Sakura - "Ah ha! You like Naruto don't you?" Hinata turned a deep shade of red at that and tried to stammer out some kind of protest, but couldn't.

Ino - "So she was right." The two women looked at each other for a few seconds without saying a word, and yet it seemed a conversation was going on between them. After about 30 seconds Sakura got up.

Sakura - "Well that was fun, but I guess I should go check up on Kakashi-sensei. He said that he was going to the hospital."

Ino - "And I should go make sure the shop is okay." They both looked at Naruto. Then to Hinata and glared. It couldn't have been more clear if an announcer had just yelled 'let the games begin' to anybody who was watching the scene. Even Naruto got it, but he just couldn't figure out what the three were playing for. Ino and Sakura walked up to Hinata and grabbed both her arms and simultaneously said "You're coming too." and then they jumped off. The blond shinobi just stood their for a couple of minutes in utter confusion before deciding that eating was the first thing he should do. So he walked over to the ramen stand and handed them his ticket.

Owner - "Well now aren't you just the lucky one today. You get all you can eat ramen and you have three cute young girls fighting over you.

Naruto - "Huh?"

Owner - "Those three girls that just ran off were obviously fighting over you."

Naruto - "What? Really? What exactly about me was it that they were fighting over?" The owner stopped what he was doing to give Naruto the dumbest look that he had ever seen before.

Owner – _Is this kid really that simple minded?_ The owner put the ramen inside the pan and walked over to the counter and just pointed at him. "You! They were fighting over YOU."

Naruto - "Yeah. You told me that already. What ab..." the owner stopped him and just looked at him, and then he finally understood. "REALLY? That's why they were fighting? Nah. That can't be it. Sakura and Ino still like Sasuke, and why would Hinata like me that just seems strange." This went on for another hour as he ate. By that time he had finished his 20th bowl and he seemed satisfied. "Well it's already dark and I'm pretty tired so I guess I'll go home now. Thanks for the food old man." He got up and started to walk home. He was very content at that moment. His belly was full with his favorite ramen, he had three girls fighting over him, and he was about to sleep in his own bed for the first time in about a week. _What a great day this has been_. As he moved towards his home. What he didn't notice while he was going home was that he was being tailed by two shadowy figures.

Figure 1 - "Remember, we are not to take any direct action until we have confirmation."

Figure 2 - "Yeah, I know, but we will only have at most a five second window."

Figure 1 - "Yes, and that is why we cannot falter. We owe 'him' that much at least."

* * *

Author's Notes: 

Well here's chapter 7. Hope you enjoy it.

Sorry about the long wait for the update I kind of got caught up with the holiday season and forgot to post.

Please remember to review so this story will continue.


	8. Chapter 8

**The Chronicles of Naruto**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters in it.

This story is set in the current time line of the manga, however none of the events have occurred as they did in the manga

Myojin of Night's Reach and jtpj: Thanks for reviewing. It's always good to know that my work is appreciated.

* * *

Chapter 8: **Assassins in the Moonlight**

Naruto was staggering his way down the street. He passed a couple that could swear he had been drunk, but the truth was that he was exhausted. It was pushing 11:00 PM and he had gotten up at 2:00 AM after getting only three hours of sleep so the team could make it back to Konoha at a decent time. _Why did I have to eat so much?_ He rounded another corner and was finally in sight of his apartment. This lifted his spirits slightly and his pace quickened, but the entire time he couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong. He didn't feel a killing intent or even the slightest bit of danger for that matter, but he still felt that something was wrong. What it was exactly, he just could not figure out. If he had the energy, even a slight adrenaline burst, he would have noticed the two shadows stalking him from the rooftops. They had been ever since he left the ramen stand. Silently leaping from one building to the next.

Shadowy figure 1 - "Why don't we just kill him now? I doubt he'd be able to fight back with the condition he's in now." he whispered.

Shadowy figure 2 - "Idiot. If we try to kill him now while he still has his senses up then we will have to kill him in a more brutal fashion that will leave more evidence and possibly draw others. The quickest way to kill him while leaving the least amount of trace evidence is a five second period immediately after he loses consciousness. That is the time when his Alert will be at its lowest. We've gone over this several times."

Figure 1 - "I know, but this is just so damn boring. I need to get some sleep so I can work properly tomorrow."

Figure 2 - "Not to worry. He's almost to his apartment. Look." The other figure looked up and Naruto had indeed almost reached home. They watched as Naruto sluggishly climbed the stairs. Clinging onto the railing for support. They watched as he moved down the hall to his room. Sometimes stumbling into the wall with a crash that undoubtedly woke his neighbors. They watched as he opened the door to his room practically falling through it. They watched as he got ready for bed, slipping on his old jacket and smacking his head on the couch. The watched as he watched the TV, laughing like an idiot.

Figure 1 - "Hey, are you sure this is the kid we're supposed to be looking for?" He said in a worried and annoyed voice.

Figure 2 - "I...Think so. He does look like him."

Figure 1 - "Someone must have used a _henge no jutsu._"

Figure 2 - "No, we've been tracking him too long for that to be true."

Figure 1 - "There's no way this idiot is the monster that we're looking for."

Figure 2 - "I have seen him a few times before and he does tend to act like a dolt, but I didn't expect this degree of idiocy."

Figure 1 - "Yeah...Hey! He's moving to the bedroom." They watched as Naruto sleepily made his way to his bedroom, stubbing his toes on every possible thing the entire way, and they cringed every time he did wondering if this really was their target. Finally Naruto had reached his bed and he immediately face planted himself on the mattress; falling asleep almost instantly.

Figures 1 & 2 - "NOW!" They both said under their breath, and each one pulled a kunai with a poisoned tip out of their pouches and threw it towards Naruto. The weapons were thrown at the extract time they needed to be and they were right on target, until another kunai came out of nowhere and collided with both of them. "What the?" They both exclaimed simultaneously, and looked at the direction the other kunai came from to find a young woman with buns in her hair standing on a chimney adjacent to the apartment complex.

Girl - "Jeez. Just what do you think you are trying to do to Naruto."

Figure 1 - "You. You're Ten-ten aren't you?"

Ten-ten - "It doesn't matter."

Figure 1 - "...You are absolutely right. It doesn't. You see I've got plenty of those things left. Can you stop them all at once?" Ten-ten had thrown two kunai half way through the last sentence and the pouches on both of their legs were cut off and falling to the street below before they could even reach for them.

Figure 1 - "You little bitch."

Voice - "That is no way to talk to a lady."

Figure 1 - "Eh? Who the hell is that." He said and looked over the edge.

Voice - "I am glad that you asked." After it finished a man in a green suit suddenly appeared on the roof with them. "I am Konoha's beautiful Green Beast. Rock Lee." he finished with a smile and sparkle of the teeth even though there was no light to reflect off of.

Figure 1 – _Does he know what he looks like before he says that? _"...Oh really?"

Lee - "Since I have just introduced myself it is only polite that you introduce yourselves in turn since I am not able to deduce your identity behind the masks."

Figure 2 - "Is that so? Well, I have no reason to be polite to you and we are really in a hurry so we will make this quick." At that moment they both flicked their wrists and a kunai fell into each hand. They then threw all four in Naruto's direction, and Ten-ten in turn threw four more to intercept. "_Kaiten_" They all heard and saw a mini tornado appear in mid-air deflecting all eight of the incoming kunai before it fell to the ground.

Figure 2 – _Shit. The situation just got a whole lot worse._

Ten-ten - "Sigh. Neji, You didn't have to do that you know."

Neji - "Yes, I know."

Ten-ten - "You didn't even have to come along. Kakashi-sensei gave this mission to Lee and I, not you.

Neji - "I am also aware of that. I'm here because I choose to be."

Ten-ten – _Sigh_ "You never change. Well, since all three of us are here this shouldn't take too long."

Figure 2 - _This is no longer a stealth operation. _He looked over at his partner and whispered. "Our mission is a failure. Tactical retreat formation A." As soon as he finished both of them began to flee from their opponents.

Lee - "You're not getting away!" and the three of them went in pursuit. Lee and Neji on one and Ten-ten on the other.

Figure 1 – _Damn! Damn! How could this happen. This was such an easy mission. Why did those three have to interfere? They aren't going to let us get away very easily, but I can't fight them here. It'll only bring more shinobi. I just have to get to a more open area with less people._ He looked behind him to see Neji chasing him. _Dammit. Why did he have to chase after me. Well he's a close combat type so all I have to do is keep away from him. _"You're mine!" he heard from the streets below. He looked down and saw Lee kick off the ground towards a building in front of him. _How did he catch up to me so quick?_ Just before the green shinobi reached the brick wall he did a flip and kicked off after he had hit the wall, which in turn left cracks all through it. _I can't dodge!_ Which was indeed true since he was in mid jump at the time.

Lee - "_Konoha Gorikki Senpu_" He said as he delivered a powerful kick to his opponents arms which were crossed over his abdomen in an attempt to guard. It did help, but not much, The force of the kick went right through his arms into his body.

Figure 1 – _What power! _He thought as he was sent flying back the way he came. "...Oh shit." he said and turned around just long enough to see a chakra covered palm slam into his chest stopping his movement completely. The body just hung on Neji's hand for a little while until it slumped to the ground. Lee landed next to Neji and they both looked down at the body.

Neji - "Looks like I over did it a little bit."

Lee - "Yeah. No worries though. Ten-ten has probably captured her guy safe and sound already. Chase is her specialty after all."

Neji - "True. Alright we will take this guy with us and meet up with Ten-ten." He bent down, picked up the body and they started off in the direction the other target had run off in.

* * *

Ten-ten - "Are you sure you don't want to give yourself up? It would make both of our lives a lot easier." 

Figure 2 - "Shut up! I hate bitchy women like you." Ten-ten's face contorted in anger.

Ten-ten – _BITCHY WOMEN LIKE ME? Why you! I was trying to make it easy on you, but now I'm going to enjoy myself a little before I finish._ She reached into her pack and pulled out six kunai with identical seals wrapped around the handle, and threw them. All six went flying past the man.

Figure 2 - "HAHA. Just what do you think you're aiming at?"

Ten-ten - "_Surudoi Hagane Ami no Jutsu_" When she finished the six kunai stopped their flight, the seals were incinerated, and thick wires shot out from the holes at the base of the handle. Each kunai was then connect to every other kunai with the wires. The steel net was finished just in time for her target to run straight into it. When he ran into the wires cut into his skin and the six weapons holding the net together tied themselves together after he hit the first wire effectively locking him in a very small and very sharp steel net. He fell immediately to the ground and he landed with a loud scream because the crash cause the wires to dig even further into his skin all around his body. Ten-ten landed right beside him and stepped on him pushing down hard. She leaned down next to his ear and whispered "I'm going to enjoy getting information out of you." She then grabbed the kunai handle and started to drag him down the street. Not to much later the net started to shake wildly in her hands. She turned to see that her captive was going into convulsions which was tearing up his skin terribly. She tried to untie the knot so he wouldn't kill himself, but it was too late. Ten-ten dropped the handle and slumped against the wall and lit a flare she had. Orange smoke came from the flair. A few minutes later Neji and Lee arrived.

Lee - "Did you have to kill him?"

Ten-ten - "You're one to talk."

Lee - "...Well did you have to maim him so bad before you killed him?"

Ten-ten - "That was an accident."

Neji - "No. It was on purpose."

Ten-ten - "What? No! I swear I didn't mean for it to happen this bad."

Neji - "Look at his mouth." Both Lee and Ten-ten looked down at where his mask used to be to see foam falling out. "He killed himself, and what's more I recognize this man."

Ten-ten & Lee - "What?"

Neji - "He was a participant in both the chuunin exams that I took."

Lee - "What? Really?" Ten-ten turned around and went to the body that Neji had set down when they arrived and took off his mask. She let out a gasp and both Neji and Lee turned to her.

Ten-ten - "I-I know this man. I hit on...err talked to him the night before the third round of the chuunin exam. He was a chuunin from Konoha."

Neji - "This man over here was as well."

Lee - "What does this mean?"

Neji - "...I don't know."

* * *

Author's Notes: 

Hope you enjoyed the chapter!

I don't know Japanese. I use an English to Japanese translator.

**Japanese / English**

Kaiten / Divine Whirl

Konoha Gorikki Senpu / Leaf Strong Whirlwind

Surudoi Hagane Ami no Jutsu / Sharp Metal Net

Please remember to review so this story will continue.


	9. Chapter 9

**The Chronicles of Naruto**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters in it.

This story is set in the current time line of the manga, however none of the events have occurred as they did in the manga

Evil Fuzzy Bunny: Thanks for the advice.

conlan0414863: I do intend to keep this story going until it is concluded as long as people continue to read it

* * *

Chapter 9: **Deceptions & Revelations**

In a small room of his enormous estate, Orochimaru sat reading a letter that he had just received. As he continued down the letter his brow began furrow.

Orochimaru - "Well this issooner than I expected it to be. Kabuto."

Kabuto - "Yes, Lord Orochimaru."

Orochimaru - "It seems as though my business partners have become impatient. We are going to have to move 'the operation' up."

Kabuto - "Oh? That's unlike them. They usually have an abundant amount of patience. What could have caused this change in character?"

Orochimaru - "If they wanted us to know they would have said so in the letter. As much as I hate to I must abide by their decision. It would not be wise to defy them...yet."

Kabuto - "Very well. Then what is 'the operation's' new date?"

Orochimaru - "Three days from now."

Kabuto - "WHAT? Three days? There's no way we could be ready in three days!"

Orochimaru - "YOU will have make them ready! If they are not ready in three days then the whole operation is scrapped. Then Akatsuki will be coming for MY head, and I can assure you that I will not be dying alone!" This left Kabuto dumbfounded for a few seconds. "You are loosing precious time sitting here with that stupid look on your face." After hearing his master's statement, Kabuto shook himself out of his stupor.

Kabuto - "Yes, my lord." Was his only response before leaving the room to get everything ready, leaving Orochimaru alone in his room. _Will this be enough?_ He thought. _Is this body powerful enough?"_

Outside the room Kabuto was scrambling to get as many orders out as quickly as he could. "I'm taking it the information in the letter wasn't good." He suddenly heard from above him. He didn't even need to look up to see that the voice belonged to Sasuke.

Kabuto - "You already know what the letter said. You were listening the entire time."

Sasuke - "Indeed I was."

Kabuto - "Then why are you so relaxed Lord Sasuke? We need to move quickly."

Sasuke - "I just wanted to make sure that you weren't going to give out incorrect orders in your panic."

Kabuto - "Well, as you can see I am doing just fine." The blue haired ninja laughed at the response.

Sasuke - "There's no need for that tone. Now that I know you don't need to be watched over I will take the north side of the base."

Kabuto - "As you wish." He said then bowed. Which Sasuke returned with a simple nod before leaping off, but he wasn't going to give any orders just yet. He had to go see somebody first. A young woman who was waiting for him at the far end of the compound.

Sasuke - "It seems that you did your task well Oki."

Oki - "Thank you Lord Sasuke. I am flattered by your praise."

Sasuke - "You weren't seen were you?"

Oki - "No my lord, but I am still confused as to why you wanted me to sabotage Akatsuki's ritual. This will only cause 'the operation' to be pushed forward and the Sound's forces will be decimated."

Sasuke - "I have no more use for the Sound, and if we didn't push 'the operation' forward then I would lose my body to Orochimaru and that is something that cannot happen before I accomplish my goals."

Oki - "Ah yes. To kill your brother and to repopulate your clan. You know, I can help you with one of those if you'd let me." She said wrapping her arms around his neck, but was immediately pushed away.

Sasuke - "I have told you many times that you are not the one."

Oki - "Why not?" She protested, but this only got her a glare.

Sasuke - "You know why." Oki paused for a couple seconds before she nodded in a sad tone and touched the base of her neck behind her head.

Oki - "You won't with anybody who has a seal."

Sasuke - "Now if you are finished I want your help to get everybody ready."

Oki - "Yes my lord." She said without the least bit of enthusiasm in her voice.

* * *

Ten-ten - "...and that concludes our report Lady Tsunade." 

Tsunade - "So, in short, there where two assassins, both apparently came from Konoha, and now both of them are dead."

Ten-ten - "Um...y-yes."

Tsunade – _Damn! We could have used the information. _"Good job you two. You are dismissed. Please send in Neji on your way out."

Ten-ten&Lee - "Yes." They both then bowed and left the room. Shortly after Neji came in and shut the door behind him.

Neji - "You wanted to see me Lady Tsunade?"

Tsunade - "Yes. Why did you interfere with their mission?

Neji - "Interfere? I only assisted in the capture."

Tsunade - "Your very presence could have altered them to the mission."

Neji - "But it didn't, and everything worked out."

Tsunade - "Oh? According to their report you killed one of the men."

Neji - "That is correct."

Tsunade - "Why?"

Neji - "Because he had attempted to assassinate a fellow Konoha shinobi."

Tsunade - "My instructions were for them to be brought in ALIVE!" She finished with a raised voice.

Neji - "I was not aware of that."

Tsunade - "That is because you were not given the mission briefing! You were not given the mission! You should have left it to those two!"

Neji - "...I apologize for my lack of judgment." He said then bowed.

Tsunade - "Save it! Since you seem to be so eager to protect Naruto I am going to assign his well being to you."

Neji - "What?"

Tsunade - "It is now your charge to protect him for possible hostiles, but try not to let him figure it out."

Neji - "That wasn't what I meant when I followed Ten-ten and Lee."

Tsunade - "This is your punishment for interfering in their mission. Am I understood?"

Neji - "...Fine. I will accept the punishment, but if I am to take on this mission I would like to be better informed."

Tsunade - "Very well. What is it that you would like to know?"

Neji - "First, I would like to know who it is exactly that I am supposed to be protecting Naruto from."

Tsunade - "...That is something that I am not entirely sure of. All I know is that there are people in Konoha who detest him and would like to see him dead."

Neji - "So the two that attacked Naruto wanted him dead then?"

Tsunade - "Unlikely. Those two were probably just given an order to kill him. As it is with most assassination missions assigned to shinobi."

Neji - "Why do they want him dead so much? What did he do?" Even though Tsunade was expecting this question to come up she did not know whether or not she should answer it. There was a long silence between the two before she finally spoke.

Tsunade - "...Are you sure you want to know the answer to that?"

Neji - "What do you mean?"

Tsunade - "Normally i wouldn't even consider telling you , but this information can, and probably will, help you accomplish your task. However, if I were tell you the answer to that question then you will have to keep it a secret from everybody, and I warn you the answer is not a light and simple one. Now, I ask you again. Do you really want to know the answer to that question?"

Neji – _What does she mean by not light and simple?_ "...Yes." Was all he managed to sputter out. Tsunade glared at him. Studying him. Searching for just one reason not to answer the question, but she found none.

Tsunade - "Very well." And she then told the story of the Kyuubi attack and how the fourth Hokage seal the monster inside of Naruto. "That is why some people in Konoha seek Naruto's death. They do not see him as a person. They just see him as the monster that is caged within him."

Neji - "...Wow." Was all he could muster for a little bit. "I never knew that our village did such a thing. I mean I knew the stories of how the Kyuubi attacked the village and how the Fourth saved us, but I never knew that it was still alive inside Naruto."

Tsunade - "Very few people of the younger generation do. In fact the only others that I can think of who would possibly know would be Sakura and Sasuke. Well, maybe Shikamaru has figured it out."

Neji - "Well then. If that is all then I will start on my mission immediately."

Tsunade - "Just a minute."

Neji - "What?"

Tsunade - "How have you taken this information?"

Neji - "I don't understand."

Tsunade - "Now that you know what is really inside of him how do you view this situation?"

Neji - "As I would view any other mission given to me by the Hokage."

Tsuande - "...I see."

Neji - "What you should really be asking me is how I view Naruto with this newly acquired knowledge.

Tsunade - "Alright. How do you view him?"

Neji - "If that story has done anything it has strengthened my respect for him as a person. He had no parents, he was feared, hated, and scorned by the villagers, and growing up he wasn't recognized as anything but a failure. Even though he went through all of this Naruto has come out of it a much better person than most."

Tsunade - "Hmm." She thought for a moment and then smiled. "Good. Very good Neji. Now go. The sun's almost up and I need to get some sleep." With that Neji bowed and left the office.

Neji – _I should get some sleep too._ He thought as he went home.

* * *

Author's Notes: 

Shortupdate I know. I consider this to be a setup chapter for the upcoming events.

Hope you enjoyed the chapter!


	10. Chapter 10

**The Chronicles of Naruto**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters in it.

This story is set in the current time line of the manga, however none of the events have occurred as they did in the manga

Master of Anime: I see what you are saying and you are probably right. I will try to change writing styles for future stories, but this story is going to stick with the 'script' style simply because I hate it when authors change writing styles half way through their story.

cartoonwatcher31: Thanks. I try hard to keep the story interesting for the readers.

* * *

Chapter 10: **The Clothes that Make the Man and the New Mission**

Naruto woke up the next day completely ignorant to what had taken place just outside his apartment the night before. He went through his usual routine in the morning. He showered, brushed his teeth, got dressed, and went down to the ramen shop to have his breakfast. He had already finished two bowls and was almost done with his third when Sakura and Neji came up from behind him.

Neji - "Oi, Naruto." hearing the greeting Naruto turned around to see them with the ramen bowl and chopsticks still in hand.

Naruto - "Moh, Megee, Saggurfa. Maut mar mu rooding meer." Sakura just let out a sigh as she heard it.

Sakura - "We've been over this more than a dozen times Naruto. Finish swallowing, and then speak."

Naruto - "Smarrie." he practically spat and finished swallowing the ramen. "So, what brings you guys to Ichiruka."

Sakura - "We came to see you. Why else would we come to a place like this?" As soon as the sentence finished the last statement she knew she shouldn't have said it. Sakura looked past Naruto to the owner who was now glaring at her, and she got an incredibly sheepish look on her face. "No no no. That's not what I meant. There's nothing wrong with ramen stands. Right Naruto?" She looked back at him and he was just shaking his head. Sakura then looked back at the owner who was still glaring at her. _Dammit._ Was all she thought before sitting down on one of the stools. "One bowl of pork ramen please." She said in the most innocent voice possible. The owner glared at her for a couple more seconds before turning to look at Naruto who subsequently nodded. The owner gave a scowl and turned to prepare the bowl. Sakura let out a sigh of relief and then began to glare at the ramen loving blond next to her. _Damn you Naruto. Whenever I'm around you I always end up looking like the idiot._

Naruto - "You're not very good around people are you Sakura?" He dared to say as the owners daughter replaced his empty bowl with a full one. His bravery was rewarded with a punch to the back of the head forcing it down into the new bowl causing its contents to spill out everywhere.

Sakura - "I DON"T WANT TO HEAR THAT FROM YOU!" Neji just winced at the situation.

Naruto - "DAMMIT SAKURA! YOU RUINED MY FOOD!"

Neji – _She hit him pretty hard, I bet the contents of that bowl were still hot too, and all he's worried about is a spoiled meal?_

Sakura -"SHUT UP!" was all she said before hitting his head back down into the bowl spilling even more of the contents.

Naruto - "STOP DOING THAT!"

Neji - "Hey Naruto. We should probably have your head looked at in the Hospital. She hit you pretty hard and the soup was pretty hot." but Neji's pleas fell on deaf ears. The two were now yelling at each other. _This isn't going to end any time soon._ He pulled out some money and threw it on the table. "You can keep the change old man." he said before knocking both their heads together and began to drag them away from the scene. A few blocks later Naruto and Sakura got up and started to walk with Neji. "Jeez. You two sure know how to cause a scene."

Naruto - "Yeah, I guess we do. Sorry about that. So what did you guys want anyway?"

Sakura - "Two reasons. One I already told you. We came to see you."

Naruto - "Really? You too Neji?"

Neji - "Yes."

Naruto - "...Why?"

Neji – _So he really doesn't know about the assassins. _"...No reason."

Sakura - "Reason number two being that Tsunade-sensei wants to give us a mission."

Naruto - "Oh...Wait a minute. Us? As in me, you and Neji?"

Sakura - "Yep."

Naruto - "Why Neji? Shouldn't you be doing missions with fuzzy brows and...and...and.."

Neji - "Ten-ten."

Naruto - "That's her."

Sakura - "I already asked Tsunade-sensei about that and I didn't get an answer." Naruto's brow furled at the answer to his question, and then looked over to Neji. "It doesn't really matter though. We are to report to her by 3:00 so i figured we could stop by and see how Kakashi-sensei was doing. Is that Alright?" When she finished she looked over at Naruto to see him staring at Neji. She looked over to Neji, who was just walking forward with a blank expression on his face, and then back to Naruto. "Hey, Naruto? What's wrong?" She said waving her hand in front of his face which brought him back to reality.

Naruto - "Huh?"

Sakura - "I asked if it was fine to go see Kakashi-sensei."

Naruto - "Oh. That's fine."

Sakura - "Naruto, are you alright?" she said with a great deal of concern in her voice.

Naruto - "Yeah, I'm fine." he said in an expressionless tone.

Sakura – _Still trying to tackle all your problems alone eh?_ "Ok then; off we go to see Kakashi-sensei."

They arrived at their sensei's room about an hour later and found him getting dressed.

Naruto - "Hey, Kakashi-sensei. Should you really be out of bed?"

Kakashi - "Hi everybody, and don't worry Naruto. I've been cleared to go.

Naruto - "Really? Already?"

Kakashi - "What do you mean already? I've been recovering from my over use of the sharingan for five days now."

Naruto - "Oh, right."

Kakashi - "You don't really have a sense of time do you?" he finished while putting on his vest. He then looked over at the three shinobi standing in the doorway. "Didn't you like your new uniform?" he asked towards Naruto.

Naruto - "What new uniform?" which was very quickly followed by an 'eep' from behind him. Everyone then turned to look at Sakura who had surprised look on her face.

Kakashi - "Still?"

Naruto - "Huh?"

Sakura - "Sorry, I got distracted, but I finished sewing his present yesterday. Just let me get it out real quick." she said as she took of her backpack and reached in.

Naruto - "Ooo. Another present for me? Alright! What is it? What is it?" Sakura stopped looking through her bag and gave Naruto a look that said 'how can you be so stupid?'. "Huh? What's with that look?" he looked over to Neji and then to Kakashi who were both giving him a similar look. "What'd I do?" At that moment the same word was going through all three of his companions' heads. '_Idiot'._ Sakura finally shook her head and continued searching through her bag and soon found what she had been looking for and pulled it out. After unfolding it was revealed to be brand new pair of black pants and a nicely sewn blue shirt.

Sakura - "So? What do you think?" she said in a practically pleading tone.

Naruto - "You, you made these?"

Sakura - "Yep." she finished with a smile.

Naruto - "...Wow. These are great! I didn't know you could sew Sakura."

Sakura - "It's something I picked up while you were gone."

Naruto - "Thank you very much, but I already have a new pair of black pants."

Sakura - "Somehow I knew you'd say that. Those pants were made for your jumpsuit. While these pants were made specifically to go with the coat that Kakashi-sensei gave to you."

Naruto - "Oh yeah! I still got that in my backpack. Let me try all of it on real quick."

Kakashi - "Just a second Naruto. Neji."

Neji - "I know. I still have my present to give to you Naruto." and he pulled a forehead protector out of his pocket. This forehead protector was a little different from most however. The entire band along with the metal were larger than normal, and on both sides of the Konoha symbol was two small identical symbols that Naruto didn't recognize.

Naruto - "Hey. What do these mean?"

Neji - "Those two symbols mean 'cage-less bird'.

Naruto – _Heh. Just like you._ "Thank you." he said receiving his present. With that he went behind the dressing wall and put all of his presents on and then came out so that everyone could see.

Kakashi – _Wow. The resemblance is uncanny. If he didn't have those marks on his cheeks I would swear he was The Fourth. _"Hmm...They look better on you then I thought they would."

Neji - "Indeed."

Sakura - "...Wow." was all she could say. She was flabbergasted by the 'new Naruto'. Kakashi and Neji just smiled at her response. Naruto was smiling too, but not because of her reaction. He didn't even notice it. He was just happy with the new uniform.

Naruto - "Great job you guys. I like this new outfit a lot better than my old one. It's easier to move in too."

Kakashi - "Glad to hear you like it. Well then, if you three will excuse me. I believe that I have a challenge with Gai in a few minutes." Sakura then shook herself out of her stupor.

Sakura - "Alright. We'll see you later then sensei. We should go to our meeting with Tsunade-sensei anyway."

Naruto - "Bye sensei." and they took off to their separate destinations. The walk to the Hokage Tower took about half a hour from the hospital. It should have only taken 15 to 20 minutes, but they were stopped a few of times by people mistaking Naruto for someone else. After they arrived at the tower they began to make their way up the stairs to Tsunade's office, and the entire way people were giving shocked looks to the group as they walked by. When they reached the office they opened the door and went inside to see Tsunade sleeping at her desk. "HEY. Old lady Tsunade. We're here." That got her stirring awake.

Tsunade – _OLD LADY? Someone's going to get it._ She looked up only to be blinded by the sun. After tearing her eyes from the light she forced them on the group in front of her. "Alright which one of y...4th?

Naruto - "Huh?"

Tsunade – _Wait a minute. I recognize that whiny voice now._ After the glare receded from her eyes she could visually tell that she had made a mistake. "...You're early."

Sakura - "Yes I know. I apologize for that, but we were in the area so I thought we could get our briefing done early."

Tsunade - "...Fine, but this is going to be a short briefing. I'm tired and I want to get it done fast." She then sat up in her chair trying to look as professional as possible. "Tomorrow the Kazekage's escort will be arriving to take him back to Suna, and I want someone to represent Konoha for the return escort."

Neji - "And we are to be the representatives."

Tsunade - "Yes. Normally I would choose someone who is more qualified for this sort of mission, but from what I understand the Kazekage seems to respect Naruto for some reason, and that is why I'm sending him."

Naruto – '_For some reason' was unnecessary._ "Well I understand why you would send Sakura with me, but why Neji? Why not Kakashi-sensei?"

Tsunade - "I'm not sending Kakashi because I want him recover a little more before I send him out on any more missions. This leaves an open spot your three man team, and I thought that I would give Neji a little break since he's been working so hard lately."

Naruto - "Oh."

Tsunade - "That is all." she said and waved them off. The three bowed and turned to leave the room. "Hey, Naruto."

Naruto - "Hmm?"

Tsunade - "Why did you change your outfit?"

Naruto - "What this? Kakashi-sensei, Sakura, and Neji all gave me these as gifts. You just noticed that I changed outfits? Boy you sure can be slow sometimes Ol.." he was cut off by punch to the back of the head sending him to the floor.

Sakura - "Shut up you idiot."

Naruto - "Sorry." he mumbled into the floor boards.

Tsunade - "...Nvermind. Just go." and with that Naruto got up and the three left the room.

Naruto - "Well, I guess all we can do now is wait."

Neji - "Yes. We each have free time until the Kazekage's escort arrives tomorrow. At that time all three of us will greet them at the gate and escort them to the his residence."

Naruto - "Alright. See ya then." he said running off.

* * *

Author's Notes: 

Not a whole lot to this one I know, but the next one will be better.

Hope you enjoyed the chapter!

Thank you to all the readers who helped get the story to 20000 words.


	11. Chapter 11

**The Chronicles of Naruto**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters in it.

This story is set in the current time line of the manga, however none of the events have occurred as they did in the manga

brokenwind: Sorry about the long wait between updates over December. I was too caught up with family and didn't have a whole lot of time, but now that I'm back at school I have a lot of free time (sounds kinda backwords doesn't it) so I will be updating more often. And as an additional apology I have released chapter 11 a few days early. So here it is. Enjoy :)

* * *

Chapter 11: **Dreams, Meditation, and Exercise**

The rest of the day went by rather routinely for Naruto. First he went to Ichiruka to have a late lunch, followed by the second of his twice daily training session Since he had missed the first one because of Sakura and Neji he had to train extra hard. When he finished with that it was close to 9:00 PM so he went back to Ichiruka's for dinner. Naruto then went home and did a bit of chakra control exercises before finally going to bed for the night, and he slept like a baby. That is until the dreams started. Every few weeks Naruto's dreams torment him to the brink of subconscious insanity. The dreams started eight months before he and Jiraya had returned to Konoha. Every dream was different, but each one followed a certain structure. Naruto turning into the Kyuubi and going on a rampage. Killing friends, foes, and innocent bystanders without a moments hesitation. When the dreams first started he only had one tail. That night he was up to five. At first the dreams just seemed like a regular nightmare that anybody would have, but as time went on they began to intensify. As the dreams grew more disturbing, Naruto would thrash about more in his sleep. Every morning the spot where he had slept had been left in pieces. It didn't matter whether he was sleeping on grass, in a tree, or on a cold iron floor, and his bed in Konoha was no different. In the morning he awoke to see his bed, his pajamas, and even the carpet on the floor were torn to torn to shreds.

Naruto - "Not again. How long are these things going to last?" He cleaned the room, took a shower, got his uniform on and went to go get breakfast. On his way out the door he noticed that there was a note on the calendar about training. "So it's that time of the month again already huh? Guess I'll have to meet with the perverted hermit after I'm done with the mission." With that he went down to Ichiruka, had a couple bowls of ramen, and went to meet Sakura and Neji at the gate. By the time he got there the Kazekage's escort had already arrived and was being greeted by his teammates. _Shit. I'm late._ He thought, and ran up to the group. Sakura looked up to see the noisy shinobi running towards her.

Sakura - "You're late Naruto." She called. Which only made him run faster. _Idiot._ She thought when he arrived.

Naruto - "Sorry. I had to clean up my apartment. It looked like a wild animal had gotten loose in there." he said while rubbing the back of his head and laughing.

Sakura - "Why didn't you do it last night. Wait. Never mind. It doesn't matter. What does matter is that you haven't greeted out guests yet." she said stepping aside so he could see them. There stood a group of about 10 people. The were two standing out front who seemed to have a higher air about them. One was a man dressed in a black suit and had makeup on his face. The other was a blond girl with her hair tied up into four small tails in the back, and had a huge fan strapped to her back. Naruto recognized them immediately.

Naruto - "Temari! Kankuro! What are you doing here?" he felt stupid as soon as he said the last part, but they just laughed a little.

Kankuro - "It's good to see that you haven't changed Naruto. We are here to pick up our broth.." Temari just elbowed him in the stomach. "Err...To escort the Kazekage back to our village, Suna."

Naruto - "Oh really? Well then please allow me and my teammates to escort you to his temporary living quarters." he finished with a bow. Both his teammates and the two sand shinobi were partially stunned by the display of good manners and grammar. The stunned silence ended with all four of them bursting out in laughter. "Huh? What'd I do?"

Temari - "Nothing. Nothing. Now, if you would be so kind." she said holding out her arm in a curved shape. Naruto looked at it for few seconds, smiled, and wrapped his arm through hers. Which they then locked together and started walking down the street.

Sakura – _WHAT THE HELL IS HE DOING? WHAT THE HELL IS SHE DOING? WHAT THE HELL ARE THEY DOING? DAMMIT!_ She looked like a volcano just before erupting when Kankuro went up to her and did the same motion. She looked at it, blinked a couple times, and then wrapped her arm though his. _I get it. This is some sort of Sand ritual. Yeah. That has to be it. Why else would that **skank** put her arm through MY Naruto's arm?_

Temari – _Maybe this will get that lazy bastard to finally take some action. Naruto sure has gotten hot. So at least it will be believable._ They walked like that all the way to Gaara's residence. _Damn! He didn't even make an appearance._ The door opened and there stood Gaara giving Naruto a glare that would freeze alcohol. He immediately removed his arm from Temari and began to back away slowly, eventually hiding behind Neji. Gaara just smiled, looked over to Kankuro and his escort, and gave him a wink. Sakura looked a little puzzled until she looked at Kankuro to see him smiling like an idiot and returning his brother's wink. Sakura Immediately got loose and started to retreat. The three sand siblings just burst out laughing at her reaction. Even Gaara. It was quite the experience for anybody other than his siblings to see him laughing so fully. Most people weren't sure how to feel, but Naruto came out from his hiding place and smiled his first 'real' smile in a long time, and started to laugh with them. When the commotion had died down the escort went inside the house leaving the six outside to chat.

Naruto - "That wasn't very nice of you guys."

Kankuro - "Yeah, we know, but how could we resist such easy targets."

Naruto - "Good point." he said with a chuckle, and looked down at his watch. "Damn! Sorry, but I have another meeting to go to. I just need to know when we are departing."

Gaara - "Tomorrow. Right after sunrise."

Naruto - "Thanks." was all he got off before he went speeding away. _Damn! I'm gonna be late for the second time today and it's not even 11 yet._ "Oi, Naruto!" he heard Kiba yelling at him from a room in front of him. Naruto skidded to a stop to find his old friend. "What do you want?" he said in a hurried tone.

Kiba - "Where are you going in such a hurry?"

Naruto - "I'm late for training with the perverted hermit."

Kiba - "Perverted hermit? Never mind. Anyway, me and a few friends wanna see if what you did during the exam was just a fluke or not." Naruto smiled at the challenge.

Naruto - "When?"

Kiba - "Whenever you're free."

Naruto - "Well..." he thought for a few seconds. "..the only free time I have before I go on my mission is right before sunrise tomorrow."

Kiba - "Before sunrise! Why so early?"

Naruto - "Look, if you're too afraid to step up then..." Kiba cut him off.

Kiba - "Before sunrise it is then. We'll be waiting inside the stadium. Lots of room there."

Naruto - "Alright. See ya then." he said and turned to hurried off. Ten minutes later he arrived at the bathhouse. He went inside and the person at the desk told him that they were already waiting for him in the private bath with the waterfall. _They?_ He thought. Naruto thanked the person and went to the locker room to take off his clothes and wrap a towel around his waist. He then proceeded to the bath where he found Jiraya, Kakashi, and four ANBU guards waiting. Both Kakashi and the ANBU were in full dress.

Jiraya - "You're late." he stated bluntly.

Naruto - "Hehe. Sorry bout that. I got caught up with a mission. Anyway, what are all these people doing here."

Jiraya - "Well, Kakashi is here to observe the procedure, so that he will be able to help when I'm not around, and the ANBU are here for your protection."

Naruto - "Huh? My protection?"

Jiraya - "Yeah. I heard a couple of punks tried to kill you the other night while you were sleeping."

Naruto - "WHAT?"

Jiraya – _Nobody told him? _"...Well...never mind that. I'll tell you about it later. Now come on. It's already gonna be late enough as it is by the time we finish." With that both Naruto and Jiraya went over to the waterfall part of the bath, took off their towels, and sat down side by side facing the main building. They then crossed their legs, closed their eyes, and held a seal out in front of their bodies so that their arms weren't relaxing. They were now both meditating. Each concentrating very hard on the goal inside of them. Not letting any outside interference disturb them. Sirens could have been going off all over the city and these two wouldn't notice. Kakashi was focusing very intently on the two men; trying to learn everything that he could from observation alone.

Kakashi – _This is going to hours from what I understand, but I must stay focused!_ And that he did. His eye didn't even blink during the first 20 minutes of the meditation, but during that entire time nothing had happened, and yet he had learned so much just by observing. After an hour had gone by Kakashi could see the faintest glimmer of chakra on their bodies. _Alright. Now it's time to really pay attention._ He thought and slipped his forehead protector up so he could see with his sharingan, and what he saw was an enormous amount of chakra flowing between the two. He was amazed at the complexity of the technique that was taking place right in front of him, but he still took everything in. Not missing one minute detail. His senses were on high alert and he was using every single one of them. In fact, the only person who was doing more work than he was at that moment was Naruto.

* * *

Naruto could feel the chakra flowing to and from him, but he didn't pay any attention to it. He didn't even notice the water falling on top of him anymore. The only thing he had his attention on the maintaining of the chakra flow between him and his sensei. He was so focused in fact that he didn't even hear the voice for the longest time, but when he did he knew who it belonged to.

_**Hey kid.**_

_Shut up._

_**Hey kid.**_

_Shut up!_

_**Hey Kid.**_

_SHUT UP!_

_**Oh? Did I upset you?**_

_I TOLD YOU TO SHUT UP!_

_**Haha. Come on kid. What's with the attitude?**_

_I'm busy!_

_**Busy? Doing what?**_

_You know what._

_**Oh common. Do you really think that this will strengthen you're seal? Do you think that this will make it last any longer?**_

_Be quiet dammit! I'm busy!_

_**Alright fine I'll leave you alone, but just one more thing before I go. You and I both know that the only reason you are doing this is because you are scared of dying, and don't give me any of that crap of how you aren't afraid to die, because I know you better than you know yourself and it won't work on me. You are afraid to die. So you are trying to prolong your life for as long as possible, but you're only delaying the inevitable. Eventually I am going to get free of this dammed cage and you're going to die in the process. It isn't more than 20 years away at the very most. Even with you strengthening the seal. You know what I'm gonna do when I get out, and I will. I'm going to come back to this pathetic little village and finish what I started 15 years ago. Nothing will be left when I finish. So keep that in mind. All you are doing is prolonging the life of a creature, a city, that is doomed to die. Well I guess that's about all I wanted to say. So I'll be going back into my cage now. Waiting for that time. Until then try to stay a healthy container for me.

* * *

**_

Kakashi was watching the Kyuubi chakra pouring out of Naruto. It was flailing about like the tails on the demon itself. This had been going on for roughly 30 minutes, and it didn't show any signs of stopping when the chakra suddenly disappeared. All that was left was the regular chakra flowing between the two underneath the waterfall. This worried Kakashi greatly because Jiraya had not said anything about this to him beforehand. _I'll have to discuss this with him afterwards, but until then I must observe._ That is just what he did for the next eight hours when the two shinobi finally started to relax their muscles and come out of their trances. The moment Naruto opened his eyes they were immediately snapped shut again and he fell forward unconscious. Jiraya caught him before he hit the water and carried him to Kakashi.

Jiraya - "Don't worry he's fine. He's just exhausted from maintaining that constant flow of chakra between us. It truly is harder to maintain that for so long than it is for me to repair the seal during that time. Every time I repair it I notice that a there is a little bit missing from the previous session. The seal is degrading Kakashi, and I, not even Tsunade, can prevent it. The seal will eventually break, Naruto will die, and the Kyuubi will be released. It's only a matter of time. How much, I cannot say. I have been teaching you this because there will be times in the future that I will not be able to do this and I will need you to do it for me."

Kakashi - "I understand, and I will help in anyway possible. You know he's like a little brother to me."

Jiraya - "I know. You're a good man Kakashi. Now take him home and set his alarm to an hour and half before sunrise. I believe that he has an appointment around that time." he smiled as he said the last part. _Good thing that kid stopped him, or else I would have got here after he did._ "Oh, before you go. There are a couple more things that I'd like to go over with you about the technique. Come by my apartment after you've dropped him off." Kakashi just nodded in reply and walked off. _A brother to you eh? He's more like a grandson to me.

* * *

_

That night Naruto's sleep was not haunted by the terrible nightmares that had been plaguing him. Nor was his sleep interrupted by a calm dream. Naruto slept that night without dreaming, and it was one of the most restful night that he'd had in a long time. That is until he heard a loud buzzing sound going off in his head. His arm reflexively shot up and hit the snooze button on the alarm clock, and five minutes later the alarm went off again, but this time he got up and turned it off. Naruto tried to wipe the sleep from his eyes as he tried to look at the time.

Naruto - "4:30? Why did I set my alarm for 4:30? I don't even remember setting it. Oh, yeah. I'm supposed to go exercise with Kiba and his buddies this morning." he looked outside to see only the tinniest bit of sunshine appear over the mountains off in the distance. "Well, I guess I better go." With that he took a shower, got dressed, and a cup o' noodles since he knew the stand wouldn't be open this early. When he finished eating he went outside and jogged to the stadium. When he got there he didn't see anybody. _Probably inside_. He thought and sure enough when he went him there they were practicing in the middle of the huge arena.

Kiba - "Well look who finally showed up. You do know that you're late right?"

Naruto - "Yeah that seems to be happening a lot to me lately. Maybe Kakshi-sensei's rubbing off on me. Well, down to business. Which one do I try out first." Naruto could see that Kiba had brought along Chouji, Shikamaru, Ino, Shino, and Hinata out there with him.

Kiba - "Me." he said with resounding pride. They both took their places began the sparring match. This is basically how the rest of the morning went. With Naruto going from one opponent to the next. Each time both combatants only used taijutsu, because not ninjutsu or genjutsu were allowed. This continued on till passed sunrise, and once again Naruto was late in meeting up with his team to get preparations ready to leave.

Sakura - "Damn him. He's late again. Kakashi-sensei must be rubbing off on him."

Neji - "I wonder where he is?" From behind him he heard a voice. "He's at the stadium sparring with some friends." Neji turrned around the see Lee standing on a rooftop not far from them. "And just how do you know this?"

Lee - "I was just out doing my early morning training. Ah yes the morning is indeed the best time to train a youthful body. The time when the day springs to life. It's so symbolic. It.." he would have continued, but Neji cut him off.

Neji - "Lee! How?"

Lee - "Oh yes right. Well I was training and I heard sounds of battle coming from the stadium so I went to investigate and there I see Naruto sparring with Kiba. It looked interesting so I watched for awhile and then I noticed that it was getting close time for you guys to leave. So I thought that I'd come and tell you where he was."

Neji - "Why didn't you just tell him to stop and come along?"

Lee - "Because I wanted to see you off and I wasn't if you would leave without him." Neji let out a sigh.

Neji - "Alright. Wait here. I'll go get him. I'll be back in 15 minutes." he finished and ran off. Sakura looked over to the Kazekage and his siblings.

Sakura - "Sorry about this. He's always causing trouble."

Gaara - "It's not a problem."

Neji was close to the stadium. He couldn't hear the sounds of any battles though. So he ran as fast as he could to get inside. When he got there he was greeted by a shirtless Naruto, one girl who was trying to pounce on him with a hungry look in her eyes, and his cousin who was holding the other girl back.

Naruto - "Hey Neji. What's up?"

Neji - "You're late again."

Naruto - "What?" followed by him looking at his watch. "Umm...sorry. Guess I was too into this."

Neji - "It's alright just get your shirt and coat on and lets go."

Naruto - "Alright. Give me a second." he then ran to his shirt and coat, hastily put them both on and then ran back in front of Neji. "Alright. Let's go."

Neji - "Yes." he turned to the others. "Sorry for taking him away, but he is required for a mission." he finished with a bow and then started to run out the door after Naruto only run into him before he even left the entryway. "Oi, Naruto. What's wrong?"

Naruto - "Why?"

Neji - "Eh?"

Naruto - "Why can't they just leave me alone?"

Neji - "What?" he finally noticed that Naruto's head was pointing up to the top of the stadium so he looked and saw three men standing on the top wall. Each one was wearing a black coat with red spots on it. _Wiat! I know thoes markings!_ At the very same moment Sakura was standing with Lee and the sand siblings staring up at three other men who were returning their stare ten fold. Sakura gulped and muttered "Akatsuki!"

* * *

Author's Notes:

My longest chapter yet.

Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Please remember to review :)


	12. Chapter 12

**The Chronicles of Naruto**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters in it.

This story is set in the current time line of the manga, however none of the events have occurred as they did in the manga

Dragonist: All I can really say to that is wow and thank you very much.

Brokenwind: Sorry to hear you had a crappy day, and it's good that my story can make your day better.

* * *

Chapter 12: **It Begins!; The Pride of Rock Lee**

Three members of Akatsuki were standing in a row watching Naruto practice with his friends in the stadium. One was hunched over and was standing at about half as high as the member standing next to him. The second of the three was noticeably taller than the other two. Other than that there were no distinguishing features that could be seen because of the robes and the large hat that each wore. They continued to stand there watching the Jinchuuruki in silence, that is until impatience started to set in.

Hunched Akatsuki - "Orochimaru sure has gotten slow since he left us, hasn't he?"

Tall Akatsuki - "Don't get impatient Sasori. We aren't exactly prepared for this either since the sabotage came up so suddenly. We should be thankful that these are the last two we need."

Sasori - "Why are you defending him? He's the only one who knew anything about what we were doing. He is at least partially responsible for what's happened and you know it."

Tall Akatsuki - "Of course I know, and this attack on us will not go unpunished, but his help would benefit us so we must at least tolerate him for now." he said with no emotion in his voice whatsoever.

Sasori - "I guess you're right." he said before turning to third Akatsuki. "Hey, Itachi. Were did your partner go? Shouldn't he be here too?"

Itachi - "He said that he had a debt to repay and ran off." he stated simply. At that moment a figure landed next to Itachi and bowed to three men. It was Oki.

Tall Akatsuki - "Greetings pawn of Orochimaru. Tell us. Has your lord gotten his forces ready yet?"

Oki - "Yes sir. They are all waiting for your signal."

Tall Akatsuki - "Very good. Now go. You would only get in our way." Oki bowed and left immediately after. "Now then. Let us get on with this." The three turned and saw that there was a new face among the group in the stadium. "Well that person could cause us some problems."

Sasori - "Another Hyuuga? What a bother."

Itachi - "It looks like we may have attracted some unwanted attention." he said as he noticed that Naruto was now glaring at them.

Sasori - "Oh? So the Kyuubi boy has finally seen us has he? Then we should end this quickly Itachi." he said as if he were implying something and Itachi nodded and took off his hat so that everyone could see his face. In particular he wanted Naruto to look into his eyes. This was not a hard feet to accomplish since nobody in the world could change Naruto's focus at this moment. _Very good Naruto._ He thought as he changed the Sharingan in his eyes to its Mangekyou form and started his gengutsu.

* * *

Naruto - "What the?" as he noticed that his surroundings had completely changed. _How the hell did I get here?_ He was now in a playground that he used to play in when he was younger. Except that everything was distorted and in strange shades of red and grey. "What is this place?"

Itachi - "Do you not remember this place Naruto?" The blond shinobi spun around to see his opponent; or at least he tried to. He had failed to notice that his feet were stuck in the ground and he fell over from the momentum of his attempted spin. When he hit the ground his wrists seemed to be absorbed by the ground and they were now embedded in the ground along with his feet. "WHAT THE HELL'S GOING ON?" he shouted out of frustration just before Itachi also started to sink. He looked around and noticed that Itachi wasn't sinking. The floor that he was laying on was rising off the ground, and that it did until Naruto couldn't see the Uchiha anymore. Then the world in front of him began to spin and he was suddenly brought back into Itahci's view. "This is where you used to play with your friends isn't it?"

Naruto - "SHUT THE HELL UP!" he yelled as the fangs grew in his mouth and claws started to form on his fingers.

Itachi – _He can use the Kyuubi's chakra even in here?_ "And if I remember correctly. This is also a place where the towns people used to mock you is it not?" he continued without pausing to try and hide that the chakra was bothering him.

Naruto - "I SAID SHUT THE HELL UP!" he yelled again and this time red chakra started to leak from his body.

Itachi – _Impossible! This is only a manifestation of his body. There shouldn't be any trace of the Kyuubi._ The chakra began to form into the face of a fox right in front of Naruto, and when it finished the face let out a howl at Itachi and then began to examine his surroundings.

**_Oh? This place is strange._**He returned his vision to the man standing in front of him and saw a the man's eyes. **_An Uchiha? I was under the impression that the entire clan was destroyed not too long after I was sealed. I only know of two survivors. Ah! You must be that kid's brother then. Not many humans could destroy and entire clan of of their fellow kind. Let alone a clan with an advanced bloodline such as yours, and yet you did it all in one short night, save your brother. I feel that I must congratulate you on your accomplishment, but what are you trying to do to my little container here?_** Itachi didn't answer and the Kyuubi could tell that he was making the man nervous. **_You wouldn't be trying to kill him would him now would you? No. That's not ambitious enough for you is it._** The Kyuubi thought for a minute. **_You're after me aren't you? Why would be after me? You want my power. Do you really think that you would be able to control me? ME? That is quite arrogant of a lowly human, don't you think? That arrogance will not go unpunished._** As the Kyuubi finished the last sentence the fox face dispersed and his chakra burst forward from Naruto's body and blew around Itachi, burning him. He tried to hold the Chakra back, but he knew he wasn't going to be able to for long. Only seconds later he was forced to cancel the jutsu.

* * *

Itachi snapped back to consciousness from the cancellation of the jutsu; less than a second had passed. Itachi gasped for air and he began to sweat.

Sasori - "What's wrong?"

Itachi - "It didn't work."

Sasori - "Eh? What do you mean?"

Itachi - "The Kyuubi is protecting him. I couldn't finish."

Sasori - "Oh? That is quite inconvenient. I guess this will take longer. I'll take thos..."

Itachi - "He's doing something." He was referring to Naruto and he was right. The blond shinobi had just finished forming a large number of seals and they heard him yell "_Katon Sou Kyuuzou no Jutsu"._ The pebbles at the three men's feet and the air around them began to float up to one point right behind the tall man. It started off slow, but it quickly gained speed . _This is bad!_ "MOVE!" he said forcefully and the three men leaped towards the other side of the stadium, but they only got a few feet before they were thrown off course by a large explosion right behind them. Each member landed in a different part of the stadium destroying every chair around them in a ten foot radius, leaving a sizable hole in the concrete where they landed, and sending dust everywhere.

* * *

From where Sakura was standing she could easily see the explosion at the stadium, and so could everyone else.

Sakura - "NARUTO!" she screamed.

Lee - "NEJI!" he yelled. Up on the building above them the Akatsuki were watching the explosion.

Large Akatsuki - "That wasn't the signal we discussed."

Slender Akatsuki - "No it wasn't. They must have run into some trouble. Nevertheless our presence has been alerted to the village so we must move. Diedara, you take the Jinchuuruki. We'll take care of the others." he said to the smaller Akatsuki standing next to the large one.

Diedara - "Yeah." and he threw one of his bombs at the group of people below them and it exploded, separating the five shinobi. They then leaped after their targets.

* * *

The men standing outside the city saw the explosion. "That's not the signal, but I don't think there could be anything clearer than it. Tell all units to attack." and with that dozens of shinobi attacked. All were either sound or various subordinates of Akatsuki.

* * *

All four people at the Hokage tower could see and hear the explosion from where they were.

Tsunade - "What the hell was that?"

Shizune - "An explosion?"

Jiraya - "From the stadium? Impossible."

Kakashi - "Is someone sparring?"

Tsunade - "No. That's way to big for a sparring match. Shizune go see what's going on. Come back in 15 minutes."

Shizune - "I'll be back in ten." and she ran jumped out of the window towards the scene.

Tsunade - "You two. Come with me to my office." she practically ran there and both Jiraya and Kakshi followed. The entire way she was giving various orders to anybody she saw. When they arrived she started to walk to her desk, but never quite made it as the tower began to shake violently. She looked out the window and saw a large green figure come rushing at the office. "GET DOWN!" she screamed and everybody hit the floor just before the object smashed through the office sending wood and glass everywhere. It went through the room just as quick as it came in and it took the roof with it as it continued through the tower. After about 20 seconds of protecting themselves they all heard an evil laughter, and knew immediately who it belonged to.

Orochimaru - "Kukuku. That look benefits you very well Tsunade. I'm surprised that Jiraya hasn't tried anything yet. And Kakashi too. I will admit that this is a surprise. I thought that you'd be with your students. It looks like you'll have to fight him Kabuto."

Kabuto - "Oh? That's a shame. I was really hoping that I would get to fight the great Jiraya since I missed out on it last time."

Orochimaru - "Don't worry. It really isn't that big of a deal."

* * *

Gai - "What is that?" he was looking at the explosion from the stadium. He had been out doing his youthful morning exercises as with his daily routine when he heard it. _I've got a very bad feeling about this._ He started to run as fast as he (very very fast) towards the stadium, but didn't get very far before he heard "_Suiton Tsunami Kireme no Jutsu"_ and saw a large wall of water coming straight at him, destroying houses as it went. "Holy shit!" he yelled and kicked the ground so he could jump as high as he could and he just barely cleared the water before it reached him. By the time he came down the water had stopped flowing, but it didn't disperse over the streets for some reason, and so he landed on the water and saw a shark looking man standing not 50 feet from him. _He looks kind of familiar._ "Who are you and why have you done this." he yelled at his attacker.

Shark Akatsuki - "I'm surprised that you don't remember me. I'll give you a hint. There was a small incident involving me and two Sharringan users in this village about two and half years ago." Gai's mind suddenly clicked.

Gai - "I remember you! You're...that guy." he finished weakly. This angered Gai's opponent very much.

Shark Akatsuki - "You bastard. I'll make you remember me."

* * *

Everybody watched in awe as Naruto's jutsu began to form and when it exploded they each instinctively covered their faces to protect themselves. Not more than a few seconds later they heard three separate loud crashing sounds, and when they brought their arms down they saw three large dust clouds coming up from different portions of the stadium. They all turned to look at Naruto who was now practically covered in red chakra and growling like an animal. Which set everyone back, even the usually cool Shino was visibly shocked by what he saw.

Shikamaru - "...Naruto...You..." but he wasn't listening. He was looking intently at one, and only one, of the three crash sites. Naruto noticed a slight movement from the crater and took off.

Neji - "Naruto? Wait!" but his call came on deaf ears. "Shit. Shikamaru, take your group and inspect that area. Shino, you take yours and go to the other one. I'll follow Naruto." but once again his orders fell to deaf ears. They were all too stunned by the sudden change in Naruto, and in Hinata's case afraid. "LISTEN TO ME DAMMIT!" this got there attention. "I know that we're all surprised by this, but we need to keep our composure. Now your three go over there and you three go there to investigate. I'll follow Naruto. Alright?" All he got was a nod from half of them, but that was more than enough and so he took off. When he got there Naruto was on all fours and completely covered in the red chakra, but this time a tail formed behind him. _So this the Kyuubi's chakra._ His gaze shifted to the Akatsuki who had just stood up and was now staring down the blond shinobi.

"Calm down Naruto." Neji heard from out of nowhere and apparently so did Naruto because he stopped his visual assault of Itachi, retracted the Kyuubi's chakra shifted his focus to the figure that had just jumped down next to him.

Naruto - "S-Sauske?" he sputtered out.

Sasuke - "You should try to keep that power in check for now. It could destroy the entire village if you let it get out of control, and that's bad for both of us right now."

Naruto - "You...you...Orochimaru." was all he could say.

Sasuke - "Ah yes him. I believe that he is at the Hokage tower right now trying to kill the Hokage and your teacher."

Naruto - "Old lady Tsunade and the perverted hermit?"

Sasuke - "Yes, and don't doubt that he will kill them if you stay here on your ass you lazy idiot."

Neji - "Why?" he said in a very serious tone and activating his Byakugan.

Sasuke - "I already told you. Konoha being destroyed today would be bad for both of us."

Neji - "What of your master?"

Sasuke - "I never thought of him as my master. He just gave me strength." he said leaving Naruto, Neji, and Itachi speechless. "Now go you clumsy idiot. I'll take care of my brother." Naruto looked at him for a few more seconds before sterning his face and nodding.

Naruto - "Let's go Neji." This surprise the Hyuuga.

Neji - "What? But.."

Naruto - "Sasuke's right. Right now we should be worrying about what's most important to Konoha and that is, unfortunately, Tsunade."

Neji - "But it could be a trap."

Naruto - "No it isn't. If he wanted to kill me then he'd do it himself." he finished with a look at the younger Uchiha. "Now then, let's go." and he jumped out of the stadium, with Neji reluctantly following, leaving the brothers alone.

* * *

Sakura had just barely dodged the last punch from the large Akatsuki who was attacking her and Lee. The punch she had just dodged hit nothing, but the force alone cracked the wall of a house several feet away. _Getting hit by that would be bad for me._ She turned her head to face the giant robed man, and saw a green blur run into him and disappear just as quickly as it had come in.

Akatsuki - "Hmm?" and he looked down and saw a green blur appear and disappear in front of him several times. "Would you stop that already. It's getting on my nerves." and with that the green blur stopped coming. He looked up to see Lee standing next to Sakura.

Lee - "Done. Now that I've done something for you, you have to do something for me. Stop playing around and get serious." The giant man just laughed at the declaration.

Akatsuki - "I have no obligation to you, but since I really should end this quickly I will do as you ask." When he finished the statement he took off his hat and robe to reveal a giant body completely covered in stone. "You look surprised. This is my bloodline limit. My clan is capable of producing stone from their bodies as a protective substance. The only down side is that it's really heavy." Lee smiled at the final statement.

Lee – _Then I should be able to control this fight. All I have to do is keep ahead of him._ "Thank you." he said and darted with his amazing speed to the left only to feel the giant stone fist of the Akatsuki dig into his stomach. _How?_ He somehow managed to think as he was sent flying.

Akatsuki - "You thought that I was slow because of how I look and how heavy I told you it was. Let me tell you that I am able to keep up with your speed easily." He then felt an impact at his side he was sent flying a few feet away and crashed into a wall, destroying it. He got up and looked at the pink haired shinobi that just struck him. "That's some strength you've got there missy. Looks like I'll have to deal with you first."

Sakura - "Lee you just stay back. I'll take care of him." The statement sent a shock through Lee's system.

Lee – _Stay back? STAY BACK? NO! I'm useless again._ His mind quickly flashed back to the Gaara's fight with Kimimaro nearly three years ago. _Just like then. I'm useless again. Why am I always the one who ends up like this. It isn't fair. I can be useful. I **WILL **be useful!_

Sakura was dodging the large man's attacks, but that was all she was doing. She knew that in order to win she would have to eventually attack, but there weren't any openings that she could see. She was so focused on trying to find an opening that she didn't notice the water below her and she half slipped on it. _Shit!_ Was all Sakura thought as the fist flew towards her unerringly, but it was suddenly stopped by a small red hand. She fell down into the puddle and saw that Lee's body had turned to a maroon shade of red and he was easily holding back the hand of the stone giant.

Sakura - "Lee! You didn't!" she cried at him before he finally went on the attack. He punched the large man forcing him to back up a few feet and then instantly kicked him into the air. The scene following looked very similar to what Lee had done to Gaara except this time he didn't have a roof or walls to jump off of. So he didn't get quite as many hits in, but his opponent was still stuck in the air the entire time. After about a minute of this Lee ended on the roof of a building.

Lee - "Fifth Gate! Forest Gate! Open!" he yelled and the glow around him grew. He then jumped towards his enemy and yelled "_Ura Rengen"_ as he slammed into him. Both bodies ended up several blocks away and several buildings were destroyed. Sakura ran after them to try and determine what happened. When she found Lee he was unconscious and lying in the middle of the street.

Sakura - "Lee you idiot! Why did you use that? That was very stupid of you!" she yelled at him.

Akatsuki - "So that kid can use the gate system eh?" Sakura spun around and saw the giant stone man walking up to her. "That is a very troublesome thing he can use, but it looks like that last attack took it all out of him. Reasonably so. Just look at the deep crack here on my chest. If I didn't have this armor that last attack probably would have killed me." He just shrugged it off and repaired the area where the crack had been.

Sakura – _No way! How am I supposed to beat a monster like this._ _No. I can't let this beat me._ She stood up and faced her opponent. "I guess it's just you and me then." the giant smiled.

Akatsuki - "I'm going to enjoy this."

Lee woke up to himself sneezing. He cringed at the pain in his abdomen when he did and rolled over. There he saw a pile of rubble where a house had apparently used to be. He didn't like the sight so he rolled himself over the other side only to be met with the same scene. In fact he was surrounded by destroyed buildings and the street had very large cracks in several different places. The dust in the air caused him to sneeze again and this time he yelped in agony. _Stupid muscle ripping part of the Lotus._ He thought to himself as he tried to sit up, but he couldn't find the strength. That is until her heard a womans cry just down the street. _Sakura!_ He thought and pushed himself up without any regard to the pain. There he saw the giant stone Akatsuki holding Sakura up by the throat. He heard the man say something about a good fight. _He's going to kill her! I can't let him! I won't let him! I will protect my friends! On my pride as a shinobi do I swear that I will beat this man!_ Then, ignoring the agonizing pain, he pushed himself up to his feet and closed his eyes. "I'm sorry Gai-sensei."

Akatsuki - "It's a shame that you couldn't stand more than one blow. I was just starting to have fun. Oh well." he finished and threw her against a wall. "I've made it a point to always kill any worthy opponent. You should be honored. You..." He was interrupted by a blinding light. He put his hand up to screen his eyes. "What the?" He turned to look and saw the green suited kid standing up again. "He still has the strength to stand up? I've found an interesting pair here."

Lee - "Now! Eighth Gate! Death Gate! OPEN!" He yelled. Chakra burst out from him and every pore on his body started to bleed. He turned his head to look at the stone man.

Akatsuki - "...This is bad. He opened the eigh..." was all he got out before Lee reached him in the blink of an eye and slammed his fist into chest sending him flying blocks away. Lee got behind him before he could stop and kicked him with just as much power in another direction. Every time he did this he left a large hole in the stone armor. Soon there was hardly any left and the man was floating in the air above the city. Lee suddenly appeared above him and kicked off the dust particles in the air towards him. By this time his body was completely covered in blood and the chakra was almost gone.

Lee- "I WILL PROTCET SAKURA! I WILL DEFEAT YOU!" he yelled just before he kicked off the air. "_FAINARU RENGEN"_ he shouted as he practically impaled himself on his opponent. When it was finished both Lee and the Akatsuki fell to the ground dead. The last thought that went through Lee's mind was 'Goodbye sensei.'

* * *

Author's Notes:

Techniques:

Japaneese/English

_Katon Sou Kyuuzou no Jutsu / _Fire element: Begining Explosion

_Suiton Tsunami Kireme no Jutsu / _Water element: Tidal Wave Break

Ura Rengen / Primary Lotus

Fainaru Rengen / Final Lotus

Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Please remember to review :)


	13. Chapter 13

**The Chronicles of Naruto**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters in it.

This story is set in the current time line of the manga, however none of the events have occurred as they did in the manga

yl3342: Yes, yes it is.

Dragonist: Thank you again for the words of praise again. Yes, I did enjoy writing the last chapter very much, and I am glad to hear that you enjoyed it as well.

Shadow Kitsune67: Thanks. I do intend to have pairings in this fic, but I have not mentioned them yet for 2 reasons. 1: They don't play a major role in the story, well not yet anyway ;). and 2: because I didn't want people to read or not read the story just because of the pairings I chose.

Toenail: Yes he did die pretty quick, but the whole point of the fight, and its speediness, was the symbolism behind it. The fight was meant to show the power that a person possesses when they are willing to give their life to protect something important to them. In Lee's case, he was protecting Sakura and his pride. Both of which are very important to him as stated in the series.

**Please Read **Note: All of the battles in this chapter and the next few chapters are taking place at the same as Sakura's and Lee's fight as well as each other.

* * *

Chapter 13:** Ino-Shika-Cho Trio vs. Puppet Master Sasori**

The six chuunin watched Neji as ran after Naruto in a stunned silence. Shikamaru was the first break it.

Shikamaru - "Alright people. We've been given orders and we will follow them. Shino, Kiba, Hinata. You three go to that crash." he said pointing to his left. "Ino, Choji, and I will go to that one." he moved his arm and pointed behind him. "We must be on our guard. These people are members of Akatsuki. An organization full of S-class criminals." He looked and saw that everybody but Shino was still looking in Naruto's direction-. _Dammit! This is getting troublesome._ He thought. "...Look. I know that we are all worried about what was happening to Naruto, and I assure you that we will ask him about it after this is all over, but for now we have orders to follow. Alright?" The rest looked over to him and all said 'Yes sir!' with a resolute look on their faces. "Good. Now, let's go." At that point team Shino went to one side of the stadium and team Shikamaru went to the other crash site. The later team arrived to see some sort of scorpion like monster, that was covered in a tattered robe, standing in the crater.

Choji - "What the hell?"

Sasori - "Damn that stupid Kyuubi kid. I didn't think he could do that outside of Kyuubi form yet. Huh? Who are you?"

Ino - "What are you?" she said emphasizing on the 'what'.

Sasori - "Well that's rude. I'm a human. Just like you."

Ino - "No, You're not. You're a fr..."

Shikamaru - "It's a puppet." he said cutting her off.

Ino - "A what?"

Shikamaru - "A puppet. It's just a doll that is brought to life by the powers of a shinobi, and judging from the size and extreme complexity of this one I would say that the user is inside the shell. Am I right?" Sasori let out a small chuckle just before Shikamaru finished.

Sasori - "Hmm...you are indeed correct young one. You are quite astute for your age, but just how do you plan on getting through this armor of mine? Since you three are here and since you all are from Konoha I can safely assume that this meeting will not turn out friendly." he finished by throwing his tail forward. Shikamaru jumped back and threw three kunai at him, but they just bounced off his armor. "Is that how you plan to break me? It seems that I have misjudged you." he then redirected his tail and plunged it at Shikamaru again, who was still in the air, only to have it nearly ripped off by the force of a giant fist. Sasori looked over at the fat kid whose arm had just tripled in size. "Oh? So you're the muscle of this group. Then I'll deal with you first." he finished with a leap towards Choji who slammed his fist into the ground sending dust everywhere, thus eliminating visibility. "Fool! You think this will hinder me?" The puppet then opened its mouth and out came a bomb like contraption which soon exploded and dozens of small needles shot out of it. Inside the dust cloud Sasori couldn't see if they hit anything. _I'm at a disadvantage if I stay in here. The fat kid probably jumped backwards. So I'll go that way._ He thought and charged in the direction he thought Choji was in, or at least he tried to. "What's going on?" he couldn't move.

Shikamaru - "_Kage Mane_ attempt successful."

Sasori - "Kage Mane?" he said in a worried voice. _This brat... _"So, you must be of the Nara clan."

Shikamaru - "Indeed I am."

Sasori - "How did you find me inside this cloud?"

Shikamaru - "Heh. It wasn't that hard. First calculated the possible stopping distance after your charge at Choji, and then I noticed that the needles were moving outwards in a circular pattern after the explosion. So I estimated the distance between each need and the speed that they were moving at which gave the point of origin for the needles. Next I put the possible stopping distance for you and the position of the bomb together and thus determined the most likely spot to where you would be.

Sasori - "You did all that in five seconds?" he said extremely surprised.

Shikamaru - "No. It took me seven seconds to do all the calculations and another two for my shadow to reach you."

Sasori - "I take it back. Astute is not the right word for you. Genius seems to fit you better." By this time the dust had completely cleared.

Skikamaru - "Hmph." and a smile was all he responded with. "Choji! Go!"

Choji - "Yeah!" and he started charging, his right arm twice as large as it was when hit the tail. Just before reaching his target he leaped forward and with a roar he slammed his giant fist into the body. At first it didn't seem to do anything, but cracks quickly started to form on the shell. Soon the entire body was covered with them and then it shattered, and underneath it a shadowy figure started to move.

Ino - "Choji! Move!" she yelled at him. Reflexively Choji jumped back after hearing the shout which was the only thing that saved him from being hit by two small kunai. When he landed he looked up and saw a young man stand up from the rubble of the shell.

Sasori - "Impressive reflexes there girlie, but somehow I doubt that is your only saving grace." He then looked to Choji. "Here is the apparent muscle of the group." Next, he looked at Shikamaru. "Here we have the brains and shadow manipulator of the group." Then he turned to Ino. "So what do you do to add to this threesome of _talented_ individuals missie?" he said with a sly undertone and a slight laugh.

Ino - "Bastard! I'll show you how usefull I really am."

Shikamaru - "Ino, stop!" But she wasn't paying any attention. _'Ninpo: Shintenshin no Jutsu'_ she said with her family's seal, and soon she was inside Sasori's body.

* * *

_What the hell is wrong with this place?_ Ino thought looking around the emptiness that was inside this man. _Something isn't right._

Sasori - " 'Shintenshin' wasn't it?" Ino spun around to see Sasori standing right behind her. "So you must be from the Yamanka clan right? I do believe that was their ability, but I never really payed any attention to this ability that much." he stopped for a second and examined her expression. "Oh, what's wrong? Do you not like my mind? Did you expect me to just be docile while you did whatever you wanted with my body? Well, I guess saying 'this body that I control' would be more precise. You actually should be thanking me. If I had let you control this body, then it would have fallen over because you wouldn't know how to control it, and that would be embarrassing for both of us." he paused and sterned his face. "You know, however amusing this is I'm really going to have to ask you to return to your own body now, because I am kind of vulnerable in my bodies current state." Ino, however, didn't move. "No? Fine then, I'll force you out!"

* * *

Shikamaru and Choji watched as Ino's body screamed in agony and then collapsed to the ground. "INO!" they both yelled and ran to her limp body. 

Sasori - "What an annoying girl." Both Choji and Shikamaru spun around with their anger visibility rising.

Choji - "Bastard! What did you do to her?" he yelled at his opponent.

Sasori - "Don't worry. I didn't kill her. She got out before I could. Anyway, that's not important. What is important is that I now know all of your abilities and a little bit about each of your personalities. So, this will end quickly, and I think I have just the thing to help me with it." He then pulled a small scroll out of his pocket, performed a few seals, and summoned a small, unimpressive looking puppet. "This was the very first puppet that I ever made. Basically it's toy, but I don't play with it anymore so it's pretty much worthless to me nowadays, but I think that it will do just fine in this situation."

Choji - "Are you mocking us?" he growled angrily.

Sasori - "What's wrong chubby cheeks? Still mad at what I did to the little girl over there? Don't be. She wouldn't have helped you guys very much anyway." he finished with a laugh. The ground exploded where Choji was standing and he was practically flying towards the young looking Akatsuki. _Simpleton_. He thought and sent the puppet forward only to have it obliterated by a giant fist. Sasori just smiled and leaped on top of the fist just before it hit him. "You're too slow fatty." he said and kicked off Choji's head causing him to lose his balance and fall over.

Shikamaru - "Choji stop! Your wounded!" and indeed he was. Two small needles were sticking out of his left shoulder.

Choji - "I'll be fine!" he half yelled/half growled, got up, and charged at the puppet master again, but he only hit air.

Sasori - "That's right. Keep that blood flowing chubby." he said mocking his attacker while easily dodging the punches.

Shikamaru – _Huh? 'Keep the blood flowing'? Why...?_ and then it hit him. "Choji stop! Those needles were poisoned!" he yelled, but it was too late. Because of his anger and the intense physical activity, the poison was able to spread throughout his body with relative ease in a rather short time span, and his movements were already starting to slow.

Sasori - "That should about do it." he said as he dodge another punch. Only this time he jumped forward and kicked the Konoha shinobi in the face sending him flying backwards. "Looks like that little puppet still had some use in it after all. It wasn't too hard for me to hide the needles because of your rage kid. That same rage also made it very easy for me to dodge your attacks, and I'm not even that good at taijutsu. Anger is very easy to make a strategy around, isn't it mister strategist." Shikamaru just glared at him.

Choji - "Damn you!" he weakly growled standing back up next to his friend.

Shikamaru - "Choji stop already. You can't do anything in your current condition. Just stay down." he said moving in front of him.

Sasori - "So what are you going to do now Mr. Strategist? I have taken away to 'valuable' components for your plans. You also aren't strong enough to fight me alone, and you know it. On top of it you have a handicap. You have one friend who is unconscious and another who is useless, and I'm guess that you aren't the type to easily sacrifice your friends for your own benefit. You also aren't the type to run away and leave your helpless friends to die. So I ask you again. What are you going to do?"

Shikamaru – _Dammit! I'm in a really troublesome situation here. Everything he said was true. He's too smart to fall for my Kage Mane again, and I doubt that any of my other abilities will be of much help without support. What do I do?_ And suddenly, an answer appeared in the form a small blond shinobi ramming into the Akatsuki member and tackling him. "INO!" he yelled.

Ino - "Shikamaru, get Choji out of here to the hospital!" she said while tumbling.

Shikamaru - "What?"

Ino - "I can't carry that fat-ass. He's too heavy, and besides I'm the best at taijutsu among the three of us. So I'll hold him off while you run. Now go!" Shikamaru hesitated. A war was raging in his mind, but only for a second.

Shikamaru - "...DAMMIT!" he said and picked up his large friend, who could barely move now, and put him on his back.

Choji - "NO! Don't you leave her alone!" he weakly said with a hint of anger.

Shikamaru - "...I'm sorry Choji...Ino." he paused. "Goodbye." he said choking on his own voice and jumped away. The entire time he was running he was thinking _I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry._

Choji - "WHAT ARE YOU DOING? GET YOUR LAZY ASS BACK THERE AND PROTECT HER YOU COWARD!" he screamed at his friend, but that was all the strength he could muster and he passed out on his friend's back. In the front, tears were streaming down the Nara's face, stinging his eyes._ I'm sorry Choji. I'm so very sorry.

* * *

_

Back at the stadium, Ino was once again lying on the ground. Only this time Sasori was standing above her with blood dripping from a blade on his arm, which he soon retracted it back into his cloak.

Sasori - "Well, chasing after those two would be pointless as they will die soon anyway. I guess it's time for me to move onto phase two then." He reached down into his cloak from the neck and fumbled around for a little bit. Then he pulled out a scroll, set it on the ground, and unrolled it. He then performed a few seals and said _'Akahigi Hyakki no Souen'_ and exatly one-hundred puppets appeared all around him. "I think I'll start at the gates." he said and jumped off in the direction of the gates with his puppets following in tow.

* * *

Author's Notes: 

Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Please remember to review :)

I intend to release the next few chapters a little more regularly than I normally do. So, for awhile, expect updates to come a little sooner.

Techniques:

Japanesse / English

Kage Mane no Jutsu / Shadow Imitation

Shintenshin no Jutsu / Mind Body Change

Akahigi Hyakki no Souen / Performance of the Hundred Puppets


	14. Chapter 14

**The Chronicles of Naruto**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters in it.

This story is set in the current time line of the manga, however none of the events have occurred as they did in the manga

Dual Rasengan: Yeah, I know. I'm not very good at the whole character death thing yet, but I hope that by writing about it I'll get better. :)

* * *

Chapter 14:** The Blood of an Uchiha**

The two brothers just stood there staring at each other after Naruto and Neji left, sizing up their opponent until the silence was broken.

Itachi - "Yet again you get in the way of me obtaining my target little brother. Why this time?"

Sasuke - "He is my best friend after all."

Itachi - "Is he now? If that's the case, then why is he still alive? You should have killed him long ago. Or have you just refused to gain the power available to you?"

Sasuke - "No. I have simply sought other methods than yours to obtain that power." Itachi closed his eyes and shook his head to that answer.

Itachi - "A useless attempt." he said and refocused his attention. "Now, I would like an answer to my question. The answer you gave was your reason for interfering in that hotel room three years ago. You have already shown by siding with Orochimaru that Naruto's wellbeing does not concern you. So then, why have you betrayed your master today?"

Sasuke - "I have already said that he isn't my master, and my friend's wellbeing does concern me. Naruto is still useful to me so, therefore, he must remain alive. My reason for interfering with your plans today are purely personal."

Itachi - "So you intend to kill me for my past sins then? I wonder; has your hate grown since we last saw each other?" As soon as he finished the statement Sasuke kicked a broken chair at his brother, but when it reached its target it was simply destroyed by his palm. At that point Sasuke appeared on Itachi's left side in the air, and he kicked out with his right foot which was caught by the Akatsuki's hand. He then twisted his body and brought his left foot in a sweeping motion around to other side of his opponents head only to have caught by the free hand. The young Uchiha then brought his feet together and locked them around his brother's neck. At that moment he also threw he upper-body forward and his face ended up between his opponents legs at knee level and crossed his arms and grabbed the outside of each leg at the knee joint. He then began to pull with both his legs and arms, putting an immense amount of pressure on both Itachi's neck and legs, attempting to snap his target's spine, but as soon as the pressure began to build the body turned into a brown clay like substance and melted.

Sasuke - "Bushin?" he said, landed on the ground and immediately rolled to his right just avoiding getting hit. He brought his legs up and spun them in a circular motion above him to move his attacker back and to give him enough momentum to stand up without being completely prone. When he was on his feet again he saw his brother standing a few feet away from hit.

Itachi - "It seems your hate has increased. Let us determine how much." he said and and threw off his cloak revealing and outfit almost identical to what he was wearing when he destroyed his clan. He reached over his shoulder, pulled out a katana, and charged at his younger sibling. Just before he made contact Sasuke reached around the left side of his waist to and pulled out a short sword set horizontally on his back and brought it across his body to block this incoming attack. The two blades clashed and the two Uchihas just pushed against each other for a few seconds before Sasuke reached into the pack on his thigh and brought a kunai up to his target forcing him back, but he took advantage of the situation. The younger sibling continued his assault by pushing forward and reversing the direction of his kunai hand (right hand) to bring it across his brother's chest only to have it blocked Itachi's katana. Sasuke then used the momentum of that attack and spun around bringing his sword arm around to the exposed side. The elder Uchiha took a step back so that he was no longer in range of the kunai and moved his weapon to block the incoming sword. After the block Sasuke continued his spin and brought the kunai around to the exposed area and again Itachi was forced to take another step back further ruining his balance in order to block the attack. The younger brother saw his opponent's deteriorating balance and sent his foot out in a sweeping motion as an attempt to trip him. Itachi saw the move and lifted his foot before the trip attempt got near him, but as soon as he picked up his foot Sasuke's stopped and planted itself. The attack was a feint. Sasuke swung his sword low at the leg and Itachi was forced to bring his sword to block, but this sent him completely off balance and he visibly started to fall over. At that point the young Uchiha thrust his kunai forward knowing that his opponent could no longer block his attack and it connected, but not in the way he would have liked. The kunai was caught by one of the elder Uchiha's hands. At that same moment the other hand released its grip on the katana and grabbed Sasuke's sword by the blade with speed that would amaze even Gai. As Itachi was falling he pulled on the weapons with his hands and brought his feet up from under him aiming to hit his brother falling over him.

Sasuke – _Shit_. He thought as he released both hands and pushed off the ground with his feet in order to avoid being hit by Itachi's. After he felt Sasuke release the weapons Itachi flipped them so that the hilt landed in his hand and he threw both at his brother who was still flying through the air. He saw the weapons coming at him so he rolled to avoid the sword and twisted his body to avoid the kunai. When he reached the top of his arc he could see that Itachi was still on his back and so he started to form seals. The elder Uchiha saw what his brother was doing and started to form seals of his own. _'Katon, Goukakyuu no Jutsu'_ Sasuke said and spit out a giant fireball at the Akatsuki. '_Doton, Ishi Shi-Rudo'_ Itachi said and the stone around him formed into a quarter sphere around him just before the fireball hit. When the smoke cleared everything around where the fireball had hit was blown away except for the shield, and Itachi stepped out from behind it. Both the brothers were now staring at each other again, and once again it was Itachi who broke the silence.

Itachi - "Your skill and technique has greatly improved since our last meeting, but I have yet to see the growth of your hate." Sasuke didn't respond. "What do you hope to gain by doing all of this?"

Sasuke - "Revenge." he stated simply.

Itachi - "Is that your only goal in life dear brother? If so then I made a mistake in letting live all those years ago. You must be more than just an avenger to kill me."

Sasuke - "I do indeed have another goal, but that is several years down the road."

Itachi - "Then why are you throwing your life away here?"

Sasuke - "I'm hardly throwing my life away."

Itachi - "After your master kills the Hokage he will find out what you have done and he will kill you."

Sasuke - "First, he can't kill me. He needs me. And second, why do you think I sent Naruto there? Even if he fails, why do think I chose this date to have the village attacked."

Itachi - "What? We chose this day, not you."

Sasuke - "No, I only gave you the illusion of the choice. I was the one who had your precious ritual sabotaged a week ago. I did it then so that Kazekage and his escort would be in this town at the same time the attack took place." Itachi's eyes narrowed and his interest was peaked.

Itachi - "...Why?"

Sasuke - "So you would split up your forces of course. There are more than enough talented shinobi in this village today to take care of the seven of you today."

Itachi - "Yes, but most of them are at the wall fighting off your master's forces."

Sasuke - "Not for long. On top of the fact that they were forced to march here in two and half short days, I poisoned half of the forces. The effects should be starting to show right about now."

Itachi - "...My haven't you become the little mastermind."

Sasuke - "Yes. After today I'll be rid of you, my deal with Orochimaru, and Akatsuki as a potential threat." Itachi's eyes narrowed again, but this time there was no interest in them. Only determination.

Itachi - "Aren't you getting ahead of yourself? You have to kill me first, and now I'm through testing you." he finished by forming ten seals in less that two seconds. '_Katon, Go Koramu Kazan Bakuha'_ he said and the ground started to rumble. Just behind Sasuke a giant pillar of fire shot up from the ground. As he turned to look another column shot up in front of him. Then two more appeared to his left and right. Each column was over 40 feet in height. Even after the four pillars appeared the ground continued to shake, especially right underneath Sasuke's feet. He jumped as high as he could and the ground immediately gave way to another pillar of fire rushing up after him. From the moment he left the ground he knew that the magma would catch him so he started forming seals before the explosion happened. He twisted his body to face the rise pillar of fire. '_Suiton, Suijinheki' _he yelled and spat out a giant wall of water. The two forces battled each other for a little while until Sasuke thought he was high enough to move away from the pillars and so he did. Half-way to the ground he heard '_Dotan, Kibaku Tsuchi'_ and saw large portions of earth jutting up from the stadium stands around the area he was going to land.

Sasuke – _Damn! No time!_ He thought and formed a few seals and held his hand out '_Chidori'_ he growled and plunged his fist through the approaching earth, tearing through it as he fell. When he landed he practically bounced and ran to where he knew his brother would be with the Chidori still going strong. When Itachi came into his sight he thrust his arm forward, but only hit air as he was tripped and sent flying. He looked back just in time to hear his brother say '_Katon, Ryuuka no Jutsu'_ and see him spit a giant line of fire at him. The flame engulfed Sasuke and thrown threw him against a pillar supporting the upper level seats and it continued to grow as Itachi pushed the jutsu on. Then suddenly it was dispelled, and out from the smoke stepped the younger Uchiha with the first stage of his seal released. "I was hoping that I wouldn't have to use this, but you were tougher than I thought you'd be. Get ready!" he said with enthusiasm, but that happiness was cut short as a fist suddenly slammed into his chest lifting him off the ground and knocking the wind out of him. Soon another punch hit him in the gut, followed by a practically vertical kick to the jaw, and a jumping roundhouse to the face which pushed him a few feet back.

Itachi - "Why did you have to bring that filthy thing into the fight?" he said and went over to where his brother was laying on the ground. "Huh?" he said and picked up Sasuke by the collar of his shirt. "You are supposed to fight me with your own power, not his. You still do not have enough hate. This is your punishment for the lack of hate and using that power." he said and switched his Sharingan to its Mangekyo form.

Sasuke – _NOW!_ He thought and opened his eyes with an activated Sharingan, but only a couple seconds later he was screaming like he had been tortured for hours on end and passed out. Itachi dropped him and stared at the prone form.

Itachi - "Will you have enough hate the next time we meet?" he half pondered to himself and half asked his unconscious sibling. "I suppose only time will tell. Well, Goodbye little brother. I must warn my comrades of the situation." he said and then left the scene. Up on the wall of the stadium, Oki had watched the entire battle unfold. She had watched how these two had practically destroyed an entire section of the stadium.

Oki – _Damn. Lord Sasuke lost. Well, he did say it might turn out this way. I just have to take him to see...what's-her-face._ She thought as she picked up his body and left the stadium in the opposite direction that Itachi did.

* * *

Author's Notes:

I had great time writing this chapter and I hope you enjoyed it as well!

Please remember to review :)

Techniques:

Japanesse / English

Doton, Ishi Shi-Rudo / Earth Element, Stone Shield

Katon, Goukakyuu no Jutsu / Fire Element, Grand Fireball

Dotan, Kibaku Tsuchi / Earth Element, Exploding Earth

Suiton, Suijinheki / Water Element, Water Wall

Katon, Go Koramu Kazan Bakuha / Fire Element, 5 Column Volcano Blast


	15. Chapter 15

**The Chronicles of Naruto**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters in it.

This story is set in the current time line of the manga, however none of the events have occurred as they did in the manga

* * *

Chapter 15:** Konoha's Beast**

Kisame - "Do you remember me now?" he said as he brought his Samehade down on top of Gai, but dove to the side just before.

Gai - "Nope. Sorry. Any other clues you could give me?" he said and charged at the Akatsuki again.

Kisame - "Damn you!" he said with obvious rage in his voice and swung his sword across his body to strike his opponent, but Gai just lowered his body and positioned himself like a spear and launched forward knocking Kisame's legs out from under him. The Green Beast planted his hands on the and curled his body to a practically vertical angle and kicked up, sending his enemy further into the sky. He then kicked off the water and launched himself up into the sky and just as he reached Kisame he said '_Konoha Gorikki Senpu' _just before delivering a powerful spin kick which sent Kisame flying. When Gai landed he looked up and his eyes were met by Kisame's stare. "Well done, oh odd looking beast of Konoha."

Gai - "HEY!"

Kisame - "And here I was afraid that you weren't going provide me with any entertainment. Since you have proved me wrong let's take this up another notch." he said and stuck the tip of his sword in the water which stayed afloat for some unknown reason and started performing seals. '_Suiton, Mizu Orochi' _he yelled and a large portion of the water between the two meni started to form into a giant 8-headed serpent. Gai's cold stare didn't falter one bit as he reached behind him and pulled two tonfa batons out from his backpack. For a few moments the serpent and the beast just stood there staring at one another. Kisame laughed at the situation. "Ha. Well this doesn't happen very much. Most people piss their pants when they see this thing, and even less have pulled out tonfa batons to defend themselves from it. Let's see how you do." At the second he finished the serpent lunged its heads at its waiting prey. Gai dodged the first head by jumping back. He brought the weapon in his left hand in a sweeping motion and it slammed into the head of a serpent approaching him from his left, sending it off course, and he continued the motion and brought his right arm around and slammed it into another head coming from the left. He then brought his left arm around in another sweeping motion and slammed it into another head, thus leaving him with his back to the Akatsuki. Gai then jumped forward, just barely dodging a head coming from under the water. In mid air he twisted his body and brought his leg around kicked another approaching head away. This scene last for about 90 seconds and the entire time it looked like Gai was doing some sort of special dance that was designed just for the purpose of fending off his opponents. '_Suiton, Mizu no Hashira'_ Gai heard from the distance.

Gai – _SHIT!_ He thought and jumped backwards, just barely avoiding the massive amount of water that just shot up from where he was standing. He then twisted his body and kicked a head, he then brought his weapon around and struck another, but because of the pillar that was all he could do and a head slammed into his back throwing him forward. Then another hit him, and another until all eight were pushing on him at one time not letting him move.

Kisame - "Finally!" He yelled and charged forward dragging his sword along the water behind him. He leaped into the air and brought his sword over his head with the intent of crushing the puny man before him, but before he could do that he heard his opponent say "First Gate! Initial Gate! Open!" and saw him destroy the eight heads with just the force of his limbs. _What the hell? How'd he do that?_ Even though that was what Kisame was thinking he didn't falter one bit and he brought his weapon down. Gai blocked it with his left baton, but Kisame was the stronger of the two and he forced Gai's arm down. _Got you!_ He thought, but at that moment his opponent's arm slipped out from under the sword and he suddenly felt a sharp pain in his back was sent flying forward. He landed face down on the water and immediately rolled to the side which was the only thing that saved him from a knee that had just hit the water. He looked up just in time to see a foot colliding with his face which sent him flying again, but this time he landed on his feet and blocked the incoming kick. He then grabbed the leg, spun around a couple times, and threw him through the wall of a building nearby. "Very good Beast! My revenge is finally starting to feel more worthwhile! Not yet though. I want more! I need more! You **will **provide me with more satisfaction!" he yelled manically and charged at his opponent again only to be kicked away again. Gai sprang up and returned to the battlefield, but he couldn't see the Akatsuki anywhere. He heard a rushing sound from below him and looked down just in time to see the shark man spear ram into his chest. "That kick was pathetic Beast! What happened to that surge of power you just had? Don't tell me that this is all there is to you." he finished with yet another charge which was met by a weak attempt at a block by Gai and he thrown several feet away. Kisame waited for him to stand back and up and when he did the sight was pathetic. "Pft. This isn't nearly enough to satisfy my revenge. Oh, I know. You have students don't you? Of course you do. All shinobi at your age do. I guess they will have to..." Gai cut him off.

Gai - "You will not touch them!" This made Kisame smile.

Kisame – _Like clockwork._ "You have no right to tell me what I will and won't do. You are far to weak to interfere. So you just lay there. I'll be back in a few minutes."

Gai - "Wait Kisame." and indeed he did.

Kisame - "...So you finally remembered my name. You deserve a present for such an amazing use of your obviously limited intelligence. I will kill you first so you won't have to deal with seeing your dead students. Aren't I nice?" he finished by positioning his Samehade for a strike. "Farewell." he said and lunged at his opponent. He brought his sword across the Gai's body and it struck flesh, but not the flesh he expected. The Beast had used his bare palms to block.

Gai - "Sixth Gate! View Gate! Open!" he yelled and a mini explosion occurred around him pushing both air and water away from him and forcing Kisame to push harder on the sword. Kisame was shocked at the sudden change in both strength and the skin color of the opponent in front of him, but the shock quickly passed into pleasure.

Kisame - "So you finally show your real strength then? Good. VERY GOOD BEAST OF KONOHA! NOW IS WHEN THE FUN STARTS!" Kisame then pushed on the sword with all of his strength and threw Gai back, but he didn't let up. He continued the attack and swung his weapon only to hit air just before getting kicked away. "_Suiton, Issen-Koori Ni-Doru"_ Kisame said and hundreds of small ice crystals appeared floating in the air. To his left he just barely heard the breaking of a crystal and just barely avoided being hit. He then punched the Konoha man in the stomach and threw him at him at a building near by. "COME BEAST! SHOW ME THE DEPTHS OF MY REVENGE!" he screamed with an insane look on his face and held his Samehade in front of him. Gai then flipped and kicked off the wall of building which sent cracks through the building and caused the top half to slide off.

Gai - "_Naibun Douyou Genkotsu"_ he said just before his fist and Kisame's sword made contact. When they did, a blinding light emanated from the point of impact and the when the light receded Kisame was still standing on the water in the stance like he had just finished a swing and Gai was kneeling in a crater that he had made on the street. For what seemed like an eternity neither of the men moved. Then Gai fell over coughing up blood. Kisame turned around and looked at the figure laying on the ground.

Kisame - "Very good Beast. This was much more than I ever expected of you. Maybe we'll meet in another life sometime." While he was saying that blood began to drip from his mouth, nose, ears, and even eyes. He looked looked down at his Samehade and saw that it had large cracks throughout the blade and that they were spreading. He then tossed to ground next to Gai. "Here is your trophy for this battle." Gai pushed himself up and turned to look at the Akatsuki member.

Gai - "I don't collect trophies from my battles." Kisame laughed with blood coming out his mouth.

Kisame - "Idiot, just ac..." and he fell over, but he never hit the water because it dispersed as soon as he died. Gai turned away before he saw his opponent hit the ground. He looked over at the sword that was lying next to him and picked it up.

Gai - "I accept this with honor." He said and stood up. After he strapped the sword to his back he again started running towards the stadium; only this time at a much slower pace.

* * *

Author's Notes:

Sorry for the late update. I've been crazy busy with homework these past two weeks.

For those of you who don't know what a tonfa baton is go to hope you enjoyed the chapter!

Please remember to review :)

Techniques:

Japanesse / English

Konoha Gorikki Senpu / Leaf Strong Whirlwind

Suiton, Mizu Orochi / Water Element, 8-Headed Water Serpent

Suiton, Mizu no Hashira / Water Element, Pillar of Water

Naibun Douyou Genkotsu / Hidden Quivering Fist


	16. Chapter 16

**The Chronicles of Naruto**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters in it.

This story is set in the current time line of the manga, however none of the events have occurred as they did in the manga

Waffles: I'm sorry that I killed Ino, but I had already planned her dying before I even wrote the story. In fact all the major events were planned beforehand. The harem aspect didn't actually appear until after I started writing the story.

Shadow Kitsune67: Thanks. I actually enjoyed writing that fight more than most of them so far.

* * *

Chapter 16:** The Role of a Guardian**

Both Naruto and Neji left the stadium and headed towards what was left of the Hokage tower and the cube like barrier at the top. Naruto was determined to get there as quick as possible, but Neji was more worried about what they left behind them. Even though he knew that he should trust Naruto's instincts he wasn't sure if it was the wisest idea to leave Itachi to Sasuke.

Neji - "Oi, Naruto. Are you sure we can trust Sasuke?"

Naruto - "I already told you that we can."

Neji - "I know, but how do you know that? He already betrayed Konoha once and he may do it to us again." Naruto sighed at the response.

Naruto - "You don't understand. Sasuke didn't do what he did to betray Konoha. He did it so he could gain the power he needed to kill the man we left him with back there. Right now, Sasuke isn't worried about the goals of Orochimaru, and he doesn't care about you or me. He only cares about one thing, and that's his revenge on the man who destroyed his life all those years ago, and that is why we can trust him. He won't let Itachi follow us until he's been beaten." Neji didn't say another word. He just accepted the logic of the man who knew Sasuke better than anyone and let the matter drop. They continued on to the Hokage tower without saying another word until they were intercepted. "Uzumaki Naruto!" A voice called out to them. So they stopped and saw three Konoha shinobi running towards them.

Lead shinobi - "Uzumaki Naruto, we have to come to escort you to more secure location." They said when they reached the pair, surprising them.

Naruto - "Escort? Why?"

Lead shinobi - "We have reason to believe that the attacker's goal is to capture you." This answer made Neji's eyes narrow.

Neji - "What proof do you have of this?"

Lead shinobi - "There have been reports of Akatsuki members in the invasion force."

Neji – _Not enough time has gone by for such a report to be submitted and a squad to get here._ "...What would they want with Naruto?" he asked and Naruto stiffened at the question.

Lead shinobi - "I'm sorry, but we are allowed to divulge that information."

Neji – _These three aren't old enough to know about the Kyuubi in him. So the only they would know about it is if someone told them about it, and I know the Hokage wouldn't tell these three. Which means they learned it from somebody else and they are probably assassins sent to lure him into a trap._ "...Naruto. You go on ahead."

Naruto - "Eh?" he said and looked at Neji.

Neji - "You go ahead to the Hokage tower. I'll stay here and deal with these three."

Naruto - "What? Why? All these guys want to do is take me someplace safe."

Neji - "No, no they don't." This response surprised Naruto, but he soon got a very serious look on his face.

Naruto - "Neji, you know don't you." Neji didn't answer right away, but he soon nodded his head. "How? When?" He asked, but Neji just shook his head.

Neji - "Now isn't the time for this Naruto. We are being attacked. We'll talk about it later."

Naruto - "Alright. We'll talk about after we beat these guys up." To which Neji just shook his head again.

Neji - "No, that won't work either. Sasuke said that Orochimaru was attacking the Hokage, and I believed him. So we need to get there as soon as possible, but that won't be possible with these three following us. So I'll stay here and cover you. Now, go!" he finished sternly. Naruto nodded and took off towards the again.

Third shinobi - "Hey! Stop!" He yelled and jumped after him, but Neji was already in front of him with his Byakugan activated. He pushed his palm forward, but the shinobi did a back-flip and dodged the attack. He landed on a roof next the where Neji landed.

Lead shinobi - "What are you doing? We are under orders from the Hokage to protect Uzumaki Naruto."

Neji - "So am I, and my orders tell me not to let you near him."

Lead shinobi - "Damn brat. You'll regret this."

Neji - "I'm sure. Now then dog, if you're done barking I suggest you run on home to your master." Each of the three members threw shurikens simultaneously. Neji just chuckled. _'Kaiten'_ he said and each projectile just bounced off the whirl. He then stopped the spin, grabbed the shurikens that were nearest to him and threw them back at each target. Each target dodged the weapons easily, but when they looked back at their enemy he was gone. _'Hakke Rokujuuyonshou'_ The shinobi who attacked Neji earlier heard from behind him. He immediately turned around just in time to see himself getting hit by Neji's fingers. "2 strikes." He said and then he hit this opponent four times "4 strikes." he said again and the sequence continued all the way through 64 strikes. When the attack was finished the shinobi fell on the roof tiles and rolled until he fell to the ground.

Lead shinobi - "Hiroki!" he yelled as his partner fell. Neji turned to look at the apparent leader of the group.

Neji - "Hiroki? Was that his name? I seem to recall somebody by that name graduating to chuunin about a year ago. Would that be him?"

Lead shinobi - "Bastard!" he growled and leaped toward the Hyuuga who easily dodged the attempt.

Neji - "My aren't you the angry one." From behind him came another strike which easily batted away. Neji now had two opponents to deal with. Each seemed to be above average chuunin level taijutsu users from what Neji could tell. "So all three of you are chuunins then right?" he said blocking an incoming fist and picking up his foot to avoid the low sweeping attack.

Lead shinobi - "Shut up!" he yelled at him and sped up his movements.

Neji - "I'm sure you both have noticed my superior taijutsu skills. I would recommend backing off and trying some ninjitsu techniques if you plan to beat me."

Lead shinobi - "SHUT UP DAMMIT!" Neji sighed at the answer.

Neji - "You know, you should really" he paused his sentence to grab a an arm from each opponent. "Listen to." he then pulled each arm across his body which slammed the two shinobi together in front of him. "A superior's." He brought his arms back across and backhanded them both in the face, causing each to stagger back a step. "ADVICE!" He finished by stepping between them and getting into a stance. _'Satsu Hakke Hyaku Ni Ju Hashou'_ he said and began by striking each opponent once, then twice, then four times, and so on until he had hit each one 64 times. Both the shinobi's fell over, rolled off the roof, and the ground below with a resounding 'thud'. "Geez, what a waste of time. Sending more stupid chuunins to kill Naruto." Neji then looked up at the tower. "Naruto should almost be there by now. Alright, I guess I should get going then." Just as he finished the barrier at the top of the tower suddenly disappeared, which was quickly followed by a large explosion. "What the hell? Did Naruto do that? Damn, I have to hurry now." he said and took off as fast as he could towards the tower.

* * *

Author's Notes:

This chapter wasn't as much fun to write as the last few and I think it reflects that, but I hope you enjoyed it anyway.

Please remember to review :)

Techniques:

Japanesse / English

Kaiten / Divine Whirl

Hakke Rokujuuyonshou / Dviniation Field, 64 Strikes

Satsu Hakke Hyaku Ni Ju Hashou / Split 128 Points of Divinity


	17. Chapter 17

**The Chronicles of Naruto**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters in it.

This story is set in the current time line of the manga, however none of the events have occurred as they did in the manga

Chapter 17:** The Struggle of Team 8

* * *

**

The three members of team 8 arrived at the area where the Akatsuki had crashed, but there was still too much dust in air to see what happened. Judging from the debris around the area however, Kiba had already come to a solution.

Kiba - "He's probably dead already. Just look at the area. This entire section of the stands is wreaked."

Shino - "No. He's still alive."

Kiba - "What? You've gotta be kidding. Look at all of these cracks in the cement. There's no way..." Shino cut him off.

Shino - "Kiba, be quiet and focus." he said as calm as ever. "Can't you feel the chakra flowing from inside the cloud? I'm sure Akamaru can. Why don't you ask him?" The large dog barked a couple times and started to growl.

Kiba - "Really? He's still..." before he could finish his sentence he felt a cold shiver run down his spine.

Shino - "BACK!" he yelled and everybody but Hinata jumped away. She stood there a second longer before acting.

Hinata - "_Kaiten._" she said and began to spin. Half a second later a large amount of debris came flying out of the dust in their direction along with a few kunai like weapons. Hinata deflected all of the incoming objects that would have hit the party, stopped her whirl, and jumped back to where the rest of the team was.

Akatsuki - "Ho? So there's a Hyuuga out there? I hate Hyuuga. They're so annoying to deal with." The three could now make out a shadow in the dust moving towards them. "Yes, they are such a bother indeed." A different voice said.

Kiba - "What the hell?"

Shino - "Quiet!" he said sternly. _Those were two completely different voices, but I am almost positive that there was only one body shot in this direction._

Akatsuki - " 'What the hell?' ? What do you mean by that?" the first voice asked. "I think he's surprised to hear my voice." The second voice answered.

Shino – _Damn! _He thought, but showed no outward emotion to the situation.

Akatsuki - "Ah. That makes sense." A figure then became visible as it stepped out of the dust. The man was wearing a tattered Akatsuki cloak and his left leg had a steel pipe protruding the calf muscle. The single most astonishing characteristic that he had though was half of his face was white while the other half was black. His mouth formed a hideous smile across his face. "I think you were right dear brother. They look surprised to me. How about you?" he said. "Oh yes. Very surprised indeed." he said, but in a completely different voice from before. Everyone, even Akamaru, looked shocked by what they had just seen and heard. The first voice then spoke again. "I will speak to them. You tend to become over excited when meeting new people." He said to himself and then focused on team 8. "Greetings shinobi of Konoha. I do apologize for our rude intrusion of your village and the mess that we have made of your stadium, but then again this mess technically isn't our fault. It's the Kyuubi kid's fault."

Shino – _Kyuubi? Isn't that the monster that the Fourth saved the village from?_

Kiba - "Kyuubi kid?"

Shino – _Dammit Kiba! Use your inner monologue you idiot!_ He mentally screamed at his companion.

Akatsuki - "Yeah. The kid with blond hair and whisker marks on his cheeks."

Shino – _Naruto!_ He thought and glanced at Kiba who had just got a stern expression on his face and then to Hinata who looked worried.

Kiba - "Just how do you know him?" he demanded.

Akatsuki - "That's doesn't matter. What does is that it's his fault we ruined your stadium and got this damn steel bar stuck in our leg. All I ask for as compensation for the boy's actions is directions to the nearest exit of the city so we can go get this treated. OK?" The shinobi stood there in silence for a few moments before Kiba spoke up again.

Kiba - "Before we agree to this I want you to answer a few questions for me first."

Akatsuki - "Very well."

Kiba - "First, how do you know Naruto? Second, what is your business here in Konoha? Third, why were you on the stadium wall? And last, Why was my friend so pissed off when he saw you?" He asked the last question with anger and suspicion. The Akatsuki member sighed at the questions.

Akatsuki - "This isn't going to end well." he said and threw his arms out to the sides. The Konoha shinobi got ready for battle only to see their enemy not move a muscle.

Shino – _Something is wrong. Why isn't he mov...GENJUTSU!_ He then formed a seal and stopped all chakra flow in his body. '_Kai!'_ he said and looked up to see three large metal spikes forming around the Akatsuki member. He thought and glanced over at Hinata who was attempting to release the gengutsu. _Good._ He then look over at Kiba who was still standing there practically asleep.

Akatsuki - "_HAE!"_ he shouted and the three spikes shot out.

Shino – _Shit!_ He thought and dove towards Kiba who he tackled before the spike could reach him. Shino then dispelled the genjutsu and started to bring Kiba back to sanity until the ground started to quake below them. Akamaru ran through and picked up Kiba while Shino just rolled away just before a large stone spike came shooting out of the ground where they had been laying. Shino sprang to his feet and looked over at Hinata who had just jumped over a few small fireballs flying at her, but before she even left the ground another series of fireballs were flying to where she was jumping. However, she started her _Kaiten_ and the projectiles were thrown away.

Akatsuki - "This is why I hate Hyuuga so much!" He yelled.

Shino - _How is he performing all of these jutsus so quickly?_ He thought and looked back to his opponent who still had his arms straight out on either side, but the thing was he was performing different seals with each hand. _Impossible! Performing seals with only one hand? Furthermore performing two separate jutsus at the same time is physically impossible for one person...of course. He's two separate entities in one body. That's why he has two separate voices. The two halves of the brain are each controlling half of the body, thus doubling the speed at which he can perform jutsus. We can't keep up with him. We're don't stand a chance unless we slow him down, and it needs to be done soon. It needs to be done now!_ Shino dodged the water blast aimed at him and charged his opponent. _His movement is limited because of that bar in his leg. If I can get close enough..._ but he was stopped short by a row of spikes that shot up at him from the ground. He didn't move fast enough and received a gash on his abdomen from a spike, and was forced to retreat back. _Damn. I'll need help to get to him._ The Aburame looked over at his Inuzuka companion who also looking back at him and got an idea. Shino then reached into his pocket and pulled out a headset and put it on. Kiba got the idea and put his on as well.

Kiba - "Shino. You hear me?"

Shino - "Yeah. We need to get close to him and slow him..." he was cut off.

Hinata - "Any plans yet guys." they heard over the headset.

Shino - "Ah. Hinata I knew you'd be on quick, and yes I do have a plan. I need you two to clear a path for me to get to him." he said while dodging another water blast from the Akatsuki.

Kiba - "Shouldn't Hinata or I go instead. We are better in close-quarters combat than you are."

Shino - "Yes, but non of us are good enough to last very long against him if he keeps going like this. Even with that pipe in his leg. If I get close enough I will be able to slow him down so you guys will be able to get a large enough opening for us to get him." There was silence for a few seconds.

Kiba - "...Alright, but take this with you." He tossed a bottle to Shino who caught it and put it inside his coat. "Just splash some of that on him and hold him for a few seconds and Akamaru and I will hit him with something he won't soon forget.."

Shino - "Alright. Let's go." and with those words Kiba and Akamaru and started to draw the fire away from Shino and Hinata who were running straight at him. Then he threw several small fireballs and ice crystals at the duo. Hinata stopped in her tracks and performed the _Kaiten_ again to throw the objects away. When the first object hit the Hinata's whirl Shino jumped over her and was coming down on the Akatsuki, however he had anticipated this and sent a giant ice crystal up at him. Shino didn't have any way to dodge the attack and then got slammed by the ice and turned into hundreds of bugs that fell to the stadium floor. As soon as the Akatsuki launched the ice crystal Shino ran around Hinata and straight charged. His opponent wasn't fast enough to get another jutsu off and one hand was forced into taijutsu while the other still performed seals. Just before they collided the Akatsuki swung a fist out at his enemy, but Shino just ducked and kicked the pipe in his left leg. The man let out a wail of pain as the pipe twisted around in his leg. The Aburame followed through with his kicked and brought it around to contact with his opponents knee causing it to buckle, thus toppling the man. The young shinobi then jumped on top of the man's chest in an attempt to hold him down, because he knew this wouldn't last long. Shino then took the bottle out of his jacket and broke it over the man's face. The Akatsuki was temporarily blinded by the awful smelling liquid and when he regained he saw the man on top of him was protruding a massive amount of bugs onto his body. While one of his hands was busy using jutsus to keep the other two shinobi away, he was busy using the other to find anything to get his opponent off of him. _This should do it._ Thought Shino. _Alright your gu..._ he couldn't finish the thought because at that moment he felt and incredibly sharp pain in his lower back. "GYAAAA." he screamed in pain and was then thrown off the Akatsuki who now had two free hands, but for some reason could not reach any chakra.

Akatsuki - "It's these damned bugs isn't it?" the second voice yelled. _'Hakke Hyaku Ni Ju Hashou' _he heard from behind him and turned around just long enough to look into the coldest, most hate filled eyes that he ever seen on a woman before she wracked his body with strike after strike, eventually sending him flying backwards on the edge of his life. _'Garouga'_ he barely heard growled behind him just before his body was destroyed by the impact.

After the battle was over, both Kiba and Hinata ran over to where they Shino laying on his side with a pipe from one of the chairs run straight through his upper abdomen.

Kiba - "HEY! Shino! Shino!" he said shaking his friend.

Shino - "Stop it. That hurts." he said weakly.

Hinata - "Shino, please don't die." she said chocking back the tears.

Kiba - "Come on! Let's get you to a hospital." Just as he was trying to pick his friend up he heard from above. "What's going on down there?" Both Kiba and Hinata looked up to see the Hokage's assistant, Shizune, standing on the stadium wall. "Shino needs help! Get down here!" he yelled up to her and she hurried down as quick as she could and started emergency treatment.

Hinata - "Will he be alright?"

Shizune - "Don't worry. He won't die." she told them which was true, but he was far from 'alright'. She didn't know how to tell them that the pipe had gone straight through the spine, severing all connection he had with his lower body.

* * *

Author's Notes:

Long wait on the update I know. Sorry , but I hope you enjoyed the chapter!

Please remember to review :)

Techniques:

Japanese / English

Kaiten / Divine Whirl

Kai / open/release

Hae / Fly

Hakke Hyaku Ni Ju Hashou / 128 Points of Divinity

Garouga / Double Wolf Fang


	18. Chapter 18

**The Chronicles of Naruto**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters in it.

This story is set in the current time line of the manga, however none of the events have occurred as they did in the manga

Alex: Thanks. I was kind of worried that most of the readers didn't like the action scenes, and it's good hear otherwise.

ShadowofaMagus: Thank you for the compliment. I try hard to keep the story interesting for the readers.

To all readers: Thank you for your continued support and interest as the story has now reached 40,000 words.

* * *

Chapter 18: **Weapon Master**

A variety of small weapons came flying at them, but they posed no real threat as Temari brought her fan across her body and sent out a tremendous current of air, thus scattering all of the projectiles in various directions away from her and her brother. Past the wind they could see a slender woman wearing the black cloak with red clouds all over it, indicating that she was indeed a member of Akatsuki, glaring at the female sand jounin. Her gaze then shifted to her companion, another young sand shinobi in a black suit with three puppets standing in front of him, and then back to the female jounin.

Akatsuki - "So you're a fan wielder are you? Well then I guess my projectile weapons aren't going to work on you, but now you get to experience the full force of Akatsuki's weapon master." She said and unbuttoned her cloak.

Kankuro - "Weapon master? Just what does that mean exactly?"

Akatsuki - "You're about to find out." She said while reaching behind her and pulled out what looked like a heavy one handed sword and and long chain weapon with a spiked ball at the end. Both weapons looked very heavy, but she was just holding each in one hand as if they were a piece of paper.

Kankuro - "H-how can you hold those so easily?" To which she smiled.

Akatsuki - "I am exceptionally strong." She bragged.

Kankuro - "No you're not! Your arms don't have any sort of muscle definition!" He yelled at her, which seemed to upset the Akatsuki member.

Akatsuki - "Sh-shut up! I said that I'm strong and you will accept it! How else could I be holding something as heavy as these are?" She said shaking the weapons.

Kankuro - "I don't know. Maybe you were a street performer for awhile."

Akatsuki - "S-street performer? You impudent little shit!" The Akatsuki said very annoyed and swung the chain in a sweeping arc. Temari jumped over it and Kankuro ducked under. From above she could hear Temari getting ready to attack, and soon enough another blast of wind was thrown in her direction. She just continued through with the momentum of her last attack so that her back was now to her opponents. The weapon master then swung in the direction of the blast and sent one of her own. The two forces collided and created a mini-twister at the point of impact. From her left she just barely noticed a puppet flying towards her. She jumped over it and tugged on the chain to bring it around. Then she noticed another puppet coming at her and did a back-flip which caused the puppet to fly by where her head used to be. The Akatsuki then pushed some chakra into her arm and practically threw the spiked ball across her body. At that moment another puppet was coming at her, but it was in the path of the ball. The two collided and the puppet's body parts were sent everywhere. Some of the pieces were still flying towards her and just before they reached her some spouted small knives for the broken limbs. She dodged most of them, but she got several small cuts on her arms and legs. "Clever puppet boy." She was so focused on dodging the parts that she didn't even notice that her chain had hit Kankuro square in his left shoulder. She looked up and saw her handy work. "Pitiful puppet boy. You couldn't even dodge my attack while I was focused on dodging yours." From behind her she heard the war cry of a charging jounin. The Akatsuki spun around and brought her sword up to block the contracted fan.

Temari - "You'll pay for that." she said refering to her brother. To which the weapon master just laughed.

Akatsuki - "I'm sure I will." She then dropped the chain, pulled out a small sword off her back, and swung it at her opponent who was forced to jump back.

Temari - "Damn. Just how much stuff do you keep back there and where do hide it all?"

Akatsuki - "Sorry, but I don't reveal my tricks to anybody."

Temari - "Tricks? So you were a street performer." she mocked.

Akatsuki - "Eh?..wai...but...grrrrr!" she growled and lunged at her opponent. The two continued to clash their weapons for awhile, but it was quite obvious who was going to win and soon enough Temari's fan was knocked out of her hands and the weapon master was preparing to cut her in half, but at the moment a kunai landed right between them and exploded sending both fighters flying back. Temari pulled herself together and looked up to see a young Konoha shinobi standing between her and the weapon master.

Temari – _I know her, tem...ton...ten..ten-ten that's it._ "Hey, did you have to do that?" she yelled at her savior.

Ten-ten - "Geez, what an ungrateful bitch you are."

Temari - "What was that bun haired girl?"

Ten-ten - "That, broom haired bitch, was pay back for dropping me on your fan three years ago."

Temari - "What? Are you talking about the exam? You still hold a grudge about that?"

Ten-ten - "Yes."

Temari - "How childish of you."

Ten-ten - "Look who's talking miss using Naruto to get to Shikamaru." She continued.

Temari - "W-what? How do you know about that?"

Ten-ten - "I know that you and Shikamaru like each other and I saw you glancing around on your way in yesterday while you were clinging to Naruto."

Temari - "I was not clinging to him!"

Ten-ten - "You're right. It was more like groping or grasping."

Temari - "Why you..." The two would have continued arguing, but they were cut off by the Akatsuki. Ten-ten dodged left, ducked under one blade and then jumped back as the other came crashing down. The weapon master continued towards the new opponent, but Ten-ten pulled out two short swords from her backpack and blocked the blades.

Akatsuki - "You're much better at this than the other girl."

Ten-ten - "Aren't I?"

Temari - "Oh shut up."

Akatsuki - "Who are you girlie?"

Ten-ten - "No one important enough for you to know my name."

Akatsuki - "Really? I just love modesty. Now I'm even more interested." She finished by pulling back on one of the blades continuing her attack. The two fought like this for awhile until the weapon master overpowered her and the two blades from her hands, but Ten-ten wasn't beat yet. She reached into her backpack while she was dodging and pulled out three medium sized rods and connected them in the blink of an eye and then popped out a blade at one end forming a short spear. "Wow. You wouldn't happen to be a fellow weapon master would you?" But Ten-ten was too focused on the battle to answer. _This is interesting. _The weapon master thought._ No, this is fun. This is very fun._ _It's been so long since I've met another weapon master, and she's a good one at that. Wait. No, something is wrong. She's not that good. Her technique is flawed in several areas, and there have been several unnecessary movements that she has made. Still, why is she overpowering me? Why am I being forced back? Why..._ She would have finished, but she focus on her thoughts anymore since the tip of the spear had punctured her arm. She looked at it in disbelief, and then back to Ten-ten. "How?" The answer came from a voice behind her.

Kankuro - "The blades that scratched you earlier were tipped with a numbing poison that slows the movements of the muscles and thus slowing you down enough for her to catch up with you."

Akatsuki - "No way" She said pathetically. The weapon master refused to accept it. She pulled the spear from her arm and attacked Ten-ten again, but by this time her body was so numb that it could barely move and the Konoha shinobi easily turned the blade back on it's wielder, piercing her chest. She didn't even feel it go through, but she knew that something was wrong as she fell to the ground unable to move. The three shinobi above her watched as she died.

Ten-ten - "You two alright?"

Kankuro - "Yeah."

Temari - "I'm fine except for the little pain from the explosion that you caused." She said bitterly.

Ten-ten - "Oh get over it."

Temari - "What was that?"

Kankuro - "Oh please not this again. Ten-ten, what were you doing here anyway?"

Ten-ten - "Huh? Oh. I saw the explosion from over there..." She pointed in the opposite direction of the stadium. "...and I was going to check it out when I ran into you guys. You want to go there together?"

Kankuro - "Thanks, but we can't. We've got to look for Gaara. We were separated and then she started attacking us."

Ten-ten - "Alright then. I'll go with you then. It would be bad if something happened to the Kazekage." Temari grumbled a little, but with that the three left the battle site in search of Gaara.

* * *

Author's Notes:

Hope you enjoyed the chapter!

Please remember to review : )


	19. Chapter 19

**The Chronicles of Naruto**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters in it.

This story is set in the current time line of the manga, however none of the events have occurred as they did in the manga

Simalol: Thanks. I'm not exactly sure why people don't review it more, but as long they keep on coming I'll continue writing.

Failing Mentality: Thanks. I wasn't very happy with how my last comedic chapter turned out and I'm glad this one turned out better. Also, I would like to apologize once again for the late updates, but I just want to reassure to you and all my readers that I do intend to finish the story. Sometimes it takes awhile to update, but the chapters will continue until the story is finished.

* * *

Chapter 19: **Gaara of the Desert**

A small clay bird was flying through the air until it collied with a wall of sand. The second the bird hit the sand it exploded sending sand everywhere.

Gaara - "That's a strange ability you have there."

Diedara - "What? You don't like my art?"

Gaara - "Art?"

Diedara - "Yes, art. A bomb isn't just a bomb. It's a work of art. Unfortunately most people don't see it that way. So I decided to make my bombs into actual pieces of art to show people the true beauty of a bomb, but sadly you do not seem to like it."

Gaara - "... I'm not a big fan of art, and you are clearly mad."

Diedara - "Mad? Yes, that describes me pretty well." As soon as the Akatsuki member finished he threw another bomb and the Kazekage barely put up a wall of sand in time to block it. The force of the explosion pushed Gaara down the street a little. He barely had time to orient himself before he noticed another small bird flying towards him. Gaara dove to the side and was thrown threw the wall of a nearby building by the resulting explosion.

Gaara – _This is bad. There isn't enough sand around here for me to fight effectively against an opponent of this caliber. On top of that I'm in a residential zone. There's too many people here. I need to move this fight to a safer location._ With that in mind Gaara got up and started moving as fast as he could to an open area all the while he was gathering all the sand in Konoha that he could feel along with the sand he was creating himself. He feel the Akatsuki member closing in on him and he knew that he would be forced to fight again soon. _Shit. There's still too many people around. How can this city not have any open..._ His thoughts were interrupted when he saw where some of the sand was coming from. _There! The playground is the most open area around here. Kind of sad really, but it's my only option._ He immediately darted towards the playground and when Gaara arrived he appropriately placed himself in the middle of the sandbox. Diedara arrived not too long after and saw the Kazekage standing in the eye of a tornado of sand.

Diedara - "I bet you feel right at home in the middle of that sandbox now don't you?" Gaara responded with a blast of sand which was easily dodged by the Akatsuki member. The Kazekage sent blast after blast towards his opponent and each time he would dodge them easily, but every time Diedara dodged the attacks he had less room to move around. The sand was slowly forming a cage around him. "Quite the strategy you have going on here."

Gaara - "Hmph." Was all that he responded with before performing a seals. "_Sabaku Keshi"_ He said and spikes shot out from the sand wall around Diedara in all directions. Before too long a cloud of sand was blocking Gaara's view. It soon dissipated and revealed what looked like the inside of a giant pincushion made out of sand, and between several pins there was the form of Diedara staring at the Kazekage with a smile on his face.

Diedara - "That was very clever. You almost got me." He said just before throwing another bomb. Gaara immediately sent out a wave of sand caught it half way. The bomb exploded and sent out a cloud of sand that blinded Gaara. Soon he felt a presence closing in from behind him, but he just turned his head and watched as the man's kunai collided with the sand shield that automatically forms around Gaara. "Son of bitch." He yelled because of pain in his hand, and because of that pain he failed to notice the sand crawling up around his legs.

Gaara - "That was a very stupid move. Especially considering your talent with bombs." He simply stated as if it was a fact. Once the sand had covered him, Gaara wasted no time in finishing him off. "_Sabaku Sousou"_ He said and crushed the man. He heard a puff of smoke and then saw some smoke seeping from the sand.

Diedara - "Was it now?" Gaara heard from right behind him, and he immediately sent a blast of sand that slammed into the Akatsuki and sent him flying. The process took less than a second. "You are very quick at controlling the sand." he said in mid flight. "But, it's too late." Gaara then got a worried look on his face and glanced down at the strap holding his gourd, and sure enough there was a little origami figurine placed between his body and the strap. He hastily reached for it, but Diedara was quicker. _"Kai"_ He said and the clay figurine exploded. When the smoke cleared Gaara was lying on the ground with cracks all throughout his body. The Akatsuki member walked up to the body and examined it. "Good. You aren't dead. You're no good to us dead." He wrapped up the body and sent out a yellow signal flare. "Well, my job is done. Time to make my exit." He said and summon a giant clay bird. He grabbed Gaara, jumped on the bird's back, and it took off.

* * *

Author's Notes: 

Another long wait on the update I know. Sorry , but I do intend to have the next chapter up pretty quick.

Anyway, hope you enjoyed the chapter, and please remember to review. :)

Techniques

**Japanese / English**

Sabaku Keshi / Desert Execution

Sabaku Sousou / Desert Funeral

Kai / open or release


	20. Chapter 20

**The Chronicles of Naruto**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters in it.

This story is set in the current time line of the manga, however none of the events have occurred as they did in the manga

ThouShaltKill: Thanks for the review. You're right I never did say whether Ino died or not. That question will be answered in a few chapters. I left it that way to keep the readers guessing at what happened to her.

* * *

Chapter 20: **Kakashi of the Sharingan**

The three shinobi were standing in the remains of the Hokage's office looking up at the man who had plagued Konoha for years, Orochimaru, and standing next to him on the head of a giant snake was his subordinate Kabuto. They would have continued like that in silence, but the fallen sannin was becoming impatient.

Orochimaru - "Are we just going to stand here all day? Because I am very busy today." This brought the three Konoha shinobi back to reality.

Tsunade - "Kakashi, I want you to take that subordinate of his and get away from here." The jounin turned his head and looked at the Hokage.

Jiraya - "If you stay here you will get in our way, and besides, this isn't a battle that I want others to see." Kakashi nodded and moved to go down the stairs. On his way out he noticed another figure standing behind Orochimaru, but he did not slow and proceeded to make his way to another part of the building.

Orochimaru - "Kabuto." Was all he said.

Kabuto - "Alright." He responded and followed after the jounin, who he soon met up with a couple floors down on a balcony overlooking the city. "Because of you I have to miss out on fighting the great Jiraya." He said in an annoyed voice.

Kakashi - "Is that so?"

Kabuto - "Yes it is. So now I'm going to have settle with the likes of you." Kakashi's brow furrowed at his choice of words.

Kakashi - "That's fine, but before we start I would like to know something. Why was Yasuke hiding behind you two up there?" Kabuto let out a small chuckle.

Kabuto - "So you noticed him eh? Not much gets by you does it?"

Kakashi - "Just answer the question." To which Kabuto replied with a finger pointing up. Kakashi looked up and saw there was a strange substance at the top of the tower. _A barrier?_ He thought. "Now I see. You had Sasuke capture him because of his ability to create barriers."

Kabuto - "Yes, among other things."

Kakashi - "What other things?"

Kabuto - "Nothing you should be worrying about right now."

Kakashi - "I guess you're right." He said and slid up his forehead protector revealing his Sharingan. Kabuto immediately averted his eyes, formed his chakra scalpel, and charged. He swung across the jounin's mid section, but it was easily dodged. Kabuto continued his assault on Kakashi so he wouldn't have any time to perform seals. He saw Kakashi's hand reach down and pull out a kunai from his pouch, and then he soon felt a sharp pain in his left elbow.

Kabuto - _Now!_ He thought and struck Kakashi's right leg twice with the scalpel. Kabuto then retreated back and Kakashi fell down to one knee.

Kakashi – _What the hell? My leg won't move!_ He looked up at Kabuto who was pulling out he kunai that was stuck in elbow. He let out a grunt as it came free. His left arm was now dangling down at his side.

Kabuto - "That was a splendid strategy Kakashi." He said without looking up. "Immobilizing my arms while just accepting one hit from your opponent, but there were two flaws. The first was that you did not take into account the fact that I can also immobilize your limbs with my scalpel. The second flaw was that you forgot about my abilities." He brought his right hand over to his elbow and the area around the wound began to glow green and the stab wound began to disappear. When the wound was gone he moved his arm a little to make sure it had all of its mobility. "Both your calf and thigh muscles in your right leg have been cut leaving your leg temporarily immovable. I'm quite a shinobi of your caliber can tell who the victor of this battle is going to be so why don't you just make it easier on both of us." After hearing that Kakashi forced himself to his feet even though he couldn't move his right leg.

Kakashi - "Sorry brat, but I'm not the type to go down quietly." He quickly formed several seals and said _"Dotan, Tsuchi Gekido"_

Kabuto – _Damn. I gave him too much time._ He thought just before the ground beneath him began to shake. He immediately leaped away as the ground below him shot chunks of the floor at his previous location. _"Suiton, Aisu Yari no Ame"_ He heard and saw small spears made out of ice forming in the air above him. _Shit!_ He thought a dove away just as the first of the spears fell towards him. He had finished dodging most of the projectiles when he heard _"Katon, Goukakyuu no Jutsu"_ . He looked up and saw a giant fireball coming towards him. He also noticed that the jounin of Konoha had fallen to his knees. Kabuto smiled at this. _The force of spitting out that fireball must have knocked him off balance._

Kakashi – _Damn. That was a stupid jutsu to use._ He thought as he tried to force himself back up to his feet. When he finally balanced himself again he felt a sharp across his left arm, then another. Then he felt the same thing on his left leg. Suddenly his legs wouldn't support him anymore and he fell forward to his knees again. Only his right hand press hard against the floor trying to hold himself up. He looked over at his other arm and saw it just dangling despite his efforts to move it.

Kabuto - "A very gallant attempt Kakashi, but that's all it was." He ran forward and got his scalpel ready. Just before he reached his target the copy ninja threw his body backwards and for less than a second he glanced into that dreaded eye of his. He swung down with his scalpel and cut the head clean off, but the body and the head just dissipated like he had just cut through a cloud of steam. Kabuto looked around and noticed the drastic change scenery. "As expected from you Kakashi, but a genjutsu cannot hold me." He said and immediately stopped all flow of chakra in his body in an attempt to leave the fake world he was currently in. Then he heard Kakashi's voice echoing around him.

Kakashi - "Genjutsu? No, you have it all wrong. This is a dojutsu, and you won't be able to get out until I desire it." At that moment a giant Sharingan eye appeared right in front of Kabuto who let out a slight scream at its sudden appearance. The eye soon disappeared except for the three little black marks which were just left hovering. The marks started to spin at a very fast pace. Kabuto could just watch in awe as it flew by him. He looked down at his left arm and saw the it had been severed by the flying marks. He screamed in fear and turned to see marks coming back towards him. He continued to scream and started to run, but the marks easily caught up with him and cut off his other arm. He screamed louder in agony and started to run in a different direction, but the spinning marks caught up with him again and cut off both his legs. He fell to the ground on his back with no arms and legs looking at the sky. Soon he saw the marks fly right above him and then descended down on his head.

Kabuto screamed and sat up sweating profusely. He looked at his arms and legs which were all still attached. Kabuto then looked up and saw that the world did not change at all. The medic nin was still in the world that Kakashi had brought him too. He looked to his right and saw what looked like another Kabuto sitting next to him. Both the Kabutos screamed in unison at each other and each backed away as soon as they thought to. Then two giant Sharingan eyes appeared in the sky, each glaring at one of the Kabutos. Both screamed "NO!" as the eyes disappeared again.

* * *

Kakashi was leaning back in a very awkward position. The only thing that was keeping him up was his right hand wrapped around his opponents neck. Kabuto's body had gone limp just before he struck. He was stuck in that position with a shocked look in his eyes. Kakashi gave a slight grunt and twisted his hand. He heard a satisfying _'SNAP'_ and pushed the body to the side allowing his body to fall backwards.

Kakashi - "Well, I guess it's back to the hospital for me again." He was staring up at the the sky and noticed that he couldn't see the barrier anymore. "Did it disappear?" He wondered to himself. While he was wondering he saw what looked like a young version of his sensei flying over up to the top of the tower. "...Sensei?" Then he saw three more forms exactly like the previous fly up there, but this time he noticed the marks on the cheeks. "Naruto!"

* * *

Author's Notes:

Well, that was chapter 20. Hope you liked it. Please remember to review : )

Techniques

**Japanese / English**

Dotan, Tsuchi Gekido / Earth Element, Earth's Rage

Suiton, Aisu Yari no Ame / Water Element, Rain of the Ice Spears

Goukakyuu no Jutsu / Grand Fireball


	21. Chapter 21

**The Chronicles of Naruto**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters in it.

This story is set in the current time line of the manga, however none of the events have occurred as they did in the manga

Failing Mentality: Thank you for your reviews and compliments. Its good to see my work is appreciated, and keep trying on fight scenes. They'll come through.

* * *

Chapter 21: **Battle of the Legendary Sannin**

The three figures watched their subordinates leave to do battle elsewhere and then focused their attention back on each other.

Jiraya - "Are you going to get down here, or are we going to have to come up to you?" He asked his former comrade, who just laughed.

Orochimaru - "Why the haste? Has your detest for me changed that playful little idiot so much?"

Jiraya - "Only when you are involved." To which he laughed again.

Orochimaru - "Very well. I will do you this one last favor since we were comrades for quiet a number of years." He then dismissed the snake which immediately disappeared in a puff of smoke. The fallen Sannin fell to the floor with another figure right behind him. "Now..." he turned his head to face his other former comrade "...I will also grant you one last favor before I kill you." The Hokage tensed up a bit at the end of the statement, but then relaxed.

Tsunade - "I want you to answer two questions."

Orochimaru - "Technically that's cheating, but I will answer them."

Tsunade - "First, who is that person behind you?"

Orochimaru - "Him? He's the bandit that the Kyuubi boy failed to capture last week."

Tsunade - "Is that so? You subdued him rather quick. Now my second question, why haven't you sent him away yet?"

Orochimaru - "Send him away? Why would I do that? He's going to play an integral part in this battle."

Tsunade - "And what might that be?"

Orochimaru - "No Tsunade. You've already had your two questions answered. The time for favors is over." He turned his head to Yasuke. "You know what to do."

Yasuke - "Yes my lord." He said and jumped away from the three Sannin. Not too long afterwards, a giant purple cube shaped barrier appeared. It encompassed the entire width of the building thus setting up the battleground.

Tsunade - "Now I see why you had Sasuke capture him."

Orochimaru - "Yes, quiet impressive isn't it? Only a very talented barrier specialist is capable of creating such a large barrier on their own. But enough talk."

Yasuke, who was watching the three from his position at the edge of the tower, suddenly felt an extreme force push down on him. Yasuke knew this was going to happen, but the bandit clearly wasn't as prepared for it as he thought he was. Yasuke had to use all of his power not just to keep himself on his feet, but also to maintain the barrier until he got his signal. A cracking sound reached his ear, and so he looked up and saw large cracks spreading throughout the floor of what used to be the Hokage's office. Large chunks of the floor were now rising up leaving large holes in the ground where they could see the bottom of the barrier just below.

Jiraya - "It seems as though our battlefield is being destroyed."

Orochimaru - "Don't worry, we could stand on the barrier as long as we are on the inside."

Tsunade - "In that case." She raised both her hands into one balled fist, and brought them down on the ground sending a shock wave towards the fallen Sannin who leaped to the side.

Jiraya - _"Katon, Kazangan no Tsunami"_ Tsunade jumped behind him as soon as she heard the attack. In front of the frog hermit, where the ground should have been, a crack looked like it opened up . The crack started to widen a bit and then lava shot out of it, thus spreading the crack nearly the entire distance of the barrier. The lava was rolling in place, gathering more before Jiraya finally pushed it forward sending a giant wave of molten rock at his nemesis. Orochimaru smirked as it came towards him.

Orochimaru – _Still using the over-sized jutsus I see._ He thought as he jumped backwards and kicked off the wall towards the ceiling of the barrier to avoid the lava. As soon as he kicked off the wall he faintly heard a female voice say _"Suiton, Tsumetai Seken"_ . _Shit!_ He screamed in his mind and saw ice slowly creep over the inside wall of the barrier. Even the lava was frozen solid by the ice. When the snake Sannin reached the top he tried to alter his landing, but it was no use as he slipped on the ice and fell on top of the frozen wave and began to slide down its back at a rapid pace. _"Katon, Kazangan no Nagare"_ Orochimaru heard and looked up to see Jiraya shooting more lava at him. Only this time the lava was in a cylindrical stream rather than a wave. The fallen Sannin then oriented himself and performed a few seals. _"_'_Suiton, Suijinheki"_ He said and shot a huge amount of water out of his mouth towards the incoming lava stopping it ¾ the way to its target, and since Orochimaru was still sliding down the frozen wave he was actually pushing the lava back. _"Katon, Kazangan no Nagare"_ He heard and glanced over to his left to see the Hokage shooting another stream of lava at him. The fallen Sannin dove between the two blasts before they collied with each other. While in flight he stretched his neck out and shot his head toward Jiraya who barely dodged the sword protruding from the mouth of his enemy. The head then turned and wrapped itself around its prey several times and started to constrict his opponent. Orochimaru then swallowed the sword again and brought his head face to face with Jiraya. "Do you know how many pounds per square inch a snake can cause when its constricting around something?" He squeezed tighter around his opponent who let out a grunt of pain. The fallen Sannin started to chuckle, but that was cut short as he suddenly felt intense pain because a fist had just collied with his stomach. He loosed up his neck and it started to go back to the body. Just before his head reached his body, however, Tsunade grabbed the neck.

Tsunade - "Oh no you don't. I'm going to have some fun with this first." She then punched him in the stomach with her free hand three more times. Each time she hit with the force of a run away semi, but Orochimaru just laughed.

Orochimaru - "Is that all you've got?" He said in obvious pain. "Aren't you supposed to be the strongest person in Konoha?"

Tsunade - "Shut up." She grabbed his neck with both hands and swung his body around, which the fallen Sannin wasn't too happy with.

Orochimaru - "Let go of my head you bitch!" He said and sunk his fangs into her arm. She let out small yelp of pain and let go of the neck sending the entire body crashing into the ice wall leaving large cracks all throughout it. As his teeth came free they tore some of the skin away from her arm leaving a large gash.

Tsunade - "Dammit." She looked down at her arm which was now bleeding pretty good. _I rather wouldn't waste chakra like this, but I should take care of that._ She thought annoyed at the situation. The Hokage then healed her arm, but during the process she felt more pain than comfort, and it showed from her facial and bodily expressions.

Jiraya - "Hey, Tsunade. Are you alright?" Orochimaru laughed as he heard the question.

Orochimaru - "You would be feeling the effects of my new poison. What it does is it gets into your chakra circulatory system and disrupts the flow by sending shocks throughout the body when chakra flows. Thus it both disrupts the gathering of chakra and also causes great pain to the host."

Tsunade - "You call this great pain?" She said breathing heavy.

Orochimaru - "No, the poison has just entered you body. The pain you just felt will be nothing compared to when it is diluted into your chakra stream. Sadly though the poison only has a life of about half a hour. So, given time, you will easily make a full recovery from it. However, time isn't something that I plan on giving you."

Tsunade - "Shut up!" She yelled and charged at her opponent. Her fist hit the ice behind him, and at first it looked like nothing had happened, but soon the ice began to crack and break in a systematic fashion throughout the entire barrier. The Hokage and the fallen Sannin engaged in combat again only this time it was solely taijutsu. As the cracks reach the ceiling sharp chunks of ice, both large and small, began to fall on top of the combatants. They were now fighting while weaving between an immeasurable number of falling ice shards. Any taijutsu specialist would be awed by the sight of the battle.

Jiraya – _This is bad. She can't beat him like this. I've got to pull her out._ He thought and ran towards the battle. When he was close he yelled "Tsunade, run!" This got both their attentions, but Orochimaru had to twist his head to see Jiraya coming, leaving him open.

Tsunade – _NOW!_ She thought and rushed her fist towards his face only crumple up in pain as she raised the chakra in her fist. Jiraya stopped his charge at the surprise fall of his comrade. The fallen Sannin didn't waste one second and shot his neck out again with the sword once again protruding from his mouth. Jiraya noticed just in time and moved so that it didn't pierce his heart, but it did pierce his left lung. The frog hermit fell to his knees and looked down at the sword in his chest.

Orochimaru - "Why did you dodge that? Your death would have been quick and relatively painless and peaceful."

Jiraya - "Peaceful? There's nothing peaceful about being killed by you."

Orochimaru - "True enough, but now I will make you regret that you lived. You're going to watch Tsunade die." Jiraya picked up head and glared at the face in front of him with rage burning behind his eyes.

Jiraya - "Don't you dare!" He said in weak, but determined voice, and grabbed the blade of the sword. Orochimaru just smiled and started to pull his mouth away from the sword leaving it behind. He then turned to move towards the Hokage, but as he tried to lift his foot he felt nothing below it. Suddenly he felt as though he was falling, and that's exactly what was happening. The barrier had disappeared and thus the floor they were standing on was gone as well.

Orochimaru – _YASUKE!_ He looked up as he fell to see the man flying above him running away from the scene. _You will pay for this bandit!_ He threatened in his mind. The fallen Sannin twisted his body and landed on his feet a floor below where they were previously fighting. To his right he heard a grunt of pain and then laughter, it was Jiraya.

Jiraya - "Looks like your help has run away."

Orochimaru - "Help? He was merely a tool I was using, but now the battle is over he no longer necessary."

Jiraya - "I'm not done yet." He pulled the sword out and wielded it.

Orochimaru - "You are a simpleton." He stated and charged forward, dodging the first attack, knocked the sword away from his weak grasp, and grabbed him by the throat. "I told you that this fight was already over. You really..." He would have finished, but he suddenly felt an overwhelming sense of danger. Orochimaru glanced left just long enough to see a cloud of dust and debris slam into him, causing his grip on the frog hermit to release. The fallen Sannin was sent flying back through a wall and landed in an office sending random documents and office supplies everywhere. From the cloud, which was now staying right next to Jiraya, a monstrous growling could be heard. As the smoke cleared, a faint orange glow could be seen inside the dust cloud. _This chakra._ Orochimaru thought. _It's that Kyuubi brat's.

* * *

_

Author's Notes:

Well, that was chapter 21. Hope you liked it. Please remember to review : )

Techniques

**Japanese / English**

Katon, Kazangan no Tsunami / Fire Element, Tidal Wave of Lava

Suiton, Tsumetai Seken / Water Element, Icy World

Katon, Kazangan no Nagare / Fire Element, Stream of Lava

Suiton, Suijinheki / Water Element, Water Wall


	22. Chapter 22

**The Chronicles of Naruto**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters in it.

This story is set in the current time line of the manga, however none of the events have occurred as they did in the manga

Iceprincess421: Thank you for the compliment.

* * *

Chapter 22: **Kitsune tai Hebi (Fox vs. Snake)**

The smoke cleared to reveal Naruto, standing protectively in front of his sensei, with the Kyuubi's chakra flowing out of him like a raging fire. No tail had yet formed, but the signs were starting show themselves. His mouth started bear fangs, his eyes turned blood red and the pupils narrowed to a slit, the nails on his fingers grew, the whisker marks were larger than normal, and the top of his nose was starting to push itself inwards. All of which gave him the distinct appearance of a fox.

Orochimaru - "What are you doing here Kyuubi boy? Shouldn't you be playing with one of the Uchiha siblings?" The fallen Sannin looked into the animal eyes, similar to his own, of his new opponent. "I see. Sasuke just couldn't resist the opportunity. I should have given him a different task."

Naruto - "He's not your puppet anymore."

Orochimaru - "What?" His brow furled.

Naruto - "He has left you behind. Cut his ties with you."

Orochimaru - "Is that all?" This response confused Naruto.

Naruto - "What?"

Orochimaru - "Sasuke is still too weak to beat his brother, and he knows this. So he wouldn't leave yet." Naruto smirked at the response. His rage dieing down a bit.

Naruto - "What's with the denial? Are you..." Orochimaru cut him off.

Orochimaru - "Also, it doesn't matter if he leaves or not. I will still acquire his body one way or another." He ended with a smirk.

Naruto - "I WON"T LET YOU!" He screamed with renewed rage and launched himself at the fallen Sannin, but he jumped out of the way before impact. Instead of Orochimaru, Naruto crashed through the wall of the office, destroying whatever was left of the room and its contents. The container of the Kyuubi stopped, turned, and leaped after his prey. Just before they collied, Orochimaru flipped backwards and kicked the boy as he was flying over him. The kick sent Naruto crashing into the east side wall of the tower completely destroying the wall on that floor. The snake man laughed, clearly enjoying the situation.

Orochimaru - "This is quite fun little Naruto and I would like to continue this game that we started, but it would be awfully rude of me if I didn't finish the other game that I started first." He turned around to see Naruto helping Jiraya to his feet. _Kage Bunshin!_ He thought and dash towards it and caught it in the chest with his fist destroying it in a puff of smoke, and landed a safe distance away from Jiraya. _Tsunade! Where is she?_ He turned around scouring the ruined floor for her body. After a few moments he heard laughter. It was coming from Jiraya. "Why are you laughing?"

Jiraya - "Because while you were enjoying your time with Naruto so much you failed to notice his clones helping us escape. Two of them already got Tsunade out."

Orochimaru - "Where?" He asked with anger building. Jiraya just shrugged and pointed over towards the mountain with the five Hokages etched into it, and sure enough there was Tsunade with two Naruto clones sitting at the base of the Third's chin. Orochimaru immediately leaped at he Hokage. Both the clones released their support on Tsunade, one performed a few seals while the other jagged a few marks in the stone with a kunai. _" Kinjitou Kanmon no Jutsu"_ The fallen Sannin heard three identical voices yell at the same time and suddenly a giant pyramid shaped barrier formed. He landed at the edge of the barrier and examined it. He then turned to look at the other points of the pyramid, and sure enough, there was a Naruto clone at each one holding the giant barrier up. "This is quite an impressive barrier you have developed Kyuubi brat."

Jiraya - "Yes it is, isn't it? And you can't get to Tsunade until Naruto dismisses his clones."

Orochimaru - "If I can't have both, then I will just have be content with you!" He yelled and rushed at his former companion only to get caught, by what felt like a giant ball of chakra, and thrown into one the corners of the barrier. Orochimaru gathered himself together and looked up at Naruto, standing on all fours almost vertically against the barrier. Only this time, there was a tail. Orochimaru smirked. "This game just got more interesting." Naruto growled at the statement and brought his arm around in a sweeping motion, throwing out a giant red arm. The fallen Sannin jumped over it and suck to the wall above him. He saw another arm coming and dove towards the ground. This continued for awhile and more arms continued to appear. Soon Orochimaru was almost completely surrounded by the arms and they were closing in. Just as all the arms attacked he disappeared. Naruto felt a shock against his face and was pushed off the wall. By the time he oriented himself he felt another shock and he was pushed back again. "Is this it?" The snake Sannin yelled as he hit him again. "Is this all there is to the power of the Kyuubi?" He yelled as he kicked him away again, only this time he didn't chase after the flying body. "Is this all the entertainment you have to offer me Kyuubi boy?" Pushing away the debris on top of him, Naruto got up.

Naruto - "Hardly!" He practically growled and another tail formed next to him. As soon as it finished forming a blinding light erupted from Naruto, but Orochimaru didn't blink. When the light receded there Naruto was with two tails swaying back and forth. A giant image of the Kyuubi seemed to form on top of the boy and attempted to stare down the Sannin standing nearly half the distance of the barrier away, but yet again he didn't blink. Only a few seconds had passed, but the beast in Naruto was already frustrated and let out a bestial roar that shook the barrier.

Jiraya - "Naruto...stop!" He pleaded under his breath because he was starting feel weak. While Jiraya was in pain at seeing his pupil in his current state, Orochimaru was enjoying every second of the spectacle.

Orochimaru - "Very good." Was all he said before he disappeared again. One of Naruto's tails reflexively swung forward and a second later Orochimaru appeared a few feet away from the miniature Kyuubi on one knee. "That was close." The fox didn't wait for the snake to act this time. He let out another roar that was directed solely at the snake man this time which forced him back a step, and in the second between the lifting his foot and placing it, Naruto was on him. He threw the Sannin back with such force that would have obliterated a brick wall, but Orochimaru just shook it off after he landed. A tail shot out and wrapped itself around its prey. The tail then slammed itself against one wall after another, eventually ending with simply throwing the man up in the air at the middle of the pyramid. Instantly above him appeared the two tailed fox, and just as quick as Naruto appeared, Orochimaru had disappeared into the debris from the building at the bottom of the barrier. Naruto then slammed down on top of his opponent. _This is much better._ The Sannin thought as he felt something familiar touch his hand. _But this needs to end before he gets too powerful._ He then grasped the hilt of his sword of Kusanagi and brought it across the body on top of him leaving a large and deep gash. He brought the sword across again and again until the beast retreated off him. The cuts took a little longer to heal than normal, but they fully healed non the less. After the cuts had healed the beast seemed to be even angrier than before, and then a third tail started to form. At that moment Orochimaru charged and thrust his sword forward, and it pierced flesh. For awhile, time seemed to have stopped at that moment as all these feelings swept across the two combatants. Then everything came back to full speed. Naruto was still in his three tailed form, but the rage had vanished and was replaced by shock as he looked the blade coming out the back of his sensei.

Naruto - "W-why?" He barely got out.

Jiraya - "Because, your still an idiot apprentice who still needs looking after." He said as his upper body fell toward his former companion who tried to pull out his sword, but Jiraya grabbed the top of the hilt and held it in place.

Orochimaru - "Jiraya, why would you throw your life away for this kid? You know as well as Tsunade and I do what will happen to this kid as he grows up. It would have been more merciful if you had just let me kill him."

Jiraya - "I already told you. A death by your hands is never peaceful, and thus cannot be merciful. This child deserves to at least die peacefully, and he will not die by your hands."

Orochimaru - "You aren't in a position to tell me what is going to happen to him. You can barely stand. If it weren't for this sword you would probably fall over. You are going to die, and it will be because of my sword. You will not die peacefully." Jiraya just smiled.

Jiraya - "Yes, I am going to die." He said it as if it was a fact. "However, I plan to die peacefully. Naruto, I want you to do me one last favor."

Orochimaru - "Oh this is rich."

Naruto - "What?" He said in a voice that a warrior would consider pathetic.

Jiraya - "I need you to kill me and Orochimaru right now?"

Orochimaru - "What?" He said in his cool, but obviously surprised voice.

Naruto - "What?"

Jiraya - "Please, just do this one favor for me."

Naruto - "I-I can't"

Jiraya - "Naruto, do it. The last lesson I will teach you is a mercy killing. Now as your sensei and your friend, I ask you to kill me."

Naruto - "...Yes, sensei." This response made Orochimaru laugh.

Orochimaru - "Yes? You agreed to kill your sensei? What a loyal student you are. Oh please let me see how you plan to do this." At that point Naruto put his head down and raised his right hand, palm up, and started to gather chakra into it. "_Rasengan_? That won't kill me." But he wasn't finished yet. The three tails then bent towards the ball. With just the tip of each tail touching the top of the ball, and soon the twisting chakra inside began to turn orange. This got a reaction from Orochimaru who tried to pull away from Jiraya, but he couldn't. He looked down and realized that his hand was still grasping the sword. By this time the ball had turned completely orange and the twisting threads of chakra couldn't even be seen anymore. Orochimaru released his grip on the sword hilt and began to back away, but Jiraya reached forward, grabbed his former comrade, and pulled him into a hug. The ball was now bright orange and the chakra surrounding Naruto was gone. He looked up with tears falling from his eyes down his cheeks. "Jiraya, let me go now!" He yelled at his fellow Sannin.

Jiraya - "Oh come on. Let's go together." His eyes started to close. With a battle cry for motivation, Naruto pushed forward and thrust his right hand at the pair. _"Kyuubi no Rasengan"_ He yelled as he struck. The ball spread and completely encompassed the trio with no way to see what's inside. The globe soon dissipated to reveal the three men standing there. The two holding each other began to fall over backwards. The chuunin reached out and grabbed the one closest to him and held him up. As the other body feel to the barrier floor Naruto embraced his sensei's dead body in a hug.

Naruto - "I'm so sorry."

* * *

Author's Notes:

The battle of Konoha has ended. Please let me know which of the battles you liked the best so I can analyze what I analyze my combat based on your judgments.

Well, that was chapter 22 Hope you liked it. Please remember to review : )

Techniques

**Japanese / English**

Kage Bunshin / Shadow Replication

Kinjitou Kanmon no Jutsu / Pyramid Barrier

Rasengan / Sphere Spiral

Kyuubi no Rasengan / Sphere Spiral of the Nine Tails


	23. Chapter 23

**The Chronicles of Naruto**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters in it.

This story is set in the current time line of the manga, however none of the events have occurred as they did in the manga

Youkai Cornpuffs: Thank you for the review and its good to know that you're looking forward to the chapter.

* * *

Chapter 23: **Aftermath**

Naruto held his Jiraya's body as the barrier dissipated below him. He set the body down gently after he landed. Only a few seconds later another Naruto landed in the tower supporting the Hokage. She then fell to her knees and looked up at her former companion.

Tsunade - "...Jiraya." She said in a sad, but controlled voice. The clone behind frowned and disappeared in a puff of smoke. Not too long after that three ANBU members arrived.

ANBU leader - "Lady Hokage! Are you alright?" Tsunade composed herself before responding.

Tsunade - "Yes, I'm fine captain. Thank you, but..." She just looked up to say what she wanted to. All three of the ANBU members immediately saw what she meant.

ANBU leader - "Oh no. Lord Jiraya." The man finally noticed Naruto standing there. "Naruto, what happened here?" He just continued to look down at the body without moving. The ANBU got a little apprehensive, and looked over at the other body lying not too far from where Jiraya was. He also noticed how the two dead bodies had similar burn marks all over the body. "What did you do?" As soon as he asked the question Naruto flinched a little. The captain walked up to the chuunin and grabbed his arm. "I asked you wh..." Naruto turned his head and glared at the man with rage behind his red eyes. The ANBU released his arm and backed away scared.

Tsunade - "What's the situation captain?" She said trying to dispel the situation.

ANBU leader - "Y-yes." He said hesitantly and then turned to his commander. "Yes! We have had reports of several Akatsuki sightings throughout the city, but we have no confirmations yet."

Tsunade - "Have we located the Kazekage yet?"

ANBU leader - "No, my lady. We have yet to ascertain his whereabouts."

Tsunade - "He is now your first priority. I am certain that Akatsuki will target him." The captain nodded and turned to one of his companions who bowed left the building. She nodded to the captain to signal him to continue his report. "Also, I want somebody to find out what happened to Kakashi. He went down those stairs earlier to fight Orochimaru's lieutenant, and i haven't heard from him yet."

Naruto - "I'll do it." He looked up at Tsunade for a couple seconds then turned towards the stairs.

ANBU leader - "Hey, Naruto wait. We still need to talk."

Tsunade - "Let him go captain. He has a lot on his mind right now."

ANBU leader - "Yes my lady." He turned to the other ANBU with him. "You go with him." The man nodded and got up to follow Naruto down the stairs. The two men found Kakashi a couple floors down on his back.

Naruto - "Hey Kakashi-sensei." The jounin looked over to see his friend moving towards him.

Kakashi - "Hey Naruto. What happened up there?"

Naruto - "Don't worry. The Hokage is fine."

Kakashi - "What about Jiraya and Orochimaru?" Naruto didn't answer the question. Instead he turned towards the ANBU with him.

Naruto - "You can report this to the Hokage. I will take him to the hospital." "I'll go with you." He heard from behind him. He turned around to see Neji standing on the wall of the tower just off the balcony. The man looked between the two men, nodded, and then went back up the stairs. While Naruto walked over, picked up his sensei, and started towards the hospital with Neji.

* * *

Oki was jumping from rooftop to rooftop, with Sasuke in her arms.

Oki - "Where is that bitch?" She landed on what was left of a roof and almost fell through, but she kept her footing and managed to land in the street. She examined the surrounding area and noticed several houses were missing large portions of their walls. _Looks like a battle with Akatsuki took place here._ She looked down the street and saw a figure lying near a fairly intact building. _Found you._ She started sprinting down, but was cut off by a lone Konoha shinobi.

Konoha shinobi - "You there. Stop."

Oki – _I don't have time for this._ She threw Sasuke up in the air, which got the attention of the shinobi. She spit on her hand and brought it across his neck. At first glance it looked she missed, but soon blood started squirting out. The shinobi covered his neck with his hands and fell to his knees, while Oki caught Sasuke without even slowing down. When she reached the girl she set Sasuke down, grabbed her by her pink hair, and started slapping her face. "Wake up." She said each time her hand made contact, and sure enough Sakura woke up.

Sakura - "W-what's going on?" When she regained a little more sense her eyes shot open. "LEE!" she yelled and got slapped across her face. Sakura brought her hand up to her cheek and looked at her attacker. "What the hell was that for?" Oki kept an expressionless face stepped aside so Sakura could see the man that she had carrying across town. "SASUKE!" She lunged towards the body and hugged him. "I missed you so much! What are you doing here?" The series of statements and questions continued and Oki felt the rage building up inside her. She walked up to the girl, palmed her face, and threw her back against the wall. "You bitch! Why did you..." She was cut off.

Oki - "Shut up." She said in a calm mood once again. "Sasuke has been affected by a powerful dojutsu from his brother. Right now his mind is lost, and he needs guidance back. I do believe that you've seen this once before." Sakura nodded in acknowledgment. "I thought that since you were the student of the current Hokage that you would be able to do something about this."

Sakura - "Y-yes. Absolutely. I will surely help Sasuke if I can." She got up, walked over to Sasuke, and crossed her hands above his head. It didn't look like she was doing anything, but soon enough Sasuke's eyes began to flutter open. He looked at the figure above him and at first didn't recognize it.

Sasuke - "Sakura?" She stopped her jutsu and looked down at the man. Sakura backed up a bit. He then lifted his head and saw Oki standing against a wall. Sasuke frowned a bit and sat up. "So I lost huh?"

Oki - "Yeah."

Sasuke - "Oh well, it was to be expected. I won't lose next time."

Sakura - "Sasuke..." She said as if she was surprised. Sasuke looked over to her.

Sasuke - "Oh, Sakura." Was all he got out before jumped down to him, covering him in another hug. After a bit he started hugging her back which clearly surprised the pink haired girl, but soon she started to cry because of it. "I missed you too." Oki looked away in frustration and disgust. "You helped me out of that coma didn't you?" She nodded. "Thank you. You were always there when I needed you. You are a very important person to me, and I just want to let you know that I will be there when you need help." Sakura started to cry harder and tightened her hold on him until she heard a voice above her.

Voice - "There you two are." All three looked up at the figure who just landed on a rooftop next to them.

Oki - "You're late Yasuke."

Yasuke - "Hey, you try to find two specific people in an entire city and see how long it takes. Anyway, who is this lovely lady and what is she doing with Lord Sasuke?"

Oki - "That's not important. What's important right now is that we need to leave before we get caught."

Sasuke - "You're right." He peeled Sakura away from his chest. "Yasuke, Oki, lets go."

Sakura - "You're not staying?" She practically pleaded.

Sasuke - "No, I have a few important matters to attend to, but I promise that I will return." He turned his head and gave her a smile just before leaping away with his tow companions.

Oki - "That was a very cruel thing you did to her." She said after a short distance.

Sasuke - "It was necessary." Was all he said, and his female companion just laughed. It was a good thing she was behind Sasuke or else would have seen a slight remorse creep over his face.

* * *

Itachi was leaning against a tree in the middle of a clearing in the forest. He looked up at his two companions, Sasori and Diedara, who were also just sitting there doing nothing. This continued for another two minutes before Diedara got impatient.

Diedara - "It is well past the meeting time. Where is everybody?" Sasori sighed.

Sasori - "Since it is unusual for any of our group to be this late we can assume one of two things. They are either dead or have captured."

Diedara - "Should we go look for them?"

Sasori - "No, we don't have the time anymore to go on a search and rescue mission. In any case we still need to get the Kyuubi and head back to our base. I recommend..." Itachi cut him off.

Itachi - "That won't be necessary."

Sasori - "What do you mean?"

Itachi - "We will return now without the Kyuubi."

Sasori - "I'm afraid that I must disagree. We have a very small amount of time left. We don't have the time to drop off Shukaku and then return for the Kyuubi."

Itachi - "You are indeed correct, but what you don't understand is that the Kyuubi will soon come to us."

Sasori - "What?" Itachi walked over to the pack on Diedara's back and put his hand on it.

Itachi - "He will come to us to save the Kazekage."

* * *

Naruto and Neji ran into a few sound and Akatsuki subordinates on their way to the hospital, but they were quickly dispatched. When they arrived, people could be seen rushing about trying to take care of all the injured. The two young shinobi walked up to the flustered lady behind the counter. She looked at the man that Naruto was holding and sighed.

Lady - "Another injury Kakashi? We just released you two days ago."

Naruto - "Don't worry, he's a medium priority at the worst. He just needs a room."

Lady - "We don't have anymore rooms." Naruto frowned a little.

Naruto - "How about a bed then?"

Lady - "I'm not sure how many of those we have left either. There are too many injured people here. We just don't have enough room." Naruto sighed again, but then snapped his head back up.

Naruto - "Not enough room? Very well. We will help solve this problem of yours." The three other people involved in conversation looked surprised.

Lady - "What?"

Neji - "And just how are we going to do that?"

Naruto - "We'll just turn the building next door into a makeshift hospital. In times of war such a thing is acceptable." The three people looked at him shocked, especially Neji and Kakashi. He looked up at them. "What? Was it a bad idea?"

Kakashi - "...No, it isn't. It's actually a very clever solution."

Naruto - "Oh. Then what's with the looks?" All three of them jumped a bit (even Kakashi in his crippled state) and said "Nothing!" at the same time while turning their heads to avoid eye contact. This naturally confused Naruto, but he soon shrugged it off. "Alright, if you can find a bed for Kakashi then Neji and I will go secure the next door building."

Lady - "A-alright." She said and waved a helper shinobi over. "Find Kakashi a bed please." The man nodded, took Kakashi from Naruto and started down the hall.

Naruto - "Thank you. Well then, let's go." Both him and Neji started out the door, but something caught Naruto's eye. "You know what, I need to do something real quick. You go on ahead. I'll catch up with you." He said and ran off into the crowd, not even giving Neji a chance to protest. Naruto weaved his way through the throng of people and found Shikamaru sulking in a chair. "Hey." The Nara looked up at the newly promoted chuunin.

Shikamaru - "Hey, Naruto." He said with a slight smile.

Naruto - "What are you doing here?"

Shikamaru - "Choji was hit by a very poisonous needle and I carried him here."

Naruto - "What? Is he alright?"

Shikamaru - "The medic nins told me that they were able to siphon out a little of the poison, but they're gonna need a more talented medic to fully remove it." Naruto breathed a sigh of relief.

Naruto - "Is that all? Don't worry. Old lady Tsunade will probably be here soon enough to help with that. Sakura too. So come on. Cheer up."

Shikamaru - "No, that's not all." He said as if he didn't hear the rest of Naruto's statement. "...We were fighting a member of Akatsuki when the poison started to take effect." Naruto sterned his face. "In order for me to get Choji out of there, Ino stayed behind to guard our retreat." Naruto suddenly realized where this was leading. "I left her alone to fight that monster. I left her to die for us. What kind of leader does that make me?" Shikamaru put his face inside his hands.

Naruto - "Stop it!" He said in a raised voice, which made the Nara look up in surprise. "Stop sulking. Yes, you are the leader of your group and you made a decision that saved one of your member's life, even though it probably cost Ino hers, but that's a responsibility you have to take as the leader. Sometimes you must sacrifice a life in order to save others." Shikamaru got angry at this point.

Shikamaru - "Who are you to be lecturing me about being a leader? What have you don in your life that makes you so knowledgeable? Nothing. You just got that vest. You have no idea what it's like to lead people into combat. So don..." Naruto grabbed his shirt collar and pulled him out of his seat so he was right in his face.

Naruto - "You're right, I don't have any experience being a leader, but just tell one thing. What would have happened if you would've stayed there with Ino?

Shikamaru - "Why do yo..."

Naruto - "ANSWER ME DAMMIT!" He practically yelled.

Shikamaru - "...Most likely? We would have all died."

Naruto - "And what would have happened if you had taken Ino away instead of Choji?" He said with no less anger or force in his voice.

Shikamaru - "...He probably would have chased after us since Choji couldn't do anything to stop him"

Naruto - "...And?"

Shikamaru - "...And he would have caught up and killed both of us."

Naruto - "So doesn't it seem like your choice at the time was the best option?" He said with a little less force and anger.

Shikamaru - "...Yes, it was the best choice, but because of that choice one of my team members died."

Naruto - "Guess what Nara. That is one of the responsibilities that comes with that vest your wearing."

Shikamaru - "Stop lecturing me. You have no idea how this feels." Rage started to build up in Naruto as he tightened his grip.

Naruto - "I have no idea how it feels? You think I don't know how it feels to send people to their death? What the hell do you think I was doing in this city the whole time? I was fighting. Just like you."

Shikamaru - "That doesn't..." Naruto cut him off.

Naruto - "And guess what else. I killed Orochimaru." This made Shikamaru stop in surprise.

Shikamaru - "Y-y-you what?" He said in a low, shocked voice.

Naruto - "That's right. I killed him, but in order for me to do that. I also had to kill my sensei."

Shikamaru - "W-what are you talking about? I just Kakashi being carried down that hall."

Naruto - "Not him. I killed Jiraya." Shikamaru's eyes got wide in shock. "That's right I killed my sensei, the great Sannin Jiraya, in order to kill that man. Yes, it was a very hard decision to make. He was my friend and I killed him. So don't you tell me that I don't know how it feels to send a friend to their death, but even though it hurt I continued on with my duties as a shinobi. That is what it means to wear this vest. If you can't handle it then take the vest off and go home. These people don't need someone like you around here." He finished and threw his friend back into the chair he was sitting in. Naruto turned around and noticed that the entire room was looking at him and Shikamaru, but he didn't care. He made is way through the silent crowd and out the front door to go help Neji. As soon as he left he saw a tall green figure carrying a smaller, but similar, green figure in his arms towards the hospital. "Fuzzy brows!" He yelled and ran to the pair. "Is he alright?" Gai didn't answer. He just continued carrying him with a face as hard as steel. Naruto looked down at the boy and realized it. "...He's dead." He said in disbelief. Gai stopped walking and his face muscles contorted. He now looked on the verge of crying, but then his face went back to what it was and he continued his slow trek to the hospital. _No. Not him too._ He thought. "Stop it." He told himself. "Focus. I have to help Neji get the other building ready." He turned and moved to the building. If he had turned around at that point he would have seen Shizune and Kiba carrying a stretcher with prone body on it towards the hospital.

* * *

Author's Notes:

Well, that was chapter 23 Hope you liked it. Please remember to review : )


	24. Chapter 24

**The Chronicles of Naruto**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters in it.

This story is set in the current time line of the manga, however none of the events have occurred as they did in the manga

Raven: Glad to hear you like it.

Iceprincess421: Thanks! Also, the person Kiba and Shizune were carrying was Shino.

DizzlingDon: Thanks, the chapter was meant to be a slower, deeper chapter than the previous 10 or so.

Khezgaan: Thanks, glad to hear that you like my fights. I also felt that it was necessary to kill off some of the characters in the war.

gregory-61: Thank you, that was one of the points that I was trying to make with the story.

Urgazhi: Thanks, it's good to know that the emotion is getting across to the readers.

* * *

Chapter 24: **Letting Go, Opening Up, a Sense of Justice and Friendship**

Naruto sat on his bed much as he did on the that day three years ago when the third Hokage died. Images of the man who had taken care of his for two and half years of his life going through his mind. Some were comical in nature and some were serious, but the memories that stood out the most were the ones that portrayed Jiraya as a father figure. Each time he would happen upon one of those memories he would sink deeper into his depressed state. The cycle would likely have continued had he not heard a knock on his door.

Naruto - "What is it Sakura?" He said raspingly , and from beyond the door her voice picked up.

Sakura - "You're going to be late if you don't hurry."

Naruto - "I'll be right out." He said and hung his head in shame for a few seconds before grabbing his black shirt and throwing it on. He walked to the door and opened it to see Sakura dressed in what appeared to be the same outfit she wore three years ago, only larger. "...Let's go." Sakura just nodded her head and walked with Naruto away from his apartment.

Sakura - "By the way, how did you know it was me at the door?" Naruto looked at her for a couple seconds then looked back down at the road.

Naruto - "Who else would bother to come and check up on me today of all days." Sakura smiled at the response and was about to say something in response, but something stopped her. She could still hear Sasuke's voice in the back of mind saying, _You are a very important person to me._ She turned her head away from Naruto when she heard the voice, trying to hide any emotion on her face. "Besides..." She heard and looked back at him half startled face, but he was still looking at the road. "...I could feel your chakra coming from two blocks away." She smiled again and looked down at the ground in front of her. They continued like this for awhile until Naruto spoke up again. "Did you know that Gaara is missing?"

Sakura - "Yeah, I overheard that from one of the ANBU."

Naruto - "...Akatsuki probably caught him."

Sakura - "You're probably right. Which means that he is most likely dead already."

Naruto - "Hmm." Was all he said, and the two then walked together the rest of the way in silence. When they arrived, they noticed that there was a spot saved for them in the front row. Naruto took his place next to Hinata and Sakura next to Kiba. Tsunade made her way in front of the gathered shinobi and began her speech.

Tsunade - "As you all well know, this type of ceremony is generally reserved for the death of a Hokage, but Jiraya was a hero of this village and he deserves to be said farewell to in such a manner at the very least." Tsunade continued her speech, but Naruto didn't hear one word of it, which only made the whole experience pass by slower. Eventually, the time came to place the roses, and each shinobi went up in turn to say farewell. When Naruto's turn came to place a rose he stood there for a moment looking at the picture of Jiraya in middle of all the roses. The picture was from the shoulders up and Jiraya had that smirk on his face which Naruto hated, but it still made him smile. He looked down at the rose in his hand and back up at the picture. He then closed his eyes, bowed his head in respect, and whispered.

Naruto - "Thank you my friend, for so many things. You gave so much to me and asked only for a peaceful death in return. Even though it was a necessary thing to do, I still think it was a bad trade, but you saved Tsunade's and my own life. For that alone you deserve so much, but all I can do is say thank you. Thank you, and goodbye." He finished, put the rose in front of the picture, and went back to his place. It was as though a great weight had been picked up off his chest, and he felt that, if Naruto wanted to, he jump off the ground right now and not return to ground until he desired to, but he was soon brought back to earth by the sounds of a sobbing girl. Naruto looked his left and saw that it was Hinata. "Hinata?" He cautiously said and she looked over at him, and then look away wiping the tears from her eyes.

Hinata - "N-Nartuo? I forgot you were there?" She said between sobs. Naruto knew that she didn't know Jiraya that well so she couldn't be crying over him.

Naruto - "What's wrong?" He felt stupid asking the question, but it was the only way he would get an answer.

Hinata - "Oh, I was just thinking about Ino, Lee, and poor Shino." Naruto felt like an even bigger idiot when heard the answer. _Of course. Why didn't you figure it out sooner?_ He berated himself followed by a mental slap as discipline. "I just feel so bad. Because I wasn't strong enough Shino got crippled, and for the past three days all I did for Ino was prevent her from jumping you." _Why do you feel bad about that?_ Naruto couldn't help but wonder. _You saved me from her crazy attacks. No. Stop it Naruto. Don't say something so stupid. She's in a very delicate position right now. Say something to help her. Hmmm. Got it!_ He finished his conversation with himself and began to speak.

Naruto - "Hinata." She looked at him again. "It's alright. This is a very difficult experience. You lost two of your friends and another was severely injured. So if you feel like crying, you just go ahead. Just know that I will be here for you if you need me." _Very nice. Smooth as silk._ He mentally congratulated himself as waited for the results. At first her face had a look of shock on it, but soon it changed to a look of sadness and she was on the verge of tears, but there was still some happiness hidden behind her eyes, and, naturally, Naruto didn't see that part. _You idiot! What did you say? Undo it! Undo it! Think. Think. Ummm?_ His thoughts were cut short as Hinata threw herself at him and started crying in his chest. His instincts kicked in and he caught her before she fell. _What the hell?_ Was all he could come up with at the sudden change. "Um...Hinata?" She didn't hear him. She just let out a string of quiet "thank you"s which were further quieted by them being muffled from his shirt. If he would have had a little more time, Naruto might have figured out what to do with the situation, but Neji, who was standing behind them, leaned forward and whispered.

Neji - "Hinata. You're causing a scene." She suddenly made a slight _eep_ sound scrambled away from the man she had buried herself into. If Naruto wasn't holding her she surely would have fallen, which would only further exasperate the situation. She soon righted herself stood straight up in her place again trying to pretend that nothing happened, even though her face was redder than a ripe tomato. Naruto had, in fact, turned a little red himself from embarrassment, but he had clearly enjoyed the spectacle more than Hinata did. Another face was turning red at that point, and it was not from embarrassment, but rather anger. Next to Naruto stood Sakura, who had watched the whole scene unfold, and she did not like what she saw.

Sakura - "Grrr." She let out quietly. _Damn her. Always playing the innocent and shy little girl, but now I see her as she truly is. A sneaky, conniving seductress! Well you won't steal him away so easily. He likes me better anyway. All I have to do is talk to him, but I guess asking him out him now might be kind of inappropriate. I'll wait until after._ Her face was now visibly calmer as she turned her head back towards the same direction as the rest of the gathered shinobi. The rest of the ceremony went by rather uneventfully, and before noon the people dispersed and went about with their tasks. Naruto and Sakura were walking back to their homes together, with the later of the two still trying to work up the courage her teammate out on a date. When they about reached her house, she had finally worked up enough to take a shot.

Sakura - "Naruto, I..." But she was cut off.

Naruto - "Sakura, go get changed and meet me outside the hospital in a hour." The sudden statement caught her off guard.

Sakura - "Huh? Wha..."

Naruto - "We have something important to do. So get dressed and grab your gear. We have a friend to see." The word 'friend' sent a shiver through her body as she thought of Sasuke. Naruto smiled at her and started running off.

Sakura - "W-wait!" She said as he started running. He stopped and turned around.

Naruto - "What?" He said like he was in a hurry.

Sakura - "Uh.." She tried to say it, but the words Sasuke had said to her the day before crept back into her mind for the second time that day, and yet again they stopped her from opening up to Naruto. "...Nothing." She said pathetically.

Naruto - "...Alright. Remember, in front of the hospital in a hour." He said and started running off again.

Sakura - "Yeah." She said in a downtrodden voice, just before walking to her house.

* * *

In one of the rooms at the hospital Chouji was sitting comfortably in a bed. He was hooked up to all the usual life monitoring and supporting machines that are in a typical patient's room at a hospital. Since he was one of the first injured brought that arrived he got his very own room complete with a bathroom, which was currently occupied at the moment. After about a minute Shikamaru appeared from the room straightening his outfit.

Shikamaru - "Thanks for letting me change in your bathroom Chouji. I hate having to wear those clothes. They're so uncomfortable." He was talking about the black uniform he wore to the ceremony only a few hours ago.

Chouji - "Yeah, no problem." He said in an obviously depressed voice. Shikamaru sighed and sat in the chair next to the bed.

Shikamaru - "It's hard to lose a friend isn't it?" Chouji tensed up a little when he heard the question. "It's even harder to say goodbye." There was a long silence between the two friends before Shikamaru spoke up again. "Ino was our friend and teammate. Thanks to her sacrifice, we were able..." A fist suddenly slammed into his jaw and sent him flying across the room. He crashed into another set of chairs against the wall and toppled them over. Shikamaru quickly scrambled to his feet and turned toward his friend. "What the Hell Ch..."

Chouji - "SHUT UP!" He yelled and that the Nara did. Shikamaru could now see tears on Chouji's cheeks. "Just, shut up." He weakly, choking back tears with his head facing the bed sheets. "I didn't even get to say goodbye to her. I was stuck in here. I don't know how hard it is to say goodbye to Ino." He paused for moment to get some air between his sobs. "I liked her. I really did." Shikamaru looked away from his friend.

Shikamaru - "I know." He said apologetically.

Chouji - "Now she's gone. She stayed behind to protect us because you let her. It's because of your decision that she died and we lived, and even though I know it was the best option, I want to blame you. I want to blame you for her death. I want to blame you for making me be like this. I want to blame all of it on you, but I can't. I can't blame you for any of it and it's tearing me apart. What am I supposed to do with all this anger? This pain?" He finally couldn't speak anymore because of his crying. "Huh?" He managed to squeak out. Shikamaru looked at his friend with great pity before answering.

Shikamaru - "For now, just rest. After that we'll see where to go. That's all the advice I can give you, but there is one thing that I will promise you." Chouji looked up to and saw a very serious, determined, and anger filled face looking at him. "This pain you have suffered will not go unanswered." The Nara then turned away from his friend and walked out of his room, leaving a shocked Chouji behind. He proceeded down the hall and out the front doors where he found Kiba leaning against the building with Akamaru sitting next to him. He walked over and leaned against the wall next to him. The Inuzuka looked over at his new companion.

Kiba - "What are you doing?"

Shikamaru - "I'm going too."

Kiba - "Oh? I thought that you didn't want to go. What changed you mind?"

Shikamaru - "I have something that I must do now." Kiba smiled at his response.

Kiba - "Going to avenge her huh? That's not like you."

Shikamaru - "I'm not going for her. She's dead and there's nothing I can do for her now, but I have another friend who was wronged by them and is still alive. However, since he incapable of coming, I'm going in his stead." Kiba smiled even wider this time.

Kiba - "When did you become such a good friend?" The Nara didn't answer, and the three of them waited for ten more minutes in silence until they saw Sakura running down the street towards them. When she reached the hospital she looked around and then walked to the two men and dog.

Sakura - "Hey, have guys seen Naruto?"

Kiba - "Nope, but he should be along soon if you want to wait with us."

Naruto - "Good, You're all here." The shinobi heard from above. They all looked up to see Naruto standing on the edge of the rooftop just before he jumped down and landed in front of them. "Let's go then if we're all ready." Kiba and Shikamaru both nodded and got ready to leave, but Sakura was just confused.

Sakura - "Go? Go where? What's going on here?"

Naruto - "We're going on a mission."

Sakura - "What? I never got any orders about a mission."

Naruto - "Yes you did. We got them two days before the attack. We are to safely escort the Kazekage back to his hometown of Suna."

Sakura - "That mission? That should have been canceled by now, it's over."

Naruto - "Not to me it isn't."

Sakura - "Why are you really going Naruto?" She demanded and he stopped.

Naruto - "Two reasons. One, because this is indeed our mission that we were assigned to do. It's just more difficult now. Two, because Gaara is my friend and never again will I let one of my friends be taken away like Sasuke." This struck a nerve in Sakura and she went silent for awhile.

Sakura - "...Fine, let's go, but why are these two coming? They weren't part of the team." Kiba chuckled a bit at the question.

Kiba - "It's quite simple. I'm here for revenge!" He emphasized with a lustful look on his face.

Sakura - "...Ok, and what about you?" She directed towards Shikamaru who just started walking instead of responding.

Naruto - "Alright, let's go." He said and the four of them started down the street. Soon enough they could see the gate of Konoha and standing next to it were Kankuro and Temari.

Temari - "Took you long enough."

Naruto - "We aren't late."

Temari - "Damn near close though." Naruto just shrugged it off and Shikamaru muttered something about troublesome woman.

Naruto - "You ready to go?"

Kankuro - "Yeah." They picked up their gear and put it on while Naruto and Kiba opened the door to find Neji standing on the other side of it.

Naruto - "Neji? What are you doing here?" He said obviously surprised.

Neji - "The Hokage said that you would do something like this." Naruto smirked.

Naruto - "She did? So did she send you to protect me then?" He practically stated as he had figured it out the night before.

Neji - "No, I came of my own volition. This is my mission too you know." Naruto couldn't argue that point.

Naruto - "Alright, but lets go already. They already have a significant lead on us and we can't afford to waste anymore time." Neji nodded in complete agreement and the seven of them took off, with Akamaru leading the way, in search of the Kazekage.

* * *

Author's Notes:

Well, that was chapter 24 Hope you liked it. Please remember to review : )


	25. Chapter 25

**The Chronicles of Naruto**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters in it.

This story is set in the current time line of the manga, however none of the events have occurred as they did in the manga

Urgazhi: Thank you. The underlying themes of a story have always been rather important to me so I try to make mine as good as possible.

Iceprincess421: Domo! Here is the update.

Youkai Cornpuffs: Thanks for the review. Though it probably won't be the chapter you were hoping for. Sorry.

* * *

Chapter 25: **Mission: Rescue the Kazekage, Why?; Infiltrating Akatsuki**

The three members of Akatsuki that survived the assault on Konoha were walking down a narrow hallway. The walls were simple gray stone bricks with some dirt encrusted in the cracks. After only a half minute or so they could see a dim light up ahead. Soon enough they were in a dimly lit dome like structure. Most of the room was very similar to the hallway, plain and dull, with the bottom of the room as the exception. The floor there was flattened a little with eight small seating mats placed in a circle around a strangely dim light coming from what looked to be a fairly active fire. On one of the mats, there sat what looked to be an aging woman in meditation. The three arriving members jumped from their ledge and landed with absolute silence opposite of the woman. As soon as the final foot touched ground the woman's eyes snapped open.

Female Akatsuki - "Why so few?" She directed to the arrivals.

Itachi - "There were more skilled shinobi around the targets than we originally anticipated." The woman raised her eyebrow slightly.

Female Akatsuki - "Is that so? Skilled enough to Akatsuki?"

Itachi - "We are the only ones to return. I think that is evidence enough." The woman nodded in agreement.

Female Akatsuki - "It also seems as if we failed to acquire the targets as well."

Sasori - "That is only half true." Diedara flung a wrapped up sack down to the ground while holding a small strand in his hand. The wrap unrolled just enough to see Gaara's face through a small hole at the top end.

Female Akatsuki - "...What of the Kyuubi?" She directed towards Itachi.

Itachi - "He managed to get away, but that won't be a problem for much longer."

Female Akatsuki - "Oh?"

Itachi - "I would guess that he is roughly a day, two at the most, behind us." A smirk curled up on the woman's lips.

Female Akatsuki - "How convenient for us. It even gives us some time to start the extraction of this Jinchuuruki, but since I have been holding the seal together for the entire week you were gone I would like to take a little break before we begin."

Itachi - "You get a half hour break. We will begin the first part of the extraction together during that time, but when you return we will leave to get our own rest for the upcoming battle. You will have to finish the process by yourself from that point on until we get the Kyuubi." The woman frowned at this, but accepted it.

Female Akatsuki - "Fine, but you better take care of them before they get here or else there could be big problems." The three Akatsuki nodded in confirmation and began the procedure while the other remaining member left to get some much needed rest.

* * *

Right about that same time, the seven shinobi that set out from Konoha had decided to rest for the night since they had been traveling for nearly two days straight. Kankuro, Sakura, and Kiba were already asleep. Neji was leaning against a tree scanning the area for any possible intruders since he was on watch duty. Naruto was sitting at one end of the small fire they had built and Shikamaru and Temari were on the other end. They were just sitting there silently staring into the fire, with the occasional glance from Temari over to the lazy shinobi next to her before she returned her gaze to the fire. None of the three knew how much time had passed until Naruto felt a small tap on his shoulder.

Neji - "It's your turn." He said simply. Naruto nodded in response and was about to get up, but stopped when he saw Shikamaru glaring at the fire. He studied his friend's expression and quickly caught a glimpse of a very distinct feeling he knew very well. _Friends._ Naruto thought before he decided to interrupt his meditative state.

Naruto - "Hey, Shikamaru." He said loudly enough to break him from his trance, but quiet enough not to wake the sleeping members. The lazy shinobi looked up at Naruto without changing his expression, while Temari jumped at the sudden sound. "...Don't do this for her sake." He said to which the female Suna shinobi squeaked a little bit. "You can't help her anymore."

Shikamaru - "I'm not doing it for her." Was all he said. Naruto focused more on his expression and found him to be honest. Naruto smiled in understanding.

Naruto - "Alright then. Just making sure your focused on the right objective." He said getting up.

Shikamaru - "How about you?" Naruto stopped half way up.

Naruto - "What?"

Shikamaru - "Are you focused on our objective?"

Naruto - "Always." He said seriously. Shikamaru narrowed his eyes and pushed his head forward.

Shikamaru - "Are you really?" Naruto wasn't backing down.

Naruto - "Absolutely."

Shikamaru - "What makes you so sure?" Naruto hesitated before he spoke.

Naruto - "Everybody here has a reason coming on this mission. For Kankuro and Temari it's simple. They are here to rescue their brother; their leader. Loyalty. That is their driving force. However, for us from Konoha it is different. We have no such loyalty to their leader. So, why are we going to save the life of the Kazekage? Why are we willing to risk fighting Akatsuki again? We can't just say 'to help save the leader of our allied village'. If we were given orders to do it then that would be fine, but since we are all here by our own choosing there must be another reason. Everybody's reason is different, but mine is simple. Gaara is my friend, and I am always going to help my friends when they need it no matter what. The team's objective is my objective; can you say the same?" Shikamaru tried to stare back, but for some reason found himself lacking the will.

Shikamaru - "...No." He murmured as he turned his head away. Naruto smiled once again.

Naruto - "Good." The Nara looked back up at him surprised at the response. "You understand why you are here so now I don't have to worry about you."

Shikamaru - "What?" Naruto got up and started to turn to go on watch.

Naruto - "A person who does not understand their true feelings will not be fight at their fullest potential. You do, so now I won't have to worry about you." He left the group and walked over to the tree where Neji was keeping watch. All three of the other people who were awake watched him leave in complete awe, but none more than Shikamaru.

Shikamaru – _Damn you Naruto. How the hell did you get so wise? What did you do those years you were gone?_ He probably would have continued on that train of thought, but it was interrupted by crashing sound over by the tree where Naruto was keeping watch followed by a string of curses. The Nara could see that Naruto had somehow managed to fall head first into a thorny bush right next to the tree and then tried to shake himself free which, of course, only made the whole mess worse. The three shinobi sighed and muttered "Idiot." before going to help. The rest of the night passed relatively peacefully, and in the morning the team once again set off. They traveled for roughly ten hours and were about to take a short break before Akamaru started barking in the front.

Sakura - "What's he saying?"

Kiba - "We're almost there. The scent got very strong in the past half-hour."

Shikamaru - "Hour?" _I don't know much about scents, but that seems fast to me._ He thought. "...We should proceed cautiously. Our opponents are Akatsuki after all."

Kiba - "Yeah, I agree. A scent shouldn't change this much in that short of a time span unless it was purposeful."

Kankuro - "A trap?"

Sakura - "Most likely."

Neji - "Not necessarily. The fact that we are dealing with Akatsuki here makes this sort of strange. They of all people should know that such a drastic increase in the intensity of the scent would be picked up by shinobi. It's a mistake they wouldn't make." Everybody nodded in agreement, but Shikamaru was the only one to continue the analysis.

Shikamaru - "Indeed that is a good point. Another point we haven't looked at yet is that the act of them increasing the scent level." This confused a few people. Mostly Naruto and Kiba.

Naruto - "What do you mean? Isn't for a trap?"

Shikamaru - "No. That's an assumption for the result of the increase. I'm asking, what is the singular obvious purpose behind the increase in the scent?" A light clicked on in Temari's head and she knew exactly where he was going.

Temari - "Invitation." She whispered.

Kankuro - "What?"

Temari - "It's an invitation. They know that we're following them. Why else would they reveal their themselves to the outside world so blatantly and yet subtly enough so that only a tracker could pick it up. They want us to find them. It's the only logical explanation."

Shikamaru - "Exactly."

Sakura - "So they know that we're following them? That means that they are prepared for us."

Shikamaru - "Indeed it seems that way, but what they don't know is who is following them other than some sort of tracker and Naruto."

Kiba - "How would they know that Naruto is here?" There was a short silence before Naruto answered.

Naruto - "...Because I'm the reason they came to Konoha."

Kiba - "What?" He said obviously surprised. Temari and Kankuro also seemed surprised. Everybody else just got a sad expression on their face.

Shikamaru - "I figured as much." He muttered to himself.

Kankuro - "Why you? I thought they were after Gaara."

Naruto - "They were, but I was the target that got away. They want Gaara because he has Shukaku sealed inside of him, and they want me because I have the Kyuubi sealed inside me." This made everyone else but Neji and Sakura turn their heads to look at the blond shinobi.

Shikamaru - "That, I did not figure."

Naruto - "From what I understand they are collecting each of the monsters that were sealed away. I'm not sure how many they have gotten so far, but what I do know is that three years ago they attacked me and until just recently they have let me be. I'm sure how many they have gotten over the years, but I do know that I won't let them get Gaara or myself without a fight. This time Gaara is in their hands so I'm going to bring the fight to them." Akamaru barked a couple more times.

Kiba - "We're here!" The group stopped jumping between the trees and landed on the forest floor. In front of them was a large mountainside that they had failed to notice because of the thick foliage. "This is their base huh?"

Sakura - "Looks like it."

Kankuro - "Alright everybody, start looking for an entrance. The faster we find it the faster we save Gaara."

Neji - "It's right here." He started walking up the rock wall.

Kankuro - "What?"

Neji - "The entrance. It's right here." He said and turned around to reveal that he had activated his Byakugan.

Kiba - "Behind that boulder? What are we supposed to get back there? Is there a switch somewhere?"

Neji - "Not that I can see from here."

Naruto - "We don't have time to look for a switch. Sakura could you open that please?" He saw her putting on her gloves.

Sakura - "I was just about to do that." Both Neji and Kankuro backed away. The later of which had a clueless expression on his face. She casually walked up to the rock, and when she got within about a ¾ of an arm's length away she brought her fist back and threw it forward into the stone sending resounding waves through the structure. The giant boulder started to crack from her fist and soon it spread throughout the entire rock face. Then it just fell in on itself almost instantaneously. Everybody but Naruto and Neji had a shocked expression on their face that read 'Scary'.

Naruto - "Good job Sakura."

Kiba - "Well, they know that we're here now."

Naruto - "They already knew that. Now let's go." Naruto started into the cave, followed closely by Sakura and Neji, with everybody else lagging behind slightly as they had just come out of their shock. They followed the tunnel for a few minutes before they came to a three-way intersection in their path.

Kiba - "Oh come on!" He shouted in disgust.

Shikamaru - "SHHHH! You idiot!" He whispered. "What's the problem?"

Kiba - "How cliché is this?" He said, still with a raised voice. "A three-way intersection in the middle of a damn cave? This is just like every crappy adventure book that I've read or game I've played." He got a few nods and grunts of agreement from his companions.

Kankuro - "Well we could all just go down one of the tunnels to make it less of a cliché." He recommended, but Shikamaru shot that idea down.

Shikamaru - "No, we don't know what's in these tunnels. Right now we barely have enough room to fight with two of us, let alone seven. We don't know when, or even if, they'll widen. Plus there could be traps and having seven people crowding in one small tunnel would be bad in that situation. So despite how cliché it is, I recommend we split up into three groups." He received a resounding 'Grrr' from Kiba at the idea. "Naruto, you and Sakura are one group because you two have been working together for a long time. Temari and Kankuro will be in a group together for the same reason. I will go with them to act as representative for Konoha. So, Neji and Kiba, you are the third group. Both of you have high combat capabilities so I trust you will work fine together." Everybody nodded in agreement, even Kiba, despite how much he didn't want to, and went down their separate tunnels.

* * *

Neji and Kiba were running down the right tunnel and after about a minute and a half when they came to a large room that appeared to be for recreation. There were chairs, sofas, books, and even a game or two throughout the area.

Kiba - "Damn. My entire house could fit in here." At that point they heard a voice from down the opposite hall.

Voice - "That voice. That is the voice of the boy who was mocking my work. So, you don't like my little setup?" They heard coming from down the opposite hallway. "And here I tried to make it as beautiful as possible." A skinny figure with a ponytail on top of his head walked in from the darkness.

* * *

The group of three went down the left tunnel and ran for not even minute before coming to a fairly sizable room that appeared to be a kitchen. There were several counters, and each had a number of pots, pans, and other various dishes scattered on top of them. Shikamaru gave a little smirk.

Shikamaru - "Good thing Chouji isn't here." He joked to try and lighten the mood, but his attempts were destroyed by young sounding voice coming from behind one of the fridges.

Voice - "I remember that voice. I remember that name as well. Chouji." Out stepped what appeared to be young man in the typical Akatsuki cloak. "How is that boy doing anyway?"

* * *

Naruto and Sakura went down the middle tunnel, which seemed to have a slight incline to it, and after about two minutes of travel they came to a large room that looked like it was used solely for sleeping.

Sakura - "Why would they have a room this big only to sleep in? There's so much space left over."

Naruto - "Who cares? We need to hurry." He roughly said and started to move to the exit, but stopped.

Sakura - "What's wrong?" She followed his vision down the hall and there in the blackness she could clearly see two red eyes with small black marks in the middle staring at them.

Voice - "Hello again Naruto."

* * *

Author's Notes:

Sorry for the delay on the update. Didn't have Internet all last week.

Well, that was chapter 25. A little disappointing I know, but I Hope you liked it anyway. Please remember to review : )


	26. Chapter 26

**The Chronicles of Naruto**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters in it.

This story is set in the current time line of the manga, however none of the events have occurred as they did in the manga

Iceprincess421: Thank you for reviewing again. It helps a lot in motivation.

DragonSword35d: Thank you. Yes, I realized that they were clouds after I wrote the chapter. Sorry about that, and good observation.

terr: Even though you probably won't read this I still feel I should respond. I have been advised several times to change my writing style, and I do plan to, but not until this story is finished. I've always hated it when authors switch writing styles mid story, so I don't plan on doing it for mine.

To all readers: Thank you to everybody for helping me get to 60000 words!

* * *

Chapter 26: **Shadow Master vs. Puppet Master**

The trio looked upon the Akatsuki who had just stepped out of the shadows. Both Temari and Kankuro had a surprised expression on their faces, but Shikamaru had one of anger.

Temari - "Who are you?" She felt stupid as soon she asked it.

Sasori - "Who am I? You invade my house and ask who I am? How rude of you. Well it doesn't bother me anyway, but if you want to know who I am you should ask genius boy over there." Temari glanced over at Shikamaru and saw the rage growing on his face.

Temari - "Shikamaru?" She whispered.

Sasori - "Or you could just ask the surprised little boy next to you." Her face shot in the opposite direction to her brother who looked positively terrified.

Temari - "Kankuro? What's wrong?"

Kankuro - "..R-r-red Sands..." Was all he managed to spit out.

Temari - "Red Sands?" _Where have I heard that before?_ She pondered to herself while Kankuro steadied himself enough to talk.

Kankuro - "This is Sasori of the Red Sands! The puppet master of Suna." A light turned on in Temari's head.

Temari - "What? This is him? How can you tell?"

Kankuro - "I saw his picture in one of my training manuals. He looks exactly like the picture."

Temari - "Training manuals? Those were written before we were born. No, this can't be Sasori. He should be in his mid 30s at least, but he doesn't even look like he's 17."

Sasori - "I do so enjoy meeting people who know me. I've always found it less enjoyable to kill strangers." He added sinisterly. The two sand siblings started to pull out their equipment for battle, but Shikamaru stopped them.

Shikamaru - "Wait." He said quite simply. "...You two go on ahead." This shocked everybody in the room, even Shikamaru a little.

Temari - "WHAT? Are you insane? Why would we go ahead and leave you here to die?"

Shikamaru - "Because, that is why you came on this mission. You are here to save your brother. The best way to accomplish that is this way and you know it." Temari was partially stunned at the response.

Temari - "...Why would you do this for us?"

Shikamaru - "Because the reason I'm here is standing on the other side of the room."

Sasori - "Oh? So you came here specifically to kill me then? What a foolish thing to do."

Shikamaru - "Yes indeed I have." He said to the high puppet master before turning to the sand siblings. "So if you understand, go on ahead and save you little brother." This Temari back further.

Kankuro - "He's right."

Temari - "Kankuro?" She said almost angrily.

Kankuro - "We are here to save our brother, and he is giving us an opportunity to do so. Let's not waste it." A figure suddenly appeared right next to him.

Sasori - "What makes you think I'll let you do as you please?" He said and popped a long wrist blade out from his coat, but then stopped.

Shikamaru - "What makes you think I'll let you do as you please?" He said mocking the victim of his shadow imitation.

Sasori - "You Bastard." He growled and tried to break the jutsu, but the Nara cringed and tightened his hold.

Shikamaru - "Now, hurry and go!" Kankuro nodded, grabbed his sister's arm, and turned to leave.

Kankuro - "Let's go." Temari snapped her head towards her brother.

Temari - "But..." She then turned it back to Shikamaru. "But, I..." She couldn't find the words to say.

Shikamaru - "Just go on ahead and don't worry about me. Everything will be alright." The female shinobi hesitated for a moment before turning and running down the dark hallway with her brother, and then disappeared from the Nara's sight entirely.

Sasori - "A hero's sacrifice is how you wish to go?"

Shikamaru - "Sacrifice? Who said anything about a sacrifice? I was planning on killing you."

Sasori - "Is that so? Just how are you going to do that? If I remember correctly, last time there were two others and you still lost easily."

Shikamaru - "Yes, you remember correctly, but the simple fact that this time I only have to worry about protecting myself makes this a completely different fight. Also, this time my mind focused. I just have one question before we start. I heard reports of dozens of puppets decimating our forces at the front gate, and you were the only puppeteer recorded in the battle there. How did you do that?"

Sasori - "Reports you say? Damn, and here I was so sure that I disposed of everyone." He finished with a smirk. The young shinobi understood the meaning behind the smile and let the conversation drop. He then pulled out two small objects from his pockets and threw them against the wall behind him. As soon as they hit a dim light began to glow from each one. "Can you let me go now? I'm really getting tired of mimicking your every move, and I really don't want to have to force myself out of this."

Shikamaru - "One more thing first." He reached into his pack, pulled out three kunai, and threw one at each lightbulb in the room. When the final bulb was destroyed the shadow imitation was released and the room was left with only the two dim sources of light.

Sasori - "You do realize that by releasing that you have lost a great advantage."

Shikamaru - "Not hardly puppet man. See, you're in my world now."

Sasori - "Is that..." He felt something was wrong and leaped over the counter to his left. No sooner had he left the ground that a set of shadow spikes shot up.

Shikamaru - "_Kage H__arinezumi._" He said and turned towards the counter. "Yes, it is." He felt something coming at him and he quickly performed a few seals. "_Kage Girochin_" He said and the shadows flopped around in front of him and form guillotine like structure. A shadow then fell from the top and sliced clean through the oncoming object, but for some reason Shikamaru didn't feel safe. He still felt something moving towards him so he dove to his left and rolled to his feet just in time to see the head of a small puppet with a blade protruding from its mouth stick into the stone wall. He noted a trace amount of liquid dripping from the blade and knew what it would mean just to get scratched by one of those. Shikamaru suddenly did a back flip and narrowly avoided a puppet falling from above. The puppet hit the ground and wasted no time in pursuing its prey.

Sasori - "Your world? Regardless of that I am still a far superior shinobi." He screamed, as his pet moved in. Shikamaru landed and immediately jumped to the side. Once again, narrowly avoiding being stabbed by a puppet as it collided head first with the wall. Shikamaru stuck another light to the wall and saw the outline of two more figures moving towards him. He formed a few seals and said "_Kage Gogyou Tate_". Shadows started to swirl in a circle about a foot away from his body and when the puppets reached it, the shadows shot up and flickered around a little just before sending the puppets flying backwards looking like they'd been burnt. "Kaze Gogyou? Isn't that stuff supposed to be forbidden?" The Nara just frowned and started forming seals. Sasori laughed and jumped to the opposite side of the room that his opponent was on. "Did you bring yourself down from that high world you lived in just to kill me?"

Shikamaru - "Do you really think jumping back that far will help you?" He said, ignoring the taunt. "Didn't I tell you. This is my world. _Kage Shikou._" A look of shock could be seen on Sasori's face a moment before dozens of large spikes sprouted from the darkness and impaled themselves on him in several different places. The Nara sighed. "How troublesome." He said and started to follow the Sand siblings, but he heard a sound that made him stop. Laughter. He heard a voice laughing in the spikes. He turned to look and saw that Sasori was indeed laughing, even though he had a spike buried so deep down inside his head that it probably reached his throat. His face suddenly shot up towards Shikamaru with a crazed look on it.

Sasori - "That was a rather surprising and effective attack. I can't believe how lucky I was that it missed." The spikes suddenly disappeared as if they were dispelled, and Sasori's body, with many holes throughout it, fell to the floor, but he was quick to get back on his feet. "I didn't think your shadows would be so effective at this distance." Now it was the Nara's turn to be shocked. What now stood opposite of him was not what he expected.

Shikamaru - "A puppet? Damn. Where are you really hiding?"

Sasori - "Hiding?"

Shikamaru - "Of course. It's natural for a puppet master to hide in the shadows while stand out in the open."

Sasori - "True, but this puppet is far too complicated to be controlled by any puppet master alive." He threw away his shredded cloak to reveal himself as he really was, a puppet. "You understand now correct? I turned myself into a puppet, and you had to go and put a bunch of holes in me. This body is not easy to repair you know. It'll take me weeks to get back into full form again, and all because of those damn shadows." The puppet master stopped his rant and thought for a second before speaking again. "I'm in your world now, was it?" A rope with a spike on the end shot out from his stomach straight at his opponent who narrowly avoided being impaled by jumping to the side. Shikamaru looked at the counter behind him and saw it in pieces. The rope retracted itself and made a small lash that made a cut across the Konoha shinobi's arm as it returned to its owner. "I'm guessing that these lights make this world of yours." Shikamaru was shocked again as he noticed the broken light source lying among the debris. He turned and watched as the rope destroyed the other two light sources he had planted, leaving the room pitch black.

Shikamaru - "Shit." He muttered and threw another light source at the wall. The second it lit up he felt something slice across his face, followed quickly by a smashing sound in the direction of his light source, and the room was dark again. Shikamaru rolled away from the scene to avoid being hit by the retracting blade. _Shit this is bad._ He thought.

Sasori - "You won't be trying that again will you?" He mocked.

Shikamaru - "Why..." He stopped as he heard a whizzing sound coming. He did a back-flip and felt something slice across his calf just before a loud crashing sound resounded throughout the room.

Sasori - "That hit something didn't it?" He waited for a response, but gone none. "What's wrong? Where did all of that confidence go? Are you that useless without your precious shadows?" Again he waited for response, but still received none. "That's a yes. You do understand how easy this is for me then don't you?" Shikamaru had stopped listening to his rant after that statement.

Shikamaru – _Yes, I do. All you have to do is fight without making any light. That rope seems to be pretty effective you won't stay with that alone for much longer. On top of it all I'm not even sure how to kill you. Those spikes went throughout your entire body. One even went straight down into your head and you still get up._ At that moment he remembered what Sasori had said earlier. _What does he mean lucky him I missed? All of those spikes that went through his body and I missed? He must have a vulnerable point somewhere. I didn't get a good enough look before._ Sasori was getting impatient at the lack or responses and started walking around.

Sasori - "What's wrong? Too scared to fight back?"

Shikamaru – _Alright! It's a dangerous plan, but it's the best I can do. I'll only have time for one strike._ He thought and threw two of his light generating objects. One to the wall at his far right, and the other at a forward and right angle. The one to his right hit first and it lit up the area, and not even a second later was the rope heading in that direction. _Alright there he is._ He jumped from behind his counter and started running toward his opponent who saw him the instant he popped out.

Sasori - "So that's your plan is it?" The rope destroyed the light source and was preparing to attack the shinobi, but Sasori stopped. _How is there still light?_ He saw his prey form a seal and found the other light source at the same time. _Damn you!_ He thought as he sent the rope towards the object. As soon as he moved the rope Shikamaru parted his hands and pulled two kunai out of his bags. The rope struck the wall just a second before Shikamaru reached his target. The room was now black again, but that didn't hinder the Konoha shinobi in the least. He swung his first kunai up high, but Sasori anticipated this and ducked under it. The Nara then brought his other weapon across his body, but again Sasori saw the attack before it happened and spun to avoid the sharp weapon. Suddenly Shikamaru felt a very sharp pain in his right shoulder and was pinned against a wall. He cried out in pain as he slammed into the wall. Sasori was laughing now. "It was daring attempt genius, but foolish. You probably figured out that I have a weak spot on my body somewhere and those lights were so you could find it before..." He stopped suddenly as he felt something was wrong. Shikamaru grinned.

Shikamaru - "You were careless." He said, still pinned to the wall by Sasori's arm blade.

Sasori - "How?" He wondered out loud, looking at the shadow sticking out of the small circle on his chest. Then it hit him. There was light! He had failed to notice that the instant Shikamaru hit the wall he had placed another device on the wall just behind his right palm. "You managed to place that even though I pierced your shoulder?"

Shikamaru - "Yeah, I got lucky it didn't drop. Thanks to that light and your ranting I was able find that little circle on your chest and puncture it. I'm just lucky it was the right object." Sasori's eyes looked surprised.

Sasori - "So, me destroying those other two lights and you getting hit by my blade were all planned?" Shikamaru nodded in response. "...Genius." He muttered and slumped to the floor. His blade sliced through some more flesh as it fell out of it's hole and to the ground. Shikamaru also fell to the ground and started to laugh, ignoring the pain in his shoulder. He soon stopped and looked at his large wound.

Shikamaru - "I bet those blades had poison on them." He said rubbing his others cuts he had received. "I need to get that taken care of. I should get this bandaged too." He said referring to his shoulder. "Sakura can do both of those. She went down the middle path with Naruto, I think." He pushed himself up with his left hand and started to walk started to walk out the door he came in from.

* * *

Author's Notes: 

Well, that was chapter 26. A little disappointing I know, but I Hope you liked it anyway. Please remember to review : )

Techniques:

Japanese / English

Kage Harinezumi / Shadow Porcupine

Kage Girochin / Shadow Guillotine

Kage Gogyou Tate / Shadow Fire Shield

Kage Shikou / Shadow Execution


	27. Chapter 27

**The Chronicles of Naruto**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters in it.

This story is set in the current time line of the manga, however none of the events have occurred as they did in the manga

IcePrincess421: Thanks for the review. Yes Shikamaru is one of my favorite characters, and I always thought that they underplayed his shadows a little.

DragonSword35d: Thank you for the review and compliments. I like Sasori's fight in the manga better because it showed Sakura's amazing progression over the years.

Shadow of Archon: Thank you for your review. I know that this is not a movie and that it should be written like a story, but, as I have said before, I have no plans to change my writing style mid-story because I dislike it when authors do that.

* * *

Chapter 27: **A Straight Forward Fight**

The two young shinobi watched as the infamous Uchiha walked into the light. At first his focus was solely on Naruto, but soon his vision began to shift to his female companion.

Naruto - "Look at the ground!" He yelled and Sakura obliged very quickly. "Don't look into his eyes." Itachi's visage returned to Naruto.

Itachi - "Indeed that is good advice, but I wasn't planning on harming her yet."

Naruto - "Yet?"

Itachi - "Yes, only if she resists." Both the young shinobis tensed up. "Now, now. There's no need to rush into things. In fact, I would like to say a few things. First, I would like to thank you for coming all of this way rather than making me go out and fetch you." Naruto's body tensed up further as well as the air surrounding him. "Second, I would like to congratulate you on being the last of the Jinchuuruki to be gathered by us. The One Tail should be in the middle of extraction by now." Sakura could see the red chakra burning from Naruto's feet. "Finally, I would like to make a proposition. You come with me now and we will let your friends go." Sakura clenched her fists tightly.

Sakura - "No deal!" She adamantly proclaimed towards the floor. Itachi finally turned his gaze to her.

Itachi - "It's not up to you little lady, but I must say that you are much cuter than I thought you'd be. No wonder Sasuke..." He suddenly ducked and Naruto went flying over him straight into a bed. "That's a no then." He muttered to himself. Even though Sakura could hear everything that was going on, she didn't move. She was pondering what Itachi was going to say just before Naruto interrupted him. Then a figure with a black cloak with red clouds all over it appeared beneath her, face down. "You're in the way. So I'll deal with you first." Itachi started to turn his head towards her. In a panic Sakura closed her eyes and tried to step back, but all she felt was an impact on her stomach, followed by the rushing of air, and finished with her back slamming against something solid. She opened her eyes slightly to try and discern where she was, but she suddenly felt as though she was falling backwards. "SAKURA!" She heard a voice yell and her eyes shot open to find herself falling down a chute with a revolving door at the top. When the door close she mindlessly tumbled down the dark chute for about a quarter of a minute when she finally stopped. Her eyes were stung by a much brighter light than the last room.

Sakura - "Where the hell am I?" She wondered to herself as she tried to block the light with her arm, but her thoughts were cut short by the sound of an explosion. She instinctively got into a crouching position and sprang behind the couch that was right next to her. When the crumbling stopped she could hear someone yelling. _I know that voice._ She thought and jumped over the couch to see Kiba and Neji standing about ten meters away from a member of Akatsuki.

Kiba - "Why the hell did you do that?" He yelled in frustration.

Neji - "To keep us from our objective."

Diedara - "My aren't you the bright one." He turned to Kiba. "You on the other hand are kind of dim."

Kiba - "Say that again bastard!" He growled with Akamaru, but the Akatsuki member ignored them and turned towards Sakura.

Diedara - "I wonder, just how bright are you?" Kiba turned his head in the same direction.

Kiba - "Sakura? What are you doing here?"

Neji - "She fell in from the wall over there just a bit ago." The Inuzuka turned to his companion intending to ask a question but stopped when he saw the veins around his eyes.

Diedara - "Byakugan? You're a Hyuuga then. I'll have to deal with you first." He pulled a paper bird from his pack and threw it at the pair but it was intercepted by a rush of the floor and carried to the opposite end of the room where it exploded. Everyone followed the crack with their eyes to Sakura who had her fist planted on the ground. "...That's some impressive strength you have there lady." She just snorted and struck the ground with her other raised fist and the earth began to rave towards her opponent who jumped towards the wall to his left, avoiding the strike. The second he landed he leaped away again and dodged the two large tornadoes crashing into he previous location. He landed on the floor beyond the furthest line of destruction. He got up and saw the Hyuuga boy striking out with his palm. He dodged to his right, then left, and did a backwards hand spring landing several feet away from Neji. When the Akatsuki landed he saw a shadow moving towards him. Diedara jumped straight up towards the ceiling, barely avoiding a deadly strike. After he stuck to the ceiling he looked down to see a large circular cracking pattern in the floor with the pink haired girl in the middle of it. "Very powerful indeed." He muttered to himself as he reached into his pack, pulled out a small bird figurine, and jumped on it after forcing it to grow. Diedara heard a loud crashing sound at the spot where he was just standing and smirked. _These people are so straight forward._ He thought to himself as his bird suddenly stopped in mid-flight. There was an impact at the bottom of the bird and he knew it was the Hyuuga boy. The Akatsuki frowned, jumped off the bird, and formed a seal before saying "_Kai_". He felt the heat of the explosion on his back as he flew through the air. He heard the girl scream and the other guy yell their companion's name. "Ah, how lovely." He proclaimed loudly to himself as he landed. "The perfection of an explosion is unmatched in both beauty and sorrow. Don't you agree?" He said and turned to face the two standing over their partner.

Kiba - "You bastard!" He growled with Akamaru as they both charged while Sakura stayed behind to give emergency medical treatment to Neji.

Diedara - "Straight forward as always." He sighed and engaged the Inuzuka. Sakura finished her treatment and saw that Kiba was having trouble again.

Sakura – _Dammit. As if fighting Akatsuki wasn't hard enough, now we have to do it without Neji. I was thinking about going to help Naruto, but I can't leave Kiba alone like this._ "Alright. I can do this." She psyched herself up and ran back to the battle. Sakura could clearly see that Kiba and Akamaru were losing and they were probably going to die unless she did something. So, the pink haired shinobi slammed her fist into the wall to her right which sent a very large crack down to the conjoined wall. When it hit the corner the crack spread over the next wall and it started to crumble on the combatants along with the ceiling. Both of the fighters got away from the crumbling wall before the entire corner of the room fell. The Akatsuki looked at the girl in annoyance.

Diedara - "You are definitely a danger to the foundation of this base." He threw a small clay object at her, but intercepted it with a kunai and it exploded sending dust and debris everywhere. Sakura was waiting for the dust to clear, but the Diedara wasn't. He came flying through the cloud swinging two small blades in rapid succession, but Sakura was very adept at dodging and the two seemed to be doing a little dance around each other. That is, until the Akatsuki suddenly jumped away for no apparent reason. A second later Sakura saw a large gray spider standing right under and tried to get away but it exploded before she got the chance. Kiba saw Sakura come flying out of the cloud after the explosion.

Kiba - "Sakura!" He yelled and started running towards her, but he stopped when he heard laughter.

Diedara - "Two down. One to go." His voice said resounding throughout the area covered with dust.

Kiba - "You bastard! Get out here and I'll kick your ass!"

Diedara - "Come out? Why? A shinobi is supposed to use stealth and misdirection to their advantage. You fight to straight forward to ever become a top notch shinobi." The second after the last word left his mouth a growl could be heard which was very quickly followed by a muffled cry of pain. Kiba laughed.

Kiba - "How's that for misdirection?" He yelled.

Diedara - "It's a start." He heard from right behind him. A shocked Kiba turned and saw the man getting ready to lunge towards him with a short, but hardened clay sword in hand only to suddenly stop. Kiba watched as the Akatsuki's head collapsed in on itself from the top. He watched as the gloved hand drove the head down in the midsection, causing it to collapse in on itself as well. He turned away before he watched anymore, but he threw up as soon as he heard a loud squish sound behind him. He felt a hand grasp his shoulder and he turned to look at Sakura.

Sakura - "You alright?"

Kiba - "Yeah." He said wiping away the vomit from his mouth. "Aside from the fact that I just saw the most disgusting death that I'll ever see, yeah I'm fine. How about you? That explosion should have killed you."

Sakura - "What? That little thing? I got hit harder by Tsunade in training."

Kiba - "Oh." He said with pity as he accepted her hand pulled himself up. On his way to his feet he noticed that the left side of Sakura's abdomen was covered in blood. "Hey. Where did all that blood come from." Sakura glanced down at the blood and cringed a little as she touched it.

Sakura - "Guess I got hit harder than I thought."

Kiba - "Alright then. Let's get you out of here."

Sakura - "No! We need to help Naruto."

Kiba - "Naruto can take care of himself, and besides, we can't help him in our current condition anyway. We need to get you and Neji out of here." Sakura wanted to deny it, but she knew that he was right and nodded. The two walked out of the debris and found Akamaru sitting there waiting for them with Neji on his back. They patted the dog on the head and started to return towards the entrance.

* * *

Naruto was glaring at the Uchiha standing in front of the hole that Sakura had fallen through.

Naruto - "Move."

Itachi - "No."

Naruto - "Move now!" He leaned forward, ready to charge. Itachi narrowed his eyes.

Itachi - "You are rather persistent aren't you?" Naruto was about to respond, but somebody else beat him to it.

Voice - "I won't stop until one of us is dead." The voice came from behind Itachi and inside the doorway Naruto had come in from.

Naruto – _I know that voice! _He thought and said. "Sasuke?"

* * *

Author's Notes:

Well, that was chapter 27. Hope you liked it. Please remember to review : )


	28. Chapter 28

**The Chronicles of Naruto**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters in it.

This story is set in the current time line of the manga, however none of the events have occurred as they did in the manga

Iceprincess421, Saetan Daemon SaDiablo, Teen13, and Sonic: Thank you for reviews and compliments. Here it is.

* * *

Chapter 28: **Brothers by Bond; Brothers by Blood**

Sasuke walked in from the darkness to Itachi's back. The light stung his eyes a bit, but they quickly adjusted and he examined the room.

Sasuke - "Where's Sakura?" He said seriously. Naruto could swear he felt a touch of concern in his voice as well, but he passed it by as a coincidence.

Naruto - "She fell through the wall near the door."

Sasuke - "Good." Naruto tensed up at the response. Sasuke knew he would and decided to calm him down. "She is more than capable of taking care of herself, even in here. Also..." He focused in on his brother. "This will be easier without her here."

Itachi - "You sound as if you actually cared what happened to that pretty pink haired girl." He said teasingly.

Sasuke - "Shut up! You have no right to discuss anything about me!" His anger was quickly rising.

Itachi - "Sasuke. You have interfered with my plans to capture Naruto here twice before, and both times I have let you live."

Sasuke - "Why?" Itachi ignored him.

Itachi - "That's two more times than I would have let any other person."

Sasuke - "Why?" He pushed, his anger continuing to rise, but his brother still ignored him.

Itachi - "I will not let there be a third time." He turned his head to show Sasuke the Mangekyo Sharingan, but Sasuke just smiled.

Sasuke - "Naruto. You go on ahead and help Gaara." Itachi activated his Sharingan, but nothing happened.

Itachi - "Why?" He said obviously confused.

Sasuke - "I learned much from our last battle, but nothing more important than how to protect myself from those eyes." The Sharingan in Sasuke's eyes looked as though they were an incomplete version of the Mangekyo form. The older Uchiha turned his body so his left side was facing Sasuke and his right was at Naruto.

Itachi - "I see. That is how you plan to gain your power."

Sasuke - "Naruto, go."

Naruto - "No."

Sasuke - "What?"

Naruto - "No, I won't run away from him this time."

Sasuke - "You didn't run away last time."

Naruto - "Call it whatever you like, but I still left." Sasuke was now getting annoyed.

Sasuke - "You went to help a friend. Which is what you should be doing now." _Dammit Naruto. This is my revenge._ He thought.

Naruto - "I have faith in my comrades. Besides, when was the last time we go to fight together like this?" That response surprised the younger Uchiha. He quickly composed himself and smiled after recalling the memories.

Sasuke - "Those were fun weren't they."

Naruto - "More importantly. When are we going to get the opportunity to do this again?" Sasuke tried to disagree, but he really didn't want to after thinking about it.

Sasuke - "Fine, but I get to kill him." Naruto gave a wry smile.

Naruto - "I was going to let you anyway." Sasuke started to let out a laugh, but he stopped suddenly after noticing that Itachi was right under him.

Itachi - "Aren't you two being a little presumptuous. _Amaterasu._" He said and swung his fist forward. Sasuke dove inside the room and barely avoided the deadly punch, which destroyed the wall behind where he hand been standing. After the wall crumbled a black flame could be seen among the rubble. The second after Itachi struck the wall he was once again pressuring his younger brother who was still obviously off balance from the first strike. Naruto ran up behind the Akatsuki who kicked his foot out when he got within reach, but Naruto dodged the strike and grabbed his leg around the ankle. Unfortunately for Naruto Itachi had expected this and quit his assault on his brother by jumping back at wrapping both of this legs around the blond shinobi's shoulder to his waist. He then turned his body in mid-air back towards his brother and he brought Naruto with him. Naruto was forced over Itachi's body and was thrown at his old friend.

By this time Sasuke had recovered enough and easily dodged the shinobi projectile by ducking under it. He sprang forward and pulled his sword out from his back. Itachi managed to pull his sword out and block the blade similar to how Sasuke did in Konoha. He followed suit by pulling out a short sword and started in on Sasuke again. Sasuke also managed to pull out another short sword, but he didn't use it to fight back. Instead he just threw it behind him and jumped over his brother, so that his head came just centimeters from Itachi and the sparks from their blades colliding splashed in his face. From behind where Sasuke was standing Naruto came charging forward brandishing the sword he just caught. Itachi twisted his body so that his right arm still blocked the blade above him and be able bring his left arm around the block the incoming blade, which left his back in an awkward position since his right arm followed the blade over his head and across his body after Sasuke landed on the other side of him.

Itachi soon corrected this by doing a really short back-flip, which was quickly followed by getting into the proper stance just before the Kyuubi boy came by with his sword. Itachi easily parried the attack and followed through with his other sword at his exposed back. The blade was blocked, however, as Naruto had brought his sword over his shoulder to block, thus leaving his stomach open to attack, but Itachi could not use the opportunity. Instead he swung his body around and blocked the incoming attack from Sasuke. He then brought his other blade around to strike at his little brother so his back would not be exposed, but the young Uchiha twisted his sword so that it could block both the weapons, leaving Itachi's arms slightly crossed. He then uncrossed them by sliding the blade in his right hand across to block Naruto, but the attack he meant to block was just a feint. The Kyuubi shinobi quickly changed the direction of his strike from a slash to a high downward thrust aimed at the older Uchiha's moving arm. He let his arm go limp and it fell fast enough to avoid the attack, but the tip of the blade struck the handle of Itachi's sword and jarred it from his hand. The blade continued down and stuck into the ground. Itachi then kicked out with his foot and snapped the weapon. He then changed the direction of his kick and brought it up to connect with Naruto's chin and sent flying back.

The Akatsuki then jumped with his remaining foot and avoided the sweeping strike from his younger brother. He then turned his whole body and brought the leg he kicked Naruto with around to strike his current opponent. During the turn he forced Sasuke off his one foot balance by pushing harder on their locked blades, but instead of falling, Sasuke flipped and avoided the kick. Both the Uchiha's landed low to the ground, and neither of them noticed the cracks on their swords as they sprung at each other. Both of the blades shattered when they collided and Sasuke was surprised just a half second longer than his brother, but that was far too long. The older brother brought let go of the hilt in his hand and clothes lined his opponent as they passed. Sasuke went straight to the floor trying hard to breathe as Itachi landed a few feet away.

He turned around with the intent to finish off his younger sibling, but Konoha's noisiest shinobi cracked him across the face before he got the chance. Itachi was forced on the defensive and he got hit a few more times before he finally managed to sidestep and knock the Kyuubi boy off balance. He was going to turn around and reverse their positions, but as he was turning he noticed that Sasuke had gotten up and he hesitated. By the time he realized his mistake both of the shinobi were charging him. Naruto arrived first and the older Uchiha easily dodged the attack and was ready when his younger sibling arrived. He blocked the first few strikes and was about to counter when Sasuke ducked for no apparent reason, but as he ducked Naruto came flying over him with his leg positioned out front in a flying kick style pose. Itachi bent his head and neck backwards to avoid the kick and he did, but as soon as Naruto flew over him, he felt and an impact at his stomach. In reflex he brought his head forward, but at that time he felt another impact at his chin. Sasuke had sent his older brother flying into the air and soon enough he appeared behind him ready to perform the _Shishi Rendan_. Itachi realized this and perform seals so fast even his Sharingan couldn't keep up.

Itachi - "_Katon, Goukakyuu no Jutsu_" He said and spit out a giant fireball that forced him back into his brother. The two fell back down to the floor, and Naruto slammed into Itachi and sent him flying back a few feet. Both the Uchiha's landed on the feet with Itachi a few feet away starring at the pair. "You two work pretty well together."

Naruto - "That happens when you've been on the brink of death together."

Itachi - "Is that so?" Sasuke responded by launching another series of physical strikes, each one was either blocked or parried. Then the younger Uchiha side-stepped for no reason and in came Naruto, but this time Itachi was prepared. He unclasped his cloak and swung it around in front of him. The cloak smacked the two shinobi much harder than it seemed it should have and they were forced back as it floated over them leaving Itachi no where to be found. "_Katon,.._" They both heard from above them and they looked up to see Itachi on the ceiling. "_..Kagu-Zuchi no Gekido_" He said and held the seal. Both Naruto and Sasuke started forming seals as they heard the jutsu start. Just before Itachi unleashed his power, Naruto finished forming his seals with Sasuke right behind him.

Naruto - "_Fûton, Fujin no Tate_" He said and a half-sphere of what looked like a blowing wind surrounded him and his friend.

Sasuke - "_Raiton, Raijin no Kanmon_" He said and another half-sphere formed around the two friends. This one was inside the other and appeared to be made of lightning. The two barriers formed and Itachi spit out a monstrous fire jutsu that would likely have even caused pain to the tailed monsters themselves. Inside the barriers both Naruto and Sasuke were sweating from the amount of energy they had to put into maintaining the shields, but they held. When Itachi's jutsu was finished, only the three shinobi and ashes were left in the entire room. Sasuke and Naruto released their seals and the barrier's dissipated, but that turned out to be a mistake as they missed Itachi jumping off the ceiling.

Itachi - "_Dotan, Tsuchi Sumasshu_" He yelled right before he struck the floor right between them. The force of the impact not only sent the two shinobi flying in opposite directions, it sent jagged waves throughout the floor of room leaving not a single piece of flat ground left. He went after Naruto who had hit the wall so hard that he dislocated his shoulder, but before he reached him he heard a familiar sound moving towards him. He turned and saw a giant fireball heading for him and was forced to retreat a few steps back. He turned to look at his brother who was starring at him defiantly. Itachi smiled. "At last I can the hatred in your eyes. Come then brother, let us end this." He leaped at his brother who dodged the fist that slammed into the wall. When he pulled it out water came following after as he had apparently hit a pipe line. The water hit Itachi square in the chest and threw him off his feet. Sasuke was there in a second to land all kinds of blows on his brother who kicked him off. "What's wrong? Your punches are weaker than they were earlier. Did that shield ware you out that much?" Sasuke ignored him and started to perform a few seals, and Itachi did the same as his brother. "_Katon, Ryuuka no Jutsu_" They both said at the same time and spat fire at each other. The two flames collided exactly halfway between the two of them and started pushing against each other. The colliding flames melted the broken ground around them as the heat continued to grow on both sides, but eventually Itachi's flame began to push Sasuke's back. The younger brother tried to push back, but it was to no avail. His flame broke and the elder Uchiha's flew hungrily at it's prey, who just barely managed to jump out of the way before it connected.

Sasuke - "Dammit." He growled, performed a few seals and held out his hand. "_Chidori_" He raged as the lightning formed in his hand and he charged.

Itachi - "Chidori again? Why must you always use that? Do you remember how well it worked the last two times you used it?" Sasuke just ignored him, and Itachi shook his head with his eyes closed. "Your rage and hate have blinded you." He simply stated as his little brother was just a foot away from him. When the Chidori was inches away from his face he reached up, grabbed him by the wrist, and threw him over his head. Sasuke's body slammed into the broken rocks and his wrist snapped in his brother's hand. "I think something similar to that happened a few years ago didn't it?" He asked, referring to the broken wrist, but at that moment something happened that Itachi did not expect. His little brother's screams of pain turned to a laughter. "What's so funny?" He asked genuinely curious. Sasuke stopped laughing at that point and looked his sibling in the eyes.

Sasuke - "This." He said and the body disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Itachi - "_Kage Bushin_?" He said and suddenly felt a strange feeling in his back and stomach. He looked down to see a hand with lightning on the end of it protruding from his belly. "...Chidori." He said pathetically.

Sasuke - "No. _Musei Chidori_" He corrected his brother.

Itachi - "Musei Chidori? That explains how you were able to sneak up on me with it then. When did you create such a jutsu?" He asked, but Sasuke was silent. "You still hate me even at my death?"

Sasuke - "I will never stop hating you" Itachi let out a little chuckle.

Itachi - "I suppose I deserve that. Well, can I at least ask for one last favor then?" He said pleadingly.

Sasuke - "No. You get nothing from me but death." He said and ripped his hand out of the body, causing excruciating pain, and some blood to drip in to the water from the broken pipe below. The elder sibling fell to his knees and soon fell his side and rolled on his back. Sasuke pulled out a kunai and stood over his brother. He bent down and held the kunai over his heart. "I need to know." He paused for a second. "Why did you let me sneak up on you?"

Itachi - "Who knows." He answered simply which was not what the answer he was hoping for and gripped the weapon. "Sasuke..." He said and his little brother looked at his face which now had blood coming out from his mouth. "...I'm sorry, and tha..." Was all he got out before the blade went in.

* * *

Author's Notes: 

Well, that was chapter 28. Hope you enjoyed it. Please remember to review : )

Techniques

Japanese / English

Amaterasu / God of the Sun

Shishi Rendan / Lion Combo

Katon, Goukakyuu no Jutsu / Fire Element, Grand Fireball

Katon, Kagu-Zuchi no Gekido / Fire Element, Rage of the Fire God

Fûton, Fujin no Tate / Wind Element, Shield of the Wind God

Raiton, Raijin no Kanmon / Lightning Element, Barrier of the Lightning God

Dotan, Tsuchi Sumasshu / Earth Element, Earth Smash

Katon, Ryuuka no Jutsu / Fire Element, Dragon Fire

Chidori / Thousand Birds

Kage Bushin / Shadow Clone

Musei Chidori / Silent Thousand Birds


	29. Chapter 29

**The Chronicles of Naruto**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters in it.

This story is set in the current time line of the manga, however none of the events have occurred as they did in the manga

First I'd like to thank everyone for reviewing. Now to the individual comments.

Trying to help: I understand that you are just trying to help and I thank you for it, but I am not going to change the script style format for this story. Please see previous responses to reviews for the reason why.

Iceprincess421: I know that Itachi seemed weaker than he should have. I finished writing and posted the chapter just after 3AM here and probably wasn't in my best judgment time there.

NaruSakuFTW: Thank you for the compliments, and I know that Sasuke probably would not be able to kill his brother, but I hope this chapter explains it a little.

IYKagome1506: Thanks. Here is the update. Sorry it took a little longer than I expected to get out.

Songbird21: Thanks for the reviews. I have been thinking about getting a beta reader recently, just don't know anybody who'll do it. Thanks for the Jutsu corrections too. I knew I messed up a few in there somewhere.

FlamingNinja: Thanks for the compliments.

Grey Mage: Thank you for the compliments. As for why more people don't read it. I'm going to assume it's because they don't like the script format style of writing.

* * *

Chapter 29: **The Two Friends; Retrieval and Escape**

Sasuke was kneeling over the body of his fallen sibling with his hands still on the kunai stuck in his chest. The young Uchiha released his grip on the handle and brought his hands back to his sides. For the longest time, he just stared in awe at the dead body as if he was waiting for something. A blond shinobi, holding his right shoulder, had made his way over to where his friend was, but he didn't even notice. Sasuke just sat their looking in continued awe at the dead body, but now it was apparent that something was building up within him. His face turned to a twisted smile, but just as soon as the smile appeared it shifted to disbelief, followed by a look of rage. His fists clenched so tightly at his sides that his fingernails drew blood as the rage grew until it exploded.

Sasuke - "GOD DAMMIT!" He Screamed at the ceiling and picked the body up by the collar and began landing blow after blow across its face. "YOU BASTARD! YOU PIECE OF SHIT! WHAT THE HELL'S YOUR PROBLEM? HUH?" The crazed Uchiha screamed at the body as he continued to beat it. Naruto was reasonably shocked at the sudden change in his friend and was momentarily stunned before he rushed to stop him.

Naruto - "Sasuke! What the hell are you doing?" He yelled and grabbed his shoulder. Acting purely on instinct, Sasuke brought his arm around his back and smashed his elbow into his friend's face and sent him flying. The Uchiha then went straight back to his work on the dead face.

Sasuke - "WHY? WHY MUST YOU MOCK AND CURSE ME EVEN IN DEATH?" The Uchiha picked his brother up by the collar and brought him to his face. "HUH?" He yelled as if he expected an answer from it. He then sent the body flying into a wall across the room and was about go after it, but he was held up.

Naruto - "SASUKE!" He heard from behind him and, once again on instinct, brought his arm back to strike, but this time Naruto was ready. The Konoha shinobi ducked under the fist and used his good arm to land a powerful blow on his friend's left kidney. Sasuke cringed in pain and fell to his knees with his hand at his. Just then Naruto's legs appeared in front of his eyes and he looked up only to have knee connect with his jaw. The Uchiha fell backward now holding his chin and completely unaware of the pain at his side. After about ten seconds holding his jaw, Sasuke rolled himself onto his hands and knees.

Sasuke - "You s..."

Naruto - "Are you sane now?" He asked quite seriously.

Sasuke - "What?"

Naruto - "I asked if you're done throwing your little fit."

Sasuke - "Shut up. I don't need to be lectured by you." Naruto just let out a little chuckle in response and started looking around for a tough wall, and soon enough he found a sturdy piece of rubble. He placed his good hand on it to sturdy himself and through his right shoulder at the rubble. Naruto let out a grunt as he hit, but the bone didn't move. Sasuke could hear his friend swearing as he prepared himself for another strike. Once again he threw his shoulder at the rubble and let out a louder grunt as the bone was set back into place. He rested his body against the rubble and let it slide down a bit before he stood up straight again. "Bet that felt good."

Naruto - "Like a million bucks." He returned sarcastically to which Sasuke smirked. "Why were you so angry anyway?"

Sasuke - "Because he stole my life."

Naruto - "Eh?"

Sasuke - "That bastard stole my life."

Naruto - "Yeah. You knew that a long time ago. Why..."

Sasuke - "Not just that. He stole everything after that too."

Naruto - "Huh?"

Sasuke - "He let me kill him. Do you understand? He let me kill him! After all those years of hating and getting stronger he let me kill him, and what's more, I don't even know why! He let me kill him, thus destroying my entire for going on living since that night, and he left me to puzzle over why! That is why I'm so pissed off!" He finished by punching the wall next to him which destroyed what little foundation it had left.

Naruto - "Oh." Was all he could say in response. There was a brief silence between the two until Naruto broke it. "But you know. He didn't take away everything from you." The Uchiha looked up confused at his friend. "You once said that you also wanted to restore your clan." Sasuke's eyes widened in surprise and remembrance. "You also used that as a driving force for yourself all those years. Now that your brother is gone, you can focus all of your energy towards that." Sasuke's face went back to normal and he started to laugh.

Sasuke - "Damn you Naruto. You just had to cheer me up didn't you? Why couldn't you just let me stay pissed off?" He said laughing the whole time, which he stopped soon afterwards and smiled. "Thanks." Naruto returned his smile.

Naruto - "Don't mention it." The blond shinobi turned and started towards the exit. "Alright then. Let's go save the Kazekage." He said with zest.

Sasuke - "No." Naruto stopped and turned. "I have accomplished what I came here to do."

Naruto - "What? So you're just going to leave him there to die?"

Sasuke - "Yes and no. I have no intention of rescuing Gaara, but I also have complete faith that you all will be able to. However, it doesn't matter to me whether you save him or not, so I bi..." At that point the entire room began to shake.

* * *

A couple minutes earlier, Temari and Kankuro had just arrived in a large sphere like room with their brother on a little platform in the middle and an Akatsuki member meditating at his head. They were about to rush in, but stopped when the Akatsuki spoke.

Female Akatsuki - "You're earlier than I expected." She said and looked up at the pair. "You just came through the kitchen area didn't you? Sasori should have made short work of you."

Kankuro - "We left him back there to play with a friend of ours." He said proudly, while Temari remained silent. _There's a lot of sand in the air_. He thought to himself as he looked around.

Female Akatsuki - "Is that so? Well, I feel that I must congratulate you on getting this without even having to fight, but I'm afraid I must also ask you to not move."

Kankuro - "Are you serious? You have my brother down there you bitch."

Female Akatsuki - "Yes, I am well aware of that, but everything in this room is rather sensitive at the moment and your presence may throw off the delicate balance I have set up here." Kankuro smiled at this.

Kankuro - "Good." He summoned his puppets and leaped forward. Karasu went flying past him straight for the enemy, and Kankuro was ready to counter at a seconds notice, but then something happened that he didn't expect. Karasu's blades went through the Akatsuki. "W-Why didn't you dodge?" She coughed up a little blood.

Female Akatsuki - "Because I'd die if I stopped controlling the extraction."

Kankuro - "You're going to die now."

Female Akatsuki - "Yes, I am, but not without taking all you little brats with me!" She released the seal and pulled the puppet off of her. She then grabbed the puppet and slammed it into the ground where she had been sitting, which partially collapsed her seat and completely destroyed Karasu. The Akatsuki then turned to face the two sand siblings. "You two are fools, and now you will die because of it." She said and slumped to ground with the numbing poison spreading throughout her body.

Kankuro - "Nice threat lady." He said sarcastically before moving over to Gaara and picking him up. The puppet master got back to his sister and the entire dome started to shake. "What the hell?"

Temari - "This must be what she was talking about." The ceiling was starting to form cracks. "We should hurry." Her brother nodded and the two sped down the tunnel they came in through. Just as they left, the sand floating in the air was starting to converge where Gaara had been.

* * *

At that moment Sakura, Kiba, and Akamaru, with Neji on his back, had just about reached the intersection point.

Kiba - "What the hell? The whole tunnel's shaking. Sakura what did you do?"

Sakura - "Why do you automatically assume it's my fault? I'll have you know that I made sure the structural integrity of the last room was sound when we left."

Kiba - "Then what did our stupid little friends do?"

Sakura - "Who knows with Naruto. I really want to check on him, but we need to get Neji out of first." _I'd just be in the way with this wound anyway_. She reminded herself and they continued down the tunnel until they came to the intersection and saw a slumped over body against the wall in the exit tunnel. "Shikamaru?" She said surprised.

Kiba - "Shikamaru?" He said confused and looked past Sakura. "Shikamaru!" He yelled and ran to him. "Oi, what happened.? Hey!" He yelled in his friend's face.

Shikamaru - "...Shut up. You're so annoying." He said weakly and looked over to Sakura who had knelt next to him. "Sakura, I was hoping I'd see you here. Weren't you with Naruto though?"

Sakura - "Nevermind that. What happened to you?"

Shikamaru - "Got into a fight with the puppet master guy."

Sakura - "All by yourself?" She asked, and he responded with a nod which was quickly followed by and 'idiot' from both Sakura and Kiba. "Puppet masters are notorious for using poisons so I'll probably need to extract it, but we need to get out of here first. Kiba." She said and the Inuzuka boy picked up his friend and threw him over his shoulder.

Shikamaru - "Careful you oaf."

Kiba - "Shut up. Just be grateful that I'm in a giving mood today." He responded and the group took off down the tunnel.

* * *

Naruto and Sasuke were just looking at the ceiling as it shook.

Naruto - "What?"

Sasuke - "The whole building's shaking. Did somebody do something to its foundations?"

Naruto - "I'll bet it was Sakura."

Sasuke - "Well, judging from the violence of the shaking, I'd say that the whole building is gonna come down." That was all Naruto needed to hear and he started towards the room with Gaara. "Wait." Naruto stopped.

Naruto - "Why? If the building's gonna come down then we need to save Gaara now."

Sasuke - "I get the feeling that this is happening because of him."

Naruto - "Huh?"

Sasuke - "Your friends probably saved him already and set off a little trap which caused this."

Naruto - "Oh."

Sasuke - "Also, even if he hasn't been saved yet, there isn't enough time. You'd die in here if you went after him. So let's go." He said and ran out the way he came in. Naruto hesitated for a second.

Naruto - "Dammit." He swore to himself and ran after his friend. _Gaara, everyone, please be safe_.

* * *

The sand siblings were running down the corridor as fast as they could to get out of the now collapsing building. They dare not look back, but they knew that if they did they would only see a wall of rubble.

Temari – _That room back there. It had the puppet man's body in it, but I can see streaks of blood coming from the room. I hope your alright idiot boy._ They rounded the intersection and sprinted down the exit. _There was a lot of blood on the wall back there. Please be alright Shikamaru._ She thought to herself. After only thirty more seconds of running, they could see the light at the exit. As well as a blond shinobi running out into it with someone else running in front of him.

Kankuro - "Naruto!" He yelled and the blond boy, along with his companion, stopped and turned. Naruto rose his fist accomplishment and said something the two couldn't hear, but the celebration was too soon as the roof above them collapsed. Kankuro saw it happen and threw his brother forward. He then turned, grabbed his sister's arm and threw her along with Gaara. No sooner had Temari passed him that a falling piece of debris struck his leg and he buckled. A shocked Naruto ran back down the tunnel towards them as his companion turned and ran the other way. When Naruto got there he saw that Kankuro was buried from his waist down. At first he reached for the him, but the Suna Shinboi swatted his hand away. "Get..him..out." Temari couldn't believe what she saw or heard.

Temari - "What?" She yelled as Naruto examined the rocks on top of him.

Naruto - "Dammit!" He swore in defeat and picked up the fallen Kazekage.

Temari - "Hey, what are you doing? Help me get him out." She pleaded, but the Konoha shinobi just gave her a look of pity and started down the tunnel. She was about to yell after him, but Kankuro stopped her.

Kankuro - "He's right...GO." He demanded, but she wouldn't accept it.

Temari - "No. We're going to get you out of here." She said as if she was trying to convince herself and grabbed her brother's arm. Kankuro looked up at the ceiling and saw it was about ready to collapse. He tried to jar his arm from his sister, but she wouldn't let go. The male shinboi knew that she would just grab it again anyway, but at that time Kankuro noticed his scroll laying on the ground behind his sister.

Kankuro – _Shit_. He thought and used his free hand to release the seal on it causing the puppet to come out. He then forced his arm free from his sister and pushed her back, and she fell into the chest of the puppet he had summoned and then it closed and locked around her. She pounded on the puppet's insides.

Temari - "Kankuro! Open this puppet. Let me out." She yelled at him through her puppet as the ceiling started to collapse. Kankuro used all of his energy and threw the puppet towards the exit and yelled at the blond shinobi who had just reached the forest. Naruto turned around and saw the fat puppet flying towards him. It had just cleared the tunnel as Kankuro disappeared from sight. A second later the puppet stopped moving forward and fell to the ground. When the puppet hit the ground it broke apart and Temari was revealed within. He wanted to go to her, but something caught his eye. He turned and saw Sakura, Kiba, and Akamaru standing in front of a tree. Naruto ran over to the crying Temari and picked her up, much to her surprise, and started running towards the trio.

Naruto - "Hey, Sakura." He yelled and the three turned to see Naruto carrying Gaara and Temari, who was slapping him the entire way, running towards them. When Naruto arrived he noticed the two shinboi that Sakura was healing them. "Hey, Shikamaru, Neji, what happened?" He yelled at the two. Temari's eyes popped open at the first boy's name.

Kiba - "Shut up idiot, you're too noisy. Besides, Neji is unconscious. He couldn't hear you even if he wanted to."

Sakura - "Don't worry, they're fine. I just finished extracting most of the poison from Shikamaru. He should be fine until we get him back to the village. Now, let's have a look at Gaara." She turned and Naruto set him down against a tree and Temari right next to him. Sakura examined him and sighed in relief. "He's not dead. Almost though." She said and started healing him. Temari started to cry harder and hugged the medical shinobi.

Temari - "Thank you." She said sincerely and then moved over to the Nara and sat next to him with her head in her arms. Kiba moved over to Naruto.

Kiba - "Hey, what happened to her?" He whispered

Naruto - "Her brother died."

Kiba - "No he...oh." His face got sullen.

Naruto - "What happened to those two?"

Kiba - "Neji go hit by a bomb, and Shikamaru tried to take on an Akatsuki all by himself." Naruto shook his head.

Naruto - "Idiot."

Sakura - "What about you Naruto?"

Naruto - "Huh?"

Sakura - "What about you taking on Itachi all by yourself?" She said, clearly having heard their conversation.

Naruto - "Oh, that. I didn't fight him by myself. Sasuke..." He stopped at that and examined the surrounding area not finding his friend anywhere. He ran back towards the tunnel entrance, but couldn't find him. At that point they all heard a deafening cry of joy come from the ruins. Everyone who could watched as the shadow from the figure grew as it did until it easily covered them all and then some. They all watched as the figure of the one tail grew from the ruins into a giant beast. When it reached it's full size it screamed out in joy.

Shukaku - "I'm finally rid of that accursed medium!" He yelled, and it reverberated throughout the surrounding area. Naruto was staring up defiantly at the figure as he bit his thumb and started forming seals. Sakura stopped her healing of the Kazekage and reach under her shirt. When her hand came out it was covered in blood. She some across her arm and started forming seals. "_Kuchiyose no Jutsu_" They both said with their palms against the ground. Shukaku looked over as the smoke disappeared to reveal a giant frog and slug with two small humans on top of them. He then shifted his gaze to the opposite side of his body and saw a giant snake with another small human standing on the head.

* * *

Author's Notes:

Well, that was chapter 29. Hope you enjoyed it. Please remember to review : )

Techniques

Japanese / English

Kuchiyose no Jutsu / Summoning Technique


	30. Chapter 30

**The Chronicles of Naruto**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters in it.

This story is set in the current time line of the manga, however none of the events have occurred as they did in the manga

I apologize to all for the long periods between updates. I've been distracted with preparations of my next project.

First I'd like to thank everyone for reviewing. Now to the individual comments.

IYKagome1506: Thanks for the compliments and here is the update.

Grey Mage: Thank you.

Ite: Thanks.

Foxsoldier: Thanks for the compliments.

Drummakid: Thanks for the compliments, and as for getting Kankuro out. I had an internal dialog for Naruto, but I felt that it would slow down the pace too much so I took it out. It basically said that he was afraid the rest of the cave would collapse if he used and explosive jutsu due to its instability from the shaking.

Naruto.rox.this.world: Just have to wait and see about the narutoxsakura pairing I'm afraid, and yes I did kill those two, but they weren't needless deaths.

DragonSword35d: Thanks, and I hope you like it.

FlamingNinja: Thanks and I'm sorry about that 'appearing' part. I meant to change that, but I got caught up in the flow and it slipped my mind. As for the short response, I apologize for. It was out of character and I should have noticed it, but I kinda got caught on the Kiba going "no he...oh". So again, I apologize for the lapse.

Sonic: Thank you

**Chapter 30:** **Battle of the Legendary Creatures**

Shukaku shifted his gaze from the giant frog and slug, that appeared on his right, to the giant snake on his left, and then back. The frog brought one hand up to pull the pipe out of his mouth. He then blew a small cloud of smoke and reset the pipe.

Gama - "This guy again? Hey, kid. Why did you summon me?"

Naruto - "Huh? 'Why?' Idiot. You know why." Gama let out another puff of smoke.

Gama - "I don't want to fight this guy again. Why didn't you call one of my subordinates?"

Naruto - "Because Jiraya always used to say that you were only reliable frog for big jobs like this."

Gama - "Hmph. That perverted hermit said that did he? What do you mean by 'used to'?" Naruto just stood on his head in silence as the eyes looked up at him. "I see." The giant frog said said and took the pipe out of his mouth. He then bowed his head forward slightly. "How'd he die?" Without hesitation the blond shinobi responded.

Naruto - "I killed him." Gama's head shot back up in an instant.

Gama - "What'd you say?" He demanded.

Naruto - "I killed Jiraya and Orochimaru together in order to save Konoha as per request from my sensei." The giant frog settled back down and put the pipe back in his mouth.

Gama - "Yeah, that sounds like something he'd do, but..." He picked up his free hand and pointed past Shukaku. "...if Orochimaru is dead, then who's that over there on Manda?"

Naruto - "That's my old friend Sasuke. He was one of the people that we were protecting last time we fought this guy, and the other, Sakura, is over there on top of the slug." The giant slug turned towards the two.

Katsuyu - "My name is Katsuyu young man." Naruto turned towards her and bowed.

Naruto - "I am Naruto. Pleased to meet you." Katsuyu dipped her head a bit.

Katsuyu - "Nice to meet you."

Gama - "Sakura? Isn't she your..." He brought his hand up next to his head and raised only his pinky. "...this." Naruto's head shot up and he started waving his hands in front of him.

Naruto - "What? No, no. She's just..." Sakura's voice rose above his.

Sakura - "Hey you stupid rude frog. If your going to talk about me at least introduce yourself first." Gama smirked a little.

Gama - "Hmm. She's got fire this little one. No wonder you like her."

Naruto - "W-w-what? S-shut up stupid frog. Nobody asked your opinion." He calmed down a little and half whispered to Gama. "And you should try to be nicer to her. She has the same monstrous strength as old lady Tsunade."

Gama - "What? Really? She has a monster's strength?"

Sakura - "WHO DID YOU SAY WAS A MONSTER?" She yelled at the two. Naruto was now on his knees bowing his head in apology, but Gama just simply laughed.

Gama - "I like you girl. You have Tsunade's spirit." He then turned towards her and bowed. "My name is Gamabunta., pleased to meet you." Sakura was a bit shocked by the sudden change in attitude, but quickly introduced herself properly. On the other side of Shukaku, Sasuke was watching the scene, clearly amused by it.

Sasuke - "Well, as you heard from the boy over there, Orochimaru is indeed dead. My end of the bargain is done." The giant snake looked up at the Uchiha on his head.

Manda - "Bastard, you think you have something on me?"

Sasuke - "I forgot to mention that Kabuto is also dead." Manda turned his gaze away from Sasuke and spat a little.

Manda - "Fine, I owe you a favor, but why did you summon me here? You could have told me this somewhere else."

Sasuke - "I'm cashing in that favor." The snake's eyes widened a little.

Manda - "Already? I thought you wanted help destroying Konoha?"

Sasuke - "Yes I did, but the plans have changed a little. Now I want your help with that." He pointed at Shukaku.

Manda - "That? Why do you want to destroy that?" The snake's eyes shifted to the people past the ancient monster. "Oh, I see now. You want to help them." The snake laughed a little. "You are quite different from your master."

Sasuke - "He wasn't my master, and those two are still useful to me. I can't have them die yet." Manda smiled wider.

Manda - "You even use your friends eh?" The snake then laughed out loud and everybody stopped what they were doing to look at the two. "Alright, you put me in a good mood. So I won't half-ass this, but after this I consider us even."

Gama - "Oh? Somebody got one up on you old snake?"

Manda - "Shut up you damn toad. This little brat just did a favor for me, and now I'm just doing one for him by saving your asses."

Gama - "Really? That must have been quiet the favor for you to help fight this guy. Could you not handle it by yourself?" He asked and smirked.

Manda - "Bastard. You're lucky I owe this kid. Otherwise I'd eat you as a late snack." Gama reached one hand back to his knife.

Gama - "You want to try it?"

Katsuyu - "Stop it, both of you. We were brought out together to fight with each other, not amongst. So at least pretend to get along."

Gama - "Speaking of which, I can't even remember the last time we all worked together."

Manda - "It wasn't that long ago. Although Orochimaru was still alive then."

Gama - "Yeah. I owe this kid a drink sometime for killing that snake bastard for me."

Manda - "That kid? Oh, I see now. He was the one you used to kill Orochimaru then." Naruto raised an eyebrow at that statement.

Gama - "You're right, it hasn't been that long, but we've probably gotten a little rusty."

Manda - "Want to find out how much?"

Gama - "Yeah." Meanwhile, Kiba and Temari, each carrying their companion respectively with Neji on Akamaru, were quickly fleeing the area.

Kiba - "Oi. Are you sure this is completely necessary? We've already put nearly a kilometer between us."

Temari - "Yes it is. You don't know the terror of seeing just the one monster when it comes out. Now it's going to battle with three other monster. I don't want to be anywhere near them when that happens."

Kiba - "Alright." He said reluctantly. _She's shaking. Is it really that dangerous?_ At that point the person over his shoulder began to stir. "Hey Shikamaru, don't move yet. You're still injured."

Shikamaru - "It's starting."

Kiba - "What?"

Shikamaru - "The battle. It's starting." Kiba stopped and turned to see the frog grasping the hilt of his giant knife. "Hey, put me down."

Kiba - "Are you insane? Temari told us to keep running."

Shikamaru - "This is a once in a lifetime battle of tremendous power. I want to watch." Kiba was surprised by his friend's response, but he soon nodded his head in agreement.

Kiba - "Hey Temari. We're stopping here."

Temari - "Why? I told you..."

Kiba - "Yeah I know it might not be safe, but don't you think somebody should bare witness to this battle?" Temari stopped and turned to her companions as Kiba jumped to the top of a tree. She saw the boy's dog jump up after him and so she followed as well. When she reached the top of the tree she saw Kiba setting Shikamaru down on the widest branch he find. '_Subaku..._' They all heard and looked up to see the racoon's hands in the air. '..._no Tsunami_' He finished and slammed his hands into the ground sending huge amounts of sand flying in a 360 degree circle around him. Manda disappeared below the wave of sand, Gama jumped over it, and Katsuyu just sat there secreting a gel like substance. The wave hit the slug with tremendous force, but when the sands cleared it had not moved. Sakura jumped back on top of the head and heard '_Futon: Renkudan_' . Shukaku slammed his fist into his bloated belly and out shot a giant ball of air towards Katsuyu.

Gama - "_Suiton: Teppou Dama_" He said and spat out a giant ball of water which collided with the air bullet, before it reached its target, sending water everywhere. Shukaku turned towards the frog to deal with him next, but the ground started to shake underneath his feet just before the snake broke through the earth right next to him bearing its fangs. The snake lunged forward, but Shukaku fell over backwards, narrowly avoiding the venomous fangs. Manda was landed and was pivoting to strike again, but the Biju was quicker.

Shukaku - "_Go Hashira Suna Bakuha_" Directly under the snake five giant columns of sand exploded sending the body high into the sky. Satisfied, Shukaku got up, grinned and turned his attention to the frog flying towards him with the dagger drawn. Just before impact, Shukaku leaned backwards, brought his arm up and snapped the blade with a simple flex. Gama was too surprised by how easy his knife was broken to avoid the incoming fist that sent him back the way he came from, but Shukaku wasn't satisfied with that. "_Futon: Renkudan_" He said and slammed his fist into his stomach again, shooting out another ball of air that hit Gama dead on, sending him flying further back. The Biju then turned his attention to remaining monster and inflated his stomach once again.

Katsuyu - "Sakura, go to Gama and tell him to use 'lance'."

Sakura - "What?"

Katsuyu - "No more time. Go Now!" With that the young shinobi leaped away and moved as quickly as she could to Gama. At the same time she jumped away Shukaku hit his stomach again sending another ball of air towards Katsuyu. The ball hit, but as soon as it did the giant slug exploded into hundreds of smaller slugs.

Shukaku - "Shit." He tried to catch the biggest group in another attack, but they moved much quicker than the larger whole and avoided the strike. While the Biju was trying to finish off his opponent Sakura had almost reached the giant toad who had just gotten up.

Sakura - "Gama!" She yelled and he looked at her. "Katsuyu said to use 'lance'."

Gama - "Alright." He said and turned his attention to the snake that just hit the ground. "Manda, Fire Lance." The giant snake picked up the front of his body, nodded, and slithered his way behind the frog. Shukaku was still trying to destroy all the little slugs that separated, but was having little luck. So he decided to turn his attention to the frog he'd just hit, but he did not expect what he saw. The frog's mouth was bloated and the snake was behind him charging at his back quickly. Also, all three of the humans were now on top of the frog's head holding the same seal.

Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke - "_Katon: Gamayu, Hebi Kaki Mori_" They all said simultaneously and spat fire out of their mouth's at the same time Gama spat oil out of his and Manda went around them and into the giant fireball they had created. As soon as his skin touched the fire he started to wrap his body around his while moving forward and using his chakra he held all of the fire between the length of his body forming a cylinder. As he got closer to the target his spinning speed increased and the width of the fire decreased until it was no bigger than eight meters wide. The second before he hit, Manda released his chakra and veered off, but the fire kept its shape and impaled itself on Shukaku with such force that it sent him flying backwards a good 200 meters. When the Biju landed it screamed in pain as there was now a giant hole in his stomach. Because of the pain he failed to noticed the nearly complete slug that had just grown right next to him.

Katsuyu - "_Zesshi Nensan_" She said after she was completely formed and spat acid on the writing monster below her which only caused more pain. As a reflex his arm shot out and connected under Katsuyu's mouth which sent her flying back, but she did not disperse. Now, with the added acid, Shukaku was in even more pain, but he was starting to regain focus. At this point a shadow washed over him. The Biju looked up and saw the frog flying over him with his mouth bloated again. Gama spat out the oil and drenched the the giant raccoon from head to toe in oil. Shukaku wiped the oil from his face and rolled himself onto his hands and knees. Suddenly he felt a tightening sensation starting around his lower body and it quickly made its way up his body. He brought his hands up and caught the head of the snake as it tried to bite his neck.

Shukaku - "Bastard." He said to the snake and started forcing his mouth open wider and would have likely killed Manda, but he noticed a slight movement from the corner of his eye. He turned and saw the kid who was on top of the snake's head forming seals. He turned his head again and saw the girl forming the exact same seals, and when he turned his head again he saw the other boy doing the same. When he noticed that they were in a triangle formation around his body, the three had finished forming seals.

Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke - "_Katon Tatsujin Jutsu: Yochi Satsu Funka_" and planted their hands on the ground. The instant their hands touch the ground a giant seal appeared and completely encompassed the area around the three with Shukaku and Manda at its center. As soon as the seal appeared it began to dissolve from the center outwards. When it was half gone the ground started to shake underneath the two great beasts. Shukaku tried to free himself from Manda's grasp, but he just tightened his squeeze. When the seal was completely gone the ground exploded and molten rock shot up covering the intertwined beasts. The hole beneath the two widened and even more lava exploded outwards. It continued to expand until it was just a meter away from dragging the three in, and then it stopped. By this time the eruption was over a mile high sending lava and fire everywhere except on top of the three who summoned it. Several piece was falling towards the area where the rest of the infiltration team was hiding. Temari pulled out her fan to blow them away, but before she could, sand appeared above them and blocked the debris. Everyone turned to Gaara who had his hand stretched out holding the shield together.

Gaara - "It's over." He said simply. Temari threw herself on her brother crying tears of joy. Kiba smiled and turned back to the explosion. He watched the jutsu destroy everything it touch. He watched while his three old friends struggled to hold it in check. He watched them push the explosion away and seal it back into the earth, but he did not just watch as the three fainted. Kiba sprang from his hiding sprang from his hiding spot rushing to aid his comrades. He was about half way there when the smoke cleared to reveal a smoldering Shukaku lying on the ground not moving.

Kiba - "Did they get him?" He examined the body more intently. "Hey, what happened to that snake?" As if he was a signal, Manda shot up from under the earth.

Manda - "Shit that was dangerous. They almost killed me! When did these brats learn to do something like that?"

Gama - "Who knows, but one thing is obvious. They have a very strong connection with each other. Naruto and Sasuke especially."

Katsuyu - "Yeah. They wouldn't have been able to use that jutsu otherwise." The other two nodded in agreement and Manda sighed.

Manda - "Damn, I'm tired. Well at least this is over with."

Gama - "Agreed." Katsuyu started laughing. "What's so funny?"

Katsuyu - "You two agreed on something. You're actually getting along."

Manda, Gama - "SHUT UP!" They both yelled and then looked at each other. They quickly turned away and snorted before disappearing into smoke, which only made Katsuyu laugh harder.

Katsuyu - "How childish." She said before disappearing. About 5 minutes later Kiba arrived at the scene. He checked Naruto first and found him to be sleeping contently. He then moved to Sakura who was in a similar state, and was about to go to Sasuke, but when he turned to face him he saw two other people standing over him.

Kiba - "Hey, what are you doing to him?" He demanded of the two.

Female - "Relax. We're just making sure Lord Sasuke isn't too badly injured."

Kiba - "Lord Sasuke?" He said and Temari, who was carrying Gaara, and Akamaru, who was carrying Neji and Shikamaru, landed right behind him. Akamaru started to growl and bark at the pair. "What? Those two were in Konoha when it was attacked?"

Female - "Yes. We were with Lord Sasuke."

Kiba - "Then you were part of the invading party." He said sharply.

Female - "Yes."

Gaara - "You." He said pointing at the male of the pair. "You are Yasuke are you not. The bandit that was taken away by Sasuke."

Yasuke - "Oh, you know about that?"

Gaara - "I was there." Yasuke stared at him a little more.

Yasuke - "Ah. I remember you know. You're the guy who used that stupid sand. I would've gotten away if you hadn't done that. Time for..." The female stopped him.

Female - "We aren't here to fight. We just need to recover Lord Sasuke." Yasuke frowned and bent down to pick up the body at his feet.

Kiba - "What makes you think we'll let you get away?"

Female - "You're group is in no condition to pursue us. As far as I can tell you only have two healthy members of the seven in your group. Also three of them are unconscious. You'd have to be a fool to try and stop us." Kiba cringed in anger at her statement, but he didn't attack. He knew she was right. "Oh one more thing." She pulled a sealed scroll out from her pack. "This is for that woman on the ground from Lord Sasuke. Be sure that she sees it. If anybody else breaks the seal, it will explode." She set the scroll on the ground and leaped into the jungle with Yasuke who was carrying Sasuke. Kiba hit the ground and swore in frustration as they left.

**Author's Notes:**

Well, that was chapter 30. Hope you enjoyed it. Please remember to review : )

Techniques

Japanese / English

Subaku no Tsunami / Tidal Wave of the Desert

Futon: Renkudan / Wind Element: Drilling Air Bullet

Suiton: Teppou Dama / Water Element: Cannonball

Go Hashira Suna Bakuha / Five Pillar Sand Blast

Katon: Gamayu, Hebi Kaki Mori / Fire Element: Toad Oil, Snake Fire Lance

Zesshi Nensan / Sticky Mouth Acid

Katon Tatsujin Jutsu: Yochi Satsu Funka / Fire Element Master Technique: Earth Splitting Eruption


	31. Chapter 31

**The Chronicles of Naruto**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters in it.

This story is set in the current time line of the manga, however none of the events have occurred as they did in the manga

First I'd like to thank everyone for reviewing. Now to the individual comments.

Iceprincess421, DragonSword35d, IYKagome1506: Thank you for the compliments. I'm glad to hear you all liked the fight, and yes it was kinda short, but then again all of my fights are.

Chapter 31: **Humans; Plans; Naruto's Second Name**

Naruto's eyes shot open to see the night sky gazing back at him. He sat up to find himself in the middle of a vast open field with a bonfire just to his left.

Kiba - "So you finally wake up huh?" Naruto looked behind him to see his friend sitting on a tree stump. "You slept for a good ten hours after using that jutsu."

Naruto - "Jutsu?" He wondered and the images flooded back into his head. "Oh, that. Really? Ten hours? Yeah, I guess that sounds about right."

Kiba - "I've never seen a jutsu so powerful."

Naruto - "No, and you probably never will again." He grabbed a handful of the ash that covered the ground he was sitting on and watched it fall back to the earth from his hand. "Is Sakura awake yet?"

Kiba - "No, but there is somebody else I'm sure you'd like to talk to." He pointed towards the fire. Naruto turned and saw Gaara blankly staring into the flames.

Naruto - "Thanks." He said before getting up, walking over to the fire, and sitting across from his friend. For a time he just similarly looked at the blaze, engrossed by its dance. Finally he looked up and smiled. "How have you been holding up?" Gaara didn't look away from the fire when he responded.

Gaara - "I assume you're talking about the death of my brother."

Naruto - "Well that, and the whole getting captured by Akatsuki deal and having the monster inside you sucked out."

Gaara - "I'm fine, but I think Temari might need some time to get over it." He said without emotion.

Naruto - "You're fine, huh? You're fine?" He said more forcefully the second time. Naruto stood up and Gaara finally looked away from the flame to his friend. "How can you be fine? Your brother just died!" His voice rising in anger. "He died saving you! Plus, you just had the monster removed from your body. Your whole life has changed! How can you be fine?" By this time Naruto was standing just in front of the Kazekage who just blinked and looked away.

Gaara - "I am the Kazekage of Suna. I can't let this bo..." He felt an impact on his face and fell over.

Naruto - "Don't give me that shit! You're a human also!" Gaara sat up again.

Gaara - "Heh. I was wondering if the shield of sand would still work." He stood up and looked at his friend. "It is true that I am a human, but I am the Kazekage. I have to lead my people. I don't get the luxury of being a human first." Naruto grabbed him by the collar of his robe.

Naruto - "To be the Kazekage is to be a human first! You are supposed to care about all your people and protect them! When one of them dies it's supposed to hurt!" Now it was Gaara's turn to raise his voice.

Gaara - "You think I don't care about my people? You think I don't care about my brother? Of course I do!" A single tear fell his face and shocked Naruto who loosened his hold. "Of course my brother's death makes me sad, but as the Kazekage I cannot allow myself to show any weakness." Naruto released his hold and turned away.

Naruto - "Idiot. There's nobody here who will judge you for that." He then walked over to where his backpack way laying and unrolled the his sleeping bag. "I'm going back to sleep. Kiba, Gaara, you should too. We'll leave in the morning."

Gaara - "Sleep huh? I can't even remember the last time I slept willingly." Naruto chuckled and went to sleep. Several miles away Sasuke was resting against a tree with Oki and Yasuke standing guard.

Yasuke - "Hey, when is this bastard gonna wake up?"

Oki - "Don't talk about Lord Sasuke in such a manner."

Yaskue - "Why not?"

Oki - "He saved your life and he gave you power."

Yasuke - "No. That snake bastard gave me power, he just taught me how to use it."

Oki - "Fine, but that's still two favors you owe him."

Yasuke - "Pfft. Anyway I've already done two favors for him. As soon as he wakes up I'm gone."

Sasuke - "No..." He said and started to push himself up. Oki hurried to his side.

Oki - "Lord Sasuke. You're still weak, don't strain yourself."

Sasuke - "I'll be fine." He turned his gaze towards the bandit. "You still owe me one more favor for freeing you from Orochimaru."

Yasuke - "Hmph. You did that for yourself."

Sasuke - "Nevertheless, a deal is a deal. You are still in my debt." The bandit swore and kicked the tree next to him.

Yasuke - "Fine. You want me to kill that fox bastard? He'd be an easy target now."

Sasuke - "No, I'll do that when the time comes. We still need him, but not as he is now. He needs time to find out what's really important to him."

Yasuke - "Why?"

Sasuke - "Despair my good bandit. Despair. Nothing hurts quite so much as losing what you cherish most." Sasuke rested until the sun rose and then set out with his two companions. At the same time, Naruto and his team had just departed towards Suna. Two days later the group arrived and saw the siblings off before heading back home. It took three days for the group to return home and when they did it was near dusk. Kiba went with Shikamaru to the hospital while Naruto, Sakura, and Neji headed towards the Hokage Tower. All along the way people were helping repair the damage from the attack from just over a week earlier. Even the Hokage Tower was buzzing with people trying to fix all the holes and destroyed floors when the three arrived. Not too long after they started making their way up the tower they found people they knew.

Ten-ten - "Well looks who's come back." The people she was working stopped and looked up at the trio.

Chouji - "Ah. Looks like Asuma-sensei owes me some Yakiniku." He looked passed the three and then back. "Hey, where's Shikamaru?"

Neji - "Don't worry. Kiba took him to the hospital. He got beat up pretty good, but he'll be fine."

Ten-ten - "You look like you got beat up pretty good yourself."

Neji - "Yeah, it was Akatsuki after all. Hey, where's Hinata? I could've sworn I saw her up here on our way in." Ten-ten looked behind the pillar she was standing near to see the girl pressing her back to it so as not to be seen. The weapon master sighed and her wrist.

Hinata - "Eh?"

Ten-ten - "Go say hello." She said and practically threw the girl at Naruto who caught her before she fell.

Naruto - "Got ya. You alright Hinata?" He said, but she just stayed that way for a bit with her face turned red.

Chouji - "Hey, Ten-ten. Wasn't that a bit forward?" She just smiled and shrugged.

Naruto - "Hinata? Your face is getting red. You got a cold?" The second after he said that he felt two hands slap the back of his head. He looked at Sakura who hadn't moved and then to Neji who hung his head. Suddenly Hinata realized what she was doing and jumped back apologizing over and over again, with her face turning and even deeper red. While Hinata was bowing she felt a hand touch her shoulder. Hinata looked up to see Ten-ten smiling a devious smile at her.

Ten-ten - "You know what, she may be getting a cold from working so hard. You should take a break. Hey Naruto, I've got a two tickets for free ramen at Ichiruka. Why don't you and Hinata go get some food together?" Naruto's face brightened up at the mention of the tickets and was immediately agreeing, but Hinata wasn't quite so enthusiastic.

Hinata - "W-w-wait a minute. I-I'm fine. I can still work."

Ten-ten - "Uh oh. She's getting worse. Even her forehead is getting flushed now."

Hinata - "S-stop it. I'm fine. T-there's still work to do anyway." She felt another hand on her should and looked back to see Neji standing right behind her.

Neji - "Don't worry, Hinata. I'll take care of everything over here so you can go relax."

Hinata - "Nejiii?" She whined and looked at the two.

Sakura - "They're right." Everyone looked at her. "You two should go have some fun." Everyone, except Naruto, was dumbfounded at the statement. She looked at the group. "However, before that we must report to the Hokage first. So please wait until he returns." Hinata was so surprised by her words that inadvertently muttered acceptance. Sakura looked passed the group now. "Alright, let's go."

Naruto - "Right." The two of them started up the tower and Neji broke free of his daze and caught up with them. He couldn't understand the drastic change in her attitude towards Naruto.

Neji – _I don't get it. Just a week ago she was practically killing Ino for just looking at him. Why is she so docile all of a sudden?_ Then it hit him. "Hey, Sakura. What did that letter from Sasuke say?" This Peaked Naruto's interest as well, but Sakura just remained distant.

Sakura - "Nothing much." Neji wasn't satisfied with the answer, but he decided to let the matter drop because they were near the office. The trio went in and saw Tsunade sitting behind the desk signing some documents.

Naruto - "Hey old lady Tsu..." The Sannin's head shot up with a glare that would turn a Medusa to stone. A fist connected with the back of Naruto's head and he was sent flying into the floor.

Sakura - "I told you not to do that anymore."

Naruto - "I-I'm sorry." He got up and brushed himself off.

Tsunade - "Where are the other two?"

Neji - "They went to the hospital. Shikamaru got poisoned and we just wanted to make sure it was all gone." Tsunade set her elbows on the table and rested her chin on the back of her hands.

Tsunade - "Very well. Report." With that the three gave their report of everything that occurred during the mission. "Hmmm. I figured that giant eruption was related to you."

Naruto - "H-how did you know about that?" He said nervously.

Tsunade - "We could see it from here. What were you thinking when you used that?"

Sakura - "W-we just thought that it would be the quickest way to eliminate the threat."

Tsunade - "Hmph. You are both chunin of Konoha. I expect you to have better judgment than that."

Sakura - "Yes. We are very sorry." She said bowing her head and reaching behind Naruto's head, forcing him to bow as well.

Tsunade - "Fine, you are forgiving for that lapse. However, because of that lapse and your actions during the attack, I have been authorized to give you a second name Naruto.

Naruto - "Second name?"

Tsunade - "Yes, when a shinobi displays a certain quality enough times they are given a second name. A couple examples would be the Thrid Hokage was also know as The Professor because he knew all the techniques in Konoha, and the Fourth was know as Konoha's Yellow Flash because of his ability to move as if he'd disappear in a flash."

Naruto - "Oh, cool. I get one of those?"

Sakura - "Knowing you it'll be something like "Orange Idiot".

Naruto - "Sakuraaa."

Tsunade - "Unfortunately, nothing so comical. From this day on, you will be known as Konoha's Crimson Flame. I thought it seemed appropriate."

Naruto - "Heh."

Tsunade - "Now then. I have more paperwork to catch up on. You are all dismissed. Except you Naruto. I have another mission for you."

**Author's Notes:**

I know, my transition chapters aren't that great, but they are necessary.

Well, that was chapter 31. Hope you enjoyed it. Please remember to review : )


	32. Chapter 32

**The Chronicles of Naruto**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters in it.

This story is set in the current time line of the manga, however none of the events have occurred as they did in the manga

First, I would like to apologize for the exceptionally long wait on the update. My hard drive crash about a week and a half ago and I've been way backed up ever since.

Second, I'd like to thank everyone for reviewing. Now to the individual comments.

Grey 0 mage: Yeah, I had my buddy who's been supporting me since day one choose it, and I thought it sounded okay so I kept it.

DragonSword35d: I know Orange Idiot fits him better, but he isn't wearing his orange outfit anymore in my story so I moved on to Crimson Flame.

Random-annon: Okay, I'm assuming that both of the reviews came from the same person. I do have the techniques in Japanese but not the name suffixes. As for the pairing, I think this chapter should clear that up.

Disira: Yes I am going to write more and again I apologize for the long wait.

* * *

Chapter 32: **An End to Troubles**

Naruto walked out of the office grumbling with a sour look on his face. Neji and Sakura were waiting for him just a few doors down.

Sakura - "What's with the look?" She asked when Naruto reached the pair.

Naruto - "It's just this stupid mission that Tsunade wants me to do."

Neji - "What is it?"

Naruto - "It..." Naruto suddenly heard Tsunade's voice in his head.

_Tsunade - "You can't tell anybody about this mission, not even your friends."_ The blond shinobi sighed and drooped his head a little.

Naruto - "Sorry, I can't tell you."

Sakura - "Huh? Why not?" Naruto shrugged.

Naruto - "Hokage's orders." He said and walked past the two.

Neji - "That was odd."

Sakura - "What, the order? Not really. She will occasionally assign those types of missions to people."

Neji - "That's not what I meant. He called her 'Hokage'. I've never heard him using her title before."

Sakura - "Hmm. Now that you mention it, neither have I." She said and continued walking behind Naruto in silence. After a couple minutes the trio met up with their friends who were still helping with the repairs.

Ten-ten - "Oh, hey everyone. How did your report go?"

Neji - "As well as expected. Plus, Naruto got a second name."

Ten-ten - "Really? What is it?" She said excitedly.

Neji - "Crimson Flame." The weapon master's shifted from excitement to confusion in a second.

Chouji - "Crimson Flame?" Ten-ten walked over and started examining Naruto. She circled around him, picked up his arms, and even started to take of his green vest.

Naruto - "Um, what are you doing?"

Ten-ten - "Trying to figure out why they gave you that name. There isn't anything particularly crimson about you. Your clothes are black and blue with a green vest, and your old uniform was orange. Really, that name doesn't apply to you at all."

Chouji - "Well, he does kinda have a short temper. Maybe that's what the 'Flame' part was for."

Ten-ten - "No, they wouldn't use such a stupid trait in a title name. Why did they give you such a name?" Naruto had a sheepish look on his face with his hand rubbing the back of his head.

Naruto - "Hehe." _I can't tell them about the Kyuubi._ "Um. You know that explosion in the distance about a week ago?" The two of them nodded in acknowledgment and they quickly understood.

Chouji - "You mean that was you?"

Naruto - "Yeah, and her." He said pointing to Sakura who just smiled. "..and Sasuke."

Chouji - "Sasuke?"

Naruto - "Yep. I ran into him while looking for Gaara and he helped us defeat the Akatsuki and Shukaku."

Chouji - "Akatsuki...Shukaku..." He let out a sigh. "You were supposed to be least talented of everybody and now nobody can seem to keep up with you. What happened to that good natured idiot?" Naruto chuckled a little.

Naruto - "Don't worry I'm still..." He stopped to think. _'good natured...'_ "HEY!" He yelled at his friend who just laughed.

Chouji - "You haven't changed at all." The blond shinobi rose his fist in front of him.

Naruto - "You annoying little fa..." Chouji's eyes narrowed at the last word and a fist connected with the back of Naruto's head sending flying into the ground. "I-I wasn't going to say it. I swear." He mumbled into the ground. He felt a pair of hands grab his arm to help pull him up. "Thanks." He said and looked to find it was Hinata. "Huh? Hinata? Where'd you come from?" She instantly blushed and tried to say something, but only incomprehensible stutters came out.

Ten-ten - "She was hiding from you over there." She said and pointed down the hall. Hinata was instantly up and denying the accusation.

Hinata - "I-I was not. I was...I was fixing the wall."

Naruto - "Yeah. Hinata's a hard worker. See." He knocked on the wall a couple times. "You can't even tell there used to be hole here."

Ten-ten - "That's cause there wasn't one." She mumbled to herself.

Naruto - "Besides. Why would she hide from me?" Hinata blushed an even deeper shade of red just before Naruto turned to her. "Uh oh. It looks like your cold is coming back on Hinata."

Ten-ten - "Oh. Looks like it. Here you go Naruto." She said and handed him the two free ramen tickets. "Take Hinata out..and let her rest." She said with a pause after 'out'.

Naruto - "Oh yeah. Come on Hinata. Let's give you a break." He said and motioned for her to follow him.

Hinata - "B-b-but..." A hand touched her shoulder and she nearly jumped out of her skin before turning around to see Neji.

Neji - "Don't worry. I can handle everything here." The younger Hyuuga was about to complain again, but her cousin gave her a slight push and before she knew it she was standing next to Naruto with him smiling happily down at her. She gave in to the smile and started walking down the tower with him. Everyone was smiling down at the two as they left, but Ten-ten's was one of mischief.

Ten-ten - "Naruto! Hinata! Enjoy your date together!" She yelled after the two so the whole tower could hear. Both of them quickly started denying it to everybody in the area.

Hinata - "N-no. This isn't a date."

Naruto - "Yeah. She just needs a break from work because she has a cold. This is absolutely not a date. Right?" He said and turned to Hinata who had a sullen look to her. "Huh? Hinata? What's wrong?" He asked as the two walked out of hearing rage of the group.

Ten-ten - "Honestly. That guy's denser than steel." Everybody nodded in agreement before returning to their work on the tower. The couple walked slowly to their destination with Naruto talking exuberantly about the adventures he'd had and Hinata just smiling and listening whole heartedly to every tale. It was dark by the time they reached Ichiruka, and the pair sat down.

Naruto - "Hey old man. Two pork ramen please."

Owner - "Hey brat. What's this? You have a date with you?" Hinata was about to deny the inquiry, but Naruto got to it first.

Naruto - "Yeah." He said simply and Hinata shot a confused and surprised look his way, while the owner just smiled.

Owner - "Good for you. I'll give you a little extra today." He said and went to work.

Hinata - "N-Naruto. What are you saying?"

Naruto - "Don't worry about it. This guy has practically watched me grow up and I thought he might enjoy hearing that I go out on dates."

Hinata - "O-oh." She said half disappointed, looking away.

Naruto - "...And besides." Hinata looked back up. "It feels nice to be able to go out on a date every once in a while, doesn't it?" Hinata's cheeks blushed a little and she turned to face the counter.

Hinata - "Yes." She smiled and the two remained silent until the food was set in front of them.

Owner - "First date huh? Those are usually awkward. I've got some stuff to take care of in the back so you won't be getting seconds for a little while." Naruto's face had a flash of disappointment, but it changed quickly to one of hunger as his stomach growled. He broke his chopsticks apart and started eating with Hinata just watching him at first, and soon enough she started into her bowl. Naruto was almost a third of the way through his bowl by this time.

Naruto - _She's seems a little nervous._ He thought and stopped eating long enough to swallow. "Hey Hinata, don't wo..." He suddenly stopped.

Hinata - "What?" She asked, confused about why he didn't finish the sentence. When he didn't respond right away she looked up at him to see look of shock on his face. "Naruto? What's wrong?" She was starting to get worried and then Naruto's face fell flat into the bowl sending it and its contents flying. "Naruto!" She yelled and jumped from her seat. With the blond shinobi's face now lying on the counter the Hyuuga could clearly see five small needles sticking out from the back of his neck. She immediately yanked all of them out in one quick motion and thew them away. Hinata then picked up his body and set him on the ground face up. He still had the same shocked expression on his face only now it was covered with noodles and broth. Not knowing what else to do, Hinata started yelling his name hoping that he would wake up.

* * *

A few blocks away, a couple of dark dressed shinobi were running across the rooftops away from the scene. 

Shinobi A - "Did you pack extra needles?"

Shinobi B - "No, why? We don't need them anymore. Mission complete."

Shinobi A - "...Yeah, but somethings wrong. You still have all of your needles."

Shinobi B - "Yeah. So what?"

Shinobi A - "I didn't use any of mine either."

Shinobi B - "What?"

Shinobi A - "Since neither you nor I killed him, who did?"

Shinobi B - "They may have hired another group."

Shinobi A - "Hmm. Maybe, but if that's true then they get the money for the job."

Shinobi B - "Bah. All we have to do is get there before they do and claim the reward."

Shinobi A - "Heh, good point. So let's pick up the pace a little." He said and they two increased their speed across the rooftops. A few houses back, two shadowy figures increased their speed as well.

* * *

No matter how much Hinata yelled at him, Naruto would not get up. So, in defeat, she put her head on his body and started crying into his clothes. While she was crying Hinata heard someone call her name, but she just ignored it. She didn't want to leave him, not now, not like this. The Hyuuga heard her name again, but this time it was also accompanied by a hand on her shoulder. Hinata looked up and saw that the hand belonged to Naruto who was now looking down at the girl laying on top of him. Hinata shot up in surprise and was now on her knees with a shocked expression on her face. The blond shinobi pushed himself to a sitting position. 

Naruto - "I'm alright. Sorry that I had to worry you, but it was necessary. I'm also sorry that I had to ruin our date, but it was fun while it lasted, wasn't it?" He looked up at her face and he saw she was about to start crying again. "Hey, don't cry. I apologized didn't I?" The Hyuuga threw herself and the blond shinobi, wrapped her arms around him, and started crying. At first Naruto was surprised by the action, but his expression quickly softened. "Come on. Didn't I say not to cry?" He tried to stop her, but she just kept on going. "Well I better catch up with those two." He said and started to push himself up, but Hinata just hugged him tighter. "Hinata, you have to let go."

Hinata - "No." She said into his chest.

Naruto - "Please. I have to go now."

Hinata - "No!" She said more determined and picked up her face to look at Naruto. "I'm afraid. I'm afraid that if I let you go you'll disappear. I don't want that! I don't want you to go away! I want you to say here!" Naruto was shocked by the sudden declaration of this usually timid girl, but after looking at her desperate face his expression softened.

Naruto - "Alright." He said and hugged her head. "I won't go anywhere. I'll stay here with you." The Hyuuga hesitated for a second, but she soon started openly crying into his chest again. _Besides. Those two can take care of themselves._ After about ten minutes Hinata had calmed down considerably, and when the Hyuuga realized what she had been doing she started to run away in embarrassment. However, before Hinata got anywhere she ran into the paramedics that the ramen stand Owner had hurried so quickly to get. Naruto had just finished explaining the mess when he heard a familiar voice behind him.

Kakashi - "Looks like you played your part pretty well." Naruto turned to see both Kakashi and Tsunade with small spatters of blood across their clothes. The paramedics immediately rushed to give them aid, but Tsunade stopped them.

Tsunade - "There's not need. It's not our blood."

Naruto - "Did you get them?"

Tsunade - "Yeah, well, most of them at least."

Naruto - "Who were they?"

Kakashi - "A few of the older figures in Konoha. Nobody you'd be interested in."

Naruto - "Who got away?"

Kakashi - "Nobody really, but it's probably a safe bet not everybody was there." Naruto let out a depressed sigh.

Tsunade - "Don't worry. I think they'll be too cautious to attack you again after this. Plus, when your new name spreads you'll be too well known for them to try again."

Naruto - "So you gave me that name just to protect me, huh? How annoying."

Tsunade - "Well anyway. Good job on completing your mission Uzumaki Naruto. You are now given leave of duties as a shinobi for the next two weeks."

Naruto - "What?" He yelled in a surprised anger.

Kakashi - "A break. She's giving you a two week break." The blond shinobi calmed down after hearing that.

Naruto - "Oh. What am I supposed to do for two weeks?"

Tsunade - "Well, first I think you should treat that nice young lady next to you to a real date." Hinata blushed and hid herself behind Naruto, away from the Hokage's visage. "But most importantly, now that no one is hunting you why don't you try and live a normal life?" Which is exactly what he did. For the next five years Naruto lived as normal, and happy, a life for a shinobi that he could have hopped for. That is, until an old friend returned for a special reunion. On a hilltop just outside the city there stood Sasuke and his two companions, Oki and Yasuke.

Oki - "Is it time my Lord?"

Sasuke - "Yes. I think my old friend has had enough time to discover what's precious to him."

* * *

Author's Notes:

I kinda rushed the last part of the chapter, but I wanted to get this out as quick as possible to keep you (the readers) from waiting anymore.

Well, that was chapter 32. Hope you enjoyed it. Please remember to review : )

The Chronicles of Naruto are coming to a close as we have reached the final chapters.


	33. Chapter 33

**The Chronicles of Naruto**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters in it.

This story is set in the current time line of the manga, however none of the events have occurred as they did in the manga

Arora Whitecat: First, thank you for reviewing and for choosing my story for your first review. Now, the reason why Ino and Lee died was to show that not everybody comes back from war. Yes, after five years Naruto has indeed grown quite powerful, and the Kyuubi will indeed play a part in the end of these last few chapters.

* * *

Chapter 33: **A Matured Naruto; A Forgotten Love**

Naruto was standing in a field of grass with eyes closed and his head hanging down. He slowly lifted his head and opened his eyes. They had a certain coldness of experience to them, but at the same time his eyes had a light of innocence and hope behind them. Naruto shifted his eyes to the left then the right as if expecting to find something, but he found nothing and closed his eyes again. A few seconds later they shot open again, and his clapped together in front of him.

Naruto - "_Rasengan Baria"_ He said and a large swirling ball formed around his body. Several kunais struck the wall and bounced away no more than a few seconds later. After the last weapon hit the ground Naruto quit concentrating and the ball of swirling air exploded outwards sending grass and dirt everywhere. He then tilted his head to the side and kunai flew right through where his head had been previously. Naruto then turned, caught the incoming fist of a young man, and swept his legs out from under him. As the boy flew through the air another attacker struck out at Naruto who smoothly dodged. She didn't relent in her assault, sending strike after strike at her opponent. "You've gotten pretty good Hanabi, but you should know that this won't work on me." The young Hyuuga female just smiled and continued her assault. _What's she thinking. Straight forward tactics won't..._ His thoughts were cut off as he felt his heel hit something hard. Naruto turned to see a boy crouched in behind him. _Such a stupid trick._ He thought as he fell backwards. In that instant all three young shinobi were grabbing at him and soon enough a slight ring could be heard as one grasped their target.

Hanabi - "Got you sensei." She said proudly, but Naruto just smiled.

Naruto - "Oh really?" Was all he said before disappearing into a puff of smoke. All three of the young shinobi looked shocked, and they could hear a voice laughing in the distance. Hanabi turned to see a couple of her sensei's friends walking up to them.

Kiba - "That was pretty dirty Naruto. Making you students fight a _Kage Bunshin_ who doesn't even have the real bells on him." A figure jumped down from a nearby tree and landed behind the three students.

Naruto - "What? It's their fault for not noticing, right?" He asked directed towards his students, and all he got was a 'hmph' from each one. "Hey, come on. Don't be like that. This is still training after all. You need to learn to notice these things." His students sighed.

Students - "Yes sensei." They replied in unison.

Naruto - "Alright. You can go home now, I'm going to have a chat with my friends." His students bowed to him and took off towards the village.

Kiba - "Wow, nice little group you got there. All three bowing before they leave. My guys don't even wave when they run off."

Naruto - "I like to think that the students reflect the master." This elicited the reaction that he had hoped for from Kiba, but Shikamaru stepped between the two.

Shikamaru - "Honestly, do you two have to do this every time you see each other?"

Kiba - "But he started it."

Naruto - "And who was it that started it the last three times." The Inuzuka raged as the Nara raised his voice.

Shikamaru - "Stop it! Both of you!" Surprisingly enough, they both did. Shikamaru let out a sigh of relief. "Jeez, you two are like bickering children. I'd like to not nave to deal with that for the next six months if I could."

Naruto - "Oh come on. Don't get upset. We're just doing this for your sake anyway."

Kiba - "Yeah. You have learn how to handle children fighting. Otherwise you'd make a pretty lousy dad." The Nara gave a fierce glare to his friend. "Uh oh. Daddy's getting mad."

Naruto - "Alright. That's enough Kiba."

Kiba - "Awe. Can't we go just a little further?"

Naruto - "No. That's enough teasing the upcoming father for now. By the way, where is your fiancé? I haven't seen her this past week or so."

Shikamaru - "She went back to Suna to tell her brother about the engagement. I'm just praying that he accepts it or I'm a dead man."

Naruto - "Why didn't you go with her?"

Shikamaru - "I had to finish some paperwork for the Hokage." Naruto narrowed his eyes a little at the answer. "Besides, would you really want to be there when an angry Gaara first hears of his older sister's engagement?"

Kiba - "Hmm. Good point."

Naruto - "Yeah, I got a shiver just thinking about it. Alright, so why did you guys come out here to see me?" Both of the boys looked at each other and then back to their friend.

Kiba - "Well, there have been some rumors going around recently about how the Hokage is starting to lose some of her strength and because of this she's looking for the next one."

Naruto - "And?"

Kiba - "We wanted to know what you thought about it." The blond shinobi looked up at the sky.

Naruto - "It is true that she isn't as strong as she was seven years ago, and it's also likely that she's looking for the Hokage to keep the country stable."

Shikamaru - "Who do think it's gonna be?"

Naruto - "Hmm. I don't know. Neji is pretty good candidate though."

Kiba - "Um, yeah I guess, but aren't you overlooking a greater possibility?"

Naruto - "Oh? Who's that?"

Kiba - "You, you big idiot."

Naruto - "Me? I don't think that's going to happen."

Kiba - "Why not? You're one of the most power shinobi in all of Konoha, if not the most powerful, and your loyalty is second to none."

Naruto - "Yes, those are both true, but I still don't believe she will pick me."

Kiba - "Why not?" Naruto looked at his friend.

Naruto - "You know why." Kiba paused for a few seconds.

Kiba - "You mean that stupid fox? She wouldn't..." Shikamaru interrupted him.

Shikamaru - "Yeah, she would. It's been acting up a lot lately hasn't it?"

Naruto - "Yeah."

Shikamaru - "That isn't a risk she can afford to take with that position."

Kiba - "B-But, hasn't she almost figured out a way to extract it safely without killing you?

Naruto - "That's what she said, but it sounded more like hopeful wishing than an actual statement to me." The Inuzuka boy grabbed his friend's collar.

Kiba - "What happened to you? You always used to be so optimistic about everything. No matter the situation you always focused on the best possible outcome. What happened to that optimism?" The blond shinobi lightly pushed his friend off.

Naruto - "Nothing. It's still there, and I'm still going to fight this thing inside of me. Just in my own way, and I assure you that I have no intention of losing to it." '**Brave words boy'.** Naruto heard inside his head, and a sudden stabbing pain hit him in his stomach. He fell to his knees with his arms wrapped around his stomach.

Kiba - "Naruto!" Both he and Shikamaru fell down next to him.

Shikamaru - "What's wrong?" He asked even though he knew the answer already. Naruto fell forward and planted his head on the ground with his back arching up and his legs digging the earth up as the kicked out.

Naruto - "NO!" He yelled out suddenly which set both the boys back. **'Come on kid. I know you want this pain to end. Just let me out and I guarantee you won't feel it anymore.'** "NO!" He yelled in both his mind and from his mouth. **'Why so stubborn? We both want this don't we?'** "I don't!" **'Why not? Are you afraid that I'll hurt the people of this village? Afraid that I'll hurt your friends? Your wife and kid?'** "You leave them out of this!" **'Hehe. Alright, I'll make a deal with you. If you let me out right now then I won't hurt any one of them.'** "You won't honor that!"** 'Sure I will. If I don't, I'll cut off one of my tails afterwards. How about that?'** "Go back!" **'Wait. This offer is Genuine.'** "Go back!" **'Kid! Don't do this!'** "Go back!" He yelled one final time and both the pain and voice stopped. Naruto relaxed his body and fell to the ground.

Kiba - "N-Naruto?" The blond shinobi heard from behind him. He pushed himself up and looked behind him to see Kiba and Shikamaru standing over him. "You alright?"

Naruto - "Yeah." He said and looked around at the dirt that surrounded him. "Am I in a hole?"

Shikamaru - "Yeah."

Naruto - "Why am I in a hole?"

Shikamaru - "You dug it yourself."

Naruto - "Oh." He said sadly before climbing out to see a giant ring of uprooted grass and weeds alike.

Shikamaru - "Are you okay?"

Naruto - "Yeah." He said sadly and started walking away.

Kiba - "Where you going?"

Naruto - "Home." His two friends watched as he left.

Kiba - "So how much longer do you think that seal is going to last?"

Shikamaru - "Last I heard from Kakashi was that it's almost completely gone already."

Kiba - "What? How much time do we have before it escapes?"

Shikamaru - "That's the trick. It shouldn't be strong enough to hold the Kyuubi anymore." The response brought both fear and confusion to Kiba.

Kiba - "If that's the case then why hasn't it broken out yet?"

Shikamaru - "We don't know, but our best guess is that Naruto is forcibly holding him in with his own power."

Kiba - "He can do that? I didn't think there was anybody in this who could hold that monster back."

Shikamaru - "Well, right now it's fairly weak because of its cage, but I don't think we'll be able to stop it if it comes out again."

Kiba - "You shouldn't worry about that. We both know Naruto well enough to know that he would never let something like that happen." Shikamaru thought about it for a could seconds and smiled before nodding in agreement.

* * *

Sakura was standing on the patio outside her apartment humming to herself while she tended to a few plants she had. A breeze lifted up her now shoulder length hair and she stopped her pruning long enough to look up at the busy street and smiled.

Sakura - "It's going to busy tomorrow. I need to get my students ready to go off to the chuunin exams tomorrow. I think it's in Suna this year." At that time she thought she saw something at the corner of her eye, but when she looked it was gone. The pink haired shinobi went back inside to clean off her tools and half way through she heard a familiar voice.

Sasuke - "Hello Sakura." She dropped her tools, spun around, and almost fell over.

Sakura - "S-Sasuke!"

Sasuke - "I hope you've been well."

Sakura - "W-what are you doing here?"

Sasuke - "I came here to see you." By this time Sakura had regained her composure.

Sakura - "That's not what I mean. Why are you here? Why did you come back?"

Sasuke - "What do you mean? The letter I left for you said that I'd come back. Didn't you read it?"

Sakura - "Letter? That letter? That was five years ago. I gave up on that over two years ago."

Sasuke - "I'm sorry I took so long, but I'm here now aren't I?"

Sakura - "What makes you think I even wanted to see you anymore. You destroyed my ability to have a relationship."

Sasuke - "Don't say that Sakura, I love you."

Sakura - "Don't you dare try that line on me. If you really loved me you wouldn't have made me wait five years."

Sasuke - "But I do love you." Sakura didn't reply at first, but she didn't calm down either.

Sakura - "...Naruto liked me too." Sasuke didn't respond to this. "That's right. I knew he liked me. Maybe even loved me, and I may have loved him too, but I didn't return those feelings because of your damn letter."

Sasuke - "So you chose me over your love for Naruto then?" This set the pink haired shinobi back. "If you loved Naruto, but chose to wait for me over him then you must have loved me too. Those feelings should still be there."

Sakura - "N-no. Those are gone." She tried to finish strongly, but sounded half defeated.

Sasuke - "No, you're just running away from them."

Sakura - "I'm not running from anything."

Sasuke - "Except yourself. Why do you run from your feelings? Are you afraid of getting hurt again?"

Sakura - "No." She said rather pathetically.

Sasuke - "There's no need to fear that." He moved closer to her.

Sakura - "No." She said louder and more determined than before.

Sasuke - "Now, show me the love you have for me." He started to lean into her for a kiss.

Sakura - "No!" She screamed and punched him. Sasuke went flying across the room and destroyed a dresser where he hit. He heard Sakura running out the door and away from the apartment.

Oki - "That bitch! How dare she strike Lord Sasuke!" She had been watching the two from a tree right outside the window.

Sasuke - "It's alright. Don't go after her."

Oki - "But Lord Sasuke, she struck you."

Sasuke - "Yes, I thought she might. Guess I came on a little too strong."

Oki - "Shouldn't we go after her? Isn't she an important part of your goal?"

Sasuke - "Yes she is, but we don't need to go after her. She is confused right now about her love and she's going to see the only other person that she can express such a topic too."

Oki - "You mean the Crimson Flame?"

Sasuke - "Yes I suppose that is his title now. When she confesses to him he won't be able to return those feelings, thus leaving her distraught and even more confused about what to do. With no one else to turn to she will then come back here and I will be waiting with open arms."

* * *

Author's Notes:

Well, that was chapter 33. Hope you enjoyed it. Please remember to review : )

Techniques

Japanese / English

Rasengan Baria / Sphere Spiral Barrier


	34. Chapter 34

**The Chronicles of Naruto**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters in it.

This story is set in the current time line of the manga, however none of the events have occurred as they did in the manga

First I'd like to thank everyone who took the time to review.

Drummakid: Yes, I agree with you completely about Sasuke. I apologize for the sudden five year drop. I originally had another chapter planned to help transition into it, but it just didn't work its way into the story so I had to cut it.

VenomLord: Here is the answer to who Naruto's wife is, and yes Sasuke did know about it. I'm glad that you're looking forward to my final chapters.

IYKagome1506: Thank you, and here is the chapter.

* * *

Chapter 34: **The Plea; Grief and Anger**

It was dusk when Naruto reached his house. He walked up the stone stairs, opened the door, and was greeted by the scent of fresh cookies. His nose led the way to the kitchen where he found his beloved wife standing over the sink cleaning a cookie sheet. The blond shinobi crept up behind her and wrapped her arms in a hug.

Naruto - "Well this is a pleasant surprise Hinata. You weren't due back from your mission until tomorrow."

Hinata - "You aren't the only person in this village that finishes missions early you know."

Naruto - "True, but no one does it as flashily as I do though."

Hinata - "Flashy isn't the word I'd use to describe it, and I'm pretty sure father and Neji would agree with me." Naruto cringed at the last remark.

Naruto - "They aren't still mad at me for that are they? I know we were still just going out at the time, but I just thought it would be a nice surprise for you if..." Hinata cut him off.

Hinata - "Let's not talk about that right now. Suffice to say that they aren't mad anymore, but I don't think they'll ever forget that."

Naruto - "Oh god neither will I. Especially how your dad pushed for us to get married after that." Hinata frowned a little at the last statement. Naruto hugged her tighter and put his head on her shoulder. "It wasn't all bad though. After all, without that experience I wouldn't be here with you right now, and that's something I don't really want to think about." He finished and kissed her shoulder. She smiled and turned towards him.

Hinata - "Welcome home." She said and gave him a kiss before going back to the dishes. The blond shinobi sniffed the air and was reminded about the cookies.

Naruto - "So I come home today expecting an empty house and I find my beautiful wife along with some homemade cookies. So where's the third one?"

Hinata - "What do you mean?"

Naruto - "Oh come on. I know you like to give me surprises in threes. That's why you made the cookies. So where's Jeros?" The former Hyuuga sighed and smiled in defeat.

Hinata - "He's in the living room." Naruto gave her a quick peck on the cheek and made his way to the living room where he found his son laying in his crib looking up at him. The father reached into the crib and picked up his son.

Naruto - "Hey Jeros. You didn't give your grandparents any trouble today did you?" The child smiled and reached for his father's nose grabbing the tip of it. "Good, because you know that I'm going to be the one they complain to if you did." Naruto sniffed the air a little. "Geez. You cause no trouble over at their house and what's the first thing you do when I see you?" Naruto smirked. "You are indeed my child." He chuckled to himself as he carried the boy over to the changing table. Half way there he heard a knock on the front door. "Hinata could you get that? I'm cleaning up Jeros." Naruto set him down on the table and heard the door open. He had the diaper off when he heard Hinata call him.

Hinata - "Naruto. It's Sakura, she says she needs to talk to you."

Naruto - "Alright. Can you come take over for me then?" _What's Sakura want at this time of night?_ He thought as he handed the changing duty off to his wife. Naruto made his way to the door. "Hey Sakura. What's up?"

Sakura - "Not much. Um...can we talk?"

Naruto - "Sure. About what?"

Sakura - "Uh...can we take a walk?"

Naruto - "A walk? I thought you wanted to talk."

Sakura - "We can do both." The blond shinobi thought about it before responding.

Naruto - "Alright. Hey Hinata. I'm going out with Sakura, I'll be back in 20 minutes."

Hinata - "Alright, I'll have your ramen done by then. If you come back too late it'll get cold." Naruto turned to Sakura and gave a puppy dog face.

Sakura - "Don't worry, I won't keep you that long." She said nervously and they both walked out the door and down the street.

Naruto - "So, what did you want to talk about?" He asked, but she remained silent as they walked. "Has Kiba been trying to ask you out again? Cause if he has I'll remind him that no means no."

Sakura - "No. He hasn't been bothering me."

Naruto - "Oh. Well then has Tsunade..."

Sakura - "I love you." She blurted out and the pair stopped walking. Naruto's eyes were wide with surprise and Sakura had a look of desperation in hers. "I love you." She said again, quieter than before. Sakura looked up at Naruto who still had a look of shock on his face. She began to cry and he snapped back to reality.

Naruto - "Hey, come on. Don't cry." He pleaded, but the tears didn't stop. The blond shinobi then pulled her to him and embraced her in a hug. "Don't cry. You know I hate it when you cry." Sakura threw her arms around him, squeezed, and started crying openly into his chest. After a few minutes of this she calmed down considerably. "How long?"

Sakura - "What?"

Naruto - "How long have you felt this way?" He asked to try and calm her down more. She pulled herself off him and looked away.

Sakura - "I'm not sure, but I think it was about the time you made the promise to get Sasuke back."

Naruto - "That long?" The pink haired shinobi nodded in response and the two stood there in silence. After a few seconds something hit Naruto. "Is he what brought this up all of a sudden?" She refused to look him in the eye which was all the answer he needed. "What did he do?"

Sakura - "Nothing. It's just...you remember that letter he left me five years ago?"

Naruto - "Yeah."

Sakura - "That letter said he would come back to me and that I should wait for him, but I've waited five years. I decided that I didn't want to wait anymore."

Naruto - "So that's the reason, but, Sakura, you know that I'm married."

Sakura - "I know, but..." He cut her off.

Naruto - "Sakura!" He said sharply. "I know you have feelings for me, and you know that I've liked you since before we even became a team, but I love my wife and I would never betray her." Sakura dipped her head in shame and sadness. She felt a hand touch her chin and pull her head up to see a smiling face. "Besides, you and I know Sasuke better better than anyone. He's still a good guy, right?" She nodded. "Even if he has lost that in these past years, the one thing about Sasuke that will never change is how reliable he is. He always keeps his word. If you still care for him, then believe in him. Okay?" She gave a weak smile and nodded. "Alright. Now let's go back to my house and have some of those delicious cookies Hinata made for me."

Sakura - "No, I shouldn't."

Naruto - "Why not?"

Sakura - "It would be too awkward, especially after our little chat. Plus, it's getting late so I should head home anyway."

Naruto - "You sure?"

Sakura - "Yeah, see ya." She said and ran off before Naruto could respond again. He sighed and turned towards his home. When Naruto arrived there were a couple unexpected guests playing with his son.

Naruto - "You better not be teaching him any of your lazy habits Shikamaru."

Shikamaru - "Why would I do that? I have to save those for my kid, gotta pass something on besides jutsus. If you're worried about anybody passing on bad habits you should worry about Kakashi over there."

Kakashi - "What did I do?"

Shikamaru - "Just being late for every single meeting since you became a jounin. If you don't quit that it's going to rub off on Jeros."

Kakashi - "A little tardiness is good sometimes." The two would've certainly continued arguing but Naruto interjected.

Naruto - "Why are you two here?"

Shikamaru - "I'm just checking up on you after today's little incident."

Kakashi - "Sorry I wasn't there to help this time."

Naruto - "Don't worry about it. I'm fine. At least better than Sakura right now."

Kakashi - "Sakura? What's wrong with her?" Hinata came in from the hallway.

Hinata - "I just tucked Jeros in. What did Sakura want?"

Naruto - "To confess her love for me." Everything in the room seemed to stop in that moment. If Hinata had been carrying anything it surely would have broke in her hands. "Don't worry, it seemed more of a cry for help to me than an actual confession."

Shikamaru - "What do you mean?"

Naruto - "She said that Sasuke told her that he would come back, but she got tired of waiting and she probably just tried to reach out for someone to hold onto."

Shikamaru - "But I just talked to her this morning and she was as cheerful as I've ever seen her. The drastic mood change doesn't make sense."

Kakashi - "Unless there was a catalyst for it."

Naruto - "Sakura did mention the letter she received from Sasuke."

Kakashi - "Did she say what it said?"

Naruto - "Just that he promised to come back to her."

Shikamaru - "Hmm. Well so far Sasuke and his promise to return have come up more than once."

Naruto - "So?"

Shikamaru - "Well, Sakura already knew about both of these things before today and she was still quite happy this morning. Assuming the mood swing is because of the promise then there must have been something that reminded her about it."

Kakashi - "And from Naruto's account of the confession I would have to say that it was a pretty strong catalyst."

Naruto - "Yeah." The group was silent, but the three males were exchanging words with their eyes.

Hinata - "What are you guys trying to say? That Sasuke came back to see her?" The three glanced over at her and she knew the answer. "If he's returned then we need to go help Sakura."

Naruto - "Yes, you're right." He said, but didn't move a muscle.

Hinata - "Then why are you just standing there?"

Naruto - "She wants to be alone right now."

Hinata - "But..."

Naruto - "Don't worry. Sasuke won't hurt her. He doesn't have a reason to, and Sakura is foolish enough to just run off with him either. We'll wait until morning and then go talk to her."

Meanwhile, Sakura was slowly walking to her house thinking about everything that had just happened to her. She slowly walked up the stair to her apartment and in through the door where she found Sasuke standing almost exactly where she had left him. Sakura thought back what Naruto told her earlier and a sudden relief washed over her.

Sakura - "Sasuke.." Was all she said.

* * *

The next morning Sasuke was sitting off the side of the bed looking out the window at the sun that was just peaking over the horizon. His face had a sullen look to it while his whole body looked depressed. He turned to see a sleeping form of the pink haired shinobi he had slept with the night before. He frowned even further despite how much he enjoyed the sight. The Uchiha glanced over at the clock and then back to Sakura. Sasuke then reached out to her, but stopped halfway and pulled back. He then got up, got dressed, and left through the balcony he had come in on the night before. Right around that time Naruto, Hinata, Kakashi, and Shikamaru had all gathered outside the Uzumaki's house.

Naruto - "You sure you don't want to come with us?" He asked, but his wife just shook her head.

Hinata - "No, I'm not even sure I want to see her right now after what she tried to pull. Besides, somebody has to stay here with baby Jeros."

Naruto - "Alright. I'll be back in about a hour or so." He said and walked off with his two companions. Hinata waved after them before she went back inside and started doing some housework to take her mind of the troubles. About fifteen minutes later there was a knock on the door. She answered it and found an extremely excited Hanabi standing there.

Hanabi - "Where's sensei?" She asked like a giddy school girl.

Hinata - "He left just a few minutes ago to take of a small problem. Why do want to see him this early?" The younger Hyuuga held up the remains of a broken ball.

Hanabi - "I did it. I understood and passed the second level of the _Rassengan_. Sensei said that he'd show me the final part after I passed this stage."

Hinata - "Oh, well he'll be back in about 45 minutes if you want to wait here for him."

Hanabi - "Alright." She said and immediately after they heard crying coming from down the hall.

Hinata - "Sounds like Jeros is hungry." She started down the hall and noticed that her sister was practically skipping behind her. "You don't have to follow me."

Hanabi - "I know, but it's been awhile since I've seen my nephew." She finished as they entered the room. Hinata picked him up out of the crib and realized that she had left the front door open. She carried him out to the living room with the young aunt in tow, but when she had a couple unexpected guests when she arrived. "Who are you?"

Sasuke - "Oh come now Hinata. Have I really changed that much since we last saw each other?" Even though the voice had grown more manly she immediately recognized it.

Hinata - "Sasuke!"

Sasuke - "I knew you'd recognize me, but I doubt you'll recognize him." He said motioning to his companion.

Hinata - "What are you doing here?" She asked nervously.

Sasuke - "I have some business with Naruto."

Hinata - "He's not here right now."

Sasuke - "I know. My current business with him is actually through that child." He pointed at the baby in her arms and she instinctively pull him away.

Hinata - "What do you want with Jeros?"

Sasuke - "I have a promise to keep with the man who made me powerful, and in order to do that I need to borrow your child." At the last word all nervousness and hesitation left the mother.

Hinata - "Hanabi, take Jeros. Run out the back door and don't look back."

Hanabi - "What?"

Hinata - "NOW!" She yelled and her sister obeyed taking the child and sprinting towards the back door. Sasuke sighed.

Sasuke - "Yasuke. Go get the child."

Yasuke - "Sure."

Hinata - "No! I won't let you! _Byakugan!_"

* * *

The three shinobi had just reached the door to Sakura's apartment to find it wide open. They walked in calling out to Sakura to see if she was home.

Shikamaru - "Hey, guys." He said and showed them Sasuke's old shirt laying on the counter.

Naruto - "Sasuke." He half seethed. "Sakura." He called louder.

Kakashi - "Found her." The other two shinobi followed Kakashi to the bedroom where they found Sakura wearing a nightie with knees up to her chest with her face buried in them. "Sakura, are you alright." She nodded.

Naruto - "Was it Sasuke?" This time she didn't move, but everyone knew the answer already.

Shikamaru - "Hey, Naruto." He said indicating a piece of paper on the nightstand on the opposite side of Sakura's bed the read, '_I'm sorry_'.

Naruto - "Sasuke." He said again with obvious anger in his voice. At that moment the sound of an explosion ripped throughout Konoha. All four of the shinobi looked up in shock and rushed out to the balcony. In the distance they could see a cloud of smoke rising from a house. Another explosion rose from the house sending debris flying all around the neighborhood. "That's my house!" He yelled and jumped off the balcony.

Kakashi - "Naruto, wait." But his cry fell on deaf ears. "Shit. Shikamaru you stay here with Sakura."

Sakura - "But I want to go too."

Kakashi - "Not like that you won't. Get dressed first." He said with a smile and leaped after his former student. The two watched for a second as their friends rush away before they got moving.

Shikamaru - "Alright Sakura. Hurry up and get dressed so we can go."

Sakura - "Right." She said and started to her bedroom, but stopped when she noticed a figure standing in her front door.

Oki - "You're Sakura right? The pink haired bitch my lord likes so much?" Shikamaru now turned his head to face her.

Shikamaru - "You! I know you."

Oki - "Yeah, we met five years ago outside Akatsuki's base. Now, Sakura. Come on. You're coming with me."

Sakura - "What? Why?"

Oki - "Because my lord ordered me to take you out of the city so his final goal could still be realized."

Shikamaru - "Final goal?"

Oki - "Yes, the return of the Uchiha clan. Now let's go."

Shikamaru - "Uchiha clan?" He looked over to Sakura and understood. "But why does he want her out..." Then everything clicked inside his head. He was stunned by it for a moment, but had enough wits about him to throw a kunai at the arm extend towards Sakura. Both of the female shinobi jumped back.

Oki - "What'd you do that for?" She demanded, but the Nara wasn't listening.

Shikamaru - "Sakura, go after Naruto. You're probably the only one who can stop him."

Sakura - "What?"

Shikamaru - "I don't have time to explain. Just trust me when I say that if you don't go Konoha is doomed." She hesitated for a second before sterning her will and jumping off the balcony.

* * *

Naruto - "HINATA!" He yelled as he landed at the remains of his former home. "HINATA!" He yelled again and again as he tore through the rubble. He reached the area where his bedroom had once been and he saw what looked like a hand sticking out of the debris. He instantly blew it all away and found his wife's prone form laying on the ground. "Hinata!" He fell down to her and picked up the upper half of her body. "Oi, Hinata." He said shaking her violently. At that time Kakashi arrived at the scene and found his former student with his wife in his arms. "Hinata! Wake up!" He yelled at her.

Kakashi - "Naruto." He said quietly. The violence of the shaking was dieing down.

Naruto - "Hinata! Wake up!" He said quieter with just as much determination. Tears were starting to form in his eyes as he stopped shaking her. "Hey, Hinata. Wake up. Please!" He asked her, but she didn't move. Naruto relaxed his arms and set the body on the floor. He put his face over hers, tears flowing freely down from his face now. "Please Hinata. Please, wake up." He begged, choking on his own voice as he said it, but she didn't move. Not even when the tears started to fall from his face onto hers. Naruto's whole body was shaking now as he reached up to stroke her cheek. "Please." He pleaded and lowered his lips to hers, but felt nothing in return. Naruto lifted up his head and looked at her lifeless visage one more time before running a shaky hand down her face. He turned away from the body and planted his head on the rug, crying into it. Kakashi wanted to comfort his former student, but he knew better in this sort of situation.

_"Naruto."_ A voice loudly whispered in the room. Both student's and teacher's head shot up in response. They looked around for the source of the voice, but couldn't find it. _"Naruto."_ The voice said again and this time Naruto got up, but he still couldn't find where the voice was coming from. _"Naruto."_ The voice said one more time and both of the shinobi shifted their vision to a small figure standing in the middle of the street several blocks down.

Naruto - "Sasuke." He said surprised. Why is _he here?_ "Sasuke." He said with growing anger. Why is _he smiling?_ "Sasuke!" He said with boiling rage. Why is _he smiling at my pain?_ Naruto inhaled deeply and roared. However, it was not his own voice that came out. What actually came out sounded more like the Kyuubi's howl than Naruto's. The roar resounded throughout the entirety of Konoha and the area surrounding it, shattering glass as it traveled outwards.

* * *

Several miles out of town sat a small envoy from Suna was waking up from a good night's rest.

Temari - "I can't believe you actually came along."

Gaara - "Of course I'd come. I need to have a chat with this coward of a finance of yours."

Temari - "Gaara, for the last time. It's your fault he didn't come. You scare almost everybody you meet shitless, and that's when you're not angry. Now imagine just how scary it would seem if you're actually angry." The Kazekage turned his head away.

Gaara - "He's still a c..." At that moment a force swept over the group and they heard a quiet roar in the distance. Everyone stood up and turned towards their destination. "Konoha?"

Temari - "Couldn't be. It's still a half day's travel from here. Nothing could reach us from there." He knew she was right, but he couldn't sake the feeling.

Gaara - "We're moving. Now." He ordered sternly and leaped away at full speed with his sister close behind, leaving their escort at the campsite.

* * *

Kakashi - "Naruto, calm down!" He pleaded, but he knew it was futile as soon as he saw the skin start to peel away from his face and be replaced with his own blood. The sensei dashed away as fast as he could and no more than a couple seconds later did he get an ominous feeling. He stopped and quickly performed several seals '_Dotan: Aka Kabe_' He said and the ground beneath him quickly formed into a wall in front of him. No more than a second later did an explosion rip past the wall, but not destroying it. Kakashi peaked around the wall to see a giant area of nothing but broken houses with Naruto nowhere to be seen. He stepped out from behind the wall to look for him, but stopped when a kunai went flying past his head. He looked to his side and found a familiar bandit staring down at him

Yasuke - "Hi. Remember me."

Quite a ways away from the the center of the explosion stood Sasuke. This time he had no smile on his face, only a cold, emotionless visage staring back into the thing that would surely be his death. A miniature six tailed Kyuubi standing on all fours in front of him.

* * *

Author's Notes:

Well, that was chapter 34. Hope you enjoyed it. Please remember to review : ) Also, I'm curious to know if any of you noticed the reference I made in this chapter. I'll give you a hint. It comes from an old favorite game of mine.

Never done a confession scene before, so I'm not entirely thrilled about how it turned out.

The Chronicles of Naruto are coming to a close as we have reached the final chapters.

Techniques

Japanese / English

Dotan: Aka Kabe / Earth Element: Dirt Wall


	35. Chapter 35

**The Chronicles of Naruto**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters in it.

This story is set in the current time line of the manga, however none of the events have occurred as they did in the manga

First I would like to apologize for the extremely long delay on the update. I got really busy with school, then the holidays came up and I got completely distracted. Second I would thank everyone for their patience with the story.

I would like to thank everybody for taking the time to review my story. Now on to individual comments.

Turok1: Yes Hinata is dead, and no, I suppose I didn't really have to kill her. However, her death had been planned since before I even began writing the story.

NecroFox: Thank you for the compliment.

VenomLord: Yes what he did was indeed bastardly.

IcePrincess421: Glad to hear you enjoyed the chapter.

Cyber-Porygon: Thank you, and I wasn't really planning on it. I am currently developing my own original story, but it's coming along slower than anticipated. So there might be another Naruto, or possibly One Piece, story coming up. If you have any suggestions for the story I would be glad to hear them.

Causeiambetta: Good to hear you enjoyed the beginning of the story. I hope you enjoyed the rest of it just as much.

* * *

Chapter 35: **The Shadow Master's Struggle**

Death. Cold and empty death was all that he felt when looking into the monster's eyes in front of him. No, it was more than a feeling. A promise. A look that promised death to the Uchiha, who could just stare back in resolute defiance.

Sasuke - "I wonder, is there anything left of you in there Naruto, or are you just the rampaging beast now?" He asked without expecting an answer, and was clearly surprised when he got one.

**Beast? How rude of you to refer to something as magnificent as myself in such a way.** Sasuke smirked at the response.

Sasuke - "So, you really are just a beast now."

**Hardly. I am a being of immense power with a vast array knowledge surpassing that of any human. To call me a beast is both reckless and stupid.**

Sasuke - "Of which I am neither." The monster laughed a horrible laugh at the response.

**Indeed human, that is true. I have payed close attention to you over the past half decade or so, which is something I do for very few humans and should be considered a honor.** The Uchiha gave a mock bow in response. **You were surprisingly efficient in all your endeavors, and each one of them led up this point. The betrayal of your closest friend simply to fulfill a promise that could have easily been forgotten when that snake fool perished.**

Sasuke - "Brother." Was all he said, which obviously left the monster confused.

**What?**

Sasuke - "You called him my closest friend, but he's my brother."

**Brother? If I remember correctly you killed your brother five years ago with this boy.**

Sasuke - "What I killed was simply a man who had betrayed me and my clan. Naruto is my only brother." The was a brief silence between the two before the Kyuubi started chuckling.

**How very interesting Uchiha Sasuke. You claim that the man you killed previously was not your brother on the basis that he betrayed you on an extreme level, and yet here you are betraying the man that you label as 'Brother' on a level of similar extremity. You are quite the hypocrite.** Sasuke's eyes narrowed at the analysis. **Regardless, because of this betrayal I was able to completely eradicate the last that infernal seal, and for that I must thank you in proper fashion. Normally I would offer the privilege of life for such a deed, but since it is your life that my container desires I will instead give you a swift death.** He finished and shot out a ball of chakra.

* * *

At that same moment a figure in the distance could be seen leaping out the window of a small apartment. Soon after an explosion ripped an entire corner of the same building apart, and another person could be seen pursuing the first. 

Shikamaru - "What the hell kind of a jutsu was that?" He whispered to himself and grabbed at the cut on his shoulder. He looked around at the buildings around him and the various people herding into the streets in an attempt to discover the source of the explosions. "Shit, I can't fight here. There are too many people." The boy glanced behind him. _She's fast. I don't have much time._ The shadow shinobi thought as he scanned the area and realized how close he was to the edge of the village by then.

Oki - "You little shit, stop running and take responsibility for starting the fight." He heard her yelling from behind him.

Shikamaru - "Shut up, you annoying woman." He yelled back as he went over the wall and into the trees. _These trees should slow her down a little, it'll give me time to set up a better battleground._ He thought as he weaved his way through the trees that he had grown familiar with. After a couple minutes went by he thought that he had lost her, but as soon as he slowed a blast of water shot straight down directly in front of him, just barely missing his nose. The Nara didn't even look up, without the slightest hesitation he dived off the branches and went straight for the forest floor.

Shikamaru heard another shot behind him and knew he wouldn't reach the ground in time. So he reached out and grabbed hold of a tree branch just long enough to change his trajectory. The Nara felt something rush past behind him, but ignored it. The shadow shinobi hit the ground in a roll and came up with his back against a tree trunk. _What an annoying ability. She can control the liquids in her body at will and form them into projectiles. No, not only that._ He reached up and touched the cut on his shoulder. _She can shape it however she wants. Plus she... _"_Suiton: Mizu Hou_" He heard and leaped away from his shelter just before a giant ball of water ripped through the trunk he had been leaning against as well as several other trees after it.

Oki - "You are very quick on your feet."

Shikamaru - "No. You're just a bad shot."

Oki - "You sure talk big for someone who's just running away."

Shikamaru - "Who's running water bitch?" He mocked again, but this time it set her off and she spat out another giant ball of water. Shikamaru dived to the side, but as soon as he did a bullet of water shot through his thigh. Oki grinned in satisfaction, but only until the boy she had just hit turned into a log. The water shinobi looked behind and saw a shadow stretching out towards her. She had heard from Sasuke what it would mean to get caught by one of those so she jumped away without hesitation. However, as soon as she left the ground several other shadows appeared in the direction she was heading. Each one shot out like a spike towards her, and she managed to twist her way threw all of them with only one small scratch on leg.

Oki - "Nice try, but you underestimated me." She said and brought her hands up to form a seal, or at least tried to.

Shikamaru - "_Kage Mane_ success." The Konoha shinobi said and stood up from his kneeling position. Oki saw a shadow stretching from behind him and could only assume that it went all the way around the trees to get behind her. "You underestimated me."

Oki - "Bastard!" She growled and her steal started to spread across her body.

Shikamaru - "A seal?" He wondered aloud. _She has a seal? How did she get it?_ He shook his head knowing the answer almost immediately. _This is bad. Last time I could barely hold the Kage Mane at close distance against that girl, and this one's far more powerful. I need to finish this quick._ Shikamaru reached into his pack and pulled out several kunais with explosive tags tied around the handle. He brought his arm back to throw, but suddenly stopped. "What?" Was all he could say before turning his vision toward his opponent with a look of shock at what he saw. Oki had change into her second stage seal form. Her skin had turned a gray-brown, she had grown a tail and webbing between her fingers and arms. However, none of that was what shocked the boy. What did was seeing his opponent reach down and grab hold of his own shadow.

Oki - "Damn you. I didn't want to use this. Now I'll be too worn out to accomplish the task Lord Sasuke assigned to me."

Shikamaru - "H-how?" Was all he could stammer out obviously referring to his shadow.

Oki - "You'll never know the answer to that." She finished and shot a pair of water bullets. The Nara sobered up the instant he saw the bullets come out. Just as they were about to hit he canceled the jutsu and dove to the side, but a little too late as it seemed. The second bullet missed entirely, but the first went straight through his shoulder. Shikamaru yelped in pain as he hit the ground. He quickly regained his composure and darted away as fast as he could go with his right arm dangling weakly. After about a hundred yards or so he felt something coming up quickly from behind him. Instinctively, the Nara hit the ground in a forward roll, letting the water bullets fly over him. Shikamaru finished the roll and came back to his feet without losing a step.

Shikamaru - "Dammit." He cursed at his own foolishness for letting his guard down and thus allowing himself to get shot. _I can't form anymore seals. I need to get away from here before she kills me._ He thought and continued running for what felt like forever, until the hunter got fed up with the chase.

Oki - "I'm tired of this." She stopped and formed some seals. "_Suiton: Tsunami Kirema_" She yelled and spat out a tremendous amount of water. The height of which quickly rose above the treetops and it began to move forward. Shikamaru heard the sound coming from behind him and knew he couldn't avoid this strike so he found the sturdiest branch he could and latched himself onto it. The wave hit and, despite his best efforts, washed the boy away with the other various debris it had picked up along the way. The water continued to flow for awhile, but it eventually started to die down until it was less that half an inch deep at any given spot. It didn't take long for Oki to find her prey slumped over against what was left of a tree trunk. He weakly opened his eyes. "Oh, your still alive? I'm impressed. Not many people can survive the crushing waves of a tsunami."

Shikamaru - "Glad to have your approval." He weakly spat out in defiance.

Oki - "Still you persist. Let's end this shall we?" She finished and reached for his throat, but stopped when she felt an impact at her side and was suddenly thrown back. She turned herself back to her prey only to find another young red haired man standing there in front of him with a gourd on his back. "Who the hell are you?" She demanded in obvious annoyance.

Gaara - "I'm his future brother-in-law." The response clearly surprised the water shinobi. "Looks like you're having some trouble."

Shikamaru - "Y-yeah."

Gaara - "You." He said referring to Oki. "You have harmed my sister's fiancé, almost killed him in fact. If that were to happen my sister would become distraught, and that is something I will not allow." He finished and sent a wave of sand forward. Oki jumped to the side to avoid it, but the sand followed her. She saw a new wave form in front of her new opponent.

Oki - "Is this all there is to the Kazekage? I have to say, I'm disappointed. Lord Sasuke built you up to be so much more that this." He mocked him while dodging both waves of sand, but if it had any affect on Gaara, he didn't show it. Oki spat a water bullet out at him, but the shield of sand appeared and blocked it. "Hmm." The water shinobi mused to herself and sent two more bullets out, then three, each bullet was easily stopped. Oki continued to stubbornly attempt to penetrate, but each time was met with failure."So that's your what an ultimate defense is. It can easily be bypassed." She finished and started to from a few seals, but was soon enveloped by the many waves of sand that the Kazekage had formed while she tried to break through his shield. The waves had entombed her in a sphere of sand.

Gaara - "You were careless." He stated and stretched his arm out with an open palm. "_Sabaku Sousou_." Gaara clenched his fist and the sphere constricted, or at least started to, but it quickly stopped. Confused, Gaara reached out both his hands and clenched them as hard as he could. The sphere was straining to crush its contents, but it couldn't. A hole popped open at one point on the sphere and from the hole water rushed out. The hole grew wider and soon enough the female shinobi flowed out with the water gasping for air.

Oki - "Bastard." She cursed between coughs. "Almost got me there." The Kazekage didn't wait for anymore. He planted his feet and got ready to attack again. As soon as Oki saw Gaara move, she crouched down, ready to spring away if need be. Oki knew something was wrong when her knees hit the ground. The Kazekage stopped half way through his jutsu with his hands holding a single seal. The female shinobi lifted her hands in front of her face and that they were trembling badly. Oki brought her hand up to her mouth and coughed. When she pulled it away there was blood on it. "What?"

Shikamaru - "Too long." Both the other shinobi turned to towards him with a confused look. "You were in your stage two release state too long. Using the seal does indeed give you immense power, but in order to maintain that power it continually siphons at your life until there's nothing left. I'd imagine that your close to that point now." He was right, Oki knew, but she didn't want to believe it.

Oki - "No. No, this isn't right. I wasn't in the release state that long, was I? There's no way. I gotta go. My lord needs my help help. I need to..." The last words came out as little more than a whisper. Around her neck was a ring of sand and there Gaara was, standing over her with a clenched fist.

Gaara - "Go now brave shinobi. Go quietly and honorably into your rest knowing that you served your master well, even into death." He said and bowed his head to girl as her eyes closed. A few seconds later he turned and moved towards Shikamaru. "There aren't many shinobi like her. She deserved to go peacefully. By the way, how did you know all that about her seal?"

Shikamaru - "I read some reports about them a few years ago. Anyway, I was wondering, what you doing here?"

Gaara - "What do you mean? I came here to have a talk with my sister's fiancé."

Shikamaru - "So you came all the way here to save me, because you wanted to talk to me?"

Gaara - "Don't be stupid. I just happened to notice you on my way to Konoha." Shikamaru winced a little at the cold remark.

Shikamaru - "So you came to Konoha alone then?"

Gaara - "Idiot. Have your wits completely left you? Of course I didn't come alone, my sister and an escort were with me."

Shikamaru - "Where are they now?"

Gaara - "Temari and I left the escort about half a day's walk from the village when we heard the cry. We had almost reached the village when I saw you leaning against that stump. Temari hadn't seen you yet and I thought it would be better for her if she didn't see you like that, so I sent her on to the village ahead of me. Now it's your turn. What's going on in Konoha?" That snapped Shikamaru back to reality.

Shikamaru - "That's right! We need to get back now." He practically yelled and tried to push himself up, but his arms didn't have the strength.

Gaara - "Why? What's going on?"

Shikamaru - "Help me up, I'll explain on the way." The Kazekage sighed and formed a cloud of sand beneath his future brother-in-law's body. At that moment a monstrous cry of excruciating pain resounded in their ears. Both looked towards Konoha with worried expressions. "Hurry!" He yelled and Gaara charged forward as fast as he could go with Shikamaru on the cloud right behind him.

* * *

Author's Notes: 

Once again, I apologize for the extreme delay in the update.

Well, that was chapter 35. Hope you enjoyed it.

Please remember to review : ).

Techniques

Japanese / English

Suiton: Mizu Hou / Water Element: Water Cannon

Suiton: Tsunami Kirema / Water Element: Tidal Wave Break

Sabaku Sousou / Desert Graveyard


	36. Chapter 36

**The Chronicles of Naruto**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters in it.

This story is set in the current time line of the manga, however none of the events have occurred as they did in the manga

First I would like to apologize for the extremely long delay on the update. Got really busy with school, then the holidays came up and I got completely distracted. Second I would thank everyone for their patience with the story.

I would like to thank everybody for taking the time to review my story. Now on to individual comments.

Mcdowra: Thanks. The first few chapters were definitely rough. It was my first attempt at writing, so it didn't come out as good as I hoped it would have.

Aarong: Yes it does indeed have its sad points, but I tried to balance it out with the lighthearted scenes throughout the story.

ApatheticGoddess: Here the update you asked for. Hope you enjoy it.

Adngo714: There is no need to be so Curt. If you have a question or complaint about the story, then I would be happy to answer it for you. I only ask that you ask it in courteous manner. As for why Hinata died, there needed to be a catalyst for Naruto's rage and this, to me anyway, seemed the most reasonable/realistic way to do it.

* * *

Chapter 36: **The Bandit**

Yasuke was crouched on a fence with a stupidly confident smile aimed at the copy shinobi.

Kakashi - "The bandit from five years ago right? Yasuke, I think your name was."

Yasuke - "So you do remember me!" The bandit responded in an exaggerated tone of flattery. "It is an honor to remembered by one such as yourself." He gave a mock bow and turned to look at the Kyuubi down the street. "I wonder, do you think he would've remembered me too? I'm not so sure he would. He seemed rather agitated the last time we met. Honestly though, I'm not so sure I want him to remember me." He returned his gaze to Kakashi. "You see, I'm no good with awkward situations, and meeting the man who's wife you just killed definitely tops my list of possible awkw..." He jumped back suddenly as Kakashi came in a hard rush, destroying the area of the fence he was standing on.

Kakashi - "You did this to him?" He seethed and push forward again.

Yasuke - "Yes and no." He said while dodging the various strikes. "I was indeed the one that killed his wife, but it was without a doubt Sasuke that caused the whole situation. You see I was just pawn in the wh..." A punch slipped past his defenses and he was forced to adjust, but Yasuke moved right in line of the copy shinobi's rising knee. The bandit lurched forward at the impact to his stomach which was quickly followed by a right hook, then a left to the jaw, and finished with a strong kick to the abdomen that sent him flying back.

Kakashi - "Why did you do this to him? To his wife?" He said as he formed several seals. '_Katon, Karyuu Endan_' Kakashi spat out a giant wave of flame at the prone Yasuke, completely enveloping him.

Yasuke - "I was ordered to." He said calmly even though he was surrounded by fire. "Well, I guess that's not exactly true. I was ordered to get his kid, but the wife wouldn't let me so I had to kill her." When the flames dissipated a small yellow sphere had formed around the bandit who was holding a steady seal. "Afterwards, Sasuke said that killing her would be enough, and we didn't need the kid anymore. All we had to do then was wait and not long after, you two showed up. So you see, I was just following orders." He finished and dispelled the barrier. Kakashi was there in a second with a ball of lightning in his hand.

Kakashi - "As do all shinobi in a war, but they die just the same." The Konoha shinobi then thrust forward, but was suddenly stopped when the barrier formed again. The two forces pushed against each other like two positively charged magnets until the pressure became too much and exploded. Both the fighters were sent flying back and it took several moments for them to refocus. "Why are you helping Sasuke? What has he done to make you owe him so?" He said and started forward, but Yasuke held up a hand for him to stop.

Yasuke - "He prevented Orochimaru from putting one of those cursed seals on me. In return I was forced to help him see his mission through to the end."

Kakashi - "End? What end?" He demanded. To which Yasuke only responded by pointing past him. Kakashi turned around in horror to see Sasuke desperately trying to avoid the attacks of a now seven tailed Kyuubi. At that moment he finally understood everything and turned back to Yasuke. "Why is he trying to destroy Konoha?"

Yasuke - "That's the one thing I'll never understand about him. Whenever I asked him he always responded with 'I owe it to the man who made me powerful'. Even thought he never liked Orochimaru, and despite the fact that even likes this stupid little village, he still felt honor bound to destroy it. Because that is what he wants I was forced to help him, but since the seventh tail just formed my deal with him is over." Kakashi's face scrunched up in confusion. "He said that I can leave after the seventh tail formed, so that I don't have to die with the rest of the village." With that he simply turned around and started making his way to edge of Konoha. At first, Kakashi wanted to follow him, but he knew that it would do him, or anybody else, no good. So he turned around and headed toward his student who so desperately needed his help.

* * *

Author's Notes: 

Well, that was chapter 36. Hope you enjoyed it. I know, it was really short, but I didn't feel that this would fit in well with the final chapter. Yes, the next chapter will be the last in my story.

Please remember to review : ).

Techniques

Japanese / English

Katon, Karyuu Endan / Fire Element, Dragon Flame


	37. Chapter 37

**The Chronicles of Naruto**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters in it.

This story is set in the current time line of the manga, however none of the events have occurred as they did in the manga

I would like to thank everybody for taking the time to review my story. Now to the individual comments.

Nina-Apathetic-Goddess: Thank you for your review. Sorry, but I don't think the chapter is as long as you wanted it to be. I hope you will still enjoy it.

Akatsudude: Thank you.

Fefnir: Thank you for the compliments, and here is the update you asked for.

* * *

Chapter 37: **The Final Gift**

**You are quite the hypocrite**. The sentence repeated in his mind as he dove aside to avoid a sweeping tail. He rolled to his feet and looked on at the, currently six tailed, monster he had turned his friend, his brother, into. _It's true. I am a hypocrite, but it doesn't matter._ He thought as he dodged a number of other tails. Then, all at once, the tails shot themselves straight into the dirt and the Kyuubi threw a giant arm of chakra towards him. Sasuke fled to the left, but the arm turned to follow, and so intent was he on the arm that he almost failed to notice the slight vibration in the ground below him. When Sasuke finally felt the quiver he leaped into the air and a second later all six tails exploded from below, spiraling towards their prey. The Uchiha, knowing how vulnerable he was in the air, turned his back to the ground and started to form a few seals.

Sasuke - "_Goukakyuu no Jutsu_" The Uchiha said and spat out a large fireball, the force of which propelled him downward. Just before hitting the ground he twisted his body, hit the ground in a roll, and came up sprinting. _Heh. This isn't going to be as hard as I thought._ He thought to himself as he examined the destruction caused by the last series of attacks. _All I have to do is avoid his attacks and he'll eventually..._ His thoughts were interrupted by a voice he never expected to hear again.

Sakura - "Naruto! Naruto stop!" She yelled from down the street, running towards the two.

Sasuke - "Sakura?" He wondered aloud. _What is she doing here? Oki should have taken her out of the city by now._ "Hey, Sakura. What are..." With the new distraction Sasuke had failed to heed the attacks of the Kyuubi. All six of the tails slammed into his side, sending him flying through the walls of a nearby building.

Sakura - "Sauske!" She screamed and ran towards him fully aware that she had become the monster's next target, but for some reason it didn't move to attack. A single lash of a retracting tail, which was easily dodged, was the only resistance the pink haired shinobi came across. When Sakura reached her friend, she turned to face the Kyuubi and found out why. The tails had formed into an odd symbol above his body, and they were drawing in energy. Sakura instinctively knew there was no way she could avoid it, especially with Sasuke still on the ground next to her. So with a steadfast determination, the pink haired shinobi faced her death head on. Then, a figure landed right next to the monster and punched it so hard it went flying more than a block away. "Tsunade-sensei!" She yelled, for that indeed who it was that just saved her. The fifth Hokage did not hesitate in pursuit and for the first time Sakura had noticed the many shinobi that had gathered area, but none of them were moving to help the situation. "Why?" She pondered aloud.

Sasuke - "They're scared." He said answering her question.

Sakura - "Sasuke!" She towards him. "You're alright." He grunted and sat up.

Sasuke - "Yeah. That was a tough hit, but I managed to mostly protect myself from it. More importantly, why are you still here?" Sakura's face scrunched up in confusion.

Sakura - "What do you mean?"

Sasuke - "Didn't Oki come to get you?"

Sakura - "Oh, her. Yes she did come, but Shikamaru stopped her and told me to go after Naruto."

Sasuke - "Damn him." He mumbled under his breath and stood up. "Alright, that's fine, but you need to get out of the city now."

Sakura - "Huh?"

Sasuke - "It's going to be destroyed, and if you're still here you will die as well."

Sakura - "But, we can help can't we? We can help Naruto."

Sasuke - "No!" He said harshly, and gave her a fierce glare. "You need to leave. Now!" He finished sternly, but it seemed to have the opposite effect that he had expected it to have, because the pink haired shinobi just returned his stern glare.

Sakura - "No!" She practically growled back at him. The two stood in silence for what seemed like minutes, but really no more than ten seconds had passed when the Uchiha turned away from her.

Sasuke - "Damn stubborn woman. Fine, stay." He forced the words out of his mouth and started back towards the fight. "I guess I have to kill him then." He said louder than he intended to and the words clearly caught Sakura by surprise.

Sakura - "What? What do you mean kill him? I thought we were going to help him?"

Sasuke - "Do you know any other way to help him!" He yelled back to her without turning around. "He's no longer in control, that monster is. It won't stop until it is satisfied, and I guarantee you that just one small village will not be enough to sate it's hunger." Sakura didn't respond. She only watched the cursed seal moved over his body as he hurried towards the fight. By the time he arrived Tsunade was holding a wound on her right arm and heavily favoring the same leg. "Greetings madam Hokage. You fought well, but you can just leave the rest to me." She shot him an angry glare, but the anger changed to confusion, almost fear, when she saw the second stage seal release.

Tsunade - "Bu...you..." Was all she managed to stammer out.

Sasuke - "Don't worry. I won't let him destroy Konoha." He looked back to Sakura, who was now running to him. "I can't let him destroy Konoha." Walking past the Hokage and focusing solely on the monster in front of him, he noticed that there was a seventh tail swinging above his head. **Oh. You released the cursed seal have you? Are going to stop running?** "I'm not running away anymore." He said unemotionally. **So you've finally accepted your final fate then?** A ball of lightning form in his right hand. "Not hardly." The lightning grew and shaped itself into that of a fist blade. In a sudden, but quick, motion, Sasuke launched himself. Just before he hit, the Kyuubi leaped backwards and sent all seven tails in a spear like motion towards the cloud of dust. In the tails went and out came the Uchiha, speeding towards his opponent with a fury burning behind his red eyes.

The Kyuubi knew the Uchiha would follow him into the air and he sent an arm forward to return him to the ground, knowing he couldn't dodge it, but he did. With a single beat of the powerful wings on Sasuke's back, that the Kyuubi had failed to anticipate for, he moved away from the giant arm's trajectory and continued towards his target. Frustrated, the monster sent out the other arm, as well as several more that branched off the other arm. Sasuke didn't pay any attention to the arms moving up behind him. His only focus was the arm coming from above, and when it got in close enough he thrust his lightning blade into the palm of the chakra. To the Kyuubi's horror, the chakra arm was being split by the blade. **My chakra cannot be cut!** He roared in defiance to the seemingly impossible act. A second ball of lightning started to form in Sasuke's left hand, and it quickly shaped itself into a spear. **You cannot cut my Chakra!** He screamed again just before the Uchiha thrust his spear forward.

The Kyuubi's body, not believing his own words, shifted to the right. Which caused the spear like weapon to only puncture its shoulder rather than the chest. In a rage, the monster grabbed the man who was now close enough to attack and threw him back down into the ground with a force greater than that which Tsunade could have ever hoped to produce. His wings, beating fiercely against the fall, saved him from the deadly impact. The Uchiha pulled himself out of the impact crater that he had just created and watched his opponent land several yards away.

Sasuke - "Did that hurt oh great and terrible monster?" He said mocking the pride of his enemy. **I have felt far worse in my time Uchiha, but only once before from the hands of a human I will admit.** "You're going to feel much worse than that soon enough." **Don't think I'll ever let you get that close again.** He finished and shot all of his in a curved manner over his head, forming two condensed balls of chakra. Feeling the immense amount of chakra in the spheres, Sasuke began forming every kind of barrier he could think of to put between himself and the Kyuubi. The chakra spheres moved into each other and then shrank enough from him to swallow. "_Raiton, Raijin no Kanmon_." He said and formed a dome like shield of lightning around himself. The Uchiha quickly moved the majority of the barrier's power to the front. None too soon either, because, a second later a powerful blast exploded throughout the area. The ball of chakra ripped through the other barriers Sasuke put up like leaves, but the blast seemed to halt when it reached Sasuke. The blast didn't even veer around him when it hit. He held all the power of the blast in that one spot, and after a few very long moments it dissipated.

Sasuke was breathing heavily and sweat could be seen all over his face after he released the barrier. **Most impressive Uchiha Sasuke.** He said with sincere admiration. **Very few of the beings in existence, let alone a human, could fully block an attack such as that. It is shame that I will have to rid your race of such a champion.** Another ball of chakra formed in his hand and it quickly formed itself into a blade.

Sasuke - "We'll see who loses a champion this day." He grinned and charged forward again, but the Kyuubi made no move to strike at him. _What's he planning?_ He wondered, and as if on cue the Kyuubi's body bloated again. _What? Another one?_ He stopped and formed several seals fast than any camera could possibly catch. "_Raiton, Raijin no Kanmon_." He said and got the barrier up just before the blast hit him. Only this time he didn't get to focus the strength of the shield. The wave moved around him, destroying several buildings behind him, and soon enough his barrier gave out and he was thrown back with the wave. Luckily for him, the attack was at its end by the time he lost control of the barrier, so the damage was minimal, but still severe. The Kyuubi did not hesitate to follow up on the kill.

Kakashi - "Naruto!" The monster heard yelled behind him. Annoyed at the interruption he face off against the new opponent who also had a ball of lightning in hand, but he was not nearly as effective as the Uchiha. After only a few short moves, a tail slammed into the Jounin and sent flying away from the battle. Satisfied that the human would not bother him until he was finished, the monster continued to Sasuke.

Sakura - "Naruto! Stop!" She screamed at him. **Damn these interruptions!** He yelled in a rage and sent all seven tails to skewer the annoying woman. Sakura didn't move. She knew the tails were coming at her, but she didn't move. _He won't kill me! Naruto wouldn't kill me!_ Her mind screamed at her. She fell to her knees and closed her eyes, not wanting to witness the falsity of her belief.

Sakura sat their for several seconds and felt nothing, but she didn't open her eyes out of fear. Then something dropped on her head. _That didn't hurt as bad as I thought it would._ She mused to herself, thinking she had died, but then she felt another drop hit her head, and another. Against her own better judgment she opened her eyes and looked up to see a person standing in front of her, a man in fact. His face was sad, but at the same time happy. His skin was an ashen gray color and he had a pair of wings coming out from his back.

Sakura - "Angel?" She mused to herself in disbelief.

Sasuke - "Sakura." He weakly said. A small trickle of blood escaped from his mouth. At that moment Sakura saw that which her eyes did not take in before. Five orange spear like objects had pierced his body, and the other two went through each wing. "Are you alright?" Sakura could only nod in affirmation. "Good." His body started to tremble. "Sakura, I'm sorry." He said just before the tails retracted themselves. He fell to his knees, with Sakura there to catch him before he fell over.

Sakura - "Sasuke!" She yelled as fell into her arms. From the distance she heard a vicious and terrible laughter. **That fool! He's the only person in this pathetic village, the entire country, who could even consider fighting evenly with me, and yet he gave his life to protect a single woman who's going to die anyway! HAHA!** Sakura cast an angry glare at the monster, but her expression changed when she saw what looked like an expression of shock on its face. **Now. Time to end this pathetic little town.** He said evilly, but didn't move. **Huh?** He said and tried to move, but nothing did. **What's going on.** He said angrily to himself.

The moment Sasuke leaped in to protect Sakura from the Kyuubi, Naruto became aware again. His mind was taken back to the day he learned that he had a monster inside of him. He remembered how Iruka had jumped in front to protect him much the same way Sasuke just did. He remembered Iruka saying that he wasn't a monster. _Not a monster._ He mused to himself. _I am not a monster!_ He screamed at himself and pushed his will against the Kyuubi's.

The monster backed up a few steps, stood on its hind legs, and let out a deafening screech of pain. He scrambled trying to do anything to clear his head, destroying everything in its path. **You damn brat! Get out of my head!**

Naruto - "It's my head! My mind! My body! You go back to your hole and stay there quietly!" **Never. I no longer need this body. I will rip myself free from this accursed prison!** "You will not! I won't let you destroy this village. I won't let you kill anymore people!" **You cannot stop me brat! You do not have a strong enough will to hold me anymore with the seal completely gone! I will be free!** "No! I won't let you!" Naruto's voice screamed out and every shinobi in the area was watching the struggle for power in awe. The chakra surrounding Naruto began to disappear, and soon it was completely gone. Leaving a battered and bloody Naruto lying on the ground with his clothes all but torn to shreds. Sakura rushed up to help him, but before she got there he shot up in pain. He rolled onto his belly and began to crawl to his friend, with each movement sending waves of pain shooting throughout his body.

Sakura - "Naruto!" The pink haired shinobi screamed when she reached him. She fell to ground and picked up his body so that he was on his knees. "Naruto, what's wrong?" He just continued to convulse in agony. Sakura started to use some medical ninjitsu on him, but he grabbed her hand to stop her. He had a look of immense desperation in his eyes.

Naruto - "Sakura, help me." He managed to whisper.

Sakura - "How? Tell me how to..."

Naruto - "Help...me!" He growled between his teeth. Sakura stopped and thought about the implications of what he had just said. "Help me!" He screamed this time so forcefully that tears started to well up in her eyes. "Help me! Please!" He screamed at her again. The tears were starting to flow down her cheeks now, her hands clasped around one of his.

Sakura - "I...I can't." She said between sobs, unable to control herself at her friend's desperation.

Naruto - "Please!" He yelled again, and this time it was answered. His body lurched forward as a fist exploded through his chest, splattering Sakura with his blood. The three of them sat there for moment, not moving. Then the gray on the arm began to disappear and reveal Sasuke's real body. Sakura looked up at him to see seal had gone entirely. He was smiling. Not like the smile he had used to goat Naruto into a rage earlier, but a simple smile shared between friends.

Saskue - "My gift to you." He said before pulling out his arm and falling to the ground. Naruto smiled too.

Naruto - "Thank you." He said, and managed to stammer out one last word, "Sakura." as he stroked her cheek, before falling backwards over his dead friend.

At first Sakura just stared in disbelief. Not wanting to accept the reality of what just happened. She shook their bodes to revive them, but to no avail. Tears began forming in her eyes again as she looked on. Soon enough she threw herself over the their bodies, wailing helplessly into them. The many shinobi looking on, including the Hokage, could do nothing, but pity the poor girl.

* * *

**Epilogue**

Sakura walked out of the bathroom with just a towel wrapped around her as she headed to the bedroom where she got dressed. The pink haired shinobi moved out to the kitchen and finished the breakfast that she left there before going to the shower. When Sakura was done she went to the sink and started washing the dishes. Outside the kitchen window Sakura watched the birds happily singing on the power line. She watched as children ran down the street playing their shinobi games that she so often used to play with all her friends when they were young. She watched how everything had seemingly gone back to normal, as if the events that occurred in the city only a month prior had never occurred.

There were obvious signs to show that the events did indeed occur. Most notably of which was the vast section of houses being built were many had fallen during the Kyuubi's rampage. However, despite all of this everyone in the city was going about their lives without any regard to those incidents that had so shaken the town.

Sakura - "As it should be." She whispered to herself as she finished putting the dishes away. At that point she heard a cry coming from down the hall. Sakura gave a weak smile and made her way to the room where a fussy Jeros was laying in a crib. The pink haired woman picked up the baby and cradled him in her arms. "Shhhh. I know. I know. Let's go see him." She said softly and grabbed a bottle on the way out.

Sakura moved down the hall, back through the kitchen, and into the living room where she opened a sliding glass door. She stepped out into her new back yard and quickly made her way to a large stone slab that sat in the middle of the lawn. There, Sakura got down on both knees so that she was sitting on her heels, and turned Jeros, with bottle in hand and mouth, to face the slab of stone.

Sakura - "Here Jeros. This is where your father is, along with his closest friend. I tried to get your mother to buried here too, but Hyuugas would not permit it. Saying that she would be cremated and tossed into the wind as per their family tradition. Your father was a great man Jeros. Throughout his life, he faced many hardships, including a loneliness that very few people in the world could know of, and a monster so vicious that he had to fight daily just to keep control over it. But he fought through all of those hardships and came out a far better person than anybody could have believed possible."

"He pushed forward when everybody else lagged behind. He stood tall when all of his allies had slumped in defeat. He bled for each and every person in this village, just so that they would recognize him for what he was. He did so much more for this country that anybody and yet, because of his limitations, he was always looked upon with fear, even hate by a few. It is because of this fear that he was buried here, rather than in a grand cemetery where he belongs. It is because of this fear that myself, Tsunade, and all his friends, including even the Kazekage himself, had to practically plead with the town just to get his name written on the stone of heroes."

"Even still, I know he would not have complained. Well, not openly anyway. He would have just shrugged it off with a smile and walked away. That is why I am willing to leave it as it is, without complaint. Because I know that he would be content with the end result. Still, I find it strange that there was so much opposition to crowning him the hero that he was, but during his funeral precession, far more people that I would have ever expected showed up Even the older members who so sternly opposed the carving of his name showed up to pay homage to the young shinobi that did so much for his people. This may sound a bit odd, but it was an absolutely beautiful funeral. One worthy of a Hokage that Naruto used to try so hard to obtain." The woman was silent for a long time, until she looked down at the babe in her arms, bottle now empty, looking up at her.

"Sorry." She said and smiled again. "I guess I got lost in my thoughts. Just know that your father was a far better man than he got credit for, and if you have even a fraction of his will within you, then you are far better off than most." She turned back to the headstone. "I can only hope that our child will have as much." She finished and started to get up, but stopped when she heard a call for her from a familiar voice.

Kiba - "Oi. Sakura. Are you home?"

Sakura - "Yeah, I'm in the back." She yelled back to him and after a few short moments the Inuzuka came through the door behind her.

Kiba - "Here again?"

Sakura - "Yeah. Same time every week, you know that." The man reached back and scratched his head.

Kiba - "Yeah, I guess I do." He said with a hint of disappointment in his voice, which only made Sakura smirk.

Sakura - "Don't worry about it." She said, stood up, and turned around to face him. At that point, Akamaru walked through the door and Jeros started to squirm.

Jeros - "Doggy!" He exclaimed happily as he futilely tried to reach for Akamaru. Both Sakura and Kiba laughed at the amusing spectacle.

Kiba - "Well, come on. They're doing the seating for the wedding, and the couples are supposed to arrive together."

Sakura - "Alright." She said and followed the Inuzuka through the house. _Couples huh?_ She thought to herself as she closed the front door behind her.

* * *

Author's Notes:

Well, that was chapter 37, and the end of my story. I would like to thank everybody for tanking the time read my story, and I hope you all enjoyed reading it as much as I did writing it.

I know some of you will not be happy with the way I ended it, but all I ask is please do not simply flame.

Techniques

Japanese / English

Goukakyuu no Jutsu / Grand Fireball

Raiton, Raijin no Kanmon / Lightning Element, Barrier of the Lightning God


End file.
